New York City never sleeps
by Chic vampire
Summary: A veces esa persona que se considera dañada te puede ayudar a salir de ese mundo donde te has metido. Edward&Bella Humanos La ciudad de Nueva York, nunca duerme, nunca. Dos jóvenes que estan heridos de alguna forma, juntos encontraran su camino.
1. Capitulo 1: Sacrificio

**La ciudad de NY nunca duerme**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Sacrificio<p>

Edward Cullen, 24 años.

Camina y no puede evitar ver la altura del tremendo edificio que está en frente a él.

Cullen Company T., la empresa multimillonaria e internacional de tecnología. Comandada por Emmett Cullen, de 27 años, fue el sucesor del gran hombre, padre de ambos, Carlisle Cullen que había decidido que ya era tiempo de alejarse para salir a recorrer el mundo con su linda Esme.

Adentro del edificio desentona, _bola de hipócritas_ piensa Edward, lo miran con desprecio solo por usar un par de jeans negros con su polo rojo desgastado mientras todos están en sus ridículos trajes caros, si supieran que él es uno de los dueños de este edificio. Sube por el ascensor de los grandes, por donde solo suben los Cullen eso marca la diferencia, en el piso de presidencia sí lo conocen y Janine, la mano derecha de Emmett, lo saluda y lo hace pasar sin avisar.

-Hola- dice Edward levantando la mano en un gesto incómodo al ver la formalidad con la que Emmett está sentado. Todo está impecable, desde la alfombra hasta la fotografía de la familia de Emmett en su escritorio.

-Tú siempre tan relajado Edward- Emmett le sonríe mientras Edward se sienta en un sofá.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- Edward había recibido una llamada de Emmett pidiéndole que fuera a su oficina, lugar que Edward detestaba, para "charlar".

-Rosalie me va a pedir el divorcio-

Para todo niño siempre hay un ídolo, para Edward su ídolo fue Emmett, cuando papá los dejaba por ir a la oficina Emmett siempre supo ocupar un lugar cuando Edward lo necesitó. Con solo 3 años más que él, Emmett se portó siempre como el padre que a veces, pese al esfuerzo de Carlisle, le había hecho falta.

Edward no salía del asombro. Eran la pareja perfecta, se habían conocido hace 4 años en una fiesta que organizó la compañía, se había flechado y se volvieron inseparables desde entonces, hace dos años se casaron y tenían una hermosa niña, Harper, y un bebe en camino.

-¿Te ha dicho por qué?-

La cara de Emmett no tiene precio, _si supieras_ piensa.

-Dejo la oficina o ella me deja a mí. Llegué ayer a la casa y fui para nuestro cuarto y ella ya no estaba. Resulta que ayer era nuestro aniversario. Y ahí empezó todo, los reclamos, los gritos, el llanto… -

Edward sabia de que hablaba. Él había pasado por lo mismo, él había visto como sus papás se peleaban cada vez que Carlisle faltaba a la casa por quedarse en la oficina.

-Me he perdido todo Edward, todo. En el primer cumpleaños de Harper llegué tarde, le brotó su primer diente y tampoco lo vi, no he ido a ninguna ecografía del niño. Sabía que esto era duro, pero quiero a mi familia de vuelta Edward-

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-

Emmett mientras dormía en la incomodad del sofá, le había dado muchas vueltas a esta idea. La primera opción era dársela a su vicepresidente, Mike Newton. Un buen hombre de gran corazón pero que no iba contar con muchos años más de vida. Su segunda opción fue encontrar alguien que conociera el negocio, tal vez algunos de sus gerentes o un socio pero inmediatamente en su debate interno había salido a relucir alguien muy interesante, Edward. Él era músico, artista de la calle o cómo quisieras llamarle pero en realidad Edward vivía muy bien, era feliz y sin compromisos.

-Te quiero proponer algo- Edward no es tonto.

-No Emmett, yo no puedo. Yo no pertenezco acá. Lo acordamos hace años, tú querías esto, yo solo quería ser yo mismo, tú conoces este mundo- Edward sigue negando con la cabeza y haciendo lo que hace desde niño, jalarse los cabellos con frustración.

-He llevado a esta empresa a duplicar sus ganancias pero estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida Edward. Se están escapando de mis manos. Te lo pido por mí, hermano, vendría siempre a ayudarte pero te acostumbrarás, créeme. Edward eres un hombre soltero, eres millonario-

-¿Y mi libertad? Emmett no nací para esto, me levantó a las 11, soy totalmente irresponsable con mis pagos de servicio, no tengo perro porque morirían conmigo, vivo para mi música. Ganó dinero suficiente para mí. Esto es otra cosa- Es un mundo donde él nunca quiso estar.

-Es tu decisión, házmela saber lo más rápido posible- Edward posa su mirada en esa fotografía que tiene Emmett en su escritorio. Esta Harper en un vestido de verano con Rosalie al lado con una barriga pequeña y Emmett abrazando a ambas.

-¿Le has dicho a papá?- Carlisle Cullen, hombre 52 años, con problemas de salud, que en este momento estaba con Esme en el Caribe.

-No, quiero tener el reemplazo ya, sabes cómo se pone con esas cosas, sabes también que mamá me mataría por causarle tremendos problemas- Emmet por un momento vuelve a ser el de antes, el que te mira sin ninguna preocupación, el que cada vez que sonríe le salen dos hoyuelos, pero la vibración de su celular lo hace regresar a la realidad.

-Tú más que nadie sabe como papá lucho por sacar esto adelante, no dejes que se pierda- Edward tira la puerta lo más fuerte posible, el personal que trabaja en ese piso lo miran como bicho raro.

Toma un taxi y se va su departamento. Cuando llega a la puerta se da cuenta que su compañía de la noche pasada salía apurada. Entra y trata que su departamento se vea decente, lava los platos que tiene acumulados desde hace un par de días y limpia su cuarto.

Como siempre cuando dan las seis sale a su bar favorito.

¿Cómo siempre? Ya no, ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse al lujo y la falsedad de la élite de Nueva York.

Edward daría su libertad por la felicidad de su héroe.

* * *

><p>Hola! Ojalá les guste, ya tengo escrita como 50 páginas!<p>

:) Besitos :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Perfección

Capítulo 2: Perfección

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

-Edward, ¿ya estarás viniendo, verdad? Tengo a tres japoneses molestos y ven con cara de enfermo porque según yo tienes tifoidea- la voz de Janine no se escucha para nada amable. Pobrecita, piensa Edward. Le regalaré algo bonito para Navidad.

-Estoy en la esquina doblando- en realidad llevaba ya 5 minutos en el ascensor, haciéndolo subir y bajar, lo que se había vuelto costumbre cuando empezaban las negociaciones en persona.

-Ya van tres años, deberías tratar de llegar puntual, ¿no crees?- Tenias unas tremendas ganas de decirle lo que creía pero tenía recordar que era una buena mujer y que no merecía que se desquitara con ella.

Por fin dejó que el ascensor siguiera su curso, entró como lo había hecho desde su primer día, con elegancia y sin mirar a nadie.

Muchos podrían hablar de lo mal educado que era o de lo que quisieran en realidad pero ninguno ve al niño asustado que hay adentro de ese personaje.

Ve la puerta de conferencias y entra como el conquistador del mundo, listo para matar.

Las negociaciones terminan exitosas para ambas partes, se ve obligado a atender sus otros problemas mientras hace lo mismo con los japoneses benditos. Almuerza con ellos, la hace de guía turístico y por fin logra meterlos a su hotel y poder largarse de ahí. Camina como desesperado por las calles del gran Nueva York, piensa en la última vez que comió un burrito en la calle o la última vez que pinto un grafiti en las paredes; todo eso se acabó el primer día que entró a esa oficina como el nuevo jefe. Su ropa ahora consistía en trajes Armani, en zapatos italianos de los más caros y de corbatas echas especialmente para él, no en zapatillas ni en sus jeans negros.

Como le dijo Emmett se acostumbró, a la mala, pero lo hizo; se metió en ese mundo que tanto odió.

Pero el Edward callejero no había desaparecido del todo, a veces se iba al primer bar que encontrara, con cuidado de que nadie lo reconociera, pero era mejor un poco que libertad a nada, ¿verdad?

Estaba en ese día, se iría, mandaría al carajo a todos y a todo.

Es diciembre, entonces se pone un saco negro debajo de su terno y sale con el servicio de su pent-house, logra pasar a los paparazzi burlándose de ellos, y toma un taxi, al bar mas lejos de acá le dice al chofer. Se sienta en el bar, se puede percibir el olor a cerveza y a sudor, logra quitarse sus lentes negros y se sienta en la barra mientras un grupo principiante toca. Su blacberry vibra y vibra y lo seguirá haciendo, hoy es su noche.

-Hola, soy Bella, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?- La ve y voltea la mirada inmediatamente, de pronto Edward Cullen está nervioso, luego vuelve a regresar la mirada a esa chica. Tan… perfecta. Con ojos chocolates soñadores, con labios que te invitan a besarlos, con una cara proporcionalmente maravillosa, tan blanca como el papel.

-Hola soy Edward, un whisky- Ella se prende de su mirada penetrante por unos segundos hasta que reacciona y se voltea. Es consciente de que él no la deja de mirar, cada movimiento, cada vez que se tuvo que agachar o atender a otro cliente, él la estaba viendo.

Es atracción pura.

Así pasan las horas hasta la madrugada.

-Edward, deberías irte ya- le dice Bella lavando ya los últimos vasos.

-No, no estoy ni siquiera borracho- y tiene razón emborracharse significaría dejar de huir su voz clara y perfecta.

-Lo sé, me has mirado el trasero todo el trayecto que echo de ir recoger los vasos- dice Bella divertida mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos dan la sensación de calidez.

-Diría lo siento pero en verdad no lo siento- La corrección a la cual Edward se ha acostumbrado se ha acabado, ahora es como era antes, libre y descarado.

-¿Te llamo un taxi?-

-No, puedo esperarte y salir a caminar- le dice mientras ella acomoda los tazones y las licuadoras en el repostero de al fondo.

Ya regado en el bar están sus cosas, sus tres celulares, su billetera, su reloj de plata, su corbata y sus sacos . El que se ve ahora es un Edward que por primera vez en años no está tenso, está tranquilo, feliz y sin consternaciones.

-Oye, tus zapatos franceses se van a malograr si caminas por estas calles sucias- Ella se ríe como loca, moviendo sus bien formadas caderas mientras salta para mantenerse despierta. La madrugada empieza a cobrarles factura.

-Son italianos, ¡toma esa!- Si lo ves desde afuera todo suena ridículo, muy ridículo pero Bella nunca se había reído tanto en una noche.

-Maduro Edward, ¿Qué paso después de que Rosalie conoció a Emmett?-

Uff … ¿Qué no pasó? …

-Se casaron en Alemania, no preguntes la razón pero solo te diré que las mujeres ahí son unas bombas andantes- Le encantaba como la cara de ella se tornaba colérica cada vez que le hablaba de otra mujer.

-Gracias por los detalles. Podré empezar mí recorrido lésbico tranquila- ahora fue su turno, la cara de Edward no tenía precio pero descarto la opción que fuera lesbiana desde el momento en que ella contorneaba sus caderas a propósito para que él la viera.

-Se fueron de luna de miel y Emmett regresó de frente a acostumbrarse a la empresa-

-¿Mientras tú qué? Te he escuchado hablar toda la noche de tu mamá, de tu papá pero nunca de ti- Ya Bella terminó de ordenar todo, apaga las luces de adentro para luego sentarse en frente de él mientras juega con su mantel.

-Yo tocaba en bares como este, a veces pintaba obras de arte en la pared o simplemente me buscaba una chica con la cual pasar el rato. Tienes que ver mi antiguo departamento, era un desastre, vivía lejos de aquí, pero varios amigos me comentaban de este bar-

Bella lo ve, lo analiza.

Todo en él la invita a pensar que necesita ayuda para salir de donde está.

Tal vez él era esa persona por la que ha esperado desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- le dice después de terminar de cerrar el bar. Hace tres años que él ha contado con su apariencia para todo y al volverse a poner ese saco negro, vuelve a enfrentarse a la élite de Nueva York.

-Relájate, nunca vendrían a fotografiarte aquí. Si llegas a la esquina de la próxima calle considérate afortunado- Las calles de esa parte de Nueva York se volvieron desconocidas. Estaban sucias pero por más increíble que pareciera Bella estaba muy segura de ir caminando por ahí.

Definitivamente este día había sido interesante.

-Bella, no deberías vivir aquí- le decía mientras caminan por tachos sucios y pasan vagabundos.

-Me conocen por acá Edward, soy yo misma aquí- eso es todo, así de sencillo.

Por más que le pesara a ambos, eran las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Estás cansada?- Ambos caminaban sin rumbo. Enfriándose mientras iban en mitad de la neblina.

-No y tengo una gran idea, ¿tiene 20 dólares?- Sus ojos brillan como cuando eres niña y te dan una paleta grande de caramelos.

-Tengo cien… mil – Edward nunca necesitaba pagar con efectivo, tenia tarjetas y billetes que sobre pasaban los 100 dólares.

-Ya, yo te presto- Era tan chistosa esa escena, un magnate de la tecnología necesitaba que le prestaran 20 dólares.

La oscuridad de la noche se hacía cada vez más pesada -¿Cómo vamos a llegar?- ella lo mira como si Edward tuviera un tercer ojo. -¿Caminando?, ¿Cómo mas?- Él no camina más de tres pasos al día. Eso lo lleva al pasado, cuando sabía caminarse con su guitarra de bar en bar o cuando escapaba de la policía después de llenar de pintura paredes de barrios abandonados.

-¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-

-¿Qué te digo, genio? Dulzura, camina o corres el riesgo que te pregunten cuanto cobras- Ella decía esto mientras avanzaba rápidamente por un esquina. Edward, quien se había quedado parado, no le queda más que ir deprisa detrás de ella.

-¡Has visto como voy vestido!- _Amigo, hasta con un saco de papas, se te tirarían encima las chicas_ piensa Bella y no puedo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Solo deja tirado el saco y lleva tu billetera con tus llaves- Claro, un saco de Armani tirado en la mitad de la calle, ella ni si quiera tenía idea de cuantos celulares cargaba él.

-¿Quieres ir o prefieres volver a tu vida de divo sufrido?- Bella lo encara y lo desafía con la mirada. Ella lo reta por un par de segundos luego se voltea y se va con determinación. Edward no la sigue, no sabe qué hacer. Bella piensa que tal vez todo fue un sueño, pasa por un callejón.

-¡Guapa ven para acá!- Foxie, Foxie. Edward corre hacia donde Bella pensando en tenerle que romper la cara al imbécil que había dicho eso. Bella, tratando de no sentir la presencia de Edward, avanza hacia Foxie dándole un par de billetes que saca de su bolsillo.

Foxie tenía una historia con un desenlace desafortunado. Un hombre de familia, con tres hijos maravillosos y una esposa bajada del cielo. Lamentablemente el día del cumpleaños de Foxie salieron a cómprale un regalo y nunca más regresaron. La camioneta donde iban se estrelló y solo sobrevivió su única hija, Isa, pero esta luego sufrió de depresión y se internó en un centro y nunca se supo de ella o mínimo Foxie nunca quiso hablar más de ella. Todo esto se lo contaba por partes a Bella cuando estaba sobrio.

-Foxie, sal de ahí y cómprate algo útil de comer- Foxie sale corriendo dándole un mirada dura al hombre que esta al costado de Isa, como él la llama, toma lo dólares.

-Te propongo algo, hacemos lo de las motos mañana pero ahorita podemos ir a la otra parte de la ciudad- Bella lo mira fijamente, analiza lo que le dice. ¿Ir de donde salió huyendo?

-¿A tu mundo, a lo mejor de Nueva York?- Tal vez no era tan mala la idea, no podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con sus papás a las 3 de la mañana.

-Claro-

-Pero no voy vestida, te apuesto que no me dejarían entrar- Llevaba una botas marrones con un sweater negro y una chalina rosada oscura alrededor del cuello, la ropa no era de segundo pero Bella sabia que hasta para salir a comprar el pan, los de la élite alta vestían ropa costosa.

-Yo me encargo de eso, a parte te ves hermosa- Irónico. Había salido de ese mundo porque nunca nadie la creyó suficientemente linda. Su palidez de niña mezclado con esos ojos enormes que siempre se la pasaban rojos hacían de su cara algo no muy agradable de ver.

-Edward, no puedo… -

-Vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que veas el espectáculo más entretenido de todo el mundo, la hipocresía- Dicho esto le jaló el brazo y llegaron a la siguiente esquina para alcanzar un taxi.

-¡Taxi!- Bella y Edward suben en la parte trasera. Edward le da la dirección de un bar en lo mejor de Nueva York, Luxurious. Ambos bajan y con mucha sorpresa ven saliendo a una pareja de actores seguidos por paparazis.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, ¿sección VIP?-

-Como siempre gracias Martine- Martine es una joven que Edward conoció hace unos 6 meses, quien llegó pidiendo empleo a la empresa pero lamentablemente no había cupo pero a Edward le encantó su actitud y decidió mover unos cuantos cabos y la logró acomodar en el Luxurious.

-¿Eres dueño de esto?- Ante la atenta mirada de todos los jóvenes influyentes, la pareja hace su entrada. No van tomados de la mano pero desde hace 3 años a Edward nunca se le ha visto salir con una mujer a un lugar público.

-Ehhh… probablemente- Edward responde esto con un gesto de incomodidad, si supiera que es dueño de la mitad Nueva York.

-No mires, pero creo que alguien te viene a reclamar algo- dicho y hecho. Tanya Denali se acercaba ferozmente.

-Hola- Edward voltea y se pone al frente de Bella. Tanya es mucho más ágil y logra quedar delante de ella y la mira como si fuera tan poca cosa, la mirada de la que Bella huyó toda su vida. Esa mirada que te dice que no eres suficiente, que no vales.

-¿Y tú eres?- Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle Edward aleja a Tanya con un leve empujón.

-Ella no es de tu incumbencia, sal de acá Tanya- Tanya lo mira desafiantemente.

-¿Resultaste sobreprotector?- Ella se burla de una manera hipócrita.

-Sam, la quiero fuera de mi vista. Ahora- De la puerta se acerca un grandulón y aunque Tanya trata de pelear con él mientras insulta a Edward, logra llevársela y sacarla del bar. Cuando Edward se percata de que todos los miran, se da la vuelta y se lleva a Bella al segundo piso.

-¿Es tu ex?- pregunta ella cuando se logra sentar en uno de los sofá.

-No, es lo peor, ni siquiera es eso, es una loca- Edward tiene la cabeza agachada todo el rato que dice esto. Bella se para y tiene que alzarse para poder levantarle la mandíbula con un dedo.

-Hey, no te amargues, sonríe- Edward hace el intento pero solo le sale un mueca.

-Quería que esto fuera bonito Bella… - Al decir esto, Edward la abraza y quedan frente a frente.

-Sonríe, ¿por mi?- Edward logra sonreír mirándola dulcemente, es imposible que en menos de 6 horas ella se haya vuelto importante.

-Hay que ir a bailar- Él la jala hacia una parte la pista. Suena la canción Moves like Jagger de Maroon Five.

_You want the moves like jagger  
>I got the moves like jagger<br>I got the mooooooves like jagger_

_I don't even try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

Bella logra que en la mitad del baile Edward se saque el saco y se remangue las mangas, tal como estaban en el anterior bar. Ambos se ríen de todo, desde como la chica del al lado trata de tirarse encima de un chico que ni bola le hace hasta del chico que no sabe bailar.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, cuando el club se está empezando a vaciar, Edward y Bella salen del local hacia la avenida principal.

-¿Nos vamos a ver mañana?- pregunta él cuando ella empieza a tratar de parar un taxi.

-Por mi si, trae billetes de menos de 50 por favor- Ambos ríen y antes de que ella pueda gritar taxi, él la toma en su brazos y le da un delicado en los labios, muy corto piensan ambos.

-¡Taxi!- grita él sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bella. Ella le sonríe. Avanza con ella hacia el taxi, le abre la puerta y la hace entrar.

-Me la pasé increíble hoy día- dice él. Bella se ruboriza demasiado.

-Yo también, suerte en la mañana y no dejes que te molesten. Nos vemos en el bar- Le manda un beso volado y cierra la puerta.

Edward se sienta en la calle viendo a los carros pasar hasta que el taxi donde va Bella desaparece de su vista.

-¿Señor Cullen?- se escucha la voz dormilona de Jamie, su chofer personal.

-Hola Jamie, ¿puedes venir a recogerme?-

-Deme solo 2 segundos, listo ya lo veo- Jamie los siguió desde el bar.

-¿Tiene mi agenda?- le pregunta él luego de que se acomoda en el asiento.

-Claro, la señorita Janine a estado buscándolo por todos lados- Edward vuelve a prender su blacberry y su otro celular, luego de apagarlos porque Bella los sintió vibrar. Tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas y 5 correos de voz.

-Lléveme al departamento y recójame a eso de las 12, muchas gracias-

-De nada señor-

Edward empieza a dormir en el coche, soñando con ella, con Bella.

El auto se estaciona delante de su pent-house y sale deseándole buenas noches a Jamie. Llega tan cansado que se echa en su cama sin quitarse la ropa, programa su alarma a las 11 y duerme profundamente.


	3. Chapter 3: Mi familia

Capítulo 3:

Tal vez no durmió mucho pero logró descansar lo suficiente como para levantarse 11 en punto e irse a bañar, a afeitar y a tomar un desayuno mientras lee el periódico. Mientras se vuelve a cepillar los dientes, piensa en ella, escucha su risa y puede sentir de nuevo sus labios.

Se ve en espejo de cuerpo entero, no se le notan mucho las ojeras y como siempre su nuevo terno es impecable, su camisa negra lo hace ver maduro.

Puntualmente Edward baja a las 12, evitando a los paparazis, llega al auto y se van directo a la oficina.

-¿Edward, sabes que todo empieza a la 1 verdad?- pregunta Janine por el teléfono luego de darle una gritoneada por no haber contestado el teléfono en toda la noche.

-Estoy llegando, ¿ya están mis papás?-

-Si toda tu familia está aquí incluyendo a tus tíos preferidos- Vulturi, un dolor de cabeza. Sus primas eran geniales y siempre se había llevado muy bien pero con Aro y Marco era otra la cosa. Pura envidia porque la empresa Cullen tiene el triple de ganancia que la de ellos.

-Esta tarde va a hacer fatal-

Es el primer sábado de Diciembre, y como es costumbre se hace un almuerzo con todos los empleados, luego a eso de 6 empieza una recaudación de fondos para orfanatos y niños con enfermedades terminales.

-¿Traes acompañante?- la pregunta sorprende a Edward, Janine sabe muy bien que él no relaciona mujeres con negocios.

-Sabes que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te olvides que te tengo un detallado informe de todos tus pasos Edward-

Bella, el pensamiento lo hace sonreír, fue un tonto en no pedirle su número si lo hubiera hecho podría haberla invitado a venir con él.

Edward termina de hablar con Janine y guarda su celular, abre la ventana para poder sentir el aire y ve algo que lo sorprende. A Bella con una señora. Ambas cargan muchas bolsas de ropas, atuendos costosos. La señora le dice algo a ella y Bella pone cara de incomodidad y eso es todo lo que Edward alcanza a ver. ¿Ese era Bella?, pero Bella vivía en los peores barrios de Nueva York, aunque él también notó que en la noche ella se supo desenvolver en el ambiente y que su ropa no se veía ni de segunda. Esta noche le preguntaría que se supone que significa lo que acababa de ver.

El carro se estaciona y tiene que bajarse quiera o no quiera.

Varios empleados los saludo y él les sonríe con sinceridad, la mayoría les cae muy bien.

Se acerca su familia y todos se saludan.

Primero están Rosalie y Emmett.

Emmett lo mira como lo ha estado mirando todos estos tres años, con agradecimiento y preocupación infinita. Rosalie, es Rosalie, una mujer maravillosa de pies a cabeza, hermosa en un vestido morado que realza su larga cabellera rubia.

Luego esta su prima preferida y su esposo, Alice y Jasper.

Alice quedó huérfana a los 15 y Esme con Carlisle se hicieron cargo de ella, en memoria de la hermana de Esme, Elizabeth. Ella conoció a Jasper en un concierto, él tocaba la batería y Alice no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. Jasper, con su terno plomo y Alice, con su vestido celeste se veían enamorados y felices después de un año de matrimonio.

Y por último, están Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle no paraba de hablar con todo el mundo, recordando con añoranza sus 30 años de trabajo y Esme conversaba con su gran amiga, Sue, la secretaria de su esposo por muchos años.

El almuerzo empezó con las palabras de Carlisle, quien siempre promovió los derechos para todos y hasta en los tiempos difíciles los empleados venían a trabajar con mucha disposición.

Se sirvieron platos que Janine escogió con mucho cautela, se puso música y todos salieron a bailar.

Edward se sentía muy incómodo porque varias señoritas lo miraban de forma no muy discreta y faltando poco para que el evento terminara, se retiré a la terraza.

Ahí se respiraba un aire muy limpio, se veía Nueva York entera. El único lugar de todo ese edificio donde se sentía tranquilo.

-¿Qué piensas hijo?- Esme Cullen avanza hacia él. Edward se voltea y le sonríe dulcemente a su madre.

-En nada- le dice él, Esme no se lo cree.

-Lo vi hoy, algo pasó-

-Janine te llamó-afirma Edward.

-Estaba preocupada por ti-

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho a salir a divertirme un rato?- Tenia 27 años, a esa edad sus papás ya tenían a Emmett y el ahora está casado y con dos hijos. ¿Y yo qué? ¡27!... ¡Y ni si quiera soy libre!

-Claro que si mi amor, eres joven y puedes hacerlo, pero debes avisarme-

Esto era lo que Esme temió desde que Edward tomó el cargo. Siempre supo que Edward no estaba hecho para una oficina, tal vez la compañía había logrado adueñarse de gran parte de Europa pero su hijo no lo valía.

-Entonces, te digo desde ahorita planeo salir todos estos días- el tono que usa Edward es duro, al segundo se arrepiente pero se siente frustrado.

-¿Tan serio es?- Buena pregunta. No se habían hablado desde ayer pero Edward sentía su corazón latir cada vez que pensaba en ella, mataría porque ya todo hubiese acabado y poder ir corriendo hacia ella.

-No tengo la menor idea pero sucedió demasiado rápido- esa fue la respuesta más sincera que pudo haberle dado a su madre.

-¿Me la presentarás?- la ilusión en los ojos de su madre no tenían precio.

-Ya veremos. Tengo miedo mamá- la abraza y Esme comprende a su niño.

-Solo sé tú mismo, si ella te ama de esa forma, ella es la indicada-

Salen abrazados de la terraza para continuar con la fiesta.

No estaba ni su prima ni su cuñada, ambos se habían ido a cambiar para la recaudación.

Alrededor de las 6, en la sala se había internado un ambiente tenso, esperando a los primeros hipócritas que llegarían a darle un beso a su familia, y a hablar mal de ellos a sus espaldas luego.

Increíblemente, sus tíos no habían hecho ni un solo comentario y se habían mantenido al margen.

Entran por la puerta principal Alice, con un vestido celeste con plateado que le quedaba maravilloso. –No hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, ¿Qué pasó con las ojeras?- Edward solo ríe y dice –Me salí a divertir un rato anoche- Alice lo mira fijamente y dice –No sé qué bicho te ha picado pero le preguntaré a mamá-.

Después entra Rose, quien cambió su vestido morado por uno azul corto. –Eddie, tienes una cara de querer salir de acá al instante- -¿Qué comes que adivinas cuñada?—No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Esme, estaba muy angustiada-.

La anfitriona de todos los años era Alice y como siempre todo iba muy bien. Por cortesía Edward tuvo que invitar a bailar a la hija de un odioso empresario y a la hija de una cantante famosa. Sonrió tanto que ya ni sentía su mandíbula pero si notó algo muy interesante, toda su familia lo miraba muy detalladamente, cuando tuvo que llamar a Janine, Alice no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y a propósito tuvo que decir el nombre Janine fuerte. Luego cuando fue al baño, sospechosamente Jasper estaba ahí y lo miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Cuando el reloj dio las 11, Edward se levantó tratando de que no le vieran para llegar al auto que ya tenía estacionado afuera. Desgraciadamente, como siempre le pasa a él, su mamá no pudo evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos -¿Dónde vas, hijo?- y ahí estallaron las risas de parte de todos, -Ya me tengo que retirar mamá tengo otro compromiso- -¿Compromiso?, ¿escuchaste eso Emmett?- Emmett y Alice se empezaron a burlarse de Edward hasta que mi mamá se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Logró cambiarse de camino al bar por algo más cómodo y guardó sus celulares en la guantera del auto le pidió a Jamie que, como ayer, los siguiera. Estaba más ansioso que un adolescente.


	4. Chapter 4: Mirando a través de ti

Capítulo 4: Mirando a través de ti

-Hola- Bella se sobresaltó cuando me vio pero inmediatamente sonrió. En ese momento estaba guardando unos vasos.

-¡Edward!- Mi nombre mezclado con su voz sonaba perfecto. Inmediatamente, se sacó su mantel le dijo adiós al chico que acabada de salir de la cocina y jaló mi mano hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté sorprendido por la hora en la que salíamos.

-Hoy salgo más temprano, vámonos ya- Esta era una Bella con mucha energía, cuando me dispuse a parar un taxi, ella se acercó y con fuerza volteó mi cara.

-Espera- Me empezó a analizar con sus ojos grandes marrones y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estás cansado- Agotado, exhausto pero por ella haría todo de nuevo.

-No mucho, ¿Dónde es lo de las motos?- Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-Estás cansado- Volvió a repetir.

-Buenas noches Bella- Y la besé, la saludé como tuvimos que haberlo hecho desde un principio. Este beso fue un poco más largo pero sentía que Bella tenía su mente en otro lado. Pegué su frente con la mía –Deja de pensar y salúdame bien- Esta vez sí se dio de lleno al beso.

-Ed, no me vas a distraer, estás cansado, ¿si lo dejamos para mañana?-

-Bella he tenido un día muy largo y he esperado demasiado como para no verte y no besarte- Entrelacé nuestras manos y caminamos hacia el taxi que había logrado parar.

Durante el trayecto le conté sobre mi día pero la seguía viendo muy distraída hasta que le dije que la vi a ella y a una señora pasando por la calle. Ahora fue su turno de hablar.

-Ella es mi mamá y antes que lo preguntes, sí somos ricos- Eso explica las bolsas de ropa pero el tono que había utilizado daba para otra cosa.

-¿Por qué trabajas allá?- no quería insistir pero Bella se veía afectada.

-Por la misma razón que tú, porque el idiota de mi hermano no se puede hacer cargo de la cadena de bares que tiene mi familia- Casi rió pero su cara era de seriedad y me hablaba como si estuviera en otro mundo.

-¿Y lo de tu departamento?-le pregunté -Esa fue mi condición, vivir donde quisiera y trabajar en el bar más cercano. Desde ahí administró los demás con ayuda de personas de confianza-

-¿Tus papás están contentos con eso?-

-La relación con mis padres murió hace tiempo, pero hace unas semanas mi mamá me persiguió hasta que acepté salir con ella y terminamos comprando ropa, que es lo único que hacemos juntas en realidad-

-Entonces, eres un espíritu libre como yo lo era-

-No sé como eras antes- Su mirada curiosa había regresado.

-Me mudé a los 22 a un departamento de un amigo y de ahí empecé a independizarme y aunque no lo creas se gana tocando y logré alquilar un departamento en un edifico donde nadie había escuchado el apellido de mi papá- Seguía sin saber que mierda tenía y la situación no me gustaba.

-Edward, tú debes conocer a mi papá- dijo después de estar en silencio por un rato.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Charlie Swan- Haciendo memoria… ¡La familia Swan!

-¡Claro, el año pasado lo conocí! … ¿Entonces tu hermano es James? – James Swan, un drogadicto que había estafado a muchas personas y que quería pasar droga a otros países.

-Sí, está en rehabilitación pero ya sale dentro de unas semanas-

Hice que volteara la cara de la ventana y que me mirara fijamente.

-Bells, ¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara?- me miró dudando hasta que tomó un fuerte aire.

-Es que…. -

-¿Qué pasa?- insistí

-Estoy confundida. Por una parte me encanta estar contigo pero por otra me siento muy confundida- Eso no era. Conozco demasiado bien las mentiras como para no saber reconocerlas.

-También me está pasando, pero no creo que eso es lo que te preocupe- Sin saber porque ellas se abrazó a mi cuerpo y se pegó mucho a mí.

-Edward, yo soy anoréxica-

-¿Por qué te pusiste a pensar en eso?-

-Porque hiciste lo que yo hacía, cambiar de tema; o sea sé que lo tuyo es cansancio porque ayer nos quedamos hasta el amanecer pero tu desesperación me hizo recordarlo. Y he estado muy estresada con lo de las ingestas y eso- Vamos partes, punto número uno.

-¿Es por eso que te alejaste de tu familia?-

-Charlie y Renne querían dar entender que éramos la familia feliz para los periódicos pero me sentí sola por mucho tiempo y ahí empezó todo- Querías seguir preguntando pero no había intimidad con el tipo mirándonos desde el espejo central.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento a hablar Bells?-

-¿Tú quieres escucharlo?- Se escuchaba sorprendida.

-Lo quiero saber todo de ti Bella- besé el tope de su cabeza y pude sentirla temblar.

-¿Señor puede parar acá?-

-¿Qué haces?- Bella levantó su mirada como si no entendiera.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunté ignorándola.

-16 dólares- le pagué al señor y abrí la puerta para bajar.

-Gracias- dije. Bella me seguía abrazando y caminaba conmigo. Inmediatamente Jamie se estacionó detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Jamie, ella es Bella- le dije cuando habíamos terminado de entrar.

-Buenas noches señorita Bella- Bella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de mi, sentí un vacio muy profundo así que ahora yo fui quien la apegó a mi pecho.

-¿Es en serio?- y pude sentir que sonreía un poquito. La abracé con más fuerte.

-Sí, uno no sabe qué puede pasar- Le señalé a Jamie que cerrará las ventanas porque corría mucho aire por la parte de adelante. El trayecto fue en silencio. Bella lentamente se había quedado dormida en mi pecho y yo aproveché en echarme una siesta de unos 5 minutos.

Cuando llegamos Bella salió por su lado de la puerta y se despidió de Jamie, me agarró de la mano durante el ascensor y mientras abría la puerta del pent-house. Inmediatamente se sentó en el piso alfombrado, eso me sorprendió bastante, esta Bella había pasado de la alegría total a la tristeza en un momento. Me senté junto a ella.

Decidí empezar yo -¿Cómo fue?-

-Mi papá no es el mejor padre del mundo pero siempre estuvo conmigo, con mi mamá las cosas eran un poco tensas porque ella quería mucho de mí. Tenía 11 cuando me di cuenta que lo quería era ponerme como chica modelo y nunca quise ser eso. Una noche mis papás chocaron el carro y mi mamá cayó en coma, de ahí caí en depresión por un tiempo y dejé de comer, hasta que me internaron-

-No nos hagamos idiotas, sé que hay mas pero no te apuro, todo es a su tiempo, ¿verdad Bells?-

-Todo regresó hace unos meses, cuando fui a visitar a James que me dijo algo que me dejó sorprendida y por eso tuve que seguir un tratamiento especial para no volver a recaer-

-¿Depresión y anorexia?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa pequeñita.

-Vengo muy fallada- ambos reímos silenciosamente, ella volvió a tomar mi mano que tenia las marcas de sus dedos.

-¿Qué te contó James?-

Ahí todo dio un giro demasiado sorprendente. Bella me besó despacio y no tuve poder de resistirme. Nos besamos largo y tendido, disfrutando uno del otro, empecé a acariciar su cara y su espalda, por su parte, jaló mis cabellos levemente, lo suficiente para estar a mi altura. Quedamos yo abajo y ella sentada ahorcadas mía, ella me seguía besando pero en un momento algo se iluminó en mi cabeza.

-Me estas tratando de cambiar de tema-

-Por favor Edward, hazme el amor- No sé si fue mi necesidad de verla sonreír o también porqué yo lo deseara o tal vez ambas, pero no me resistí.

La tomé en mis brazos y la cargué hasta mi cuarto.

Nos tocamos, besamos y nos entregamos de una manera extraordinario. Bella solo me pedía que no la soltara y yo no lo hacía, yo le había declarado mi amor esa noche.


	5. Chapter 5: Un domingo poco común

Capítulo 5:

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierta?- pregunta Edward mientras la ve sonriéndole. Se ve hermosa por la mañana.

-Desde que sonó tu celular, o sea hace unos 10 minutos- ¿celular?

-¿Quién era?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación pero Bella se pudo percatar.

-Tu mamá- Edward levantó las cejas y Bella tuvo que reírse.

-Demonios, ¿Qué te preguntó?-

-¿Qué no me preguntó?- antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo más Bella tuvo que aclarar su broma.

-Es una broma, fue muy amable solo me pidió que te dijera que es domingo y que ni se te ocurra ir a trabajar y que nos espera a comer- Ahí es cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella traía su camisa negra.

-No tenemos que ir- dijo él acomodando su almohada.

-¿Por qué no iríamos?- preguntó Bella ladeando la cabeza por un lado.

-Tengo que tener alguna especie de preparación para eso de tus ingestas y necesito más información - Edward no conocía mucho de esos tratamientos pero era lógica que si iba a estar involucrado tenía que estar informado.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- ¿Hasta el último detalle?

-Si-

-Son muy sencillas, son pequeñas raciones de comida cada 2 horas, llevé ese tratamiento por varios años pero esto es solo prevención para no llegar de nuevo a eso. A parte estoy yendo a unas charlas que refuerzan lo aprendido- Ahora necesitaba saber las fechas y todo eso para programarse.

-¿Quién te atiende?- preguntó levantándose de la cama.

-¿No planearás hablar con él, verdad?- Bella no se lo podía creer.

-Claro, pensaba ir hoy día-

-Hemos quedado con tu mama Ed, si quieres vamos el lunes- Edward recoge su pantalón tirado y lo pone sobre una silla y también la ropa interior de Bella, lo que quedaba de ella y la acomodó junto a su ropa. Luego, avanzó hacia su enorme ventanal y cerró las cortinas.

-Déjame el nombre apuntado. No contestes ningún celular, no importa si se descosen llamando-

Se echó de nuevo y la abrazó hacia su pecho, sino no podría dormir. Bella seguía en estado de shock.

-Edward, tenemos que levantarnos, hay que hacer algo útil- Edward la miró como si estuviera loca, no saldría de esa cama por nada del mundo.

-Mi amor podemos hablar de eso alrededor de las 2 de la tarde- Él tenía cerrados los ojos pero le sorprendió no escucharla decir nada mas hasta que reparó lo que había dicho. ¿Mi amor? El abrió los ojos y ella dijo -¿Qué te digo, Eddisito?- Ambos se rieron.

-Ay por favor no, eso decía mi abuela mientras me agarraba los cachetes y me los apretujaba. Dime Edward, o algo más normal- dice él nervioso, nunca ha estado en situaciones así.

-Me la pasé increíble anoche. La mejor noche de mi vida- esa es una declaración que hace que el corazón de Bella lata a mil.

Ella se echa encima de él para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Incluida mi historia de mujer sufrida?- pregunta ella nerviosa.

-Si incluido eso. Lo quiero todo contigo Bella, quiero conocerte mucho mejor que a mí- Ella lo abraza fuertemente.

-Gracias Ed- Bella se abraza a él para poder dormir. Pasaron horas y horas.

-Edward- escucha la voz de Bella.

-¿Ahora qué amor?, no le hagas caso al mundo- Cuando, todavía con los ojos cerrados, palmea el lado derecho al no sentir a Bella en sus brazos, se da cuenta de que no está en la cama.

-¿Ni a tu mamá?- Mierda pensó.

-Mierda- y parece que también lo dijo. Miró a Bella que contenía una risa y estaba totalmente ruborizada, mínimo ella tenía una camisa, él estaba desnudo debajo de las sábanas.

-Ese vocabulario- le regañó su madre. Bella quiso sentarse pero por razones obvias no podía, entonces se paró al costado de mi mamá.

-Ehhh… mamá ella es Bella y Bella ella es mi mamá- Cuando Bella iba a ofrecer su mano, Esme la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un par de cosas que no escuché a oír.

-Hola soy Alice, ella es Rosalie, afuera están nuestros esposos- Y pum, apareció el dúo dinámico, saliendo del baño, habían tardado mucho en aparecer. Ellas también le dieron besos en la mejilla a Bella.

-Hola mucho gusto de conocerlas-

-Nos dan un segundo- pedí y agradecí cuando Rosalie cerró la puerta. Bella volvió a respirar y se tiró en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza.

-¿Estoy soñando?- pregunté innecesariamente. Bella levantó su cara roja y me dijo -No, mi amor todo el mundo está afuera haciendo la comida, te dije que mejor nosotros hubiéramos ido-

-Oye, ese era mío- reclamé como niño pequeño. Ella sonrió y me miró burlona.

-¿Qué cosa osito?- iugh, osito no.

-Nos quedamos con mi amor- Se miraron fijamente unos segundos hasta que el sonido de una olla cayéndose los sacó de su trance.

Bella se levanta y le tira un par de jeans que encuentra en el armario.-Cámbiate- le dice.

Después de unos segundos, Bella seguía con la camisa Edward.

-Ed, no tengo que ponerme- No quedaba prácticamente nada de ropa interior y lo demás no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba.

-Cruza al otro cuarto y busca en el ropero grande, es de Alice, tiene de todo ahí. También tiene un montón de cosas - Bella corre rápidamente y a los minutos regresa con un vestido verde y unas botas.

-¿Bella?- pregunta él cuando la ve perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No encuentro un polo- dice con cara de niño.

-¿Este, te gusta?- Edward sonríe y asiente, Bella le tira el polo.

-Este polo tiene historia, un día te la contaré-

-¿Bells?- Edward la acerca y la besa lentamente y apasionadamente, _si mis papás no estuvieran_ _aquí_ piensa.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta él cuando Bella abre los ojos. -Espera, ¿tu ingesta?- Bella le explica -Me salté el desayuno así que tengo que comer comida ahorita-

-Vamos- ambos entrelazan sus dedos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y mientras caminaban hacia la sala, ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Ya está todo, siéntense- dice Esme indicándoles los asientos mientras Rose trae el tazón grande de ensalada.

-Qué pena con usted señora- dice Bella. Edward sigue en silencio analizando todo y sin poder creérselo.

-No hay problema hija, son jóvenes- dice Esme sonriéndole dulcemente. Carlisle se levanta del sofá.

-Papá, ella es Bella- Carlisle la abraza fuertemente.

-Un gusto Señor- dice Bella rogando porque sus palabras no salgan cortadas.

-¿Tu eres Emmett, verdad?- dice ella cuando un grandulón de espalda ancha se para y le da el abraza más doloroso.

-Si-

-¿Tu Jasper?- Jasper es mas callado, observador, le da un pequeño abrazo.

-Aja-

Todos se sientan en la mesa y se empiezan a servir del festín que ha cocinado Esme. Esta es una familia contenta y poco a poco los nervios van desapareciendo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- preguntó Rosalie mirando a Edward. Desafiándolo.

-Es gerente de un bar al que fui el otro día- responde Edward. Bella analiza la mirada de cada uno, ninguno muestra signos de incomodidad, al contrario, todos están felices.

-Cuéntanos de ti Bella- dice Esme. Bella deja de comer y Edward lo nota.

-Soy Bella Swan, tengo 26 años y estudié economía. Mi familia tiene un pequeño negocio… -

-¿Pequeño?, eres una Swan, la mayor parte de los bares te pertenecen- dice Emmett levantando los brazos cosa que hace reír a Bella.

-Nuestra única competencia es el Luxurious y el Tamed- Bella mira a Edward "retándolo", todos en la mesa se ríen.

-Me gusta mucho las matemáticas y también me gustan los deportes- los cuales no ha podido practicar en años dado al cansancio físico que exigían.

-¿Dónde viven tus papás?- Todos en la mesa comen y Esme interroga a Bella ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

-Cerca al Central Park tiene un departamento que usan con frecuencia pero tienen una casa a las afuera-

-Hace tiempo que no veo a tu papá- interviene por primera vez Carlisle.

-Anda muy ocupado al igual que mi mamá, ella ahorita está organizando un evento benéfico para ayudar a cumplir sueños a niños con cáncer- Bella y Edward siguen tomados de la mano en la parte de debajo de la mesa

-Que coincidencia, nosotros tuvimos una recaudación ayer, de la cual Edward se fue muy temprano- metió cuchara Alice sonriendo burlonamente a Edward.

-¿Para qué organizaciones va?- preguntó Bella a Esme.

-Niños con enfermedades terminales y orfanatos-

-Mamá, deja que la pobre Bella coma algo- intervino Emmett quien ya iba repitiendo.

Bella y Esme ríen. Bella prueba bocado por primera vez en el día. El almuerzo transcurrió normal, con comentarios sarcásticos de Emmett y burlones de Alice, pero con una Esme llena de alegría.

-Discúlpenme- dice Bella cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, miraba disimuladamente encima de las mesas pero nada, pensó en agacharse pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer - Detrás de ese cojín Bells- dice Edward para después reír, Bella lo mira "con mala cara".

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó mientras los demás hablaban del partido de la noche pasada.

-Contratista para un bar cerca de aquí y otro en LA. Le dije que mañana vería eso- Bella y Edward siguen comiendo en silencio mientras los demás conversan. Cuando ya iban por el postre, una riquísima tartaleta de fresa cortesía de Rosalie, se escucha un teléfono. Bella se estira de su asiento y lo contesta.

-Ed, es Janine- Edward tiene que pararse y escuchar el sermón.

-Hola Janine, sigo vivo no te preocupes- Por más increíble que parezca Janine no se ríe y eso preocupa a Edward. Janine le explica la situación:

Aro Vulturi ha llegado seguido de abogados y camarógrafos alegando que nuestra empresa lo ha estafado en lo que va del año, haciéndole perder más de la mitad de sus acciones.

La cara de Edward pasó de felicidad a malestar en un segundo. Bella apretó su mano dándole a entender que estaba con él.

-No dejes que entre al despacho y pide a seguridad que saque a todos los camarógrafos que ni si quiera entiendo como entraron. Voy para allá y quiero a todo el piso presidencial desocupado-

La dura voz de Edward no daba lugar a reclamo, la mesa entera se queda en silencio. Bella se había apoyado en él todo el rato, preocupada por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Emmett quien por primera vez había dejado el tenedor.

-El tío Aro haciendo de las suyas- se limitó a decir Edward, quien se levantó, se alejó de Bella acomodando su portafolio.

-¿Que hizo ahora?- cuestión de nuevo.

-Lo de siempre, fregarme el domingo- si no estuviera su madre diría joderme pero se tenía que contener. A continuación agarró su celular y llamó a su chofer.

-¿Jamie?, urgente por favor- Luego inmediatamente marcó el numero de la sección de seguridad. Toda la familia lo miraba atentamente.

-Quiero tu carta de renuncia en mi mesa para las 3 de la tarde de hoy- No se molestó en saludar y dijo las cosas claras con un tono que hasta para la propia Esme fueron de terror.

-Me importa una mierda lo que estés haciendo pero te pago lo suficiente como para que tu trasero este pegado a esa puta silla y lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar los videos y asegurarte que no se filtre nada. Eres un holgazán y yo no quiero eso en mi empresa- dicho esto colgó y murmuró un lo siento.

-Voy contigo- inmediatamente Carlisle se levantó de la mesa para acabar de una buena vez con todo esto. Esme miró con preocupación a su hijo.

-No papá, yo puedo arreglarlo. La próxima semana los invitamos a almorzar a un restaurante- dijo Edward, caminó hacia Bella y tomó su mano.

-Discúlpenos- Bella avanzó abrazada hacia él. Caminaron hacia el dormitorio y Edward empezó a cambiar el atuendo. Bella lo ayudó acomodándole la camisa y escogiéndole una corbata ploma. Edward se aseó y salió como nuevo del baño.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó esperanzada Bella, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta. Edward toma el rostro de Bella entre sus manos. La mira dulcemente y le da un beso.

-Prométeme algo- le dice Edward.

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Que comerás todo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te falta aun un poco del plato- Bella le sonríe y se promete así misma que no arruinara lo único bueno que le ha pasado.

-Eres muy sobreprotector-

-Probablemente, pero en verdad creo que saldré y desaparecerás- le da un beso en la frente.

-Eso no va a pasar-

Ambos salen tomados de la mano. La mirada de Esme paso de preocupación a seguridad, se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-¿No deseas que vaya alguno de nosotros?- pregunta Emmett.

-No, continúen con el almuerzo y no se olviden de nuestra invitación para la próxima semana-

Les da una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

El ambiente se vuelve cargado pero Alice logra animarlo conversando sobre la última colección en la que está trabajando y que probablemente salga en Victoria Secret.

Aunque Bella no vuelve a sonreír en toda el almuerzo logra incluirse comentando sobre los ángeles de VS que habían entrado a uno de sus bares.

-¿Alessandra es así de delgada?- pregunta Rosalie muy interesada en la brasileña.

-Sí, la que me sorprendió fue Miranda cuando llegó con Orlando, ella se ve bastante saludable, ni si quiera pidió alcohol- comentó Bella, que por suerte fue a ese día al bar.

-El alcohol te engorda y es obvio que ellas no pueden- explica Alice.

-¿Tú tomas Bella?- pregunta muy interesado Jasper. Bella no se había percatado de que Jasper la miraba muy curioso sobre ese tema.

-En realidad no, me desagrada- explica ella tomando lo último que le quedaba de agua.

-¿Fumas?- pregunta de nuevo Jasper.

-En ocasiones, pero no muy seguidas-

-Lo que me da pena es ver anoréxicas en las pasarelas de Francia- dice Alice recordando haber visto a varias modelos comiendo solo caramelos mientras se probaban la lencería.

-¿Has ido a la semana de moda de Europa?- pregunta Bella muy interesada.

-Claro, todos los años-

-El próximo debemos ir juntas porque yo también voy siempre- le explica Bella. Con lo que le pagan como gerente, se pasea como en casa en todos los desfiles de moda.

-Pobrecitas las que no están contentas con su cuerpo. Es una enfermedad muy difícil- Claro como creció con la familia feliz piensa Bella al oír el comentario de Alice.

-¿Qué pasó con el caso que te había llegado al hospital?- Alice le pregunta a Jasper antes de tomar la gaseosa.

-¿En que trabajas Jasper?- pregunta Bella interesada.

-Soy psicólogo en NY University Medical Center- Bella lo mira fijamente y se encuentra incómoda en la silla, de repente el aire se corta en la sala.


	6. Chapter 6: Noticias poco agradables

Capítulo 6: Noticias poco agradables

-¿Desde hace cuanto trabajas ahí?- Por favor, por favor no.

-Desde hace 8 años- Mierda, el es Hale, el ayudante de Drew piensa Bella.

-Resulta que me llegó un caso de una niña de 16 años que sufría de depresión por la muerte de su hermano y de su madre- A Bella la cabeza le da vueltas y siente que está a punto de desmayarse. Esme hace ademán de pararse recogiendo su plato y el de su esposo.

-Yo lavo no se preocupen- dice Bella rápidamente y toma cuantos platos le caben en los brazos, se voltea y camina lo más rápido posible hacia la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo Bella- el cuerpo se le congela cuando lo siente entrar detrás de ella.

-¿Tú eres el Doctor Hale, verdad?- ella acomoda los platos y empieza a fregar y refregar sin mirar a Jasper.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te ha ido desde tu recaída?- Bella refriega el plato con más fuerza aún.

-¿Recaída, no le parece una palabra un poquito grande?- pregunta botando veneno con cada palabra y por fin se atreve a mirarlo, a él, quien la había sacado del baño tantas veces cuando había intentado botar la comida por el drenaje, a él, quien se había sentado con ella contándole cosas para hacerla comer.

-Pesabas 44 kilos Bella, apenas podías caminar-

-Ahora ya me recuperé, estoy siguiendo charlas y tomando ingestas cada dos horas- Trata de sonreírle. Jasper agarra un trapo y seca los platos y los pone en orden en una mesa.

-¿Lo sabe Edward?- Bella se agarra del fregadero con fuerza.

-Si-

-¿Todo?- Maldita sea, no lo sabe todo. No sabe que casi muere por paro respiratorio, tampoco sabe que se quiso matarse dos veces, no lo sabe.

-No, pero a su tiempo se lo contaré- Jasper busca su mirada y la encuentra.

-Te hablo como doctor Bella y te prometo que no le contaré a nadie tu situación-

-Gracias- Bella termina de secarse las manos.

-¿Dónde los acomodo?-pregunta Jasper.

-Supongo que deben ir en la repisa de acá- Abre la puerta de vidrio y le señala el espacio vacío.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta al no ver reloj.

-Las 5 y 15- Bella va directo a la refrigeradora, la abre y no encuentra más que jamón y salchichas.

-¿Cómo no puede tener una fruta acá?, este hombre es imposible- Bella abre la parte de arriba luego los cajones pero no encuentra más que vajillas y cosas inservibles.

-¿No cargas una?- pregunta Jasper.

-No planeaba quedarme acá anoche- Bella desea con todas sus fuerzas que Jasper no haga ningún comentario al respecto.

-Revisa en la refrigeradora, en la parte de abajo-

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta ella cuando donde el dijo encuentra varias manzanas.

-Siempre fue su escondite cuando no querían que se comiera su porción de torta- Bella ríe despacio, solo Edward podría hacer eso.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa?- Bella se tensa pero por suerte Alice aparece sonriente por la puerta.

-¿Qué tanto hablan acá?- se apega a su esposo y le da un pequeño beso.

-De cómo tú hermano no pierde sus antiguas costumbres-

Bella aprovecha ese momento para salir, se siente mareada y gracias a Dios que todos decidieron irse al rato de que terminara el almuerzo.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana- le dice Esme quien la abraza muy cariñosamente. Siguen los abrazos hasta que todos están afuera.

-¿Quién hace la reservación?- pregunta Esme.

-Yo, no se preocupe, les mandaré la dirección con Edward-

Alrededor de las 8, cuando Edward entra a su dormitorio se encuentra con una escena encantadora, Bella con la camisa negra de él, echada abrazando la almohada de él. Decide no despertarla y con cuidado se pone su pantalón de pijama y se echa con ella, abrazándola.

-¿Ed?- pregunta ella sin abrir los ojos pero si sonriendo lentamente.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- le dice él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Amor, necesito ir a mi departamento- Edward no entiende, ¿no se va a quedar toda su vida con él?

-¿No te quieres quedar esta noche?- No puede asustarla con un pensamiento tan comprometedor.

-Con toda mi alma pero no tengo ropa – Edward asiente y por mas que le pese se tiene que volver a cambiar.

-Ya saqué cita con el doctor para el miércoles a las 4- le explica Edward guardando algunos detalles.

-No puedo, tengo charla- Ese es el punto, pero Edward no se lo puede decir.

-Yo iré solo, no te preocupes- Le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a comer a después?- pregunta Edward en la bajada del ascensor.

-Claro-

-¿Qué tal lo de la oficina?- pregunta después de un rato Bella. Edward se tensa al instante.

-Si no fuera familia te juro que le hubiese roto la cara. En verdad hay gente mal ubicada- Bella ríe silenciosamente, ella sabe lo que es eso.

-¿Qué había pasado?-

-Que no había pasado, había hecho un escándalo por las puras. Lo más probable es que todo salga en los periódicos mañana, ojala mi papá no se preocupe mucho- Pelearse con su tío había arruinado el perfecto fin de semana que había tenido.

-Deberías llamar a Esme para advertirle, también debemos ver a donde los llevaremos a comer la próxima semana-

-Sí, lo haré cuando regresemos. Podemos ir a la Bella Italia, a mi prima le fascina ese restaurante-

-Claro- se limita a contestar Bella, ella conoce muy bien ese restaurante.

-¿Cómo fue el almuerzo después?- Ambos están en el auto cuando Edward le pregunta esto.

-Hablé con Jasper, él es uno de los doctores que me atendió en el centro-

Edward abre fijamente los ojos, el sabe que Jasper solo ha atendido casos graves, muy graves.


	7. Chapter 7: She wanted all

Capítulo 7: She wanted all

_Bella Swan tenía 7 años, con su cabellos suelta, muy largo, corre por el enorme parque que está al frente de su gran casa. Esta niña es traviesa pero muy inteligente, siempre muy curiosa por asuntos que no le pertenecen y muy ávida del aprendizaje. En una de las bancas esta su mamá, Renne Swan. Su mamá la llama y Bella corre hacia ella._

_-¿Qué quieres ser de grande Belli Bells?- Bella abre los ojos, nunca lo había pensado, ¿Qué ser de grande? Una doctora, no muy aburrido, Chef, no a su mami no le gustaría. Y entonces hace lo único que sabe hacer, complacerla con lo que quiere oír._

_-Una princesa- Vestidos todas las noches, joyas, tiaras, todo, Bella lo quiere todo._

_-Para ser una princesa hay que ser bonita y muy sofisticada- Renne sonríe y piensa que por fin su sueño se ha hecho realidad, por fin podría darle a su hija todo lo que ella quiso para ella misma, Bella no tenía su belleza pero con maquillaje todo se arregla._

_-Lo sé mami- Renne la suelta y ella vuelve a los toboganes._

_La dura realidad golpea a una alegre Bella de 10 años. Lamentablemente para Renne su hija parece haber desarrollado un odio total a todo lo que ella siempre quiso._

_-Vamos a salir- Si Renne le preguntaba Bella iba hacer lo de siempre, decirle que no y ponerse sus audífonos mientras pinta en un lienzo._

_-¿A dónde?- pregunta Bella levantándose de mala gana limpiándose las manos en su camiseta blanca. Renne ve con asco el cuarto rosa de su hija, todo sucio de pintura por todos lados._

_-A que te pruebes el vestido que he escogido para ti, tenemos una reunión el sábado, madre e hija- Bella la mira con mala cara y camina hacia el baño a cambiarse y ponerse algo "decente"_

_-Debes caminar recto Bella- La niña de 11 años está cansada de venir a diario a este horrible lugar. Con libros encima de su cabeza y con zapatos de taco 9._

_-Ya quiero terminar mamá, tengo clases de arte hoy haremos un … - Renne se levanta de su asiento y se acerca peligrosamente a su hija._

_-Basta de discusiones Isabella, debes hacernos sentir orgullosos- y regresa con la misma elegancia a la interesante conversación con sus amigas mientras que la encargada de Bella la hace caminar y caminar sobre una línea recta._

_-Sabes que me encanta pintar- pero Renne ya no la escucha y ella está siendo llevada a otro de los cuartos para probarse más ropa._

_-Me queda muy apretado acá abajo- le dice por novena vez a su mamá. El vestido verde le ajusta demasiado en la parte de la espalda._

_-Eso es porque has engordado, esta debería ser tu talla – ¿Engordado? ¡Pero si la tenía a dieta desde hace meses!_

_-Fuimos al doctor la semana pasada el dijo que estaba bien para mi talla- Bella se mira al espejo de cuerpo entero; no se veía panza, se veía plana, ¿verdad?_

_-Dulzura créeme, si quieres competir deberías tener mínimo 4 kilos menos-_

_Bella baja la mirada y se avergüenza de sí misma._

_Una noche de sábado _

_-¿Qué pasó Blair?- pregunta Bella, después de haberse debatido si salir o no en la mitad de la noche por tanto grito._

_-Niña, regrese a dormir usted- Blair la empuja delicadamente hacia su dormitorio y cierra la puerta. Bella logra irse por la puerta que conecta con el cuarto de su hermano de 16, James._

_-James, hay problemas, tienes que despertar ahorita- Bella lo sacude, James parece estar viéndola pero no le contesta, esta como ido. Bella voltea y se encuentra con varias bolsitas pequeñas, de esas que contienen pastillas._

_-James, James te estoy hablando reacciona, no te hagas el dormido- Bella no sabe lo que es eso, lo sacude y lo sacude pero no reacciona._

_-¡Sal de acá Isabella!- Entra Ace, su mayordomo y el si la lleva a la fuerza a su cuarto. _

_-Sus papás han tenidos un accidente niña Isabella- le dice sin más Blair, luego la baña y le narra cuento tras cuento todas las noches, sin darse cuenta de que Bella cada vez se veía más ojerosa y que durante el transcurso de los meses adelgazó de forma increíble._

_Cualquiera pensaría que después de estar en coma por más de dos meses, Renne Swan se preocuparía por sus hijos pero ni bien salió de la clínica empezó a ir al gimnasio al ver que había ganado peso. Así pasa el tiempo hasta que Bella cumple trece, había épocas en las que comía mucho y otras en las que no comía casi nada. En el mes de Octubre, Blair encontró a la niña Bella tirada en su bañera bañada en sangre. Gritó como desesperada hasta que Ace llegó a su auxilio y también llego una chica del servicio que llamó al 911._

_Más tarde, cuando Bella por fin abrió los ojos encontró a su mamá llorando a mares sobre el hombro de su padre. No pudo decir nada, no pudo ni pedir perdón porque lo único que hicieron ambos fue despedirla y decirle que estaría en un sitio mejor, Bella luchó contra todos los tubos, ella no quería separase de ellos._

_Se levantó tres días más tarde, en el NY Medical Center junto con el doctor Drew que le explicó que estaba a punto de iniciar un tratamiento contra la anorexia y la depresión que padece. Entra a terapias donde conoce a personas que padecen lo mismo que ella, a charlas privadas con psicólogos en donde tiene que abrirse, desnudar su alma ante un extraño que lo único que hacía era decirte que todo estaría bien. Pasaron años para que a Bella le dieran el permiso de salir, en todos estos años no había recibido más de dos veces la visita de sus padres, le mandaban regalos de navidad y para su cumpleaños pero nunca cruzaban más que 8 palabras cada vez que se veían. _

_Lo primero que hizo Bella al salir fue ir a visitar a la abuela Marie. Ella fue la única que se comunicaba con ella, la abuela Marie vivía en Texas y por su salud nunca pudo viajar pero siempre le mandaba cartas explicándole que no entendía la enfermedad pero que siempre estaría con ella. Bella no había salido en estos 4 años y tuvo miedo pero se enfrentó a todos los retos. Ella conocía la casa de la abuela y pudo llegar con facilidad. El encuentro fue muy emotivo, ambas lloraron y por fin Bella le contó todo lo que le había pasado. Se quedó con ella una temporada hasta que tuvo que regresar al ver que el tiempo se iba y que aunque había terminado el colegio a distancia no había ingresado a la universidad. _

_Sus papás andaban de viaje y Bella agradeció por eso; con la ayuda de un amigo de su papá logró inscribirse en un curso de reforzamiento y el proceso fue rápido, en un año logró actualizarse y prepararse para la universidad. _

_Charlie y Renne seguían sin aparecer y a Bella no le importó, todos en la mansión la miraban con admiración cuando ingresó a economía, y ahí es cuando Bella decidió mudarse de la mansión._

_La abuela Marie tenía una pequeña fortuna gracias a todos los trabajos que había hecho alrededor de su vida y se la mandó, Bella logró alquilar un departamento decente en una zona tranquila y cuando por fin pensó que lo había superado, luego de mucho tiempo sin verse Charlie y Renne se aparecieron la primera noche que Bella pasaba en su nuevo departamento._

_-Podrías haber tenido la decencia de decirnos que te ibas a mudar, ¿no te parece?- Charlie Swan entra como dueño en su casa mirando despectivamente el departamento. Hace ademán de sentarse pero todavía no llegan los muebles que ella había encargado. A su costado tratando de pasar desapercibida está Renne Swan, sin lograr su propósito claro está._

_-Y tú podrías haber tenido la decencia de aparecerte por la casa, ¿no crees?- La tensión se puede cortar son tijera. Bella mira a su desafiándolo a que niege o excuse tremenda acusación. _

_-Lo hicimos porque pensamos que te tenías que acostumbrar- Por primera vez Renne habla, en sus ojos se puede ver el arrepentimiento._

_-Claro, tiene lógica, casi dos años para acostumbrarse- Bella los mira y aunque no lo dice, y tal vez nunca lo diga, los extraño muchísimo._

_-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- pregunta Renne._

_-Mejor, estoy haciendo lo que quiero- _

_-Hasta que se te acabe el dinero- dice Charlie duramente._

_-Trabajaré, puedo hacerlo- Nadie puede hacerte sentir menos sin tu permiso se repite Bella, una frase que usaba el Dr. Drew._

_-¿Con qué experiencia?- ataca de nuevo Charlie._

_-Podré salir adelante papá, lo haré-_

_-Dile Charlie- Renne que ha estado conteniéndose todo el rato en abrazar a su hija presiona a su esposo._

_-Sabes que en los últimos años la cadena ha crecido enormemente y te ofrezco que trabajes para mi administrándolos- Tal vez fue el deseo que tenia Bella de reconstruir una relación sus padres, lo más probable era que fuera eso porque ella ya había conseguido un empleo; pero aceptó._

_-¿Hay alguno por acá cerca?-_

_-Como 9 cuadras más abajo pero no es buena zona- dice Charlie dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que implica su pregunta._

_-Trabajaré ahí de vez en cuando para que me conozcan-_

_-¿Aceptas hija?- pregunta Renne acercándose un poco a ella._

_-Si mamá- Renne le da un pequeño abrazo, como si nunca le hubiera dado uno y Bella sonríe._


	8. Chapter 8: Brujas y hechizos

Capítulo 8: Brujas y hechizos

Bella y Edward suben las escaleras, Bella se burla de él porque solo en el tercer piso ya se había cansado. Bella abre su departamento mientras prende las luces. Edward se queda sorprendido.

Es sencillo, pero tiene una decoración muy original, colores vivos combinado con objetos bizarros. Bella deja sus llaves en la mesa y voltea expectante a lo que Edward va a decir.

-Me gusta, es tan tú-

-Me alegro, sé que no es nada comparado con tu pent-house pero me pareció encantador cuando lo vi por primera vez- Ambos ríen.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Mi abuela Marie me ayudó, es muy buena conmigo- y los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas y camina hacia su cuarto rápidamente, pero Edward se da cuenta.

-Bella, Bella- Edward la toma en brazos antes de que pueda salir huyendo de nuevo. El toque del timbre los interrumpe. Bella se aleja de él y avanza hacia la puerta.

-Bree, pensaba pasar por tu departamento dentro de un rato- Una chica de rulos con un montón de bolsas abraza fuertemente a Bella.

-Mujer, me has tenido preocupada- Bree haba con ese acento español tan suyo.

-Wow pero si es por este chiquillo sí vale la pena- Edward solo puede reír. Bree se acerca con toda confianza y le besa ambas mejillas.

-Dios Bree si Diego te escuchara. Él es Edward- dice Bella.

-Pero no te lo puedo negar yo también me hubiera desaparecido un par de días si era con este bombom, bueno en fin venia por otra cosa- Edward entra a la cocina y se encuentra con otra sorpresa, todo limpio e impecable. Toma un vaso de agua por el cansancio de subir cuatro pisos y la mirada se posa en su mesa de cocina, llena de libros de cocina y economía. Silenciosamente avanza hacia la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pero Bella sabe que ha pasado.

-Que no te hagas la tonta mujer, sé que ya sabias- Bree se saca el guante que lleva en su mano izquierda y Bella puedo ver el diamante.

-¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- Bella y Bree se sienten en el sofá como cuando Bree la conoció.

-Resulta que de la nada se le ocurrió salir a comprar el pan, bueno tu sabes hombres, y … - y el pobre Edward sabe que él ya no tiene participación, silenciosamente, de nuevo, se va a un cuarto que resulta ser el de Bella. Su cuarto es espacioso, con un armario enorme pero con una cama un poco pequeña para él. Me acerco y veo su colección de libros y las de música. También tiene varias fotos y un enmarcado de un paisaje muy lindo. Eran alrededor de 5 marcos de fotografía, uno era ella sola con un globo enorme que decía Felices 16, el otro donde se veía a Bree con dos chicos mas comiendo en un restaurante, una tercera en la que se veía a Bella muy delgada pero sonriendo con James, la cuarta en la que aparecía ella sola y como fondo el atardecer y la ultima era de ella con una señora de edad, tal vez la abuela Marie.

-Dile adiós a tu hombre- dice Bree mientras le da un beso a Bella en ambas mejillas. Bella ve la hora luego de cerrar la puerta, 10:05. Arregla un par de cosas en la sala y hace un par de llamadas para luego ir hacia su cuarto y se queda maravillada con la escena. Edward en posición fetal, porque su cama resulta ser muy chica para él, y abrazada a una de sus almohadas. Sin querer despertarlo Bella se quita la ropa y se mete en la cama con él.

-Ed- le dice ella cuando Edward no quiere soltar la almohada.

-Si si claro, vamos- Edward todo adormilado se sienta en la cama, Bella se ríe.

-Son las 10 hay que quedarnos acá. Ya le dije a Jamie que se vaya a su casa- Edward está a segundos de acceder pero algo en su mente hace clic.

-Pero ni si quiere hemos comido- no puede decirle directamente.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?- pregunta Bella.

-En realidad lo digo por ti- Edward la mira con preocupación y Bella accede y se sienta en la cama.

-Entonces ordenaré un par de pizzas- Bella se levanta de la cama y antes de que se pueda levantar Edward la jala hacia ella. Cuando ella se había echado con él, Edward había podido ver su ropa interior.

-Mientras … - Él la empieza a besar la espalda, luego los hombros mientras le toca el abdomen y la pega a ella.

-Primero déjame ordenar- Por mas que le cueste, Bella se para y va hacia el teléfono.

-Entonces ahora si- Le dice él cuando ella se vuelve a echar a la cama. Pasan un rato abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente cuando Edward va a desabrocharle el sostén el timbre suena.

-Edward el timbre- Pero sigue besándole los hombros y el cuello. Ella le quita la camisa y está a punto de olvidarse del repartidor pero el que suene el timbre otra vez hace que el momento se detenga.

-Por un demonio- Dice Edward quien para de besarle y se echa duramente a la cama. Bella se levanta en silencio y se pone una bata para cubrirse, le paga al repartidor y lleva la pizza al dormitorio.

-La pizza huele rico- dice ella mientras ve a un Edward con mejor humor sentado en la cama.

-Tú también, ven para acá- Bella ríe por el atrevimiento de él y corre hacia la cama. La ronda de besos previos inicia nuevamente. Bella se siente ahorcadas a él.

-Atrevido- le murmura antes de besarle el cuello y desabotonar su camisa negra.

-Bruja- le dice él para después quitarle la bata y poder apreciar el cuerpo que lo tiene loco.

Un hechizo que encantó a ambos.


	9. Chapter 9: Young love

Capítulo 9:

Es la mañana del lunes cuando Edward abre los ojos al no sentir a Bella entre sus brazos. Cuando va a pararse de la cama Bella entra desde su baño con el celular en la mano. Ella no lo ha visto, mientras murmura si, no , ahorita, Bella toma un saco que está colgado en la puerta de su armario y lo pone sobre la silla, luego toma los zapatos de unas cajas junto a un par de medias y los acomoda al costado del saco. Janine, no había otra explicación. La persona del otro lado del teléfono parece estar gritando, Bella termina la conversación cortando la llamada y dice -Edward son las 9 de la mañana y Jamie ya está esperándote- hasta ahora no se da cuenta de que él ya está despierto pero cuando escucha su risa se voltea divertida.

-Vamos los dos- le dice él antes de que ella se acerque a darle un beso de buenos días.

-No puedo tengo que atender un par de cosas- le dice ella en el camino hacia la cocina.

-Bella, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo- Bella contiene la respiración por un momento.

-Edward eso es un paso muy grande, ¿no nos estamos salteando un par de pasos por ahí?- le pregunta ella cuando saca la sartén para freír un par de huevos.

-Lo sé pero estoy dispuesto arreglarlo a partir de esta noche, ¿le gustaría cenar conmigo señorita Isabella?- Se olvidan de la sartén y se empiezan a besar encima de la mesa. Ella con sus piernas alrededor de él.

-Me encantaría joven, mi honor definitivamente- se sonríen dulcemente pero el olor a casi quemado hace que Bella corra.

-Entonces, después de esto si te vendrás a vivir conmigo- pero él no puede despegar sus manos de ella, la abraza la cintura y le muerde sensualmente la oreja. Ella gime en voz alta y el gruñe, ella apaga la cocina y él la apega cada vez más a él. Sin darse cuenta están en el sofá besándose apasionadamente.

-¿No te parece muy pronto mi amor? No digo nunca y sabes que pasaré días en tu pent – house pero también deseo que conozcas mi lugar- todo esto lo dice ella rápidamente antes de volver a lo suyo. Hacen el amor con el sol de la mañana como el único testigo.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana Edward es despedido con un beso lleno de amor por parte de Bella. Comentando con Bree sobre todo lo que le había pasado desde el viernes mientras bajan las escaleras del edificio, luego ambas toman desayuno juntas hasta que alrededor del medio día se van a sus respectivos trabajos.

Bella entra al bar que donde conoció a Edward, conversa con la encargada de ese bar sobre los cambios que se van a realizar próximamente, hace su visita de rutina a los demás bares, hablando con gerentes de otros bares para estar siempre a la vanguardia de todo lo nuevo que salga. Firma cheques para Jake, manda a hacer cambios inmediatos de personal y realiza algunas entrevistas.

Cuando regresa a su departamento recibe la llamada que ha estado esperando.

-Son tres horas y siento que parte de mi se fue- Edward dice por el teléfono. A Bella se le encoge el corazón.

-Eres un romántico- dice ella sentándose en su cama. ¿Romántico? Habla la que escribió en cada servilleta del bar, Edward y un corazón.

-Demasiado cursi mi amor, demasiado- Edward ríe.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá?- pregunta ella deseando estar con él en esos momentos.

-Bien, deberías darte una vuelta para presentarte a mi gente- dice él, aunque Bella lo pueda tomar como rutina, para Edward es dar un gran paso.

-Te aseguro que Janine me conoce mejor que tu- Ambos ríen y Janine, quien está en la oficina de Edward hablando con los inversionistas de Italia, tiene una participación indirecta en la conversación.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Edward interesado.

-Llamó a eso de las 6 para avisarme que tenías que estar a las 10 en la oficina, te tomaré la palabra tal vez me pasé por ahí un rato.

-¿Qué tal el bar?- pregunta él mientras empieza a firmar una pila de papeles.

-Viendo lo último que está llegando, creo que mañana iré a LA por unas horas, para ver cómo va la construcción- ¿Un par de horas sin ella?

-¿A qué hora partes?-

-Prefiero que sea en la madrugada para en la tarde ya estar acá- y pasar lo que quede de la noche juntos piensa Edward.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- Bella sabía que iba a preguntar eso.

-Sí y también comí mi ingesta-

-Oye Bells … -

-¿Qué pasa?- Para estos momentos Bella está limpiando la cocina y lavando platos sucios.

-¿En serio vas a venir, quieres que le diga a Jamie que te recoja?- la ansiedad en el tono de Edward sorprende a Bella.

-Está bien iré, ¿estás en el último piso, verdad?- Bella puede sentir la sonrisa de Edward, ella también lo hace. Empieza a apurarse para terminar rápido.

-Sí, sube por el ascensor presidencial-

-Wow, ya me siento importante- bromea ella y ambos ríen.

-Abrígate, hoy está haciendo un frio infernal-

-Sí, es obvio que si es Diciembre… - La realidad choca a ambos, Diciembre. Navidad.

-Nuestra primera Navidad juntos- Bella estaba a punto de decirlo pero él se le adelantó.

-Resultaste todo un romántico Señor Cullen- Por el otro lado del teléfono se escucha la voz de un hombre alterado.

-Te tengo que dejar Bella, Jamie va a recogerte dentro de una hora- Y sin que ella le pueda contestar, él cuelga.

Bella termina de limpiar rápidamente, se baña en 5 minutos y mientras su cabello se seca, empieza a escoger su ropa. Se decide por un par de jeans que nunca ha usado, botas cremas y polo con manga acero verde oscuro y la casaca que combina; el frio es muy pesado entonces decide llevar su capa color beige. No se maquilla y solo cepilla su cabello que ha secado rápidamente. Sale disparada sabiendo de que Jamie ya debe estar esperándola. En las escaleras se encuentra con Bree.

-¿A dónde vas tan mona?- Bella se ruboriza.

-A la oficina de Edward, ¡hace tiempo que no usaba jeans!- dice moviéndose incómoda mientras baja.

-¡Cría solo te he visto en jeans cuatro veces desde que te conozco!- Hace más de 5 años que se conocen. Ambas ríen y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la salida.

-Me voy deséame suerte, recién comprometida- Bella le da un beso en la mejilla y avanza hacia el auto negro donde está parado Jamie.

-Suerte, besos mujer- Y Bree camina hacia la esquina.

-Hola Jamie- dice ella antes de subir al auto.

-Buenas tardes señorita Bella- Jamie entra a su asiento y antes de arrancar le dice a Bella -Señorita Bella no sé si sería correcto que... –

-¿Qué…?- lo anima Bella.

-Llegaron estas invitaciones al pent – house del señor Cullen, dicen, según me informó la señora del servicio, que le dijeron que requiere de confirmación inmediata, ¿podría usted dárselos?-

-Claro, no se preocupe- Bella toma el pequeño paquete de invitaciones.

-Llegamos señorita-

-¿Podría hacerme un favor?, ¿llamaría a Edward y decirle que acabamos de salir de mi casa?-

-Ok-

-Señor Cullen, lo llamaba para informarle que la señorita Isabella acaba de bajar y estamos saliendo para allá-

-Hasta luego, le tomaré la palabra- Cuando corta la llamada Bella y Jamie se carcajean.

-Oye Jamie, ¿Cómo es ahí adentro?- La cara alegre de Jamie se tensa un poco, la expresión en su rostro se vuelve de preocupación.

-He tenido que entrar un par de veces y es un ambiento tenso-

-Dijo algo sobre el ascensor presidencial- cuestiona Bella.

-Sí, hay dos ascensores, ninguno de los Cullen son pacientes- el ambiente vuelve hacer relajado.

-Deséame suerte Jamie-

-Usted tiene gracia natural, no la va a necesitar-

-Gracias- Baja del auto y entra al enorme edificio. Entra con su bolso en el brazo y con su chaleco. Se topa con los dos ascensores, en el de la izquierda la gente sube y baja y el de la derecha se mantiene intacto. Cuando Bella aprieta el botón para que se abra, la voz chillona de una mujer la agarra de improviso.

-¿Y usted es?- pregunta una chica con muy mal gusto en ropa.

-Soy Isabella Swan-

-Ese ascensor es para familia-

-Edward me ha permitido usarle- se limita a decir Bella y entra al ascensor. La chica se queda con cara de disgusto y Bella ríe todo el camino hacia arriba. Puede estar nerviosa pero nunca lo demostraría. Cuando llega al último piso y el ascensor se abre, hay mucho movimiento y logra pasar desapercibida. Camina lentamente hacia el recibidor y está dispuesta a preguntar por Edward cuando una señorita grita el nombre de Janine, y la señora se acerca.

Cuando ambas terminan de hablar, Bella toma el valor de ir a hablarle.

-¿Janine?- pregunta Bella tímidamente. La señora con su impecable traje gris la mira dudando.

-¿La conozco?- Bella sonríe dulcemente.

-En realidad hemos hablado por teléfono un par de veces pero sí nos hemos mandado mensajes- A Janine el rostro le cambia, pasa de prudencia a una felicidad inmensa.

-¡Isabella¡- grita y aunque a muchas personas les sorprende ver a Janine feliz, Bella disfruta de su abrazo sinceramente.

-Bella mejor, no grites le quiero dar una pequeña sorpresa- Janine le sonríe y la acompaña hacia el escritorio que está más cercano a la oficina de Edward.

-Ahorita quiere matar a Emily, su encargada de relaciones públicas porque ha hecho que las invitaciones las envíen al pent – house y siempre se deben traer acá-

-Yo las tengo, Jamie me las dio en el auto- Las saca de su bolso y se las quiere dar pero Janine niega con la cabeza.

-Ay niña, eres un amor de persona- Bella se ruboriza.

-¿Puedo entrar sin avisar?- pregunta Bella por miedo a interrumpir algo importante.

-Claro- pero antes de que Bella pueda dar un paso Edward sale hecho una furia de su oficina.

-¡Emily!- La tal Emily, una chica de ojos claros muy grandes se acerca temblando.

-Dígame Señor Cullen- la pobre chica tomo muchas respiraciones para poder decir esa frase completa. Antes de que Edward pueda almorzarse a la chica Bella se acerca por detrás y le tapa los ojos.

-Isabella- dice él y todo lo que pasó deja de tener importancia, inmediatamente se voltea y la mira expectante.

-Yo tengo las invitaciones ahora deja ir a la pobre Emily que parece que va a salir huyendo- Edward voltea hacia la chica y la ve temblando.

-Puede retirarse y … disculpe que la haya gritado- La mueca de disculpa que hace Edward encanta a Bella. Emily pasa por el costado de Edward y le dice a Bella -Gra-gracias señorita Isabella- Bella asiente con la cabeza y se hace una nota mental: ayudar a Edward a no asustar a los empleados. Cuando la mayoría fingía estar haciendo sus cosas, Edward se acerca a Bella y le susurra en el oído

-Me llamaron para decirme que recién iban saliendo-

-Un pequeño favorcito que le pedí a Jamie- Ambos ríen. Janine quien ha estado presenciando la escena se acerca.

-Ella es Bella Swan, Janine-

-Nos acabamos de conocer- le dice Janine.

-Te necesito listo para la reunión mensual, sabes que eso tardara más de dos horas- La cara de Edward es de fastidio, nunca deseó tanto no tener que trabajar. Todos entran a la oficina y cuando Bella va a sentarse en un pequeño sofá, Edward la jala hacia él y la hace sentarse encima de él en la silla del presidente. Janine ríe y Bella se ruboriza.

-Tengo la impresión que no vas a llegar temprano, ¿vas a ir a los 8 eventos?-

-¿Cuáles son indispensables?- pregunta Edward mientras Bella le acomoda la corbata.

-Estos tres, Joyeux Noel- una organización que ayuda en Francia a que niños huérfanos pasen una linda Navidad.

-¿Qué temas es este año?- pregunta Bella y a Edward le sorprenda que conozca un evento internacional pero que solo llega a una selección especial de la élite de NY.

-Ángeles acuáticos-

-No pueden separarse de Victoria Secret- dice Bella para sí misma. Janine hace una seña con la cabeza indicándole a Edward que la invite.

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunta Edward mirándola dulcemente.

-Si- ella sonríe.

-Merry Christmas, PTL-

-¿Party till night?- pregunta Edward, Bella asiente.

-Me muero por ir a ese- dice Bella.

-Acepta- Edward es gelatina en manos de Bella piensa Janine.

-Este es un almuerzo para la recaudación de fondos para personas con quemaduras graves-

-Si, a ese sí- Bella piensa que Edward es un hombre muy dulce.

-¿Entonces ya me puedo retirar, Janine?- Bella ríe ante la seriedad de la cara de Janine.

-Sí, ¿llamo a Jamie?-

-No, estaré de regreso a tiempo- Bella y Edward corren como niños hacia el ascensor agarrados de la mano. Janine los queda viendo desde la puerta de la oficina como todos los demás. Antes de que la puertas se cierren se puede ver a la dulce pareja dándose un casto beso.

-¿Por qué salimos por la puerta trasera?- pregunta Bella cuando ve al señor del servicio mirándolos fijamente.

-Adelante están los paparazzis- Bella y el caminan hacia la puerta de escape.

-Edward, ¿no deberías ponerte algo para que no te reconozcan?- Edward pone cara de niño ingenuo y corre hacia su lugar secreto.

-¿Esto servirá?- pregunta al sacar una de sus casacas.

-Mejor la negra- Edward se la pone junto con la gorra gris.

Ambos salen directo a recorrer las calles salvajes de Nueva York.


	10. Chapter 10: Balthazar

Capítulo 10: Balthazar

-¡Edward ya pasaron dos horas!- Bella y Edward saltan de la mesa del café mientras Edward deja tirado un billete de 50 dólares y Bella corre a llamar un taxi.

-¡Mierda!- grita él cuando su gorra se va volando y se ve obligado a ir corriendo por ella.

-¡Taxi!- grita ella, le da la dirección y le pide amablemente que acelere lo más posible. Cuando llegan al edificio Edward sale volando del taxi luego de darle un beso a Bella. Ella paga el taxi y sale tras él. Edward sube al ascensor y quiere esperar a Bella pero ella le hace señas de que siguiera.

-¿Llegaron?- pregunta Edward a Janine mientras se saca la gorra, la tira al piso y se saca la casaca negra, _mierda mi saco_ piensa. Se acomoda la corbata.

-Ya están en el ascensor, tienes paja en el cabello- le dice antes de sacarle la paja, le sacude la cabeza y hace que la mitad de la oficina ría. En ese momento Bella llega. Janine entra a la oficina de juntas para darles un tiempo a solas.

-Te recojo a las 8 – dice Edward mientras Bella termina de arreglarlo.

-¿Es sport o elegante?- pregunta Bella deseando que sea sport.

-¿Janine?- pregunta él abriendo ligeramente la puerta por la que antes ha entrado Janine.

-Elegante, pensé que te lo había dicho Edward- Bella se queda en blanco, hace años que no usaba un vestido.

-¡Tengo que ir a comprar un vestido! … Chau mi amor, te va a ir excelente- le da un pequeño beso antes de avanzar hacia el ascensor al mismo tiempo que los empresarios se acercaban hacia él.

-Gracias- murmura Edward. Bella después de decirle adiós con la mano toma su celular.

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda-

Después de varias horas.

-Madame Lilyanne hace maravillas- dice Alice parada en una silla dándole la vuelta a Bella. Esta ríe y da la vuelta con su gracia natural, el vestido rojo que trajo Madame Lilyanne en un vuelo de urgencia desde Francia, la hace ver hermosa. El peinado suelto que le armó Rosalie complementa su belleza.

-¿Usted también va a ayudarnos con los eventos?- pregunta Bella cuando se sienta a descansar.

-Claro, la señora Hale ya me llamó y coordinamos, solo nos falta el lugar, el domingo me voy a Milán, escogeré solo mejor, las tres van a verse espectaculares- El acento francés que posee Madame Lilyanne la hace reír, rápidamente le da un ojo a todos los vestidos que le habían traído, todos eran exquisitos.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Bella impaciente. Alrededor de ella están Bree, Alice, Rosalie y Madama Lylianne.

-8:10- responde Rosalie.

-No te aloques, no es el hombre más puntual- le dice Alice tomando su brazo.

-¡Cría te ves espectacular!- la española lo grita a los cuatro vientos y todas ríen. Madame Lylianne se excusa y empieza, junto con su equipo, a recoger los vestidos y los zapatos regados en el departamento de Bella.

-Nosotras ya nos retiramos- dice Alice después un rato de conversación sobre cosas sin importancia. Las tres se levantan y cuando Bella pregunta por Madame Lylianne, Alice junto con Rosalie dicen a coro: Madame Lylianne sabe cuando retirarse.

-¿Quieren ir a mi departamento a tomar un café?- pregunta Bree.

-Chicas desearía decir que si pero más de dos horas sin mis bebés son una tortura, para la próxima será. Fue un gusto conocerte Bree- Rosalie se despide de todas y su celular suena.

-Ya está abajo el chofer- dice y todas la acompañan a la puerta.

-Suerte muñeca- le dice Rosalie al despedirse de ella.

-Bueno yo si te tomo la palabra, vamos- dice Alice para luego agregar -No te pongas nerviosa, te ves maravillosa, besos- .

-¡Mujer, quita esa mirada! … Te mereces ser feliz Bella- le susurra al oído Bree. Bella ve bajar a subir a ambas y cierra con cuidado la puerta. Se para en la mitad de su sala y se al espejo de cuerpo entero. Nunca pensó poderse ver tan bonita. A los segundos suena al timbre, el corazón de Bella se detiene, lentamente abre la puerta. Se encuentra a un Edward sonriendo dulcemente en la puerta con una rosa roja en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda está en su bolsillo.

-Mi vida era una mierda. Entré a un mundo que me ha comido todos estos años, gente que te sonríe por delante y te ataca por detrás, días en los que pensaba que me iba morir así, solo en un pent – house , hasta que una noche en un bar encontré a una chica divertida, atenta y cariñosa. No le importó de donde vengo ni la mierda que cargo encima. En unas pocas horas cambió mi vida. Ahora cada vez que respiro pienso en ella, cada vez que hablo pienso en ella, no puedo hacer nada sin tenerla en mi pensamiento. No soy digno de ella pero quiero hacer mi intento. Luces radiante Isabella-

Bella levantó la mirada y le hizo caso a primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente, Sé feliz.

-Voy a hacer la envidia de muchas- se acercó y le dio un beso. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que dijera mas pero Edward la conoce, sabe que en su momento le dirá lo que le tenga que decir.

Ambos bajan agarrados de la mano.

-¿No hay Jamie?- pregunta al no ver el auto negro.

-No, espero que no te moleste mi modesto audi plateado- le dice él y ambos ríen.

-Debo recalcar cierta decepción porque pensaba divertirme un poco en la parte de atrás del auto con usted, pero lo dejaremos para una próxima- ella se acerca y lo besa profundamente, se recuestan en el costado del auto cuando el beso finaliza por falta de aire.

-Que… lastima- Edward traga un nudo que se formado en su interior y trata de contener el que se ha formado al exterior. Como un Cullen, la lleva a su asiento y le abre la puerta. Luego va a su asiento y enciende al auto, no le pasa desapercibida las miradas y risillas de un par que están arriba. _Ahora serán un trió dinámico _piensa. Alice, Rosalie y Bree.

El camino se recorre en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Reservaciones a nombre de … ?- pregunta un joven que al levantar la cabeza se disculpa inmediatamente.

-Señor Cullen, disculpe usted-

-No se preocupe Tim- dice Edward. Agarrado de su brazo Bella ve a todas las personas que los ven.

-¿Esta mesa es de su agrado?- Edward es guiado por Tim, el cual avanza hacia la mesa que tienen reservados para personas famosas.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Bella vuelve a la realidad. Se sientan en frente del otro, mirándose a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Cometí muchos errores y cargo con ellos todos los días. Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Le hice daño a mi familia, destruí mi familia. Ahora quiero respirar y seguir con mi vida pero mi pasado asusta a cualquiera, incluyéndome- Edward toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-A mi no Bella, yo te quiero tal cual eres- Es la primera vez que Edward lo dice en voz alta. Bella sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero- y se dan un beso dulce.

-La pobre mesera se debate entre venir o no hacerlo- Edward ríe silenciosamente. Bella no puede evitar posar su mirada en la joven que está detrás de Edward.

-Buenas noches ¿ya se decidieron que desean?- La joven con rasgos asiáticos estaba nerviosa.

-El especial de la casa para ambos junto con la mejor botella de vino de la casa- dice Edward firmemente.

-¿Tiene todo listo para los eventos?- pregunta Edward en la mitad de la comida.

-Supongo, Alice se está haciendo cargo de los preparativos, solo sé que no tenemos lugar para instalar todo-

-Esa Alice, el pobre de Jasper tiene una paciencia divina. Ofrece el pent – house, ese mismo día podemos ir los chicos a ver trajes-

-Gran idea, les diré a las chicas-

-Mi madre se ha pasado toda la tarde expandiendo la noticia de nosotros- _Si supieras que he hablado con ella toda la mañana_ piensa Bella.

-También me llamó en la noche deseándome suerte-

-¿Qué te dijo cuando se conocieron?- Bella no entiende pero el recuerdo vuelve.

-Me dijo que… cuidara de ti y que no permitiera que la sonrisa de bobo se te borrara de la cara-

-Mi mamá siempre tan preocupada- En la conversación de la mañana Esme y con todo el tema navideño encima, Esme le cuenta que Edward nunca celebra Navidades con ellos.

-Me parece que alguien se ha comportado como el Grinch todos estos años- Edward se sorprende por el cambio de tema pero la sigue, ella es así, espontánea.

-Estar entre tanta pareja siempre me hizo sentirme solo- Bella piensa que eso es dulce y que ella también lo ha sentido.

-¿Nunca lo intestaste?- pregunta ella tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Lo hice, pero o se hacían muchas ilusiones o simplemente no encajábamos. ¿Tu lo has intentado?- Bella traga en seco.

-Si, en la universidad con un par de chicos pero siempre faltaba algo- Ambos están en su burbuja, la cual está llena de risas y alegría. Edward está a punto de preguntarle sobre su experiencia en la universidad cuando una voz masculina los interrumpe.

-Isabella, que sorpresa encontrarte acá- La cara de Bella se tensa y el aire parece disminuir considerablemente en la sala.


	11. Chapter 11: Central Park in winter

Capítulo 11: Central park in winter

-¿Me presentas a tu acompañante?- pregunta Charlie Swan. Bella finge una sonrisa cálida hacia Edward.

-Papá, claro él es … - pero antes de que Bella pudiera continuar Edward se para.

-Edward Cullen, novio de Bella- y ambos estrechan manos. Aunque el momento sea agrio para Bella escuchar la palabra novio le da mariposas en el estómago. Edward jala un asiento de la mesa de al lado y lo invite a sentarse.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- pregunta Bella tratando de disimular el nerviosismo comiendo.

-En el tocador- dice Charlie sin prestarle mucha atención, su mirada esta fija en el acompañante de la niña Bella.

-¿Cómo andan los negocios Edward?- Edward, quien no había probado bocado, contesto con seguridad.

-Muy bien, ocupadísimos tratando de mantenernos adelante. La tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados - Charlie hace lo mismo que Bella, analiza las facciones de Edward. Es hombre al cual la edad le está pasando factura, su cabello esta tornándose gris y sus arrugas son evidentes.

-Y lo estás logrando, leí el otro día un artículo en el NY Times sobre el avance de tu empresa en estos últimos años-

-Con mucho esfuerzo- dice Edward dando una sonrisa educada.

-Charlie, te dije que no…- Renne, quien sale del tocador con su bolso de mano, se sorprende a ver a su hija.

-Bella- dice ella y sonríe como no lo ha hecho en bastante tiempo.

-Mamá- Bella se levanta de su asiento y se abrazan. _Te ves hermosa_ le susurra Renne.

-Nosotros ya nos retiramos, tenemos un compromiso- Edward se levanto dándole un beso en la mano de Renne. Esta sonríe educadamente y se despide con la mano de su hija mientras Charlie jala a Renne por el otro brazo.

-Buenas noches Edward- dice Charlie duramente ignorando olímpicamente a Bella.

-Cuídense- susurra Bella pero ya ninguno la escuchan.

-¿Podemos olvidar lo que acaba de pasar y concentrarnos en nosotros?- pide Bella al ver que Edward no deja de mirarla.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, ¿Bree se comprometió?- Bella agradece que Edward sea tan comprensivo con ella.

Conversan sobre lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza, ríen por tonterías y se besan cada vez que pueden.

La cuenta llega y Bella piensa que la cantidad es exorbitante, pero es el Balthazar, uno de los mejores restaurantes de NY. Edward y Bella salen tomados de la mano. Bella tiene un abrigo negro encima porque empezó a nevar. Ambos caminan rápidamente hacia el auto.

-Este no es ni el camino hacia el pent – house ni hacia mi departamento- dice Bella cuando se da cuenta que él la está llevando por calles que no conoce. El sonríe y antes de que ella pueda insistir detiene el auto y se baja de su asiento.

-¿Confías en mí?- le pregunta cuando abre la puerta de Bella.

-Ciegamente- dice ella y se baja del auto. Como sabe que Bella no puede caminar con un taco tan alto, él la carga y Bella se ve envuelta entre los árboles.

-El Central Park, ¿es en serio?- le pregunta ella cuando reconoce la famosa pileta del centro, la cual ahora está congelada.

-Siempre quise una foto en esa pileta- dice ella abrazándolo del cuello. El sonríe cuando ve el asiento que ha estado buscando.

-Siéntate- le dice, Bella camina unos pasos hacia la banca.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que sacaran la nieve?- pregunta ella al ver que todo ese espacio esta sin nieve.

-Le pedí un favor al alcalde- ella se ríe y se acerca a él para besarlo.

-Mi amor el lugar está hermoso- ambos se besan. Sin darse cuenta Edward la ha tomado entre sus brazos y la ha sentado en sus piernas.

-¿Isabella quieres ser mi novia?- a Bella se le para el corazón. Levanta la mirada hacia las pequeñas bolitas que caen de nieve en el fondo mientras un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. El frío la hace recordar el miedo y la soledad que sufrió, cada invierno en el centro significaba una Navidad más sola, también un año nuevo sin compañía, escuchando desde su cuarto los fuegos artificiales, pero a partir de ahora cuando Bella viera caer la nieve recordaría cuando inicio un nuevo capítulo en su vida. El momento en que se juró darlo todo por el hombre que tenia al frente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, para después besarlo dulcemente.


	12. Chapter 12: Oh, mierda

Capítulo 12: Oh, mierda

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando Bella tuvo que levantarse a arreglar un pequeño maletín que iba a llevar; cuando Edward se percató de que Bella no estaba en la cama, abrió los ojos rápidamente. Al verla caminar por su cuarto sacando las cosas del baño y de uno de sus cajones, sonrió al recordar la noche pasada. Ella abrazada fuertemente a él mientras entraban a su dormitorio, ella quitándole la ropa con desesperación, ella mirando fijamente y sonriendo dulcemente luego de que hicieran el amor.

Cuando voltea para despedirse de Edward, ella lo ve.

-Te doy mi avión privado, llegarás más rápido- ella le sonríe pero niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero abusar- ahora es el turno de Edward para sonreír.

-Lo que es mío es tuyo- Ella está agradecida, tener que hacer tremenda cola en el aeropuerto no era una forma bonita de desperdiciar el tiempo.

-¿Para qué hora lo quieres?-

-Como va tardar muchísimo menos, a eso de las 10 estaría bien- Bella aprovecha el tiempo y se pone la camisa negra Edward que ella a lavado. Ella se echa a la cama y ambos están abrazados cuando Edward toma su celular y marca un número.

-Buenas noches Yorkie, necesito el jet para las 10, ¿habrá algún problema?- Eric Yorkie y Edward son amigos desde el colegio. Eric eligió con el negocio de su familia y años atrás cuando Emmett necesitó un avión Eric le vendió uno. Eric le dice que no.

-Muchas gracias, saludos a Ángela y al pequeño Matthew- Eric agradece sus saludos y cortan la conversación. Edward y Bella se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Son alrededor de las 8 cuando Bella se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama. Se cambia nuevamente de ropa y esta a segundos de despedirse de Edward cuando este abre los ojos y la mira duramente.

-¿A dónde vas?- su voz no es para nada agradable, a Edward le había tardado dos segundos en darse cuenta de que Bella había dejado la cama.

-Necesito salir un rato, estaré de vuelta para el vuelo, ¿iras a despedirme verdad, amor?- la cara se suaviza un poco pero solo porque Bella lo dice con inocencia.

-¿A dónde vas?- vuelve a preguntar Edward pero esta vez más calmado.

-Voy a visitar a James- Los horarios de visita son solo los martes de 7am a 6pm y hace dos semanas que no lo iba a visitar.

-Dile a Jamie donde es y que él te lleve, me sentiría más tranquilo- Este es un Edward dolido porque ella pensó en mentirle, Edward lo vio en su mirada. Toda no confía plenamente en él, a pesar de lo que había dicho en el parque.

-Ganaste con el avión, no en esta- ella lo besa dulcemente.

-Bella, por favor- le dice él tomando su rostro delicadamente en sus manos.

-Es algo que necesito hacer sola- dice ella, luego se levanta y agarra su bolso.

-Todo va estar bien- le dice saliendo de su dormitorio.

Pero no lo estuvo, desde que Bella salió de su departamento había paparazzis siguiéndola, primero eran un par que pensaron estaban siendo "discretos" luego fueron más y se aglomeraron alrededor de ella, no la golpeaban pero si la incomodaban con sus preguntas hasta que logró tomar un taxi. Cuando salió del taxi fue peor que al principio, los paparazis estaban como locos, los de seguridad del centro la ayudaron porque la conocían pero las cámaras aparecían por todos lados llamándola "la chica de Cullen", le preguntaban sobre su rápida relación y hasta habían cámaras que estaban grabando en vivo.

-James Swan- dice ella a la recepcionista. Ella la hace entrar a un pequeño salón que esta resguardado por dos hombres.

-James- dice ella al verlo. James es ahora un hombre de 31 años. Alto, con cabellera rubia castaña.

James era un tipo decente hasta los 14 años. Es alguien que descubrió muchas cosas sobre su familia que no puedo procesar. Lo peor fue saber que sus papás nunca lo desearon, que él fue la única razón por la que Renne Swan, una modesta camarera en Forks y Charlie Swan, un prometedor ejecutivo se tuvieron que casar en un juzgado. Esa era la razón por la que nunca le hicieron caso. En el colegio privado al que iba no se juntó con buenas compañías. Se metió a las drogas a los 15. Su punto de quiebre fue cuando se dio cuenta que le había fallado a la única persona que le importaba, a su hermana pequeña, Isabella.

-Bells- ambos se abrazan.

-Ya falta poco, ¿has pensado que hacer?-

-Sí, iré con la abuela Marie, dice que su vecino ha empezado un negocio y necesita una mano- La abuela Marie se hace cargo de sus dos nietos.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta James. Ella duda en contestar.

-Muy bien- se limita a decir. James la mira dudando de su respuesta.

-¡Isabella mira para la cámara!- Bella voltea asustada y logra ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta un par de cámaras. Inmediatamente los dos paparazzis son botados de la clínica.

-¿Qué pasa?, nunca te han seguido- pregunta James. Según Hollywood los dos amores de la familia Swan están en el extranjero siguiendo cursos de administración y ambos prefieren estar fuera del lente de Nueva York.

-Dime que pasa Bells, ¿no hay secretos recuerdas?- Bella traga el nudo de su garganta.

-Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen- La cara de James es de sorpresa y a la vez de alegría por su hermana.

-Wow-

-Sí, y cuando Edward se entere que me han seguido me va a querer matar, quería que viniera con su chofer-

-Debes hacerle caso Bella, no debes exponerte así-

-¿Vas a pasar las fiestas acá?-

-No quiero hacer mal trió- la cara de James es de incomodidad.

-No digas idioteces, quiero que Edward conozco al único decente en mi familia-

-Ya los conoció- afirma James.

-En teoría, pero sabes cómo es Charlie-

-Entonces, estaré contigo para Navidad, salgo el 20-

-Para empezar de nuevo- dice ella.

-Sí, totalmente limpio- la mirada de James lo dice todo, empezará de nuevo, lo hará por su abuela y por su hermana.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-

-¿Cómo se conocieron Edward y tú?- Pasan alrededor de media hora contándose lo sucedido en las últimas dos semanas. Cuando dan las 9:30 Bella se despide de James y sale del cuarto. Inmediatamente en el televisor de recepción ve su rostro hace una hora atrás.

-Ella es Isabella Swan- escucha que varias personas murmuran. Al dar la vuelta para salirse de una buena vez de ese sitio se topa, a través del cristal, con la mirada de Edward.

Oh, mierda.


	13. Chapter 13: He is angry

Capitulo 13: He is angry but still looking sexy

Los paparazzis ya no pueden pasar, la cadena que han creado los guardaespaldas de Edward no los dejan.

Bella ve en la mirada de Edward no solo enfado, sino también decepción.

Avanza con tranquilidad, finge una sonrisa y pasa por el costado de Edward, quien sostiene la puerta. La puerta se cierra y Edward camina hacia el otro lado con elegancia, entra por la otra puerta. Jamie arranca el auto, Bella y Edward se quedan en silencio; _es imposible que la mañana haya empezado tan mal_ piensa Bella.

-Llegamos- Edward baja silenciosamente por la puerta de su lado. Hay mas paparazzis esperándolos afuera. Edward le abre la puerta y ella entra al pent – house seguida por él.

Entran al ascensor y el silencio sigue.

-Lo siento- dice Bella queriendo encontrar la mirada de Edward pero este la evita.

-Lo siento mucho, no me imaginé que iba a pasar esto- repite ella y Edward por fin la mira duramente.

-Exacto, no lo imaginaste- dice él amargamente antes de seguir mirando hacia arriba.

-La próxima vez iré con seguridad- dice Bella dándole por su lado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, soy yo el problema- Esperaba regaños pero no esto.

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- Bella trata de acercarse pero Edward se aleja.

-Yo no te pude proteger- susurra él.

-Edward, estás exagerando- sin importarle las consecuencias Bella se acerca y lo abraza.

-Bella es cuestión de horas para que tu historial completo salga al aire. El acoso va a hacer tremendo- Edward apoya su cabeza en la de ella.

-Tenía que pasar en algún momento- susurra ella.

-Tengo a todo un equipo que está comprando todo lo que se sepa-

-Haz la llamada que se tenga que hacer para parar esto- Huir ya no es una opción.

-Empezarían rumores y no quiero que te veas envuelta en eso-

-No quiero que estemos molestos- le dice ella. El ascensor para, ambos salen abrazados, aunque la atmosfera no es la ideal, por lo menos no hay mas silencios.

-¿Tú quieres que todo salga a la luz?- pregunta Edward luego de abrir la puerta.

-En realidad no, porque tu todavía no lo sabes todo- confiesa Bella tragando el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.

-Entonces no saldrá nada, te lo prometo- Edward le besa el tope de la cabeza mientras Bella trae lo último en su maleta.

-No me importa lo que se diga de mí pero si a ti te va a perjudicar… - Bella deja la frase inconclusa, para que él la complete. Los sueños se acaban en algún momento.

-¿Entonces qué, se acabó al primer problema?- la mirada de él es dura, fija en los ojos de Bella.

-No es lo que… -

-Esto es solo el inicio de mi mundo, tú huiste de el pero yo no puedo hacerlo- había reclamo y tal vez, para que negarlo, un poco de celos. Bella logró desligarse de la élite y él no.

-Sé que no puedes por eso yo estoy dispuesta a incluirme de nuevo- ¿Cómo demonios te digo que lo haría todo por ti?

-Bella he tratado de evitar este momento pero no puedo ir a ciegas, necesito saberlo todo. Te juro que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario pero no puedo- Edward había averiguado algo por su cuenta, obviamente muy superficial, él quería que fuera Bella quien se lo dijera.

-Hacemos algo, voy a LA y me quedo hasta mañana, tengo que pensar un poco las cosas- _tengo que recordar_ piensa Bella.

-El miércoles es la cita con el doctor- dice como último intento, no quería que se fuera por tantas horas.

-Cuando te levantes ya estaré ahí con tu camisa negra puesta- le dice ella en la puerta del pent – house.

-Sabes que tu teléfono estará reventando, ¿verdad?- ambos sonríen ligeramente antes de darse un corto beso.

-Me lo imaginaba, por eso llevo el cargador -

-En el avión te van a dar desayuno- dice Edward cuidadosamente al ver la expresión en la cara de Bella.

-Te quiero- agrega y se vuelven a besar.

-Yo también- susurra ella. Ambos bajan nuevamente, se van por la puerta del servicio y entran al auto. El camino es un cómodo silencio, algunas llamadas que Edward tiene que hacer pero siempre con Bella entre sus brazos.

Edward la ve subir al avión, no sin antes besarse y decirse lo mucho que se quieren.

Bella pasó todas las horas que le fueron posibles coordinando los detalles para el bar, entrevistando a personas recomendadas y firmando contratos. El momento de sentarse en la cama y pensar había llegado. ¿Cómo mierda decirle todo sin perderlo en el proceso?


	14. Chapter 14: Finally the true

Capítulo 14: Finally the true

Inmediatamente cuando Bella bajó del avión, se fue al departamento de Edward. Abrió la puerta con la llave que Edward le había dado, dejó su maleta al lado de la cama y cumplió lo prometido, se echó a dormir con la camisa de Edward, entre sus brazos. No había nada como el hogar.

Edward pudo olerla desde que había entrado al dormitorio. Ambos durmieron cómodamente hasta las 10 de la mañana. Cuando Edward se percató que Bella ya no estaba en la cama, abrió los ojos, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró sentada en el piso alfombrado. Ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se aferraba a sus rodillas. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella habló, sin mirarlo.

-Mi hermano me contó que había escuchado una conversación de mi padre con una señora–

_-Bella yo sé algo- dijo James algo nervioso._

_-En la tarde del día del accidente… yo escuché a papá hablando por teléfono. El convencía a una mujer de abortar y al final dijo algo sobre enviarle dinero- pero eso no era todo, Bella lo sabía._

_-Sé que sabes algo más- dice Bella obligándolo a mirarla._

_-También dijo algo sobre cuando mamá nos abandonó- La relación de Charlie y Renne nunca fue perfecta pero no era para tanto, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Mamá nos abandonó? Yo no me acuerdo-_

_-Fue cuando yo tenía 5, tú recién habías nacido. Me enteré de esto porque lo leí en un artículo que investigaba a fondo toda nuestra familia hace algunos años. Mamá se fue a vivir al departamento del Central Park y papá se quedo con nosotros. Todo duró unos meses. Supongo que ahí inicio el amorío con esta mujer, duraron buen tiempo-_

_-Necesitamos saber si la mujer abortó… - dijo Bella inmediatamente._

_-Quiero que estés fuera de esto, te lo conté solo porque no hay secretos entre nosotros-_

-Yo busqué a la mujer, cuando regresé del centro mis papás no estaban y logré adivinar la clave de la caja secreta y ahí tenía un informe entero de la señora- Bella seguía sin mirarlo pero ahora su mirada se había perdido mirando a la nada.

-La encontré luego de unos meses, estaba en el bar en el que nos conocimos, cuando la vi, la reconocí por una foto que estaba en el archivo, un joven la estaba ayudando a bajar las escaleras, era obvio que era hijo de mi papá, es idéntico a él. Elizabeth era muy buena con todos, no trabajaba ahí, solo iba de vez en cuando, Riley,su hijo, la llevaba al doctor porque sufría de presión alta. También supe que eran los dos nadie más, los ayudé lo más que pude pero nunca le dije nada a James. Su mamá no hablaba mucho conmigo pero Riley sí lo hacía, él tenía 15 pero se volvió muy abierto conmigo. Fueron exactamente tres meses después cuando supe que Elizabeth estaba mal en el hospital, fui a visitarla y ella me dijo que sabia quien era yo y estaba segura que lo sabía todo, yo solo pude asentir y me pidió que por favor que nunca le dijera nada a Riley. Ella me confesó que recibió el dinero que mi papá le ofreció pero que no pudo hacerlo, no le dijo nada a Charlie pero era obvio que cuando vió a Riley se enteró que no había abortado. Luego de eso murió.

-¿Nunca más viste a Riley?- pregunta Edward cuidadosamente, él ahora está al lado de ella.

-Sí lo vi, había recién ingresado a la universidad pero logré que le dieran una beca al extranjero, lo hicieron y él se fue a Francia a estudiar literatura. Corté toda la comunicación con él pero cuando fui a Europa hace unos meses, pasé por donde vive, está en Lyon, está muy bien en la universidad y vive a las afueras con un par de amigos-

-¿Por qué cortaste la comunicación?-

-Porque mi papá sospechaba de mi interés por ir a ese bar y se sorprendió mucho cuando a Riley le dieron la beca. No podía correr el riesgo de que averiguara algo más. Me empecé a concentrar en los otros bares y nunca más toqué el tema-

-¿Se sorprendió por la beca?-

-Sí, se veía enfadado, él si sabe que Riley es su hijo. Charlie es egoísta, siempre lo ha sido. Cada vez que veía a Elizabeth, la miraba como si se arrepintiera. Mi mamá nunca fue a ese bar, no era tonta; aunque Charlie nunca lo haya dicho yo sé que esa mujer fue su gran amor- Bella guarda silencio durante varios minutos; luego se remanga las mangas de la camisa. Edward se fija, como tantas veces lo ha hecho cuando ella duerme, en sus dos marcas en el brazo izquierdo.

-Edward, yo me quise suicidar dos veces. La primera fue cuando era pequeña, por eso me llevaron al hospital. La segunda vez fue… fue hace un año y medio, cuando se acabó lo de Riley, me sentía cansada y tenía mucha presión encima con los estudios, dejé de comer y me autodestruí porque me sentí culpable de que Riley no haya tenido nada- Bella ahora solloza suavemente, Edward la abraza hacia él.

-Terminé en el centro de nuevo y me traté nuevamente pero esta vez salí a los cuatro meses, tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejar todo lo de los bares solo. Me traté en el departamento con la ayuda de Jacob, Bree y Diego. Conocí a Bree en la universidad, ella estudió arquitectura y nos hicimos amigas muy rápido, estoy muy agradecida con ella y con Diego porque sin conocerme mucho, me ayudaron y si estás en tratamiento alguien tiene que dormir contigo, Bree prácticamente se mudó al departamento, y Diego solo tenía una sonrisa para mí todo los días cuando llegaba en la mañana con el desayuno. Jacob, es mi mano derecha por decirlo así, él me encontró la segunda vez, en mi bañera; sabía lo que me había pasado antes, llamó a Bree y todos me llevaron; por cuatro meses el estuvo a cargo de todo- ¿Pasó todo esto mientras estuvo en la universidad?

-¿Cómo hiciste la universidad?-

-Estudiando duro, tenía que adelantar cursos. El apellido te da varias cosas. Ahí conocí a Chris, fue muy lindo conmigo siempre pero lidió con la muerte de sus papás en un asalto, yo traté de ayudarlo pero con la pre disposición a la depresión no pude hacer mucho; habrán sido solo un par de meses pero Chris fue mi primer amor, dulce y muy cariñoso. Me gradué en Brown. Según la prensa, James y yo estamos en Europa formándonos una vida. Todo es pantalla, tuve que ocultarme todos estos años, en la universidad era imposible presentarme por eso me cambié el nombre, me puse Isabella Sidney. A veces era gracioso, logré evitar los lugares más importantes, no he ido a una fiesta de la élite en años. Yo pasé por mucho, no quiero que te veas involucrado e por mis errores, pude haber terminado esto hace tiempo pero no quise hacerlo, tenía miedo del qué dirán. Mi pasado va a volver Edward- termina diciendo ella. Edward levanta su rostro, la mira fijamente y se promete al él mismo que esos ojos nunca más estarán rojos.

-Y lo enfrentaremos juntos- dice él pegando sus frentes.

_Este comunicado de prensa es con motivo de aclarar ciertos rumores sobre la señorita Swan y mi persona. Todo lo que diremos es que mantenemos una relación, se base en la confianza y en el amor que ambos nos tenemos. La señorita Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan, y yo nos conocimos en un bar que ella administra, luego empezamos a frecuentarnos y decidimos dar juntos el siguiente paso. Agradecemos sus buenos deseos y no comentaremos más sobre nuestras vidas privadas._

_Atentamente._

_Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan_


	15. Chapter 15: It's a brand new day

Capítulo 15: It's a brand new day

Han pasado una hora desde que Bella habló por última vez, ambos están concentrados en sus cosas. Edward está al frente de su laptop, dándole últimos vistazos a los contratos y haciendo un par de llamadas. Bella, ha salido a caminar, deseando despejar su mente; es seguida por un par de fotógrafos pero al verla sonreír y saludar con la mano, saben que no va a ver espectáculo, nada tiene que ver que es seguida por tres guardaespaldas, quienes le dan su espacio. Hace un frío de los mil demonios, pero a Bella no le importa. Ya lo había dado todo, se había desnudado ante él, en ambos sentidos. Era increíble como en menos de cinco días había logrado decir todo lo que no había contado en años. Bella respira, siente el aire entrar por todo su cuerpo, sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Toma su celular y llama a la única persona que ha estado con ella siempre.

-¿Abuela Marie?- por el otro lado de la línea se oye a dulce voz de la anciana.

-¡Bellita!-

-Abue, ¿Cómo estás?- inmediatamente los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas.

-Muy bien hija, aunque ya sabes, mis problemas con el riñón; pero sabes que el viejo Prince me ayuda- El viejo Prince es el amigo más cercano de la abuela.

-Ya despejé el calendario para ir a visitarte en enero, la quincena más o menos; hace meses que no nos vemos-

-Yo también te extraño mi niña, ¿cómo van las cosas con Renné?-

-Van, que es lo más importante- ambas ríen suavemente.

-¿Has estado comiendo bien mi niña?-

-Si abue, estoy comiendo saludablemente-

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- pregunta la abuela Marie, Bella se tensa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te escucho… aliviada- La abuela Marie siempre tan perspicaz.

-Lo estoy abue, lo estoy-

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-

-Porque he conocido a alguien- sin querer Bella se ruboriza.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces?-

-Ese es el punto, lo conozco desde el viernes-

-Mi amor, ¿Quién soy yo para criticarte?, ¡me casé con tu abuelo al mes de conocerlo!- Ahora Bella no puede evitar soltar una lágrima recordando al su abuelo quien murió hace cuatro años.

-Lo sé y fueron muy felices- dice ella recordando cómo iban ambos a visitarlos cuando era pequeña.

-Si mi amor, ¿lo quieres?-

-Lo amo, él sabe todo, hace poco se lo dije; sabe absolutamente todo-

-Ve con cuidado Bella, es bueno confiar pero tómatelo despacio-

-Abue, vente a vivir acá- le ruega Bella como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

-Hija, lo he pensado te juro que lo he pensado, pero no quiero ser una carga, a parte acá estoy bien, te lo juro; acá están mis recuerdos, acá esta mi vida- Bella sabe lo que se siente, su vida está ahí junto a Edward.

-Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas que sí- dice ella soltando una pequeña risa.

-Ya veremos Bellita, ya veremos, ¿cómo está James?-

-Ya sale el 20-

-Si me dijo algo así, déjame apuntarlo-

-Abue él va a ir en enero recién quiere quedarse un rato conmigo, sabes cuánto lo he extrañado-

-Claro que lo sé Bellita-

-Abue, ven para fiestas-

-Bellita, hija, sabes que acá hacemos un almuerzo enorme con el vecindario-

-¿Tu famosa tarta de manzana está incluida en el menú?-

-Claro, voy a ir a comprar las manzanas dentro de unos días-

-Te extraño mucho abue-

-Yo también Bellita, mándale saludos a ese hermano tuyo, dile que lo espero-

-Lo sabe, el también ya quiere ir para allá-

-Bellita, ese hombre tuyo es de muy buen ver-

-¿Abue como sabes eso?-

-Prince me acaba de traer el diario, sales en la portada-

-¿Lees revistas de chismes?-

-Sabes que siempre me han gustado- le responde la abuela Marie en un tono pícaro.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Espérame hija, déjame ir por mis lentes- mientras tanto Bella se sienta en una banca.

-Dice, Edward Cullen, el magnate de la tecnología con tan solo 27 años, tiene su primera novia oficial desde que ingresó a la empresa, se trata de Isabella Swan, quien se dice que acaba de regresar de Europa después de varios años-

-Europa, claro- se mofa Bella. Inmediatamente Bella siente una presencia detrás de ella, sabe que es él.

-Abue, te tengo que dejar, hablamos mañana- dice rápidamente Bella.

-Claro Bellita, cuídate- Bella cuelga el teléfono y Edward ya está sentado a su lado.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- pregunta Edward. A él no le había pasado de largo la conversación anterior.

-Me encantaría- dice ella, tomados de la mano se van caminando.

-¡Edward, no hemos puesto el árbol!- dice Bella al ver toda una cuadra llena de adornos navideños.

-No tengo nada de Navidad- dice Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde están?, te prometo que mañana tengo todo listo, tienes que ver mi departamento cuando termine, ya le dije a Bree que el sábado en la mañana armaremos todo- Bella parece una niña hiperactiva.

-Bella, yo no tengo nada de Navidad- vuelve a repetir Edward en un tono más firme, Bella comprende el significado.

-Oh, bueno… yo te puedo prestar algunas cosas- dice ella sin saber que hacer exactamente. Bella se pierde en sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

-Toma- Bella mueve la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Para qué quiero tu tarjeta de crédito?- pregunta mientras la ve.

-Decora mi pent – house, hazlo lucir como el maldito polo norte si eso te hace feliz- Bella se hubiera molestado si su tono fuera de fastidio pero era todo lo contrario.

-¡Oh, mi dios!- grita una señora que tiene el diario con la portada de ambos, Bella y Edward le sonríen.

-Hablando de Navidad, tengo que decirte algo … James sale el 20 y lo invité a pasar Navidad con nosotros- El silencio se instala entre los dos.

-Ehh … será bueno conocer a tu hermano- ¿Qué más podía contestar? ¿Dulzura tu hermano me da pánico? ¿Quiso pasar droga al sur, sabías verdad? Por Bella, le daría un pequeño voto de confianza.

-Bree y Diego ya escogieron fecha, el 28 de abril, voy a ser dama de honor-

-Te aseguro que pensarán que tú eres la novia- le dice Edward antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ambos voltean la calle y su tranquilidad se acaba en unos instantes.

-¡Isabella, Edward!- los paparazzis los rodean e inmediatamente Edward la protege con su brazo hasta que los guardaespaldas logran hacerles camino.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?- pregunta uno de ellos.

-Muy bien, gracias- responde Bella.

-¿Escuchamos campanas en el horizonte?- pregunta otro.

-¿No has escuchado?, según varios tabloides ya nos casamos- todos se ríen. Aunque no lo dicen, Edward, para salir del alboroto, entra de la mano con Bella a un centro comercial. Gracias a los guardias de seguridad, adentro del centro comercial, la cantidad de fotógrafos desaparece. Edward y Bella disfrutan del paseo improvisado, caminan por varias tiendas, viendo la ropa, los muebles para casa, todo va normal hasta que Bella se queda mirando fijamente a un collar expuesto.

-¿Te gusta ese collar?- le pregunta Edward.

-Mi papá me compró uno así para una Navidad. Me acuerdo que eran zafiros hermosos, cada arete tenía grabada la B- La mirada de Bella se pierde en el tiempo. La Navidad en donde ella recibió su primer collar lujoso.

-Todo en ti queda hermoso- le susurra él al oído. Bella sonríe dulcemente.

-Adulador-

-¿Tienes todavía el juego?- pregunta él cuando reanudan el paseo.

-No, los tuve que vender para poder pagar la beca de Riley, pero valió la pena- Edward no lo dice pero la admira, la admira porque salió de toda la mierda que hubo en su vida, salió a flote sola.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- pregunta ella al ver el cartel de anuncios.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no veo una película- Al estar en un espacio reducido Edward nota algo que Bella pasa por alto, un montón de adolescentes con celulares.

-¿Por qué no pedimos acá?- pregunta Bella, mientras caminan hacia la sala 7.

-Créeme no quieres, adentro pedimos mejor- ambos entran, se sienten en la parte de atrás. La película Hugo de Martin Scorsese capta la atención de Bella quien no se percata que Edward está hablando por teléfono hasta que este accidentalmente la golpea.

-Estoy en el cine, mándame un correo- dice rápidamente Edward al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Bella. Casi al instante el Blackberry de Edward vibra.

-Somos trending topic- dice él mostrándole el mensaje de Janine.

-¡Dios ni siquiera tengo twitter!- dice, más bien grita, Bella.

-Shh- se escucha por adelante, cuando Edward se levanta hecho una furia para buscar al desgraciado que ha atrevido a callar a su novia, pero Bella lo detiene.

Después del incidente, ambos miran la película. Aunque ahora es más evidente el interés por Edward y Bella, ambos hacen lo posible por ignorarlo.

-¡Mira!- grita ella como niña al ver una tienda con adornos navideños.

-¿Aprovechamos en encargar las cosas de Navidad?- pregunta caminando rápidamente hacia la tienda.

-Claro- pero Bella ya no lo escucha. Bella no es fanática de comprar ropa, aunque los periódicos dijeran que era adicta a Burberry, a ella le gustaba decorar, le encantaba dedicarse a lleno a un proyecto. Esta Navidad era especial, era la primera Navidad que estaría con él, la primera de muchas.

-Este podría ir en tu puerta- dice ella agarrando una corona de paja que colgaba un Bienvenidos en letra corrida junto con un hombre de las nieves.

-¿Te gusta este árbol?- Ese lugar era la casa de dulces de Candy para ella.

-¡Es demasiado lindo!- dice al ver el árbol que la empleada le mostraba.

-Elige un color- le dice Bella.

-Rojo- responde el distraídamente mientras mira a la nada.

-Yo quiero doradas-

-Quiero dos botas por favor- ya no se sabe quien habla, tal vez puede ser Bella o la encargada.

-¿Compramos también cojines?- Bella lo busca pero solo escucha a los lejos su hermosa voz diciendo -Claro-

-¿Tapetes para cada puerta del pent - house?-

-Claro- Bella descubre de donde viene la voz, Edward está sentado a la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Luces brillantes para el ascensor?- pregunta ella de nuevo.

-Claro- responde él mirando fijamente sus manos.

-¿Puedo comprar toda la tienda?- antes que Edward pueda contestar claro, a través del espejo ve a una Bella muy enojada. Vuelve a repetir la pregunta en su cabeza y la capta.

-Ya entendí la indirecta… ¿Qué te parece ese?- dice mientras se para y llega a su lado. El árbol que ha señalado es lindo pero no espectacular para la ocasión.

-Muy grande- Esa es la razón por la que a Edward no le gusta comprar con mujeres, siempre encuentran una excusa para no gustarle algo.

-¿Ese?- pregunta señalando a un árbol más pequeño.

-¡Edward hola!- Edward voltea inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de su primo.

-¡Axel!- Ambos intercambian abrazos de hombres.

-¿Que tal primo?- le dice mirando a Bella.

-Muy bien, te presentó a Bella, mi novia-

-Hola- le dice Axel mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Axel tiene la apariencia de ser un hombre de 30 años, alto pero no musculoso, su único atractivo son sus ojos verdes.

-El es Axel, hijo de mi tío Aro. Nada parecido a él cabe decir-

-Sabes que mi viejo es fregado. No había tenido el placer de conocerte, ella es Kathleen, mi esposa- Kathleen aparece tan pronto dicen su nombre, ella es un escultural latina, con cabellos oscuro y con grandes ojos pardos.

-Hola Bella- Ambas se dan un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Me ayudas a escoger cosas para Navidad?- pregunta Bella rápidamente para después irse con Kathleen a recorrer la tienda.

-¿Creo que te salvé, no?- pregunta Axel.

-No sirvo para estas cosas- se limita a contestar Edward mientras ve a Bella avanzar en la tienda como si fuera su casa, cogiendo cosas que pone en el carrito.

-Esto va en serio, tienes cara de bobo- Edward sonríe sin proponérselo.

-Sí, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Kathleen?- pregunta Edward para hacer conversación.

-Un viaje al Caribe, amamos a nuestro hijo pero Kath está muy cansada, quiero que se relaje, ¿tu?-

-No tengo la menor idea- confiesa Edward.

-Piensa en algo que quiera, ¿joyeria, viajes, autos?-

-Te apuesto que me mata si le compro un carro-

-¿Algún familiar que no haya visto por mucho tiempo? … Hace dos años logré traer a la mamá de Kath, ella vive en Sao Paulo y no podía venir por problemas de salud pero logré armar un mini hospital en el jet, con médico privado, y todo lo necesario-

Abuela Marie, usted está a punto de conocer la Gran Manzana piensa Edward mientras sigue hablando con su primo.

_Rumor Has it _

_¡Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen! / la versión americana de Kate y William_

_Isabella fue vista saliendo del pent-house que comparte con Edward Cullen, cabe resaltar que la nueva novia americana vestía de pies a cabeza Burberry, la chaqueta resalta su larga cabellera morena y los pantalones hacen que sus piernas se vean infinitas, no son unos colores clásicos para el invierno pero no por eso deja de ser un atuendo excelente._

_Pero ahora viene lo bueno, la señorita Isabella se dirigió a un centro de rehabilitación, un par de fotógrafos lograron adentrarse pero dijeron no poder tomar fotos, cosa que nosotros no creemos, se los dejamos para reflexión; Isabella salió casi 45 minutos más tarde y ¿adivinen quien las estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos? Si pensaron Edward Cullen, ¡acertaron! … Ambos entraron al pent – house de él. _

_Pero ahí no acaba, ambos terminaron el día disfrutando de palomitas de maíz en el cine viendo la última película Martin Scorsese, Hugo._


	16. Chapter 16: NY Medical Center

Capítulo 16: NY Medical Center

Bella trató de retrasar ese momento lo máximo posible, tardó más de lo normal en cambiarse y arreglarse luego de la película, había cepillado sus dientes más veces de lo común, había lavado sus manos muchas veces y aun así el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Edward la veía moverse de un lado a otro, cambiando de zapatos, de guantes, de chalinas pero siempre indecisa, preocupada.

Edward manejó especialmente lento ese día, habían logrado despistar a los paparazis, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo habían logrado. Bella lo mira de reojo mientras se cambia por tercera vez uno de los anillos que lleva en el dedo. Cuando por fin llegaron, Bella salió disparada del auto, Edward en cambio se tomó su tiempo, cerró con seguro el auto, se aseguró que cada puerta tuviera seguro, y se encaminó seguro.

-¿Para dónde vas tú?- le preguntó Bella al ver que tenía que entrar con la charla con su psicóloga.

-Al la oficina de Dr. Drew- ella iba al primer piso, Bella no le soltó las manos en un buen rato, cuando ve a su psicóloga entrando al consultorio Bella tiene que dejarlo.

Bella pretende irse sin más pero Edward la obliga a mirarlo.

-Te quiero- le dice pegándola fuerte a su pecho.

-No te quiero perder- le confiesa ella a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-No va a pasar- le asegura él pero ella ya no lo escucha, se ha ido, ha avanzado por un pasadizo sin fin.

-Buenas tardes Isabella, llegas temprano- le dice Madelaine Grayson, su psicóloga durante todos estos años.

-Buenas tardes señora Grayson- Bella se sienta, posa su mirada en el alrededor, sabe que algo ha cambiado pero no sabe que es.

-Hace algunas semanas que no nos vemos, cuéntame que ha pasado-

-Claro-

Tal vez no es que algo cambió, sino que ella lo hizo. Isabella Swan ya no es una chica dañada, Isabella Swan ya encontró su lugar.

-Doctor Drew, ya ha llegado su cita de las 4- La secretaria del doctor Drew no puede dejar de mirar a ese hombre, con sus pantalón de vestir y su camisa larga azul, ya hizo suspirar a mas de una.

-Edward Cullen- dice este antes de estrechar las manos con el doctor.

-Drew Marles- Ambos se sientan, Edward le da un rápido vistazo al consultorio antes de que Drew empezara a hablar.

-Queremos mucho a Isabella acá, considero que si ella ha tomado la decisión de empezar una relación con usted, no la decepcionará- el tono que usa el Doctor Drew no es precisamente de felicidad.

-Para mi Bella es muy importante, haré todo para que ella se recupere totalmente-

-Lo espero. Bella ingresó cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la pubertad, estuvo con nosotros tres años, la tratamos rigurosamente, hubo llantos, vino acá después de haberse querido suicidar por primera vez; ojala entienda lo que significó para mi especialmente, Bella fue el primer caso que atendí solo, el día que la trajeron, me acuerdo claro que la mantuvimos sedada por días, su llanto era desgarrador, no hablaba, no lo hizo hasta la segunda semana, no caminaba, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para voltearte la mirada, cuando entraba para explicarle lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, me miraba fijamente y me sentía mal. Era una niña, no se merecía lo que le pasó- Edward lo escucha y cada palabra dicha es como un dolor en su corazón. Imaginársela pálida, ojerosa, huesuda era casi imposible.

-Habrá notado que la puerta del baño no tiene cerradura, es la primera regla del tratamiento; como Bella tenía que trabajar, se quitaron las cerraduras de la parte interna del departamento y la única llave, la de la puerta principal, la tenemos tanto Bree como yo. Debes pedirle una copia tú también. Ella viene cada dos semanas para asistir a charlas y reuniones con la psicóloga, es algo rutinario. Naturalmente después de un año y medio el paciente puede realizar su vida normal y el caso de Bella no es excepción, no le mentiré señor Cullen, ella llegó la segunda vez pesando 44 kilos y tardó tres meses en recuperar su peso actual, ella tiene muy claro que tres kilos menos de lo que pesa ahora haría que ella se internara, pero Bella cumple con sus ingestas, sabe el sistema y estoy seguro que lo que ella le ha dicho es la pura verdad-

-¿Sus papás están involucrados en esto?-

-Vienen siempre para saber el progreso de Bella, pero ellos no quieren que Bella sepa. Bella es muy generosa, le apuesto que le tiene la camisa planchada a diario o que hasta lo ayuda a vestirse, cuando veía que traía el saco arrugado, ella lo llevaba a su cuarto y lo planchaba, me ayuda a escoger regalos para mi esposa, lo que trato de decirle y tal vez este saliendo de mi profesión, pero Bella es parte de nuestra familia, yo espero mucho de usted señor Cullen, quiero que se tome todo esto en serio- Aunque los duros rasgos faciales del doctor no han desaparecido su tono de voz para ser más calmado.

-Lo sé y pienso hacerlo. Jasper…-

-El doctor Hale no va a decir nada, el cuidó a Bella con cariño y con paciencia. Todos acá la cuidamos mucho-

-Ha sido un placer hablar con usted Dr. Drew, le aseguro que haré todo lo que me ha indicado y le agradezco que haya cuidado de Bella pero ella ya no está sola. Sé que no me puede dar historial de lo que hablan pero si quiero saber cada vez que Bella venga al centro, si hay progresos si ha disminuido su peso, todo lo que pueda saber, le dejo mi correo con la secretaria- Edward sale y le da una tarjeta a la secretaria. Avanza y antes que pueda preguntar el consultorio de la señora Grayson ve a Bella bajar por el ascensor con los ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué lloraste, mi amor?- le pregunta él luego de que ella se le eche a los brazos. Antes de que Bella pueda decir algo, una enfermera los empuja levemente al pasar.

-¡Doctor Drew está llegando una niña que ha intentado suicidarse!- El doctor Drew corre inmediatamente seguido por dos enfermeros.

-¡Preparen una sala, necesito transfusión de sangre O positivo!- grita luego de leer el historial.

-¿Cuánto pesa?- le pregunta otro doctor que sale segundos después.

-30 y tiene 18- La mirada de Drew se posa inmediatamente en Bella que mira la escena estupefacta sin poder evitar las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

-Vámonos- le dice Edward firmemente. La toma por los brazos con fuerza pero Bella se rehúsa a irse, ella está perdida en sus recuerdos, en sus pesadillas.

-Isabella, vámonos- repite él, ahora si Bella lo escucha, camina rápidamente hacia Drew, le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice -Cuídese, saludos a Gwyneth y a Izzy-

-Chau Bella- le dice él, luego de abrazarla fuertemente. Antes de que Bella pueda salir mira a la chica que acaba de entrar, rubia, con ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, extremadamente delgada como ella lo estaba. Edward la pega a su pecho mientras le seca las últimas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.


	17. Chapter 17: Saturday's night

Capitulo 17 : Saturday's night

La noche del sábado había llegado, Bella había pasado un día de locos. Por la mañana, luego de despedir a Edward, había tomado un buen desayuno y se había encaminado hacia la gerencia del bar, había revisado las modificaciones en unos planos, luego había ido al restaurante para hacer una degustación de los platos, para finalizar el día había tenido que armar "el maldito polo norte" como lo llamaba Edward en el pent – house. Con la ayuda Bree, habían acomodado todo, desde el cartel con un papa Noel que decía bienvenida en la puerta hasta la alfombra para entrar al dormitorio de color rojo y verde.

Los paparazzis la esperaban afuera del pent – house, Jamie fue amable en escoltarla hasta la entrada del auto.

Bella estaba nerviosa, esta vez, la cena iba por parte de Edward y de ella. Había escogido uno vestido ceñido de azul oscuro con un par de cinturones negros delgados en su cintura, un par de zapatos color plomo con taco alto, cortesía de Burberry, y un bolso pequeño Miu Miu azul oscuro.

El episodio de días atrás, había quedado en el pasado, había decidido ser feliz con Edward, no importara que pasara. Aunque era inevitable ver que Edward la había tratado como una frágil porcelana desde entonces.

Cuando bajó del auto los flashes volvieron a iluminarla, esta vez les sonrió ligeramente y avanzó directamente a la empresa. La secretaria con la voz chillona no dijo nada, subió por el ascensor, al abrir las puertas, el piso presidencial estaba casi vacío, a excepción de Janine quien la saludó alegremente y un par de personas más que la miraban intrigados.

-¿Está en la oficina?- le preguntó Bella.

-Está discutiendo con un socio, hoy en la mañana tuvo una reunión con un par de tailandeses y durante todo el par de horas, este socio estuvo atacando y contradiciendo las direcciones de Edward- En ese momento un joven llamó Janine.

-¡Janine!- ella se excusó y se retiró. Bella no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a leer algunas revistas. Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Bella- dijo Edward antes de besarla delicadamente.

-Te ves espectacular- agregó él después de mirarla de cuerpo entero.

-Gracias, estoy muy nerviosa- le confiesa haciendo que a Edward se le encoja el corazón.

-Te adoran- le dice él a lo que Bella responde con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Cuéntame de Harper y Nate- pide ella cuando entran al ascensor.

-Por qué mejor no hablamos del Año Nuevo- Edward había estado pensando en eso en el almuerzo, se encontraba en una encrucijada.

-¿Qué con el año nuevo?- dice ella mirándolo interesadamente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-La abuela Marie no desea venir y he tenido unos problemas de ingresos de drogas en un par de bares, no me puedo mover de aquí, a parte, supongo que tendrás planes con tu familia- La entrada ilegal de drogas era muy común en esta época del año.

-En realidad siempre hay una cena pero no siempre voy- confiesa Edward, a veces no iba porque se quedaba trabajando solo en ese piso enorme, otras porque tenía compañía del día anterior o tal vez porque no quería aparecerse con su cara de sufrido solitario.

-En el centro, siempre me encargaba de organizar la cena, era un banquete enorme, comprábamos varios pavos y la mesa era inmensa- dice ella recordando todas las fiestas que pasó allí.

-¿Quieres ir a la cena con mi mamá?- le pregunta él.

-¿Tú quieres ir o prefieres que nos quedemos en casa?- ella como siempre le da la opción de escoger aunque ya sabe lo que va a decir.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa contigo- le dice esto antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No creo que a tu mamá le guste pero la compensaremos luego- le dice ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Llegamos- les avisa Jamie quien se ve especialmente feliz ese día. Luego le preguntaría pensó Bella.

-Hablamos más tarde de eso- le dice Edward ates de salir por una parte del carro.

-¡Isabella, Edward sonrían a la cámara!- Bella mantiene una sonrisa educada mientas Edward la escolta a la entrada.

-¿Qué vistes Isabella, Burberry de nuevo?-Ella se ríe suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- dice Bella al ver al joven que ya conoció en la tarde.

-Reservaciones a nombre de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?-

-Si- contesta Edward al ver que el joven miraba a Bella descaradamente.

-Pasen por aquí- Edward toma la mano de Bella y entrelaza sus dedos para luego besarla delicadamente, dejando en claro que Bella Swan tiene novio.

-Muchas gracias- logra Bella decir aunque esta con poco aire. Bella no tiene porque cuestionar el comportamiento de Edward, desde que vino en la tarde había visto que había ciertos chicos que la miraban, pero a ella no le molestaba, su corazón era de Edward.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta ella al ver que Edward lee un mensaje en su Balckberry.

-Alice, dice que ya están en camino- después de un par de segundos entra Rosalie en un vestido hasta las rodillas color vino, y cargando a un pequeño rubio que tiene sus ojos caramelos muy abiertos.

-¡Chicos!- grita Emmett mientras corre detrás de una niña con cabellos oscuros como los de él. Saluda a Edward y a Bella con la mano antes de que Rosalie le diera a Nate.

-Nate y Harper, ella es Bella, la novia del tío Edward- Nate parece encantado en cambio Harper la mira molesta, con cólera, lo que Bella encuentra divertido.

-Hola chicos- dice ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Harper lo recibe de mala gana, y luego avanza hacia Edward quien la carga. Rosalie sonríe y le da una mirada cálida a Bella, ella lo entiende, está siendo protectora con su tío favorito. Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, Esme llega junto con Carlisle.

-Hola Bella- ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-

-¡Abue!- grita Nate mientras corre para que Esme lo abrace, Harper también se baja de su abrazo con Edward y corre hacia su abuela.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta ella. Bella se hace a un lado y avanza a saludar a Carlisle.

-Hola Bella- se le adelanta él.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta ella, tal vez su cuerpo había envejecido pero sus ojos tenían juventud.

-Se me ocurrió una idea fantástica, ¡debemos unirnos para una obra de caridad!- dice Esme interrumpiendo la conversación. Bella asiente y se muestra entusiasmada.

-¡Chicos!- grita Alice antes de tomar una foto instantánea. Edward se lo había advertido en la noche de ayer, Alice tenía una fijación por la fotografía, le encantaba capturar el momento, la esencia como la llamaba ella.

-¡Tía Ally!- grita Harper mientras va corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Bella, te ves muy hermosa- le dijo Jasper para luego darle un abrazo.

-Gracias Jasper-

La cena empieza con éxito, no faltan las conversaciones entre los adultos y los niños también hacen aportaciones que hacen reír a todos. Bella esta alegre, ríe todo el tiempo y Edward se limita a abrazarla en algunas ocasiones y a robarle un par de castos besos.

-Quiero proponer un brindis- dice Esme antes de que pase el postre.

-Por ti Bella, eres definitivamente la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba. Te doy la bienvenida oficial a esta familia, cuida de él- A Bella se le escapan un par de lágrimas pero rápidamente puede sacudirlas.

-¡Por Bella!- gritan todos levantando sus copas de champan.

-Muchas gracias- dice ella mientras Edward la abraza y la apega hacia él.

-Te quiero, mi amor- le susurra al oído.

-Yo también te quiero- le dice ella antes de besarse dulcemente.

El momento dulce de la noche pasa junto con un montón de flashes de la cámara que ha traído Alice.

-Disculpen- dice ella al oír su celular sonar, silenciosamente se retira de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó Jacob?- pregunta ella al ver su identificador de llamadas.

-Hubo una pelea en el bar del este- esto era muy común en un bar pero no podía llegar a mayores.

-Voy para allá- dice ella inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, sé que hoy es tu cena, solo te llamaba para informarte y decirte también que tengo que tomar los papeles de tu escritorio, tú sabes los de propiedad- Bella esta agradecida infinitamente.

-Sabes dónde está la llave, muchas gracias-

-No te preocupes, adiós, pásala bonito-

-Chau Jake-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunta Edward cuando ella se sienta.

-Nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿Qué quieren de postre?- le pregunta Bella a los niños, que han tardado un poco mas de comer.

De ahí todo siguió siendo perfecto, bailaron un rato, se rieron de muchas cosas y contaron anécdotas vergonzosas de todos.

-Muchas gracias por una cena estupenda, ya es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos- dice Carlisle al ver que se hacía tarde.

-Buenas noches chicos, mañana te llamo Bella para coordinar- le dice para después darle un beso a cada uno. Cuando Esme y Carlisle se retiran Alice dice

-Necesito ir al tocador-

-Te acompaño- le dice Bella quien ha querido refrescarse desde hace unos minutos. Ambas entran con tranquilidad pero inmediatamente Alice corre hacia un cubículo.

-¡Alice!- grita Bella mientras corre hacia ella. Alice vomita un poco y al levantarse se tambalea un poco.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- logra decirle mientras Bella la tiene sostenida en sus hombros.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta.

-Estoy embarazada- eso tenía sentido, se había fijado que Alice no había bebido la champan.

-No lo sabe Jasper, ¿verdad?- ninguna persona en su sano juicio hubiera dejado a su esposa ir al baño con la cara que Alice tenia, sola.

-No todavía no, quería contárselo en Navidad pero ya es la tercera vez que me dan nauseas en dos días-

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- pregunta ella.

-Ayúdame a llegar al banco- avanzan lentamente hasta que Bella logra hacer que Alice se siente.

Alice saca de su pequeño bolso su celular -Rose, ven al baño, no le digas nada a nadie- casi al segundo Rose entra la baño.

-¿Otra vez te mareaste?- le pregunta antes de llevarle papel mojado para que se refresque la cara.

-Si-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunta Rose.

-Si, gracias chicas- Pasan varios minutos antes de que las tres salgan, Alice tenia mejor cara pero si la mirabas fijamente cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de vomitar. En cambio para evitar sospechas fue Bella quien trato de hacerse la enferma.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Edward.

-Me sentía mal, creo que el arroz estaba un poco crudo- dice Bella tratando de caminar lentamente.

-¡Mami!- grita Nate.

-¿Qué pasa Nate?- le pregunta Rose calmadamente regresando a su sitio.

-Diles-

-Ohh, verdad, ¿Qué les parece pasar Navidad en nuestra casa?, ya hablamos con Esme y ella estuvo de acuerdo, solo faltan ustedes – dice señalando a Edward y a Bella.

-Nos encantaría pero mi hermano va estar con nosotros en Navidad- dice Bella.

-No hay problema, el también está invitado- dice Rosalie.

-Entonces, ahí estaremos el 24 de Diciembre- término diciendo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Bella, te moshtaré mis dibujosh- agregó Nate quien le había tomado mucho cariño a Bella.

-Mostraré mis dibujos mi amor- le corrigió Rosalie.

-Me va a encantar verlos- le dijo Bella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás cansado?- le preguntó Rosalie al ver que su pequeño cerraba los ojos.

-Si- Nate se abrazó a su mamá y a los minutos ya estaba dormido.

-Emmett, ya es hora de irnos- anunció Rosalie para que después Emmett tomara una pequeña mochila que traía las cosas de ambos niños.

-Te ayudo- le dice Bella recogiendo unos pequeños juguetes que Nate traía.

-Nosotros también ya nos vamos- anuncia Jasper tomando a su esposa de la mano. Todos salen pero a Rosalie le es muy difícil cargar a Nate.

-Dámelo- se ofrece Edward, carga a Nate y salen a enfrentar a los flashes. Luego de preguntas por parte de los fotógrafos todos llegan a la camioneta de Emmett, Alice ayuda a acomodar en la silla a Harper y Bella a Nate.

-Gracias Edward- le dice Rosalie a Edward antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- dice Bella. Alice y Jasper también se suben con ellos.

-Estoy cansada- le dice Bella al ver que la camioneta se alejaba. Juntos entran nuevamente al restaurante, Edward se encarga de pagar la cuenta y agradece por el servicio, Bella mientras tanto arregla un poco las sillas, y recoge un pequeño delfín que seguramente se le había caído a Harper.

-¿No te olvidas de nada?- le pregunta Edward antes de ponerle un abrigo negro. Bella niega con la cabeza y ambos avanzan hacia la salida nuevamente.

-¿Me pasas la bolsa Jamie?- le pregunta Bella justo después que Edward cierra la puerta. Jamie le da una bolsa que tiene un par de bailarinas plomas.

-Qué alivio- Edward se ríe dulcemente de la cena.

-Todo salió muy bien- le dice él antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Me alegro- Bella se abraza a Edward y antes de que pueda quedarse dormida Edward pregunta

-¿Qué pasó en el baño?-

-Ya te dije, el arroz estaba crudo y me dieron nauseas, Alice llamó a Rose que traía alcohol en su bolso y me ayudaron- pero Bella estaba pasando por alto varios detalles.

-¿Entonces porque Rose no llevó su bolso al baño o tal vez porque Alice se veía más blanca que tú? Y eso es decir bastante- Bella pasó por alto la broma.

-Juro que te vas a enterar más tarde- le dijo ella antes dormirse.


	18. Chapter 18: Unhappy ending

Capitulo 18: Unhappy ending

Ambos bajan abrazados y congelándose de frio. Al momento de subir por el ascensor Bella se apresura a entrar alegando que tiene muchas ganas de ir al baño, cuando Edward va asegurar la puerta ve a Bree saliendo por un lado del ascensor.

-¿Bree? Hola, ¿buscas a Bella?- pregunta Edward extrañado, parece que Bree quería salir sin ser vista.

-Ehh, sí dile que pasé a verla pero que vuelvo mañana- Antes de que el pueda responder, Bree abre la puerta de escalera de emergencia y baja corriendo. Edward entra intrigado y dispuesto a contarle a Bella lo que acaba de pasar, cuando prende la luz, se queda sin aire.

El pent- house parecía el maldito polo sur en Navidad, pero no exageraba, no faltaba ni la nieve.

Habia un árbol ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, tenía las bolas doradas y rojas que ambos habían escogido, pequeños papa noeles alrededor, también lazos que hacían más espectacular el árbol. Los muebles eran los mismos, en cambio los cojines tenían una funda, o eso esperaba Edward que fueran, con temática navideña, luego estaban las botas que estaban colgadas en un nacimiento enorme, cada una tenia grabada el nombre de ambos, después estaban las alfombras, en la entrada había una alfombra roja que decía 'Bienvenidos a nuestro polo norte', en la cocina había otra que tenia a un papa Noel, la de su dormitorio era verde, con Rodolfo el reno.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- gritó Edward al ver que hasta en los cuadros que Edward había colgado de su familia habían estrellas alrededor, pero Bella lo confundió con un grito de alegría.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta una Bella risueña.

-¡Me encanta!- grita él con el mismo entusiasmo pero haciendo una mueca por detrás cuando la abraza.

-Solo falta ponerle la estrella, Bree dijo que deberíamos tener algún tipo de tradición- luego agarró una estrella dorada enorme e hizo que Edward la ayudara a sujetar la silla y puso la estrella dorada que solo complementaba el circo en el que se había convertido su casa.

-¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo?- pregunta Edward al recordar a Bree.

-Sí, me estuvo ayudando- Bella sigue en su mundo, en el cual Edward esta tan feliz como ella del resultado. En silencio, ambos se cambian, Bella sonríe pero Edward no sabe como esconder su cara de fastidio al ver que su baño ahora es verde y rojo.

-Todo ha estado fantástico- le comenta Edward al momento de dormir.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dice ella ilusionada por haber dado una buena impresión.

-Rosalie es la más difícil de complacer, cuando trajiste el postre la conquistaste. Bells, ¿has estado hablando con mi mamá en las mañanas?- pregunta al recordar que ninguno de los postres tenían la fruta a la que cada uno era alérgico.

-A veces en la tardes, y hasta en las noches- le confiesa ella.

-¿De qué hablan?- Edward pregunta ocultando la mueca que está a punto de salir, el control remoto tiene un forro verde.

-De varias cosas en realidad, lo último que me contó fue la boda de Alice-

-Ese fue un gran espectáculo- dice Edward recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Y de tu acompañante- agregó cuidadosamente Bella. Edward traga en seco.

-Tanya-

-Si- se limita a contestar Bella.

-Tenía que llevar a alguien pero le dejé en claro que era como amigos, fue una mala jugada, me arrepiento mucho- Todo había empezado bien, aunque su familia mostraba abiertamente su desagrado hacia ella, hasta que después de la ceremonia Tanya no pudo evitar criticar hasta lo imposible de criticar.

-También dijo que Alice se veía hermosa- agregó Bella viendo a Edward perdido en su mundo.

-Si quieres mañana vamos a la casa, mamá tiene un álbum hermoso de la boda de Rose y de Alice también- le dice él tratando de regresar a la realidad, al presente.

-Me encantaría- dice ella antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, la cual tiene colgado una estrella dorada.

Edward mira al techo mientras Bella se abraza a él. Los ojos se le cierran poco a poco pero puede distinguir el pequeño peluche que Bella ha colgado en su manija, tiene un pequeño cartel que dice, 'Feliz Navidad'. A él solo le queda sonreír ligeramente.

.

.

.

Antes del amanecer, un par de manos traviesas empiezan a levantar de a poco los bordes de la camiseta de Bella.

Alguien quiere jugar.

Después de alrededor de una hora.

Ya no eran los gemidos que se escuchaban en el dormitorio, ahora eran solos respiraciones agitadas que iban recuperándose lentamente.

-El domingo ha empezado muy… - Bella no tiene fuerzas para terminar la oración.

-¿Ajetreado?- le dice Edward divertido antes de besarle el cuello nuevamente.

-Digámoslo así- dice ella antes de contestar el teléfono que no ha parado de sonar. Cuando ve el identificador de la llamada se sienta rápidamente.

-Hola Esme- Edward abre sus ojos, es como ser agarrado en una travesura.

-Claro, en un par de horas estamos allá- termina ella antes de colgarle.

-Oye, ayer en el centro comercial vi un vestido hermoso de Vera Wang y pensé en Alice, ¿crees que le gustará?- le pregunta Bella, levantándose de la cama, envuelta en una de las sábanas.

-Es Alice, yo creo que si- era muchísimo mejor que sus ideas, ya la pobre Alice no aguantaría otro suéter.

-¿Qué le podemos regalar a Jasper?- pregunta ella saliendo del baño.

-Yo me encargo de eso, y de Emmett también-

-Ok, pienso que a Rose le encantará tener algún recuerdo de cuando era modelo- Rosalie Hale era un Top Model, su cabellera rubia y sus cautivantes ojos azules hacían de ella, irresistible.

-¿Y a tus papás que les vas a regalar?- pregunta Edward notando que Bella se tensa.

-Todavía tengo tiempo, mi mamá me contó que se iban a un Safari, no regresan hasta la primera semana de Febrero-

-¿No te ha vuelto a llamar?- No presiones, piensa Bella.

-Si lo ha hecho pero yo la he evitado, sé que me va a preguntar cosas que no pretendo conversar con ella-

-¿No te gustaría que la conociera mejor?-

-A ambos en realidad pero sé que no te van a agradar, no son como tu familia, no hacen almuerzos todos los domingos, no se apoyan incondicionalmente, mi familia es diferente- Si la hubieran presionado así unos cuantos años atrás, probablemente hubiera empezado a gritar groserías.

-Esa diferencia es lo que te ha hecho la mujer que eres ahora- Bella le da la espalda y sonríe mientras se pone su camisa negra.

Ambos toman un rico desayuno, Edward conduce a Bella hacia su departamento para que pueda cambiarse ropa cuando el par de horas ya han pasado. Bella elige, una linda cafarena cuello tortuga color fresa, junto con un par de jeans y un par de botas color marrones, amarra su cabello en con una coleta negra.

Ya son pasadas las dos cuando estacionan en la mansión Cullen. Edward y ella bajan tomados de la mano. Edward abre la puerta y entran. La mansión Cullen, es un palacio, llena de fotografías de todos en diferentes momentos, Emmett es el primero quien los ve, se acerca y los saluda; cuidadosamente Bella se excusa y va a pasar hacia la sala cuando identifica la cocina.

-Hola- le dice Bella suavemente a una Esme que está preparando una ensalada. Esme responde el saludo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- agrega Bella al ver el festín que hay sobre la mesa.

-Pícame eso- le dice Esme señalando un montón de frutas sobre la tabla de madera.

-¿No le echas un poco mas de sal?- pregunta Bella cuando termina y ve que Esme le echa muy poca cantidad a la sazón.

-No, a mis chicos nos les gusta- le contesta Esme sonriéndoles.

-¿Abue hiciste galletas?- preguntan Nate y Harper al mismo tiempo.

-Las acabo de poner chicos- dice señalando el horno.

-Pásame los platos por favor- Bella ve una pila enormes de platos. Con mucha disposición ayuda a Esme quien le enseña como le gusta comer a cada uno, por ejemplo a Jasper, le encanta que le pongan más vegetales y a Edward toda comida le gustaba con bastante picante. Cuando termina de servir los platos hace que Uli, su mano derecha, acomode la mesa. Esme se quita el delantal y con Bella van hacia la sala.

-¿Cuáles son los planes para las fiestas chicas?- pregunta animadamente sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-El miércoles vamos a escoger vestidos, la primera fiesta ya es el sábado- informa Alice.

-¿Vamos por los ternos el mismo día?-pregunta Emmett.

-¿Puede ser a eso de las 6?, tengo una reunión a parte necesito ver lo de las canastas con Janine- pide Edward.

-Me cae perfecto- concuerda Jasper quien necesita revisar un par de historiales extras el miércoles.

-Entonces nos vemos en la empresa- dice Edward.

-Bella, apareces en todas las portadas- dice Rosalie mostrándole una de las revistas a la que está subscrita. Ahí aparece Bella junto con el atuendo que usó el día anterior en la cena.

-Si me he dado cuenta- dice ella sonriendo mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¡Me encantaron tus zapatos!- grita Alice.

-Gracias, a mi me encantó tu , el color te va muy bien- dice Bella para sorpresa de Alice, cualquiera combina colores pero pocos reconocen diseñadores a la vista.

-Burberry 2011 otoño – invierno, ¿verdad?- pregunta Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, el modelo original era negro pero me hace ver como Mortisia así que lo cambié por azul- las tres ríen imaginando a Bella con un vestido tan ceñido y tan oscuro.

-¿Conoces a Vera Wang?, ella hizo nuestro vestidos de novia- le pregunta Alice recordando todas las pruebas para su vestido de novia.

-Oh mi dios, no he tenido la oportunidad pero creo que sus vestidos de novia son los mejores del mundo- dice Bella emocionada. Para este momento todos están sentados almorzando.

-Sí, todavía lo tengo en mi armario, tienes que venir a mi casa para que lo veas- Bella voltea disimuladamente la mirada hacia Rosalie quien parece estar lidiando con Nate. Rosalie suelta un suspiro, al igual que la mano de Nate y se levanta mirando hacia Emmett.

-Emmett- dice Rosalie tratando mantener la calma al ver que todos las miraban.

-Nathaniel, para de hacer eso ahorita mismo- La imponente presencia de Emmett intimida a Bella quien atina a voltear la mirada.

-Gracias- susurra ella al ver que el asustado Nate, deja el juguete y se va corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

-Te vi cuando iba a uno de los bares del este- comenta Bella tratando de aliviar la tensión. Inmediatamente la cara de Rosalie cambia, de pronto ya está relajada.

-Debe haber sido el jueves, estaba yendo al gimnasio, me he comprometido con Alice para usar su lencería en una sesión de fotos- Alice quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos un rato, regresó a la realidad a la mención de su sesión de fotos.

-¿Al gimnasio?, pero estás perfecta- la halaga Bella.

-Voy a tonificar solo, salgo de ahí y luego me voy a recoger a los niños- pueden haber pasado ya unos cuatro años desde que Rosalie pisó por última vez la pasarela pero se mantiene radiante.

-Y lo más chistoso es que hay movilidades escolares- dice Emmett acercándose a su esposa, para luego besarle delicadamente le pelo.

-Me gusta hacerlo yo, ahí conoces a las mamás, a las profesoras- explica ella jalándolo hacia él.

-Me acuerdo cuando quedaste embarazada de Harper- comenta Jasper, todos ríen menos Bella quien no entiende.

-Me hice como 6 pruebas de embarazo caseras, todas me salían que no, les creí; pero cuando empecé a marearme fui al médico para que me hicieran exámenes y salieron que no pero yo me seguía sintiendo mal y le seguí insistiendo y el tipo me dijo '¿sabes que es lo que tienes? Un embarazo psicologico' te juro que lo iba a matar, finalmente fui a la clínica de Jasper y me hice otro examen, este si salió positivo, ahí ya tenía como 4 meses de embarazo -

-¿Por qué le pusiste Harper?- Renne siempre le contaba a Bella que su nombre significaba belleza.

-Me encantó el nombre cuando lo leí en una novela de Nicholas Sparks, ella es Harper Savannah- Esa era la versión oficial, no todos saben que Harper fue el nombre de su mejor amiga, la cual murió de cancer.

-Nate, las galletas todavía están calientes, espérate un ratito- le pide la abuela Esme al ver que Nate es el primero que corre para agarra una de las deliciosas galletas de la abuela.

Bella ve la mirada de Rosalie al ver a sus niños correr hacia el jardín y tirarse bolas de nieve.

-¿En qué pasarelas desfilaste?- Rosalie sonríe añorando sus épocas de pasarela.

-Desfile acá, en Paris, Italia, Alemania, Finlandia; he estado en varias pasarelas, conocí a Marc Jacobs, Carolina Herrera, a Vera también, Nina García es mi favorita- dice Rosalie.

-Y te mantienes muy bien- comenta Bella.

-Es cuestión de encontrar tiempo para ti misma, un sábado que Emmett se lleva a los niños a comer helado o cuando Esme se ofrece a quedarse con ellos para que Emmett y yo podamos salir- Por afuera la familia de Rosalie Hale parece perfecta.

-A parte siempre ayuda un buen grito- dice ella avanzando hacia afuera donde Harper esta enterrando a su hermano en la nieve.

El almuerzo ha terminado ya hace un rato, todos están sentados en la sala viendo el atardecer.

-¿Qué tal la estas pasando?- le dice Edward abrazándola por la cintura. Antes de que Bella pueda contestar, Esme se acerca a la radio y sube el volumen. Every breath you take, suena.

-¡Edward escucha esta canción!- Bella no le puede ver la cara pero lo siente tensarse.

-Tócala hijo por favor. Era tu favorita- Bella se da la vuelta y su rostro está duro. Todo el mundo se queda en silencio mientras Esme se acerca lentamente. Sin darse cuenta Edward se ha alejado de ella. Bella ve como Alice se abraza a Jasper y Carlisle abraza a Esme, impidiéndole acercarse.

-Vámonos Isabella- le dice Edward tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

A Bella se le para el corazón por el duro tono de voz que Edward ha usado.


	19. Chapter 19: A long night

Capítulo 19: A long night

Sin darse cuenta, Bella está sentada junto con un maniático al volante.

-¡Edward, deja de manejar tan rápido, cálmate!- grita Bella presa de la preocupación por morir en un accidente de tráfico.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta ella pero él no le contesta, su viste esta fija en la carretera.

-Edward, mírame- le suplica ella, él lentamente voltea sus ojos hacia ella; ver adentro de sus ojos es como ver el infierno congelado. Cuando llegan al pent – house, Edward baja del auto y no espera a Bella, pero ella corre para agarrar el ascensor.

-¿Qué buscas?- le dice ella al ver que tira cajón tras cajón, luego de entrar al pent-house.

-El pañuelo amarillo- se limita a contestar él. Sigue botando todo, las camisas dobladas, las medias, un par jeans.

-Está en el tercer cajón- Bella no se ha movido la puerta, ni si quiera se ha quitado los zapatos que tanto le duelen. Edward abre el tercer cajón, saca el pañuelo y agarra la llave.

-Voy a subir- avisa él antes de pasar sin rozarla por la puerta. Bella lo ve subir por las escaleras, piensa en seguirlo pero sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

-Todo va estar bien- susurra más que para él, para sí misma.

Ojalá Edward lo hubiera creído.

Después de eso, Bella recogió los cajones y acomodó las prendas del suelo. Tenía que dejarlo solo, Bella lo sabía. Se dedicó a ordenar las habitaciones, siempre a la espera que él bajase. Apagó las luces navideñas temprano, hoy no había espíritu de felicidad en la casa. Se acostó temprano creyendo que aunque la noche sin él sería casi imposible, dormiría aunque sea un poco.

La noche fue terrible, se podían escuchar pasos de un lado para otro, Edward se encontraba desesperado totalmente. Bella luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no subir y por no llorar sobre su almohada. Alrededor de la 1 los ruidos cesaron pero a las 3 volvieron a empezar y con mayor fuerza, Bella tenia terror de que alguien viniera a reclamar la bulla. Cuando por fin logró concebir el sueño ya eran las 4 de la mañana. Había sido la peor noche de su vida.

Bella subió con verdadero miedo, avanzó lentamente, tratando de encontrar a Edward en alguno de los cuartos. El primero tenía adentro un par de maquinas de ejercicios, la segundo estaba cerrada, ya no había otra opción, Edward tenía que estar en la tercera puerta. Pensó en tocar pero un ruido espantoso hizo que Bella corriera y abriera la puerta sin más. Ahí lo vio, tirado entre muchos papeles al frente de un piano negro imponente.

-Edward- Este era un Edward con ojeras, con una cara pálida, con los ojos perdidos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta al entender lo que ha pasado, Edward se ha caído de la silla que está al frente del piano.

-Ahora sí- le dice al verla al frente de él. Bella lo ayuda a que se siente en el piso alfombrado, pone suavemente su cabeza encima de su pierna.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunta al ver muchos papeles tirados.

-Mi pasado, no eres la única con un historial desastroso- le dice sonriendo dulcemente mientras los ojos se le caen por el sueño.

-Lo dejé, todo, todo Bella, lo hice por él- Bella logra leer varios de los títulos de las partituras. Luego de unos segundos se da cuenta que la habitación solo tiene el piano y un par de guitarras en su estuche, todo está empolvado.

-Pero puedes regresar, encontrar tiempo, te puedo ayudar con algunas cosas para que tú puedas volver a hacer tu música- La propuesta de Bella encoje el corazón de Edward.

-¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?- Bella lo mira y no puedo evitar la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

-No quiero salir de acá- le confiesa él.

-Entonces espérame, te voy a traer algo de comer- le dice ella, cuando trata de levantarse Edward le sujeta débilmente el brazo.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor- le pide él, Bella se debate entre ir o no ir, decide no hacerlo. Bella si se para al ver una foto entre las partituras que le causa mucha intriga.

-Esa es una foto muy bonita de Esme- le dice cuando logra desenterrarla, en la imagen se podía ver a una Esme con un vestido largo color lavanda oscuro.

-Es la boda de Alice, se veía hermosa-

-Me imagino, ¿Jasper estaba nervioso?- pregunta ella.

-Sí, el pobre sudaba frío, Emmett no ayudaba mucho. Rosalie e Irina se veían hermosas en lavanda– Edward recuerda esa hermosa tarde verano cuando Alice y Jasper decidieron unir sus vidas.

-Apuesto que todo salió en los periódicos-

-Tengo los recortes, es mi única hermana, la más pequeña- Edward guarda en uno de sus cajones un mini álbum que él hizo con las fotos que se tomaron, es algo sencillo pero con mucho cariño; Alice llegó a unirlos a todos y a convertirlos en una familia.

-Seguramente le diste duro a Jasper- dice Bella acomodándole los cabellos.

-Lo hice sufrir un poco, no se iba a llevar a Alice así de fácil- ¿Sufrir un poco? El pobre Jasper tuvo suerte de llegar a la pedida de mano.

-Hueles a fresas- le dice el tomando un mechón del largo cabello de Bella y enroscarlo entre sus dedos.

-Te diría que tú hueles a menta, pero creo que has estado usando mi shampoo- dice ella para luego reír junto con él.

-Si,se me acabó el mío- dice él divertido. De repente suena el teléfono móvil de Edward.

-¿Vas a contestar?- le pregunta ella cuando él saca el celular, el niega con la cabeza y lo deja al costado de ambos.

-Debes disculparte con Esme- le dice Bella cuando logra leer le identificador de llamadas.

-Y lo haré, pero todavía necesito tiempo- dice él. Ambos se quedan en silencio, sintiendo la vibración del celular junto con el sonido. Bella se pierde en el piano, se nota que no lo han usado en bastante tiempo, tiene polvo en las patas, y una que otra telaraña cruzándole por las esquinas; en realidad es sorprendente que Bella, quien es alérgica al polvo, no haya estornudado aún.

-Toca algo para mí, solo para mí- le pide ella levantándose luego de acomodarlo a él en el piso alfombrado.

-No estoy listo, estas manos ya no tocan como antes- dice él levantándolas.

-¿Qué instrumentos aprendiste a tocar?- le dice ella caminando alrededor del cuarto observando lo casi nada que hay.

-El piano es mi pasión pero la guitarra fue la que mas usé- Bella se encuentra en frente de ella, tiene el estuche viejo negro.

-Every breath you take es una canción preciosa- le dice ella.

-Sí, muy al estilo de mis padres- comenta él luego de unos según dos.

-Carlisle y Esme son un gran ejemplo de un matrimonio feliz- dice ella; siempre ha sido su más grande anhelo ser parte de un matrimonio lleno de amor, tal vez no lo tuvo de ejemplo pero haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.

-No siempre fue así. A veces pensaba que se iban a divorciar, pero mi mamá es una luchadora, nunca nos dejó de lado, Alice llegó a arreglarlo todo, ahí volvieron las cosas a su sitio-

-Alice solía tener el cabello largo, era color caoba, hermoso, solía pasar horas cepillándolo y colocándose ganchos para sujetarlo- agrega él alabando lo más bonito que poseía Alice.

-¿Se lo cortó como acto de rebeldía?- trató de adivinar Bella, en el centro eran varias las que pasaban por lo mismo, algunas se cortaban el cabello como cambio drástico otras se tatuaban o se ponían piercings.

-Algo así- dice Edward sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle que Alice fue un poco dramática en su adolescencia. ¿Cortarte el cabello y mandárselo a tu padre, quien no te quiere, entra en el cuadro rebelde? Dramático.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una manta? No has dormido nada- le dice Bella, al no recibir respuesta ella voltea.

Edward se había quedado dormido.

A Bella no le sorprende. Cuidadosamente baja por una manta, para los dos. Cuando las encuentra, va por el teléfono, llama a Janine.

-Hola Janine soy Bella, Edward está enfermo y me pidió que te avisara que no podrá ir- No había necesidad de darle más detalles.

-Oh, ok, dile que le mandaré todo lo que tiene que hacer por correo-

-Preferiría no molestarlo- insiste Bella, Janine capta la indirecta.

-Te entiendo Bella pero esto es urgente- le dice Janine, quedaba pendiente la revisión de un contrato minuciosamente. A Bella se le ocurre una idea.

-Tengo una solución, ahorita te vuelvo a llamar- le avisa a Janine para luego cortar. Bella busca el blackberry de Edward para encontrar el numero de la casa de Emmett.

-Buenos días Mansión Cullen- le dice una voz femenina.

-Hola, necesito hablar con Emmett, soy Bella-

-Hola Bella, ¿todo está bien?- le pregunta Emmett preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda. Janine necesita con urgencia ayuda con unos documentos y Edward no está disponible, ¿podrías reemplazarlo por hoy?- le pide.

-Claro, ¿puedo hablar con él?-

-Está durmiendo ahorita, no ha descansado desde ayer en la tarde- Emmett comprende la situación.

-Ok, yo me ocupo de todo, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- sin decir más, Bella cuelga. Bella sube sin hacer bulla con las mantas y con una ensalada de frutas que ha preparado.

Bella acomoda ambas mantas y se echa con él, como por instinto Edward la abraza hacia él.

Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero casi sincronizados ambos se levantan.

-Necesitas cambiarte de ropa y comer algo- susurra Bella de cuando siente los ojos de él sobre ella. Edward estira su brazo hacia un pequeño pote, huele las frutas, es casi imposible que se hayan malogrado, el frio es infernal.

-Está rico- le dice él cuando ha terminado, es obvio que sigue con hambre, entonces Bella se levanta para prepararle algo más consistente para ambos. Sin decir nada Edward la sigue, cerrando con un suspiro la puerta.

-Estuve viendo como está yendo el regalo de Harper- le comenta él mientras Bella está cocinando.

-¿Qué elegiste?- pregunta Bella mientras sigue cocinando, cortando un par de vegetales.

-Desde hace unos meses, le pedí un favor a la gerente de Hello Kitty, está a punto de terminar un celular con los juegos preferidos de Harper, está rodeado de diamantes y en la parte de atrás tiene una H-

-¿Qué piensas regalarle a Nate?- pregunta curiosa.

-Le regalaría un PSP, pero Rosalie me mataría por hacerlo adicto a los videojuegos entonces vi lo que nos llegó el mes pasado y que todavía no se va a lanzar, es una notebook en forma de pelota de futbol, trae programas educativos-

-Qué curioso- se limita a decir Bella antes de sacar del refrigerador un pedazo de carne.

-¿Qué quieres que te regale?- le pregunta él jalándola hacia él.

-Me conformo contigo- le responde ella tratando de zafarse para evitar que la carne se queme.

-Con que poco te conformas- susurra él con un tono de melancolía.

-No digas eso, en realidad pido mucho- le contesta Bella con el mismo tono.

Edward la voltea a Bella dulcemente para besarla.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta él.

-Ya son las 4- dice Bella mirando el reloj. Bella sirve el almuerzo, junto con la ensalada y el jugo para tomar. Ambos comen en silencio comentando lo necesario. Edward se ofrece a lavar los platos y Bella decide ir a leer, pero se queda dormida.

Cuando Bella se levanta, se encuentra desconcertada porque Edward no está a su lado. Inmediatamente lo empieza a buscar y lo encuentra en el segundo piso, sentado al costado de su piano.

-Es hermosa- le susurra Bella refiriéndose a la guitarra acústica que está entre las manos de Edward.

-Era de mi abuelo, mi papá no heredó el talento de la música pero yo sí, también Alice, le encanta el ballet- le cuenta Edward mientras sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, limpiando meticulosamente casa instrumento.

-¿Por qué lo tienes acá, todo escondido y empolvado?- le pregunta Bella mientras se sienta junto con él.

-Porque no he podido tocarlo, no es que no quiera, no puedo, traicioné mi música- confiesa Edward.

-No lo hiciste, simplemente la dejaste de lado por unos años, nunca es tarde para regresar- Bella lo ayuda a levantarse y lo hace sentar en el piano.

-Toca para mí- Edward está nervioso. Pero la hace, toca cada tecla como si su vida se fuera en ella.

Bella se sienta en la alfombra derramando lágrimas por el sentimiento que sale de cada canción.


	20. Chapter 20: She is a blond bitch

Capítulo 20: She is a blond bitch

Edward había insistido en ir a la oficina, se había levantado temprano, había tomado una ducha y había desayunado con Bella. Luego de terminar de trabajar iría a casa de Esme y después iría a cenar con Bella. Iba a hacer un día ocupado.

Bella llamaba a Janine preguntándole como estaba Edward cada dos horas; Janine comprendía su preocupación debido a que a Edward se le notaba las ojeras y se le escapaba uno que otro bostezo; no había recuperado su sueño del todo.

Casi después de las 2, luego de pasar el día en su departamento, había decidió seguir los consejos de Bree. Sacó lencería fina que nunca pensó usar de la bolsa todavía nueva, se arregló el cabello con ayuda de la onduladora, utilizó el maquillaje que tenia a la mano; decidió que no pensaría en lo que iba a hacer, salió del pent – house, solo con un abrigo largo y negro.

Bella nunca había juntado tantos sus piernas en la vida, ni si quiera en el auto las había separado. Trataba de mostrarse segura y amorosa como siempre, sonrió a las cámaras pero no despegó los brazos del abrigo, manteniéndolo firme a sus piernas.

Subió el ascensor y trató de arreglarse el maquillaje un poco antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

Como nunca, el piso presidencial estaba lleno, Bella no lograba ubicar a Janine así que decidió avanzar hacia la oficina de Edward. Cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Estás loco, Edward no te reconozco, la conoces hace una semana, puede ser una caza fortunas, o tal vez algo peor- Edward fruncía el ceño y maldecía internamente, debería haberle hecho caso a Axel cuando le dijo que no contratara a Irina, ni él había confiado en su propia hermana cuando había preparado la sorpresa para su suegra.

-Irina solo pedí los servicios de tu empresa, mi vida privada es mi vida- dijo Edward lamentándose haberla dejado entrar.

-Edward leo las revistas, cada vez que sale, usa atuendos exclusivos- cada palabra que salía de la boca de la hermosa rubia hacia Edward enfurecer más, la paciencia no es infinita.

-No te debo explicaciones- le dice él observándola fijamente, su prima era su mejor amiga, pero no se podía excluir el hecho que era la más metiche de toda NY.

-¡Te está usando! … tú le das todo ese dineral y ella, ¿qué te da a cambio? ¿sexo?- ¡Eso era el colmo! Edward se levantó ajustándose el saco, estiro un brazo y dijo

-Ya cruzaste la línea, retírate- el tono de Edward no daba oportunidad a replicas.

-No te conozco, eres mi primo Edward, te quiero y por eso te digo que estas cometiendo un enorme error, ¡su hermano estuvo metido en drogas!- Edward abrió los ojos, no por lo que Irina estaba diciendo sino porque logró ver Bella en la entrada. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, entró como si nada, como si no tuviera intención alguna de matar a la rubia con sus propias manos.

-Mi amor, hola- le dice ella ignorando olímpicamente a Irina, quien la mira irritada.

-Oh, disculpe, soy Isabella Swan- dice ella sonriéndole falsamente antes de pasarle de largo y dirigirse hacia Edward para darle un dulce y casto beso.

-Uno se va a Dubai por un par de semanas y mire con lo que encuentro a mi regreso- cuando Edward escucha eso avanza junto con Bella hacia la puerta lentamente.

-Te traje un muffin de chocolate y hablé con Janine, dice que ya no tienes nada que hacer, así que nos vamos al pent - house- le dice Bella tratando de distraer a Edward quien esta rojo de furia.

-¡Es el colmo, está viviendo contigo!, ¡Edward reacciona!- ¡Se terminó! Edward agarra no muy dulcemente del brazo a Irina y la conduce hacia la puerta; Janine y los demás empleados se les quedan mirando.

-Irina … - le dice él en tono de advertencia; pero Bella con elegancia, cierra la puerta y la encara.

-Mis abuelos se conocieron casi 60 años atrás un 18 de octubre, con exactitud el 18 de noviembre del mismo año se habían casado, fueron muy felices hasta que mi abuelo falleció hace unos 4 años. Creo en el amor a primera vista, si a usted no le ha pasado no es mi culpa. Segundo, tengo dinero, el suficiente como para poder pagar mis atuendos exclusivos, suficiente como para tener mi propio departamento, suficiente como para no tener que aprovecharme de Edward… -

-No le debes explicaciones, estamos juntos y es lo que importa, retírate por favor- dice Edward fuerte y alto; Irina se siente intimidada. Con el poco de dignidad que le queda, Irina toma su bolso de Balenciaga y sale de la oficina.

-Juro que casi siempre es más amable- susurra Edward abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

-Seguramente- le dice ella zafándose de sus brazos, Bella esta frustrada.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara, no será ni la primera ni la última persona que opinará pero el resultado es el mismo, tu y yo juntos- le dice Edward apegándola a él nuevamente.

-Juntos- susurra ella antes de darse la vuelta y besarlo.

-Bella, no le hagas caso, me importa lo que opinen mi familia, y ellos te aman muchísimo- eso hace sonreír a Bella, es cierto su familia parece haberla aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Bella lo jala hacia uno de los sofás.

-¿Te gusta mi abrigo?- le susurra en el oído.

-Está muy bonito- le responde el sin entender. Lentamente Bella se desabotona el abrigo, cuando termina lo tira al suelo, Edward traga en seco.

-¿Qué te parece lo que llevo puesto?- le pregunta Bella. Edward sigue tratando de contener su instinto animal.

-Bella, ¿por qué me haces estas cosas?- le dice haciendo un esfuerzo por no alejar sus manos de la cintura de Bella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta inocentemente mientras su cabello cae hacia adelante. Bella Swan se ve irresistible, de pies a cabeza. Edward la sienta al costado y se para a cerrar con seguro la puerta.

-¿Janine?- le dice por el intercomunicador.

-No me interrumpas hasta que salga- agrega antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Ven para acá- Ambos van al encuentro del otro. Bella sube las piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la sujeta fuerte.

-¿Victoria Secret?- adivina él.

-Sí, salió recién hace unos días, se que te gusta mucho el azul- En ella, todo color queda hermoso piensa Edward antes de besarla apasionadamente.

.

.

.

-¿Me dijiste tabacos de Cuba?- le pregunta ella cuando suben al auto que los llevará a cenar. Antes han tenido que pasar por el departamento de Bella por razones obvias.

-Si son sus favoritos, el año pasado no los conseguí, me faltó tiempo- le explica Edward, ¿Cómo vas a hacer que te traigan tabacos de Cuba dos horas antes del 24?

-Yo me ocupo de eso, para Esme conseguí el último libro de cocina de Martha Stewart, todavía no lo ha publicado-

-Estoy seguro que le encantará, ¿comiste tu fruta?- le pregunta Edward cuando ya llegaron al restaurante.

-Sí, hace una hora, necesitas más comida en ese refrigerador tuyo, hasta yo que no estoy yendo seguido tengo más que tu- le dice riendo. De repente suena el teléfono.

-Es Bree- se excusa Bella antes de contestar.

-¡Claro que sí!- le escucha decir a Bella, mientras que Edward está perdido en la cena.

-¿Te parece bien dentro de un par de horas?, estoy a punto de cenar con Edward-

-Entonces ahí nos vemos- le dice Bella antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta Edward para después tomar una copa de vino.

-Quiere que vaya a ver revistas de vestidos de novia con ellas- dice Bella con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en los bares?- le pregunta él.

-Bien, estamos expandiéndonos pero me preocupa mucho la época, es por eso que no puedo viajar, en solo tres días han intentado meter droga y hay muchos borrachos-

Edward y Bella pasan una velada agradable. Cuando llega el momento de irse, Bella le dice a Edward -Hoy me quedo a dormir en mi departamento, mañana tengo que salir a hacer varios pendientes- Edward pone una mueca, se ha acostumbrado a dormir con ella.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, que no te sorprenda que llegué y te secuestre- le dice en el camino hacia el departamento de ella. Bella ríe por las ocurrencias de Edward.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- le susurra ella antes de besarlo dulcemente. Cuando Jamie estaciona el auto, Edward se baja para abrir la puerta de Bella. Ella lo abraza antes de subir para abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Te quiero Bella- dice él a lo que Bella voltea, le guiña un ojo antes de decirle -Yo también te quiero Edward- le manda un beso volado antes de entrar al edificio. Edward sonríe sin proponérselo todo el camino hacia su pent-house mientras conversa con Jamie.

Bella sube a su departamento, se cambia los tacos por un par de bailarinas y se pone sus pantalones de casa. Luego, toma un par de galletas y va al departamento de Bree y Diego.

-Me encanta este- le dice Bree pasándole la revista que han comprado.

-Me parece muy sencillo, solo tiene una cinta al medio- Diego abre la puerta.

-Bella, hace tiempo que no te veo- le dice antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Desde que esta con ese crio no se aparece mucho por aquí- bromea Bree.

-Verdad, ¿Edward Cullen?- pregunta Diego.

-Sí, tenemos que organizar algo, todavía no se han conocido propiamente- dice ella emocionada por la expectativa de pasar una tarde tranquila.

-Claro, ¿el jueves pizza y películas?- pregunta Bree.

-A las 5, nosotros traemos la pizza- confirma Bella. Diego se va a su dormitorio porque necesita terminar un trabajo pendiente, dejando a Bella sola con Bree.

-¿Eres feliz Bella?- le pregunta Bree haciendo que Bella la mire agradecida.

-Si lo soy, mucho- responde ella antes de sonreír.

-¿Has ido a tus sesiones?- le pregunta regresando a sus revistas.

-Sí, tuve reunión con Madelaine- Bree suelta un suspiro al oír el nombre de la mujer.

-Esa mujer es insoportable, siempre que sales de ahí, estás llorando- habla Bree recordando las horas que demora Bella en recuperarse.

-Sí, esta vez no fue la excepción, aunque ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad- Bree levanta la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Hablamos lo típico pero me hizo darme que he cambiado, he madurado- dice Bella con aires de orgullo.

-Chicas, ¡está dando las chicas super poderosas!- grita Diego sacando la cabeza por su dormitorio.

-Yo llego primero- dice Bree pero Bella ya había salido corriendo como niña. Ambas se tiran a la cama de Bree mientras Diego solo puede reír.

-¿Madurado ah?- pregunta todavía recuperándose del ataque de risa.

Ambas se miran y estallan en risa. Nada como un par de horas con su mejor amiga.

-¿Bella? Hola soy Rosalie- Bella esta media dormida, cuando posa la vista a la ventana ve que ya debe ser de muy noche.

-Hola Rose, ¿Qué tal?- logra decir antes de empujar a Bree para que se despierte. Bree abre los ojos y se levanta para prender la luz.

-Muy bien, te llamo porque quería sabe si te podías reunir a tomar un café conmigo y con Alice, también para decirte que se me presentó un problema y la reunión para escoger vestidos la hemos pasado para el jueves, ¿te sienta bien el día?-

-Normal, por mi está perfecto, ¿a qué hora lo del café?- pregunta Bella mientras prende la tele.

-En la mañana, a eso de las 10, en el Blue Mountain- Uno de los cafés más exclusivos de NY, no se podía esperar nada menos.

-Ahí nos vemos- dice ella sentada en la cama, mirando distraídamente la tele, cuando pasa una entrevista con Alice.

-¡Bree no cambies de canal!- le grita cuando la ve con todas la intenciones.

-¿Esta Bree por ahí?- pregunta Rosalie.

-Sí, aquí te la paso- Bella le sube un poco el volumen, parece ser una entrevista recién por el corte de Alice y el hecho que puedes apreciar sus caderas un poco más abultadas.

-Obvio que si mujer, mañana nos vemos- dice Bree antes de colgar.

**Con Edward**

-¿Vamos al pent-house señor?- Edward revisa su reloj, no es muy tarde para ir a hablar con su madre.

-No, vamos a la casa de mis padres- Jamie asiente con la cabeza y arranca el auto hacia la otra parte de la ciudad.

En el camino parece que el aire se hace más pesado, Edward siente remordimientos por como trató a su madre. Nunca había sido un niño modelo, había que reconocer que tuvo sus amoríos por ahí y por allá, virgen no era; pero siempre le había tratado de evitar dolores de cabeza a su mamá. El único desacuerdo que tuvieron fue cuando Edward decidió irse a vivir solo, el sueño de Esme siempre fue que sus hijos, sus nueras, su yerno y sus nietos vivieran con ella, clásico sueño de madre.

Tan rápido como llegó el último pensamiento a su mente ya habían llegado. Bajó del auto y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Yo atiendo Uli- Edward respira profundamente al escuchar la voz de su madre. Esme sale atareada con su delantal de cocina, uno que le regaló Alice hace un par de años, aunque tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos están rojos por haber llorado durante toda la noche.

-Mamá, lo siento- es lo primero que dice Edward antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

Esme le corresponde el abrazo y el llanto empieza. Por atrás, saliendo de su estudio Carlisle contempla escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	21. Chapter 21: First Fight

Capitulo 21: First fight

Bella se alistó cuando se dio cuenta que la hora para encontrarse con Bree e ir a tomar café con Alice y Rose, se acercaba. Escogió un vestido con manga larga azul, unas leggins negras con unos zapatos negros también, como accesorio había agarrado un gorro sencillo. Llamó a Bree y acordaron ir juntas desde su departamento.

-¡Isabella, mira a la cámara!- gritaba un paparazzi. Bella mantenía la cabeza gacha tratando de evitar los flashes cuando salen del auto.

-¿Esto es todos los días?- le pregunta Bree, quien hace lo mismo que Bella.

-Sí, supongo que con el tiempo se calmará- le dice Bella entrando al café.

-Mira allí están- le dice Bree reconociendo a Alice. Ambas se acercan.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal, mucho tráfico?- pregunta Rosalie parándose para darles a cada una un beso en la mejilla.

-De autos no, de hombres con cámaras si- dice Bree, todas ríen.

-Entonces, saben que Rosalie va a ayudarme en mi campaña de lencería, si sale exitosa podría subir un escalón más a alcanzar mi sueño-

-Este es el momento en que hago siempre la estúpida pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?- susurra Rosalie luego de tomar un sorbo del té que se ha pedido.

-No aprecio la burla, mi gran sueño, Victoria Secret's Fashion Show- dice Alice juntado sus manos y dando un gran suspiro.

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en eso?- pregunta Bella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Durante la cena no pude notar tu escultural cuerpo y a Bree ya hasta le tome las medidas, entonces había considerado si a ambas les gustaría ser parte de la campaña- Bella se queda en blanco.

-Este es el momento en el que ustedes saltan de alegría- dice Alice congelando su sonrisa.

-Yo estaría encantada- dice Bree tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Tu Bella?- pregunta Rosalie mirándola fijamente.

-Discúlpame- dice al sentir su celular sonar, salvada por la campana.

-Bells, soy Renne- Bella se tensa, eso le pasa por no ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Dime mamá- dice ella rodando los ojos.

-Hay que vernos hija, ya se acercan las fiestas y supongo que estarás ocupada- el tono de decepción que usa Renné no pasa desapercibido.

-Pensé que ya estabas en el Safari-

-A tu papá se le presentaron varios casos que no pudo dejar sin atender, hemos pospuesto el viaje- lo que en el burdo dialecto de su padre significaba, no vamos a viajar; un negocio llevaba a otro y así sucesivamente.

-Ahorita estoy ocupada-

-Te estoy viendo en televisión nacional- Bella voltea y ve a varias cámaras, maldición, no había privacidad en ningún sitio.

-¿Me quedan bien las botas?- pregunta Bella con verdadera curiosidad. Renné ríe por el otro lado de la línea.

-Están lindas pero las que compramos se verían mejores, tienen ese broche que hace juego con tu gorro-

-Lo sabía, pero estaba con Edward y regresar al pent-house… - Demonios, había soltado demasiada información para una sola oración.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?- Bella suspiró aliviada, había ignorado el comentario.

-El viernes, en la mañana podemos ir a comer o a pasear- propone ella.

-El viernes será, adiós hija-

-Chau mamá- dice Bella, cuando cuelga el teléfono busca el cartel del baño, cuando lo encuentra entra.

-¿Qué decidiste?- pregunta Alice cuando Bella ni si quiera a tenido la oportunidad de sentarse.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, estoy muy ocupada con los bares, paro mañana te contesto- Alice no puede disimular su cara de decepción, modestia aparte, cualquiera estaría encantada de trabajar con ella.

Esa es la última intervención de Bella en la conversación, Bree se encargó de monopolizar la mesa contando a una emocionada Rosalie sobre sus planes de boda, primero como fue la pedida de mano, como se imaginaba el vestido y demás comentarios a los que Bella no prestó atención.

Bella se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordó los consejos de Madelaine sobre evitar conversaciones de cuerpo, de cómo sacar de su mente el recuerdo de ella en frente a un espejo y de cómo no dejar entrar los pensamientos que te dicen que no eres bonita.

No regresó a la realidad hasta que Rosalie y Alice dijeron que ya tenían que irse, Bella se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa educada.

-¿Doctor Drew?- pregunta cuando el tono de haber contestado se activa. Bella está sentada en su cama. En el camino de vuelta Bree no dijo nada, supo darle su espacio, se despidieron y Bella subió inmediatamente a llamarlo.

-Puedes tomarlo como una prueba final, estuvimos hablando sobre eso hace algunos meses, sería como probarte con tus límites, verte a un espejo y darte cuenta que sin importar lo que digan, tu eres hermosa- ¡Ella necesitaba soluciones! No más palabrería sobre la dichosa prueba final. Ese era un tema tabú, era consciente de que el tratamiento ya estaba en camino a terminarse dentro de unos cuatro meses, pero no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que tanto tiempo huyó.

-¿Entonces lo hago?-

-Tu decisión Bella, es tu decisión, ¿ya le has hablado a Edward?, están en una relación, deben comunicarse- ¡Demonios! … tenía que decírselo.

-Ok, gracias, me tengo que ir, tengo pendientes, bye doc- Bella lo llamó por respuestas y terminó mas confundida. Frustrada se paró de su cama y caminó por todo su departamento.

Amaba a Edward, lo hacía pero él no iba a ser imparcial. Bella soltó un bufido, en los momentos que uno necesita a una madre, piensa antes de volver a llamar.

.

.

.

**Con Edward**

-Intenta de nuevo- Janine bota un bufido de frustración, sus dedos se están acalambrando de tanto marcar el botón de llamada.

-Ya lo hice seis veces, tal vez simplemente este durmiendo- Edward está parado delante de Janine con su maletín en mano y a punto de entrar a una sesión con su directora de recursos humanos.

-Por última vez por favor- Janine está a punto de negarse pero ve la cara de preocupación pura de Edward. Su niño está enamorado por primera vez.

-Ok, pero ve y fírma esos documentos, lo intentaré por última vez-antes de que Janine pueda apretar el botón, Michelle sale de la oficina de Edward.

-Señor Cullen, necesito revisar esto con usted, son para poder repartir las gratificaciones y ver el tiempo de vacaciones- la mirada de la joven de 34 años no es de dulzura.

-Concreto por favor Michelle- Edward recibe la mirada de odio de parte de su directora de RRHH.

-Ok, empecemos. Ya tenemos a los tres internos que recibiremos el próximo año, sus nombres son: Alyssa Grimmer, es descrita por sus profesores en Columbia como y cito 'increíblemente

responsable', luego está Chloe Yerryn, viene de la NYU y sus recomendaciones son estupendas, y por último está Zachary Kerensky, viene de Harvard y solicitó el puesto porque siente admiración por su trabajo- Edward ríe mientras le da una rápida miraba al folio. Todos los internos dicen eso, pero terminan odiándolo.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Hacerlos sentir miserables- dice Michelle dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Exacto, al final de cada semana quiero saber que logros hicieron cada uno. Al final de Febrero necesito al mejor o a la mejor. Encárgate de ellos. Pasemos al siguiente tema- Edward no podía dejar de ver el reloj que indicaba que ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

-Vacaciones-

-Sabes que necesito a alguien que reemplace a Janine, es lo primero que debería estar en tu agenda- le dice Edward concentrándose por primera vez en la conversación

-Sí, hay varias candidatas pero no creo que ninguna sea apta, no es por ofender pero eres un tipo complicado-

-Busca una secretaria para el tipo complicado o tu mí querida Michelle terminarás siéndola. ¿Algo más?- dice Edward parándose, ya le dedicó 5 minutos más que suficiente.

-Firma todo esto- Edward la quiere mirar de mala gana pero se detiene a sabiendas que la mujer delante de él lo mandaría por el tubo en una sola oración.

-No estoy de acuerdo con estás cláusulas, mándaselas a Roger. Toma- Edward se despide de Michelle y se va hacia el puesto de Janine.

-¿Esto todo por hoy, Janine?-

-No, lo siento Edward pero tienes una videoconferencia con el decano de Harvard para coordinar lo de la publicación de tu entrevista, la que hiciste hace semanas, en el su revista mensual- Edward está a segundos de mandarlo todo al carajo.

-¿Qué mierda se necesita coordinar?, ya firmé los papeles- todos en el piso presidencial se alejan por el miedo.

-Son puras formalidades, pero son necesarias-

-Después de eso, no hago nada más-

Edward entró nuevamente a su oficina y la cerró de porraso.

Habló lo más calmado posible con el Decano, actuó de la mejor forma y se despidió cordialmente mandándole saludos a su adorable par de gemelos.

Salió corriendo de su oficina, el pobre Jamie tenía adormecida las piernas por tanto haber presionado el acelerador. Con las justas habían estacionado cuando Edward salió del carro y subió escaleras arriba. Tenía un mal presentimiento y era estúpido porque nunca había creído en esas cosas.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces antes de que Bella le abriera la puerta.

-Bella, llevo llamándote hace horas- fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando una somnolienta Bella salió.

-Mi amor, lo siento, me quedé dormida- La cara de Edward se relaja. Entra y la besa dulcemente dejando su maletín en el piso. Bella le devuelve con intensidad el beso, no se han visto en bastantes horas.

-Me preocupaste, por un momento pensé… - Bella sube su dedo hasta los labios de Edward.

-Shh, eso no volverá a pasar- le promete ella.

-¿Qué tanto hiciste para estar cansada?- le pregunta él cuando se sientan el pequeño mueble de la sala.

-Fui a tomar un café con Alice, Rose y Bree, vine y estuvo checando unas cosas, luego salí a ver un par de proyectos- era verdad, solo omitió la incómoda charla sobre sus sentimientos con su madre.

-¿Qué tal está estuvo el café?, Alice me dijo que estabas un poco rara, ¿pasa algo? – a Edward no se le escapaba nada.

-Eh… Alice quiere que esté en la sesión de fotos que va hacer con su lencería- Bella se tensa al sentir el incómodo silencia, lentamente levanta la mirada hacia los ojos duros de Edward.

-No- dice él antes de que Bella pueda hablar.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta ella sin entender. No espera alguien con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco a un autoritario.

-No lo vas a hacer- repite él, Bella se para y Edward también él.

-Es mi elección- dice ella.

-Bella, es ridículo que te expongas así- Bella ve rojo en ese momento.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a cambiarme, tengo que salir- se limita a decir, corre hacia su cuarto aguantando las lágrimas.

-¡Isabella!- escucha ella que grita Edward pero ella lo ignora.

Bella entra a su dormitorio, agarra un sweater cuello tortuga de color esmeralda, un par de leggings negras, y un par de botas del mismo color; se cambia y se deja el cabello suelto.

Cuando estuvo lista, tomó su bolso verde y salió de su dormitorio.

-Bella necesitamos… - pero Bella avanza hacia la puerta ignorándolo.

-Siéntete como en casa- susurra antes de tirar la puerta. Bella toma un taxi.

Ni bien cogió su teléfono su mamá la estaba llamando.

-¿Ya estás viniendo?- le pregunta.

-Si, en realidad ya te estoy viendo, ahí voy- Bella le paga al chofer, y sale del taxi.

-Hola- le dice Bella antes de empezar a caminar hacia adentro.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- le dice Renne al haber visto el atisbo de un par de lágrimas.

-No- le dice ella antes de echarse a llorar.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de ayer?- le pregunta Renne luego de unos segundos.

-Ni si quiera he podido solucionar eso, se lo comenté a Edward y se cerró completamente- Bella sigue botando lágrimas todo el camino hacia la cafetería que había dentro, varias personas se le quedan mirando y Bella acelera el paso.

-Debes verlo desde su punto de vista, debe de tener miedo- es lo primero que le dice su madre cuando se sientan. Bella levanta la cara rápidamente.

-¡Es un arrogante!- chilla antes de volverse a cubrirse el rostro.

-Bella, esos son … - Bella voltea a la dirección que señala su madre y no puede evitar botar un bufido.

-Sus guardaespaldas… acoso de la prensa- Renne va a contestar pero ve que hay un lio afuero del que Bella no está enterada, son paparazzis contra uno de sus enormes guardaespaldas.

-Sobre lo de la sesión, me parece que deberías hacerla, ve con calma y si te sientes insegura, inventa una excusa y te vas- le dice Renne ignorando la situación ajena.

-¿Tú crees que pueda hacerlo?- pregunta Bella levantando la mirada.

-Si- le responde Renne sujetando las manos de Bella con fuerza.

-¿En verdad crees que salga bien en lencería?- pregunta ella riendo ligeramente, en realidad Edward nunca se había quejado de la vista cuando ella estaba en ropa interior. Bella sonrío involuntariamente.

-Sí, Bella eres hermosa- Si tan solo hubiera dicho eso, años atrás. Todo hubiera sido diferente. Todo. No hubiera terminado siendo una niña dañada y con graves problemas de autoestima pero tampoco hubiera llegado nunca a Edward.

-Tengo miedo- confiesa Bella mirando a su madre.

-Lo sé, vamos a distraernos un poco- la anima ella, ambas se levantan y avanzan hacían la primera tienda, Gucci.

Luego de un par de horas de comprar y comprar, Bella se siente más relajada.

-Ese se te ve hermoso- le dice Renne al verla pasar delante de ella con un vestido largo verde.

-No me gusta la abertura de la pierna- dice Bella mirando como su pierna sobre sale, el estilo de Bella nunca ha sido mostrar demasiado.

-No es muy alta, se te ve lo justo de pierna- refuta Renne.

-No entiendo porque me haces comprar un vestido largo, sabes que no tengo donde usarlos- dice Bella cuando ya se lo ha quitado y dado a la asistente para que lo ponga junto con las otras cosas que va a llevar. Eso era en parte mentira pero no tenían que entrar en detalles.

-Siempre hay una ocasión, solo tienes que esperar- le dice Renne conteniendo una sonrisa. Una madre siempre tiene la razón.

-Me encanta esta bufanda- dice Bella acercándose a tocarla, era una bufanda roja con puntos negros.

-Esta bonita, llévate también este par de botas- así eran las cosas con Renne, pasaban rápido.

-¿El taco no es muy alto?- pregunta Bella quien está acostumbrado a llevar solo hasta taco 11.

-No, mientras no camines por nieve- advierte Renne. Ambas ríen.

-Edward parece… protector- dice Renne mirando a los guardaespaldas que no las han perdido de vista ni un segundo.

-Ya probé una vez la furia de los paparazzis, le hice caso en esa- dice Bella.

-Se ven enamorados- dice Renne sopesando la reacción de Bella, esta sonríe dulcemente.

-No creo que en este momento sea su persona favorita en el mundo- dice sarcásticamente.

-¿Entonces por que está trayendo un ramo de rosas rojas y viene hacia acá?- Bella voltea inmediatamente y la escena que ve es encantadora. Es Edward vestido con un par de jeans y un polo negro con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas.

-Y este es momento en el que me voy, espero verte pronto hija- dice Renne al ver que Edward esta cada vez más cerca.

-Señora Swan- saluda Edward agachando la cabeza.

-Edward, gusto en verte- es lo último que dice Renne antes de tomar sus bolsas, darle un beso a la estática Bella, e irse hacia el lado opuesto.

-Lo siento- dice Edward antes de que ambos se fundan en un abrazo.

-Yo lo siento mi amor, no estoy acostumbrada a tener que conversar mis decisiones- le dice Bella enredando sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo de Edward. ´Yo no estoy acostumbrado a ser tan dependiente de alguien piensa Edward.

-Pero yo no tenía que haberme impuesto así, es tu decisión y te apoyaré- le dice Edward antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Te quiero, las rosas están hermosas- Bella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y ambos avanzan caminando.

-Siento haber interrumpido las compras con tu mamá- dice Edward

-Ya habíamos terminado en realidad, además creo que nos veremos más seguido ahora- dice Bella sonriendo.

-Se ve agradable-

-Lo es… ahorita- dice ella soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué has decidido?-

-Lo voy a hacer- La decisión no hacia a Edward feliz pero la apoyaría, estaría con ella, siempre.


	22. Chapter 22: Nobody loved her

Capítulo 22: Nobody loved her

-Edward, es Jasper suena preocupado- le dice Bella. El teléfono había sonado tres veces hasta que Bella contestó, eran las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta Edward acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz.

-Edward, estoy en la clínica todavía, tengo problemas para salir de acá; Alice tiene insomnio de nuevo, ya es la tercera noche- Hace meses que Alice no tenia episodios de insomnio.

-Ya voy para allá- le dice él tratando de mantener la calma.

-Gracias- le dice Jasper antes de colgar porque lo están llamando.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alice, pareciera como si estuviera de día adentro, había telas de varios colores, brillos, tijeras, máquinas. Edward fue con cuidado buscándola de cuarto en cuarto, hasta que la encontró saliendo del dormitorio con un par de reglas enormes.

-Sabía que Jasper iba a mandar a alguien- murmuró para sí misma antes de pasar de largo a Edward. A Bella también la ignoró, Alice siguió haciendo sus moldes.

-Alice, deja de hacer eso- el tono le recordaba a Bella al que Emmett había utilizado con Nate.

-Estoy bien, no puedo dormir pero ya se me pasará- le dice Alice desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas- dice Edward antes de tener que hacer lo que siempre hacia.

-Alice- vuelve a repetir; sin tener otro remedio, va hacia ella y la carga, para sorpresa de ambos Alice no hace ningún laberinto, hasta que llega a la cama, de la cual se vuelve a levantar para ir a la sala.

Edward suelta varios bufidos.

-Allie, necesitas dormir- dice Bella jalando con cuidado la tijera que lleva en las manos.

-Bella, te lo agradezco pero estoy esperando a estar cansada- En ese momento suena el teléfono de Edward, probablemente era Jasper.

-Alice, tienes que dormir, por el bebé, tienes que hacerlo- le susurra Bella a Alice, tratando de que Edward no las escuche.

-Lo sé Bella, lo he intentado, pero se me vienen recuerdos horribles- Bella la entiende, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos solo podía ver su brazo derecho manchado de sangre.

-Escoge tu película favorita- le dice Bella ahuyentado los malos recuerdos.

-A walk to remember- dice inmediatamente Alice, junto con Edward, regresan al dormitorio, donde Edward enciende el reproductor.

-Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, vamos a ver la película y te vas a fijar en todos los detalles, desde el color de ropa hasta algún lunar que encuentres en la cara de Shane West- Alice asiente con la cabeza. La película romántica empieza. Alice hizo lo que Bella le dijo, trató de adivinar de qué año sería la ropa que Jamie, el personaje principal femenino, usaba o con qué punto se tejió la chompa.

-Eso va agotar su mente, la va a hacer dormir- le explicó Bella a Edward, cuando este último la llamó afuera del dormitorio.

-¿No es más fácil darle medicación?- Como tantas veces han hecho, somníferos, un montón de ellos en realidad.

-Ahorita no debe tomar nada de eso, confía en mí- Edward se le queda mirando porque necesita más explicación pero Bella se limita a entrar.

Los tres ven la película entera, al final Edward simplemente pasaba paños kleenex a ambas señoritas.

-Se quedó dormida- dice Bella cuando Edward regresa de la cocina. Él la acomoda, la tapa con varias frazadas y le da un beso de buenas noches, como hacia su madre con los tres.

-¿Crees que tenga pesadillas?- pregunta Edward cuando ambos están echados en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-No creo que tenga las fuerzas para eso- le responde Bella.

-Jasper- murmuran ambos levantándose. Jasper viene con la cara de preocupación de todo hombre enamorado, sus ojos buscan a Alice por todos lados.

-Está durmiendo- le dice Edward, Jasper logra respirar por primera vez en horas, todos se sientan.

-Gracias chicos. Ya van tres días me tenía preocupado, está pálida, vomitando y mañana mismo la llevo a que se haga un chequeo- Bella tenía que decírselo, pero ese no era el momento.

-Edward, Aro me llamó- agrega Jasper mirando a Edward quien no hace más que botar un bufido y poner mala cara.

**Muchos años atrás**

-Alice, abre la puerta, soy la tía Esme- por fuera la mansión de Elizabeth Platt se ve impecable, como si su dueña siguiera ahí, como si su dueña no hubiera muerto hace solo tres días.

-Mi mamá, tía Esme- Alice, una jovencita con cabellos largos color caoba se abraza a la única persona que le queda. Alice lleva llorando desde que le dijeron lo que había pasado.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé- le susurra Esme. Ver en la morgue a su única hermana hace que Esme sienta una pena profunda y dolorosa.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?- le pregunta Alice con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Seguir adelante, todos lo vamos a hacer; tu mamá hubiera querido eso- la anima Esme. La vida de ambas no había sido fácil.

-¿Cómo?, Aro ni si quiera ha venido a verme, la única persona que está acá es Mati-

-Te puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, tu papá ha dado la autorización-

-¿Por qué nunca me ha querido?- le pregunta Alice mirando a Esme.

-Lo hace, hija, a su manera, lo hace- pero Alice no le cree, cuando uno quiere, no lastima.

-No tía, nunca lo ha hecho- le dice Alice para luego empezar a empacar.

-Alice, escúchame bien; nos tienes a nosotros, Carlisle y yo estaremos contigo, hasta el tiempo que tú quieras- Esme le dice con el corazón en la mano, y Alice lo que no ha hecho en bastante tiempo, confiar en alguien.

Alice entra con tres maletas enormes a la Mansión Cullen. Edward junto con Emmett están sentados en el sofá grande, a la espera de la llegada de su prima. Carlisle ha salido corriendo de la oficina para poder recibirla.

-Bienvenida Alice- dice Esme haciendo que la tímida pre – adolescente avance escondiendo su rostro gracias al largo cabello color caoba.

-Hola- murmura Alice a la nada.

-Prima … - antes de que Emmett pueda terminar la frase, Alice sube escaleras arriba junto son una de sus maletas. Ellos entienden que deben hacer, esperar, esperar que el corazón de Alice sane.

Arriba, Alice entra al baño, agarra las tijeras que trae en su maleta y se mira al espejo. Ella había heredado el cabello de su madre, ahora Elizabeth se había ido y con ella el sufrimiento con el que cargó durante su corta vida. Alice se mira al espejo y corta de poco en poco su largo cabello.

Ese día lluvioso de Noviembre la pequeña Alice quedó en el olvido.


	23. Chapter 23: Pruebas del vestido

Capítulo 23: Prueba del vestido

Cuando Rose se enteró del incidente de la madrugada, luego de dejar a los niños al colegio, había pasado todo el día con Alice, quien durmió hasta la 1 de la tarde. La había acompañado a todos los lugares a los que tuvo que ir, incluyendo al pent – house de Bella, donde las esperaba Madame Lylianne, para la elegir los vestidos que usarían el sábado.

-¿Te gusta este?- pregunta Alice a Rosalie quien observa el vestido lentamente, era un , la marca favorita de Alice pero había que ser sinceros, esa clase de vestido tenía que usarlo alguien con altura.

-No, Allie- Alice bufa frustrada, llevan horas buscando vestido, Rosalie había sido la primera en encontrarlo, se había decidido por un vestido largo entre tonos blancos, grises y azules, era la única mujer que podía usarlo y verse magnífica.

Luego siguió Bella, con ella fue aun más sencillo, buscó tres vestidos que le gustasen y se los probó una y otra vez, junto con la opinión de la Madame Lilyanne y las chicas se había decidió por uno que tenia la parte superior color dorado y bajaba hacia un color marino claro, era exquisito.

-¿Te gusta este?- le pregunta Bella estirando un vestido celeste corto que se amarra en el cuello y que debajo del busto tiene un cinturón de diamantes.

-Ese no es de Madame Lylianne- dice inmediatamente Alice.

-En realidad me lo compré la semana pasada, tenemos casi la misma talla, creo que te quedaría bien- Alice se saca el antiguo vestido que tiene puesto y se prueba el nuevo.

-¡Me encanta Bella!- grita mientras se ve al espejo dándose vueltas.

-Estos zapatos serían perfectos- dice Madame Lylianne mostrándole unos zapatos negros cruzados.

-Sí, gracias Bella me has salvado la vida- le dice Alice antes de abrazarla.

-Vamos a ver cómo queda todo junto-

-¿Se nota mucho mis caderas?- pregunta Alice refiriéndose a el hecho que ya está un poco mas llenita.

-No, ¿Jasper no lo ha notado?- pregunta Rose.

-Jasper nunca me diría que he engordado- responde Alice para que luego Rose y Bella rían.

**Con los chicos**

-No me gusta este, es apretado- se queja Emmett tratando de respirar.

-Pero te queda bien, te da un aire intelectual- alaba Jasper mientras Edward lo mira como si tuviera cuatro ojos.

-Sabía que no era buena idea que Allie se casara con este loco- le dice Emmett a Edward.

-Te lo dije, tuvimos tiempo en la despedida de soltero para eliminarlo- le dice Edward siguiéndole el juego.

-Estás loco, tenía que ser muchísimo antes de la boda, hubiéramos ahorrado el gasto- Fue la boda más cara del años.

-Tienes razón, tal vez podríamos haberlo hecho cuando salimos la primera vez los tres, cuando salió del bar borracho- dice Edward burlándose mientras recuerda como él y Emmett lo habían emborrachado para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Hey, estoy aquí!- dice Jasper moviendo sus manos.

-Demonios- susurra Emmett.

-Te noto cansado- acota Edward.

-Sí, estoy trabajando en un caso importante, a una mujer la acusan de haber matado a sus dos hijos-

-¿A quién defiendes?- pregunta Edward.

-A la mujer-

-¿Crees que lo hizo?- dice Jasper mirándolo fijamente.

-Cuando hablo con ella no, puedes tocar el amor que le tiene a sus hijo, le prohibieron ir al funeral y la señora lloró todo el tiempo, se la pasa en el cementerio viéndolos desde lejos-

-Pero… - agrega Jasper.

-Ella estaba en la casa cuando los asesinaron, estaba en el cuarto de al lado, es casi imposible no haber escuchado que estaban asfixiando a tus hijos-

-¿Segura que estaba en la casa?- La conversación era ahora entre Jasper y Emmett.

-Sí, todo concuerda hasta las 11 en punto, según la señora a esa hora ella se quedó dormida y no se levantó hasta las 4 de la mañana para ir al baño y pasó por el cuarto que compartían los niños y entró para verlos y estaban colgados-

-¿Qué dice la contraparte?-

-Que a las 11, ella fue hacia su cuarto y los asfixió a ambos, y luego lo hizo parecer un suicidio, pero es casi imposible, la niña tenía 8 y el niño 10; los de la morgue dijeron que la posibilidad era casi mínima, además los niños no tuvieron problemas de la escuela de ningún tipo, la profesora dijo y cito "eran los más felices del colegio"-

-¿Y él papá?-

-Son separados desde hace 5 años, llevaban una relación cordial, nunca hubo celos ni nada por el estilo-

-¿No pueden ser un asesino?-

-Se consideraría pero ninguna puerta de la casa tenía el seguro forjado, y en la casa no estaba nadie más que la mamá y los dos niños-

-¿Tíos, primos, sobrinos?-

-Un par de tíos por parte de la mamá y una tía por parte del padre, pero todos están afuera. Hay un primo acá, que es el único que apoya a la mamá… en verdad no sé qué pensar-

-¿La madre sufre de algún trastorno, bipolaridad, depresión?-

-No, lo más grave que tuvo fue una anemia en el 2000, estaba estresada por su trabajo-

-¿Un asesino en serie que haya entrado por la ventana?-

-Lo pensé pero son dos pisos, es tomarse muchas molestias para asesinar a dos pequeños que no le debían nada a nadie- Al segundo suena el teléfono. Cuando Edward ve el identificador de llamadas sonríe.

-Bella, ¿cómo están?- pregunta Edward.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado, ¿Cómo van ustedes por allá?- por el otro lado Bella sonreí risueña.

-¿Qué te parece, encontrarnos para ir a bailar?- Emmett entrecierra los ojos y Jasper le hace señas de no.

-Claro, ¿dónde?-

-Nosotras vamos a recogerlas- Era mejor, conociendo a Alice, ella querría regresar a cambiarse para la "ocasión".

-¿A bailar, es en serio?- pregunta Jasper cansado de tan solo recordar todo lo que tendría que hacer para poner al día el trabajo y luego encargarse de que su esposa vaya al médica.

-Cualquiera pregunta hermano- dice Emmett antes de levantarse del asiento.

-Vamos, dejen de quejarse niñas- dice Edward empujándolos hacia la puerta llevando las bolsas de los trajes de los tres. Solo tardan unos minutos en estar frente al pent –house.

-Alguien está enamorado- murmura Emmett mientras ve los ojos de Edward cuando Bella baja vestida con un par de jeans negros y un polo color verde oscuro.

-Te extrañé preciosa- murmura Edward antes de darle un casto beso.

-Yo también, tu hermana es… -

-¿Estresante, hiperactiva?- completa Edward la frase.

-¡Te escuché Edward Cullen!- grita Alice mientras sube por el otro lado del auto.

-Es tu mamá- le dice Rose a Emmett a la mitad de camino.

-Dime Esme- Emmett se mantiene atento a la conversación.

-Pásamelo-

-Harper, no debes pintarle la cara a tu hermano. Pásame con él- Rosalie bota un bufido de cansancio.

-Cariño, no puede cortar sus vestidos. Ponlo en altavoz- se escucho el sonido que indica el altavoz.

-Los quiero en la cama cuando regrese, no le den problemas a la abuelita Esme-

-Papi, traes lo que me prometiste, ¿verdad?- pregunta Harper, Emmett traga en seco.

-Si cariño, ahora lo estoy viendo- Alice estalla en carcajadas.

-Los queremos, cuídense- dice Rose antes de colgar.

-¿Tienes a la condenada Barbie, verdad?- pregunta Rosalie conteniendo su ira. Edward miraba la escena divertido.

-¿Podemos definir tener?- pregunta Emmett haciendo que todos en el auto rían menos Rose.

-Ahorita lo soluciono- dice Emmett al ver la mirada de desprecio total que le da su esposa.

-¿Qué Barbie quiere Harper?- pregunta Alice.

-Son como cinco hermanas o amigas, solo le falta la rubia, son Bratz o algo así-

-¿Me tienes buenas noticias Axel?- pregunta Edward al contestar el celular que suena minutos antes de llegar al bar.

-Sí, hablé con la asistente de la empresa que te dije, solo quieren confirmar el día y la hora-

-Ok, yo te paso los datos la próxima semana, primero tengo que hablar con ella- Axel pareció captar el hecho que Bella estaba sentada junto a él.

-Ya normal, suerte, saludos-

-Gracias Axel, saludos para Kathleen y el bebé- antes de que Bella tenga tiempo de preguntar algo, Edward digita en la marcación rápida el numero 8.

-¿Ben?-

-¿A qué hora necesitas el avión?- pregunta él inmediatamente.

-Para el domingo en la mañana- luego ambos cambian un par de oraciones y la comunicación se corta.

-No me habías dicho que te ibas de viaje- dice Bella cuando ya habían bajado del carro y eran abarrotados por los camarógrafos.

-Es de última hora, pero estaré de regreso el lunes al mediodía y el martes iremos a las motos- A Bella el corazón le salta.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Obviamente, ya hasta cambié mis billetes- Bella ríe mientras Edward la deja pasar primero al bar.

Todos se sientan en una mesa, ordenan sus bebidas para después pasar a la pista de baile.


	24. Chapter 24: Joyeux Noel

Capítulo 24: Joyeux Noel

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta Edward por quinta vez en dos horas.

-Dame unos 5 minutos- escucha Edward decir a Bella desde el baño de su dormitorio. Edward camina con desesperación por el pasadizo hasta llegar a su laptop.

-¡Ni se te ocurra prender la computadora!- Edward sonríe y baja la tapa.

-Mi amor, hace media hora me dices 5 minutos- explica Edward caminando hacia el dormitorio, nuevamente.

-Listo, ¿Qué tal me veo?- dice Bella saliendo del dormitorio. Edward estira el brazo hacia la cámara que hay en la mesa de noche.

-¡Me has dejado ciega!- se queja Bella tratando de ubicar la luz nuevamente después de esa inesperada foto.

-Alice no es la única que tiene esas costumbres. No lo pude evitar te ves magnífica- dice Edward antes de besarla dulcemente. Magnífica es una palabra insignificante comparada a la realidad. Es la viva imagen de una sirena, por más cursi que sonara.

-La corbata esta… ahora si- dice ella después de arreglarle la posición de la corbata.

-¿Ya esta Jamie abajo?- pregunta Bella antes de salir y echar llave al pent-house.

-Junto con diez mil reporteros-

-Que se le va hacer, ¿me ayudas a ponerme el abrigo?-

-Claro- Edward la ayuda y empiezan a bajar por el ascensor.

-Recuerda que pasamos lo de Bree para el lunes en la noche, ¿estarás descansado para esa hora?- le pregunta ella recordando que mañana Edward estará viajando a Las Vegas.

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-Ya preparé un maletín, está… -

-Al costado del mueble de la sala, junto con un pequeño botiquín y los cargadores de todos mis celulares- completa Edward la frase por ella. Bella sonríe mientras él la abraza dulcemente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿seguro que no puedo ir contigo?-

-Voy a estar yendo de un lado para otro, además es solo Las Vegas- Se sentía fatal mentirle pero lo necesitaba.

-Edward Cullen, ni se te ocurra ir apostar o si te terminas acostando con una… -

-Me castras, lo sé- dice el antes de echarse a reír. Sería el hombre más estúpido de la tierra si engañara a una mujer tan maravillosa como Bella.

El ascensor se abre así como la puerta principal para enfrentarse a esos lobos que vienen de caza.

El transcurso hacia la fiesta es tranquilo. Ambos están abrazados mientras mantiene una pequeña charla con Jamie.

-Llegamos- avisa Jamie.

-¿Traes la chequera?- pregunta Bella para luego ver la cara de fastidio de Edward.

-Todo sea por los niños de Francia, pero este año me aseguraré personalmente que la donación llegue- Hace unos meses hizo una donación personal, le hizo seguimiento junto con Janine para ver que llegara a Lyon pero nunca llegó.

-Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan- dice Edward al joven que registra los nombres.

-Adelante, Tory los dirigirá a su mesa- en el camino Edward y Bella pueden ver a varias personas comentando sobre la pareja del momento.

-Gracias Tory- dice Bella hacia la joven con rasgos africanos.

-Tenga una buena velada- dice ella antes de retirarse.

-¿Tus hermanos no han llegado todavía?- pregunta Bella.

-Rose y Emmett están todavía en la casa, algo de agresión fraternal pero Alli ya viene, por cierto si tienes algo que decirle a Jasper deberías hacerlo pronto, dijo que el viernes como sea la llevaría al doctor- Bella sabía caminar hasta en taco aguja pero no podía decir una mentira.

-No soy buena para estas cosas, mejor advierto a Alice, solo faltan como que dos semanas para navidad, hablando de eso, ¿te parece que James este con tu familia en Navidad?- sin darse cuenta Bella había soltado mas información de la que había recibido.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dice Edward intrigado.

-Tenias cara de, ¿dulzura, como te digo que tu hermano trató de pasar droga al exterior?- Edward ríe nerviosamente tratando de que no se note que eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-Si tú confías en él yo también lo hago- es la más sincera verdad. Se escucha un gran revuela en la puerta principal, ambos voltean a ver. Bella inmediatamente reconoce a la glamurosa mujer que entra, y parece que esta también reconoce a Bella.

-¿Isabella?- pregunta la chica con su acento francés tan marcado.

-Oh, la la Berenice- Bella olvida el protocolo de dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla para abrazarla con ambos brazos, como lo que son, amigas que compartieron dos semanas de libertad y aventura por las calles de Europa.

-¿ Tu as reçu mon courrier ? (¿Recibiste mi e – mail ?)

-Oui, la semaine passé, j'ai répondue- (Sí, la semana pasada te respondí)

-Merde, je ne l´ai pas ouvert- (Mierda, no he abierto mi correo)

-¿Combien de temps tu es reste ici?- (¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar por acá?)

-Tiene cara de no entender- dice Berenice mirando a Edward.

-Oh, Dios, Edward ella es Berenice, directora de ELLE Francia, la conocí cuando fui a Europa- Ambos estrechan manos.

-Mucho gusto- dice Edward educadamente.

-Me quedo hasta mañana al medio día pero voy a regresar en Febrero por más tiempo, estoy en búsqueda de nuevas modelos que no parezcan esqueletos- Bella ríe pero Edward no logra comprender todo lo que dice por su acento.

-¡Berenice!- escuchan que una joven grita.

-Me tengo que ir gusto en conocerte Edward, voy a abrir mi correo, hay que mantenernos en contacto y ¡te espero en Francia! … ¡Renata también lo hace!- Edward tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle a Bella.

-Tienes que prepararme de nuevos esos tragos deliciosos- susurra antes de volver a ser arrastrada por varios jóvenes con celulares.

-Bises, au revoir Berenice- dice Bella antes de sentarse.

-¿No es demasiado joven para ser la directora de Elle?- pregunta Edward después de unos segundos en el que pudo tomar una copa de champan.

-Tiene 34, ha luchado bastante, es de Rodez, salió de ahí sin nada y mira hacia donde ha llegado- dice Bella con admiración. Encontrarla una mañana cuando salió a buscar el periódico fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en Europa.

-¡Bella!- grita Alice abrazándola fuertemente. La pequeña diadema que tenía en el cabello completaba el estilo del atuendo.

-Allie, ¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunta Bella viendo la cara de Jasper de cansancio.

-Muy bien, en realidad, tengo noticias importantes-Bella suspira aliviada.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que creo que tiene que ver?- susurra ella en el oído de Alice.

-¡Ya tengo lo que van a usar en mi sesión de fotos!- Bella tarda un par de segundos en componer una cara de alegría.

Inmediatamente Rosalie llega en un candente vestido de diferente tonalidades, discutiendo con Emmett -¿Por qué mierda siempre haces lo mismo?- pregunta cuando Tory se va de la mesa.

-Rosalie, no fue a propósito- Emmett parecía no entender porque su esposa se había molestado por tan insignificante error.

-Nunca es a propósito… con permiso- dice Rosalie conteniendo las lágrimas mientras avanzan hacia el tocador. Salida dramática.

-Rose- murmura Emmett parándose de su silla.

-Nosotras vamos, no te preocupes- dice Alice mientras Bella se levantan de su asiento.

-Bella, no contestes preguntas de reporteros y si pasa algo llámame- le advierte Edward.

-Claro- murmura ella antes de ir detrás de Alice.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Bella cuando llegan al baño. Rosalie levanta el rostro que está enterrado en sus manos.

-En realidad nada, solo que estuvo a punto de descubrir su regalo de Navidad y tuve que armar un escándalo-

-¡Me has asustado!- la acusa Alice dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-¿Has visto a la novia de Edward Cullen?- comenta una joven rubia y alta a otra de su mismo estereotipo. Inmediatamente Alice empuja a las chicas hacia el fondo.

-No, ¿por qué?- pregunta la otra retocándose el maquillaje.

-Es un horror, es muy poca cosa para él, a parte se ve que a nadie de su familia le cae- Bella siente una punzada de odio hacia la barbie que está al frente de ella.

-Síganme la corriente- murmura Alice para luego salir de la parte de atrás.

-Bella, ¿Cómo lograste que Edward escondiera el chupetón que le dejaste en el cuello?- Rose le da un ligero codazo a Bella para que reaccione.

-Usé base, sabes que a Edward no le gustan las bufandas-

-Esme está emocionada por Navidad, definitivamente vamos a ir a Vera muy pronto. Edward babea por ti, te apuesto a que tiene un regalo grandioso para Navidad- comenta Rosalie haciendo que Bella se sonroje. Las dos rubias no sabían cómo esconder la cara de vergüenza.

-El otro día pasé por la oficina de Edward, y adivina que me encontré Alice- Bella agachó la cabeza mientras escucha la risa de Alice.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta innecesariamente Alice. Ambas rubias están con los ojos abiertos.

-Lencería de VS- dice Rose antes de secarse las manos con cuidado.

-Ustedes le dan como conejos, vas a necesitar un nuevo colchón- dice Alice viendo a Bella ruborizarse aun mas. Antes de que Bella pueda decir algo su teléfono suena.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Alice sabiendo quien es.

-Edward- susurra ella antes de contestar. Bella no es alguien cruel pero la cara de ambas rubias no tenía precio cuando decide ponerlo en altavoz.

-Dime mi amor- dice ella mientras hace la pinta de estar retocando su labial.

-¿Te pasaste por el inodoro o qué?- Alice hace una cara de horror por el mal chiste.

-Dios que tal chiste- dice Bella a lo que Edward ríe por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Preciosa, ven y siéntate conmigo me pone nervioso no tenerte acá- Rosalie sonríe dulcemente por la frase. Ambas rubias salen disparadas del baño con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Eso pasa por hablar de alguien a sus espaldas.

-Ya estoy yendo, ya sabes lo que voy a sentir yo cuando te vayas de viaje- dice Bella antes de colgar. Las tres se ríen de las rubias mientras van de camino a su mesa.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- pregunta él cuando anuncian el inicio de esa subasta.

-Ese cuadro de ahí, es hermoso- se dice refiriéndose a un cuadro colorido, que tenía como imagen central un corazón.

-¿Sabes quién es el artista?- pregunta Edward haciendo conversación.

-Romero Britto sino me equivoco, es un artista pop brasileño, tiene todas sus características- Edward se queda sorprendido de que ella sepa sobre arte. Antes de que pueda alabarla la subasta abre con el cuadro que quiere Bella.

- 5 000 ofrece el señor Edward Cullen- dice el joven gordito y bajo que tiene el micrófono.

- 6 500 ofrece la señorita Denali- Bella voltea al igual que Edward al escuchar el apellido Denali.

Tanya en un hermoso vestido coral los mira fijamente.

- 7 000 ofrece el señor Edward Cullen- Bella roda los ojos al saber que va a pasar. Una pelea en plena obra de caridad.

-9 000 ofrece la señorita Denali- Todos los invitados veían la escena divertidos pero Bella no sabía cómo esconder su molestia.

-Para, no importa, puedo comprar una copia- dice ella evitando que Edward levanta la paleta.

- Vendido a la 1, vendido a las 2… - Pero Edward no dejaría que Tanya y sus celos sin fundamentos ganasen.

- 12 000 – dice él con voz clara. Todos en la sala se le quedan mirando.

- ¿12 100 por ahí?- pregunta el gordito. Nadie se atreve a refutar a Edward.

-Vendido al señor Edward Cullen- el gordito hace sonar el martillo de madera y continúa hacia un juego de diamantes.

-¿Estás tratando de demostrar algo?- pregunta ella al ver que aunque la subasta haya seguido, todos los ojos singuen en ellos.

-¿Qué tengo más dinero que todo ellos juntos, tal vez?- dice el tratando de sonar pretencioso.

-No eres tan ostentoso- dice ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Eres mi novia, y apoyo el arte, ¿Qué mas necesito tener?- dice él antes de sujetarla para dale un beso apasionado.

-Te quiero- susurra ella después del PDA.

-Yo también- La subasta continua y Edward vuelve a comprar un cuadro para Esme. Emmett le compra un par de aretes de esmeraldas a Rosalie y Jasper un vestido de exclusivo que donó Oscar de la Renta.

-¿A qué dirección llevaremos el cuadro?- pregunta un joven a Edward antes de que empiece el buffet.

-¿Lo quieres en tu departamento o en el pent - house?- le pregunta Edward a Bella.

-En el pent - house- dice ella sonriendo mientras el joven se va. Edward se excusa para ir a hablar con un par de empresarios y Bella se queda mirando a Rose con Emmett y Alice con Jasper bailando. Bella no siente los pasos del tacón aguja que se ponen detrás de ella.

-No eres nadie Isabella Swan, nadie, se va a aburrir de ti uno de estos días y el cuadro se romperá en pedazos- el susurro que sale de los labios de Tanya se siente como el hielo congelándose. Bella voltea y la mira fijamente.

-Te equivocas- susurra antes de pararse y quedarse a su altura.

- Eres una anoréxica deprimida y suicida con un hermano en rehabilitación… ¿creíste que tu querido Edward podía comprar a toda la prensa?-

Bella ve todo negro.


	25. Chapter 25: La abuela Marie

Capítulo 25: La abuela Marie

Cuando Bella abre los ojos, no se ubica pero ve a Edward sentado en una silla. Él inmediatamente se acerca y la abraza respirando por primera vez desde que vio la vio desmayada.

Bella le explica todo lo que pasó y Edward se molesta por haberla dejado sola. Sorpresivamente Edward sale del cuarto pero a los minutos regresa.

-Tienes que ir a tu reunión, ya te dije que esto va a pasar- dice ella intentando levantarse al ver que la hora para que él se fuera se acercaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Tanya no se va a salir con la suya- dice Edward con determinación.

-N o lo hará, confía en mí. Tengo un plan-

-Yo también tuve uno hace unos minutos y tú lo echaste por la borda- habla refiriéndose a la idea de dar una rueda de prensa pero Bella tenía sus objeciones sobre dicha idea.

-Cariño, una rueda de prensa seria darle mucha importancia. Debemos ser astutos- Edward se queda gratamente sorprendido al ver que Bella no es una damisela en apuros. Había que ser realistas, Bella nunca sería una damisela en apuros.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunta Edward mientras se acomoda las medias.

-Una entrevista, puedo pedirle a Rosalie que me contacte a una amiga que este en la prensa-

-Bella no quiero que te expongas así, además… - las personas de la prensa no son siempre cándidas y maravillosas que dicen la verdad.

-Te tienes que ir, tu avión sale en 20 minutos- dice ella levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Confiaré en ti Bella, has las cosas a tu modo pero necesito que me avises sobre cada paso que des, regresaré lo más pronto posible- le dice él rehusando cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mí para esto, te quiero mucho mi amor, te va a ir excelente en las negociaciones- ella lo besa delicadamente y lo empuja hacia la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero amor, mantenme informado, hazlo Isabella porque sino te juro que regreso y lo haremos a mi modo- Edward no sonaba tan molesto como en realidad estaba, trataba de controlarse para ayudar a Bella pero internamente ya había trazado un plan.

-Ok, creo que a eso se le llama compromiso- dice ella irónicamente después de besarlo.

-Cuídate Bella- dice Edward antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-Tú también hazlo- susurra ella antes de cerrar la puerta. Edward mira ya la puerta cerrada y hace un llamado que impediría que Tanya abriera la boca.

Pasan más de 5 minutos en los que Bella piensa su decisión. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de Rosalie.

-Rosalie, necesito tu ayuda con urgencia-

-Estoy en el café Blue Mountain, el del otro día, ¿llegas en 20 minutos?- Claro que llegaba, si le salieran alas para volar.

-Ahí voy a estar- se limita a contestar mientras agarra su bolso y baja de dos en dos las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? Edward y tú se fueron volando de la fiesta- es lo primero que dice Rosalie sin darse cuenta que Bella estaba roja por haber corrido desde la anterior avenida, donde la había dejado el taxi, hasta el restaurante.

-Me encontré con Tanya- dice ella mientras toma el café que Rosalie le ha pedido.

-Es una perra- se limita a decir Rosalie recordándola en la fiesta, a ella y a sus ojos dominantes.

-Ella sabe muchas cosas de mí- Rosalie levanta cuidadosamente su mirada hacia los ojos chocolates de Bella.

-¿Cosas de las cuales no estás muy orgullosa?- No sería nada nuevo para ella en verdad. Tantos años en el negocio del modelaje habían hecho de Rosalie alguien quien no se sorprendía con facilidad.

-En realidad estoy orgullosa de haber pasado por todo por lo que pasé pero no creo que los demás piensen igual- dice Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior con mucha fuerza.

-Somos familia Bella, todos te vamos a apoyar- le dice Rose tomándola de las manos y preparándose para escuchar un largo relato.

-Yo tenía 11 cuando todo empezó… -

**Con Edward**

La mezcla de preocupación con un vuelo de casi 4 horas no había hecho buen reparo en Edward. Había seguido cuidadosamente los pasos de Bella, había sido testigo de cómo sus pobres guardaespaldas corrían tras Bella en auto y a pie. Edward decidió dejar su automóvil con tres guardaespaldas al instante en el que llegó al vecindario. Caminó como todo hombre ordinario aunque era obvio a la vista que aquel joven con traje Armani no pertenecía a una ciudad tan pacífica.

-Buenas tardes, ¿conoce usted a la señora Marie Swan?- le preguntó a una señora que llevaba bolsas de compras.

-Doblando la calle, en la casa roja-

-Muchas gracias- le contestó él y apresuró el paso para doblar la calle. Cuando llega al número que tenía en el celular, se arregló la corbata y se atrevió a tocar el timbre.

-¿Señora Marie?- preguntó luego de tocar el timbre varias veces. Una señora alta, con cabello gris y ojeras marcadas avanzó cuidadosamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Prince es Edward Cullen!- es lo primero que la señora grita antes de abrirle la puerta.

-Oh, me conoce- murmura Edward para sí mismo.

-Claro, tengo todas las revistas en donde sale usted y mi Bella, hablando de ella, ¿no vino con usted?- pregunta mirando hacia los costados.

-De eso vengo a hablar con usted-

-Hola, soy Prince- se presenta el caballero que está detrás de ella desde hace unos segundos, traía un par de lentes grandes que se quitó cuando estrecharon manos.

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen-

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?, ¿James está bien?- pregunta la abuela Marie sentándose y tratando de respirar con tranquilidad.

-Ambos están bien, lo que le vengo a comentar es sobre nuestro deseo de que usted comparta la Navidad con nosotros en Nueva York- se apresura Edward mientras se sienta junto con ella. De repente suena el teléfono y Prince va a contestar.

-Es Bella- dice Prince antes de que la abuela Marie se levanta hacia el teléfono.

-No le diga que estoy acá por favor, es una sorpresa- susurra Edward.

-Ok- se limita a decir la abuela Marie. Pasan unos minutos antes de que Edward fuera acuchillado por los ojos de la abuela.

-Me pareces que estás haciendo muy bien. Sabes que en todos lados hay arpías. Además no debes sentirte avergonzada por lo que pasaste. Estás viva y teniendo una buena vida- dice dulcemente la abuela de Marie pero en menos de un segundo vuelve a clavar sus ojos en Edward.

-¿Con que a un viaje a Las Vegas?, dile que cuidado con las prostitutas que se le tiraran encima- dice divertida antes de posar sus ojos en Edward, de nuevo. El pobre Edward solo esperaba lo peor, sabía que el viaje tendría sus riesgos pero nunca esperó tan amable acogida.

-Cuídate mucho Bellita, mándale saludos a Edward- La abuela Marie colgó el teléfono y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón florido.

-Prosigamos, explíqueme su idea- dice ella adoptando una postura que no dejaba cuestiones.

-Tengo avión privado donde podría lo necesario para poder prevenir cualquier enfermedad y …–

-Estoy adentro. Mire he querido ir desde hace mucho tiempo pero muchas cosas no lo han permitido además Bella me necesita ahora ahí, con ella y con mi nieto estaré más tranquila- Edward hubiera botado un largo suspiro por lo fácil que fue pero sabía que Nueva York iba a cambiar ni bien la abuela Marie pusiera un pie en el.

-Bella ha querido venir pero hay muchas cosas ahora que están pasando por ahí-

-¿Esas cosas tienen que ver con la arpía qué amenaza con exponer a mi nieta públicamente?- pregunta la abuela Marie conteniendo su ira por aquel muchacha insignificante que no sabe con quién se ha metido.

-Si-

-Lo espero el 24 alrededor de las 6. Y le advierto algo. Soy una mujer de casi 75 años pero no voy a dejar que el mundo en el que usted vive lastime a mi nieta; regrese y encárguese del asunto. Mucho gusto en conocerlo Edward Cullen- dice ella antes de encaminarse a las escaleras. Edward no puede evitar notar la foto enmarcada que cuelga en la pared. Es una foto antigua, de dos niños abrazados en un parque, definitivamente eran Bella y James.

-Lo mismo digo señora- susurra él aunque probablemente ella no lo haya escuchado.

-Le caes bien hijo, sino ya te hubiera echado a patadas- le dice Prince quien se para, para acompañarlo a la puerta.

'Una patada de la abuela Marie debe doler como los mil demonios' piensa Edward antes de salir y despedirse de Prince.

Cuando Edward regresa a su auto respira tranquilo ya que uno de sus guardaespaldas le avisa que Bella ha entrado al pent – house con Rosalie.


	26. Chapter 26: BTS

Capitulo 26: Behind the scenes

Dentro del pent – house que Edward y Bella compartían, Rosalie se movía de un lado para otro. Hablaba por teléfono, con dulzura y algunas veces siendo tan autoritaria que daba miedo. Mientras tanto Bella empezó a cocinar, cortó con cuidado los vegetales, y empanó el pollo que había descongelado. Cuando Bella se dispuso a freír Rosalie la arrastró hacia la sala y la empezó a vestir.

-Escúchame bien, la entrevistadora se llama Raina Thorpe, es una gran amiga mía, le comenté superficialmente la situación y está encantada de tener la exclusiva- le dice Rosalie luego de que por fin han decidido que va a usar.

-Muchas gracias, te comenté todo esto hace dos horas y tú me estás ayudando muchísimo- le dice Bella mirándola con mucho agradecimiento.

-Somos familia, no oficialmente pero algún día lo seremos- dice Rosalie bromeando mientras que por primera vez en horas a logrado sentarse.

-¿Raina Thorpe no es la hija del multimillonario dueño de Hoteles Thorp's?- pregunta Bella recordando haber leído un artículo sobre Bart Thorpe.

-Sí, su hija estudió periodismo en Yale, y fue a quien le di la exclusiva de mi boda con Emmett. Trabaja para una revista seria- le dice Rose. No era necesario decir que la revista era internacional y la primera en preferencia.

-¿Te pagan por estas cosas?-

-Sí, hice que lo depositaran a la cuenta oficial de Edward, no tenía tu cuenta personal y a parte no es bueno que lo sepan-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro-

-¿Podrías pasar el dinero a esta cuenta? … es la organización a la que ayudo, niños con enfermedades terminales- le dice Bella cuando termina de apuntar el número de cuenta de la organización.

-Ok, yo lo hago. Te ves fantástica-

-¿Un vestido no te parece muy formal?- pregunta Bella mirándose al espejo. El espejo color fresa pegado al cuerpo la hacía lucir bien pero le parecía muy formal.

-Olvidé mencionarte algo, vas a hacer una sesión de fotos pero la buena noticias es que me dejaron elegirte el vestuario porque tengo un gusto exquisito, además yo voy a estar contigo, al costado, diciéndote lo que debes hacer para terminar rápido- ¿Olvidar mencionarlo? Uno no olvida esos detalles, menos Rosalie Cullen pero sabía que si lo mencionaba antes Bella se hubiera rehusado.

-Oh, bueno ojalá salga todo bien- se limita a contestar Bella.

-Lo va a hacer. Repasemos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empiecen a preguntarte cosas demasiado personales?- le pregunta Rosa cuando caminan hacia el dormitorio que comparten Edward y Bella para terminar con su peinado.

-Un chiste y voltear la preguntar-

-¿Cuándo empiecen a hablar de la anorexia y de la depresión?- Rosalie saca las tenazas.

-Levantar la frente y ser pausada a la hora de explicar-

-¿Si las cosas se ponen desagradables?- pregunta Rose cuando retoca las ligeras ondas que le ha hecho al cabellos de Bella.

-Sonreír y decir ´prefiero no hablar de eso´-

-Lo más importante es que sonrías como si tuvieras todo bajo control. Recuerda algo, ellos necesitan algo de ti, no tú de ellos- Bella piensa como una mujer tan dulce y cariñosa como Rose puede convertirse en una calculadora, la respuesta es una: el cariño.

-Entendido jefa, ¿cómo está Alice?- pregunta Bella debido al incidente pasado.

-Intentando que Jasper no la lleve al médico-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-

-Unos tres meses y medio más o menos- responde Rosalie recordando el rostro de Alice cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

-Se ve que será una fantástica madre-

-Lo sé, además quiere estar en VS del próximo año, va a estar muy ocupada con el bebé y la lencería-

-Es una gran diseñadora, es increíble lo que puede hacer con un brassier y panties- alaba Bella quien nunca podría hacer lo que hace Alice.

-Es talentosísima además Alice trae consigo mucha fama y eso se necesita en todos lados- luego de decir eso, Rose y Bella salen del dormitorio porque suena el timbre.

-¿Listas chicas? Encantada de conocerte, soy Raina Thorpe- Una morena con cabello negro oscuro avanza directo a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan-

-No es mentira sobre lo que dicen de tu estupendo gusto en moda- Bella se sonroja.

-Gracias, tu también tienes buen gusto, el rojo te asienta muy bien- Raina Thorpe se veía candente.

-Chicas la dejo a solas, no estés nerviosa Bella- pero lamentablemente era algo inevitable en Bella. Rosalie le da una última mirada de confianza antes de cruzar la puerta de principal.

-Claro, ya tengo la grabadora y la sesión de fotos esta doblando la calle, esperándote-

-¿Deseas algo de tomar antes?- ofrece Bella.

-Sí, una taza de té- Bella entra a la cocina y prepara el té rápidamente, también guarda en el refrigerador la comida que estaba preparando.

-Acá tienes- Raina disfruta del delicioso té y se dispone a empezar.

-Empecemos-

-¿Cómo es Isabella Swan en su casa?- Rosalie se lo había dicho. A Raina le gustaba hacer preguntas en tercera persona.

-Isabella Swan en su casa es alborotada, tiene una agenda muy apretada, pero es contenta como está ahora. No usa tacos en su casa, no se preocupa por el diseñador del vestido o el del bolso. Es una amante de la cocina, de los números y de la decoración-

-¿Cómo es Isabella Swan con Edward?- Bella toma un respiro y sonríe antes de contestar.

-Trata de aprender con cada paso. No es experta en relaciones y él tampoco. Cada cita, cada abrazo es como si todo lo malo se fuera; no hay nada mejor que cuando el llega a casa y ambos se sientan en el sofá-

-Cuéntame sobre esos momentos donde te has reinventado a ti misma- Bella tenía que estar atenta a los cambios radicales de tema y al uso de las personas.

-Tenía 11 cuando empecé a caer en la depresión y luego en la anorexia. Sufrí mucho estando internada en un centro de patologías alimentarias por un buen tiempo. Cuando salí a la edad de 16 tuve que chocarme con la realidad debí encontrarme a mi misma y dejar de lado a la niña que sufrió mucho-

-¿Has tenido recaídas?- aunque el rostro de Raina no demostrara nada, Bella sabía que pasaba por su mente. Estaba recordando cuando la vio de pies a cabeza al momento de entrar.

-Sí, hace unos meses atrás pero me ha ido muy bien, he logrado superar finalmente todo lo que pasé. Ahora me dedico a ayudar a ciertas organizaciones que apoyan mi causa y también estoy en proceso de crear una ONG-

-¿Estabas nerviosa la primera vez que conociste a la familia de Edward?-

-Muchísimo, fue un poco inusual la forma en la que nos conocimos. Vine en la mañana de un domingo porque habíamos planeado un día visitando varios sitios, entré al baño y cuando salí toda su familia estaba afuera- No había necesidad de dar detalles morbosos.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Edward cuando conoció a tus papás?-

-A mi papá le agradó bastante, mi mamá lo vio hace un par de días y no para de halagarlo. Para ambos, Edward es un buen joven- Bella deseaba haber podido transmitir algo de emoción en la frase.

-Sabes de diseñadores, sabes francés, también trabajas a tiempo completo dedicándote a los bares de tu familia, mantienes una relación con el que era el soltero más deseado de todo el mundo, ¿cómo lo haces?- Bella ríe con diversión.

-Cada día a la vez. En el centro donde estuve me enseñaron que viviera el día como si fuera el último. Además disfruto las cosas que hago-

-¿Decoraste tu el pent - house?- pregunta señalando todos los detalles navideños que había.

-Sí, con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, Bree. Con Edward fuimos a escoger todo, aunque él no se mostraba muy emocionado con la idea. Pero el resultado le encantó igual que a mí-

-Cuéntame de tu aventura más loca-

-Estuve en Europa, recorrí las calles de España con mis amigas más cercanas, nos fuimos de mochileras hasta Italia. Tomamos muchísimas fotos de todo lo que veíamos. En las noches nos vestíamos como hippies algunas veces, otras darks. Hablábamos con extraños sobre la política mundial, el calentamiento global, nos colamos a una graduación, hasta a un bar miztva-

-¿Cómo fue enfrentarse a la realidad?-

-Cansado y agotador, volver al trabajo con un montón de pendientes, a lidiar con personas que te hacen la vida imposible-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- Bella se sonroja.

-En un bar, por razones sin importancia, empecé a atender la barra y él llegó con su gran abrigo, con sus zapatos italianos, sus tres celulares y todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros-

-¿Dónde está ahorita?-

-En un viaje de negocios, vuelve hoy dentro de 4 horas y 10 minutos, nadie está contando- Raina ve con disimulo una vista panorámica del salón. Es elegante, clásico pero con un estilo propio.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar luego de nuestra sesión de fotos?-

-Un pollo asado, con algunas patatas y ensalada con bastante zanahoria-

-¿Qué piensa Isabella sobre el matrimonio y los hijos?-

-El matrimonio, le da pánico tanto como le dio miedo montar caballos cuando tenía 10 pero como todo lo tuvo que superar. Los niños, llegarán y ojalá pueda ser una buena madre; solo quiere hacer lo mejor y lo único que sabe hacer bien, cuidar de las personas que quiere-

-Dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente. Rosalie-

-Cariño-

-Alice-

-Locura-

-Emmett-

-Fuerza-

-Carlisle-

-Juventud-

-Jasper-

-Paciencia-

-Edward-

-Amor-

-Describe tu estilo-

-No gusto de mostrar mucha piel pero si de usar tacos altos aunque duelan. Disfruto usar gorros en invierno, botas largas; pero en el verano soy fanática de los vestidos florares y a veces algo reto. No falta un vestido negro en mi guardarropa-

-¿Qué estás usando?-

-Un vestido color fresa de Nina García, es amiga personal de Rose y lo compré hoy en la mañana. Junto con zapatos color cremas de Jimmy Choo-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de moda?-

-Mi mamá ha sido una gran influencia, no soy una compradora compulsiva de vestidos ni de zapatos pero lo poco que sé de estilo es porque ella me lo enseñó-

-Tu mayor miedo-

-Levantarme un día y estar sola en este mundo tan complicado-

-¿Cómo te ves dentro de 10 años?-

-Teniendo dos hijos, un esposo y una familia unida-

-¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad?-

-Todavía no las tengo bien definidas. Pero sé que va a hacer con Edward-

-Con eso finalizamos. ¿Estás lista para tu sesión de fotos?-

-Claro que si, dame un segundo que tengo que hacer una llamada-

-Adelante- Bella contiene la respiración hasta llegar al dormitorio. Lo primero que hace es marcar el número 1 en su celular.

-¿Edward?-

-Bells, ya estoy yendo para allá- al otro lado de la línea Edward ha sido informado de que dentro de unos 15 minutos ya aterrizarán.

-¿Salieron mal las reuniones?- pregunta Bella preocupada, eran varias horas antes de la prevista.

-No al contrario, salieron excelentes, ¿estás en el pent-house?-

-Estoy a punto de salir, algo que tiene que ver con la entrevista-

-Dame la dirección- le pide Edward.

-No la sé en realidad pero haré que Rose te la mande por mensaje-

-¿Todo salió bien?-

-Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad- dice Bella, cosa que es cierta.

-Te extraño hermosa, nos veremos pronto-

-Yo también te extraño mi amor, te espero- Bella guarda su teléfono en su bolso y sale a la sala.

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto para twitter?- Bella se limita a sonreír y a esperar el flash de la cámara. Raina y Bella bajan por el ascensor en silencio, Jamie las esperaba a fuera y las condució hacia un enorme almacén.

-Ha sido un placer Bella, a partir de ahora estás con ellos, mira ahí está Rosalie- le dijo Raina antes de darle un beso e irse por la derecha. Bella siente que todos la miran pero rápidamente Rosalie se acerca.

-Ponte esto, corre, todo empieza en 5 minutos- Rose le entrega un vestido largo azul oscuro.

-¿No iba a usar este vestido?- pregunta Bella, para después agacha la cabeza y se da cuenta que el vestido está un poco arrugado. Sin decir nada, encuentra la señal del baño y va hacia a el. Logra sacarse el vestido y ponerse el otro más largo.

-¿Me queda bien?- le pregunta a Rose cuando logra juntar el suficiente valor para salir.

-Te ves elegante- dice Rosalie quien luego la acompaña para Maquillaje y Peinado. El chico que las atiende solo las saluda y empieza a trabajar. Rosalie no hace ningún comentario hasta el final, solo para felicitarlo, Bella hace lo mismo.

-Haz lo que te diga- le dice ella antes de que Bella se adentrar al fondo blanco con cámaras.

-Necesito que le mandes… - susurra ella.

-Ya está hecho, no te preocupes- interrumpe Rose.

-Pon tu mano acá y el mentón un poco más para arriba- Bella hace lo que Rosalie le dice. El fotógrafo daba también instrucciones, ´que estirara el cuello´ o que ´mostrara mas sus piernas´

-Estira tus piernas- dijo Rose por tercera vez antes de alejarse y tomar un café de los que estaban servidos.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dijo a su regreso. El fotógrafo llamó a corte y Bella fue hacia Rosalie.

-Ponte esto-

-¡Estás loca, es demasiado ajustado!- era un vestido con la parte de arriba floreada y la parte de abajo negro, junto con un par de panties negras y zapatos color marrón de taco 13.

-Es el último outfit, te lo juro- Bella botó un suspiro y se fue a cambiar. Cuando Bella entra al baño, Edward entra por la puerta principal.

-¡Edward, justo lo que necesitaba!- grita Rosalie yendo hacia a él.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta él que busca con la mirada a Bella.

-Para una foto romántica- susurra Rosalie antes de ir hacia el fotógrafo quien estaba revisando algo en su lente. Bella sale del baño y se va a Maquillaje y Peinado sin notar a Edward, este día está resultando agotador y la sonrisa en su rostro se empezaba a congelar. Pasan diez minutos cuando de pronto la puerta del camerino se abre. Bella ve por el espejo y su sonrisa se hace enorme.

-He terminado, suerte- dice el joven antes de irse.

-Muchas gracias- susurra Bella. Edward solo necesita escuchar como la puerta se cierra para acercarse a Bella.

-No quieres estar acá, lo sé- dice él, a lo que Bella responde –Ya es lo último-.

-Podemos irnos si quieres, que se las arreglen con las fotos que tienen- Bella lo mira lentamente mientras se para.

-Quiero hacerlo bien- dice antes de salir junto con él.

-Gracias, Youki- dice Rose mientras que viene hacia ellos. Edward y Bella se paran juntos al costado de una de las cámaras. Todos en la sesión se quedan mirándolos.

-Vas a entrar con ella- dice Rosalie empujando a Edward. Bella sonríe mientras llega adelante del panel blanco.

-Por fin voy a poder comer algo- dice Rosalie levantando las manos y yendo hacia el buffet.

Bella ríe mientras se abraza al pecho de Edward y los flashes ciegan a ambos.


	27. Chapter 27: Houston tenemos un problema

Capítulo 27: Houston, tenemos un problema

Luego de una hora por fin la sesión había terminado. Cuando Edward se ofreció dejar a Rosalie en su casa ella desisitió, quería ser parte del equipo que seleccionaba las fotos que saldrían en la revista en esta edición. Vogue trabajaría el doble por lograr sacar al aire la primera portada de Bella Swan, la mujer que daba la hora. Prueba de esto era que ahora todas usaban gorras como Bella y que el vestido que usó para la cena con los Cullen ya se había agotado en Burberry al igual que su bolso miu miu.

-¿Qué tan cansada estás?- le pregunta Edward cuando ya están en el auto.

-Igual que tú, ¿has almorzado?- le pregunta Bella.

-No, ¿tú has comido?-

-No, todavía. Llegamos y preparo la cena mejor, ya son las 6 de la tarde- dice Bella mirando su reloj.

-Jamie, ¿he recibido algo hoy?- le pregunta Edward a Jamie.

-Nada importante, ya se lo envié a Janine, son puras cuentas-

-Llegamos, buenas noches- dice Jamie estacionando el auto.

-Buenas noches también para ti Jamie- dice Bella antes de bajar del auto.

-Necesito tomar un baño con urgencia- murmura Edward sacándose la corbata.

-Yo también- dice Bella tirando los zapatos.

-Vamos- le dice acompañandola al baño.

-Vamos a bañarnos- dice Bella advirtiendo a Edward con el dedo. Edward sonríe con cara de ángel.

Pasan dos horas.

-Listo, la cena está servida- dice Bella dejando el plato de Edward en la mesa junto con el vaso de agua. Edward apaga su laptop y va hacia la cocina.

-¿Puedo repetir?- pregunta a los 10 minutos de haber terminado. Bella recién iba acabar el pollo pero se paró a servirle.

-¿No tomaste desayuno?- preguntó Bella intrigada, siempre alaba sus comidas pero no repetía a menos que tuviera mucha hambre.

-No pude, la reunión se alargó- explica él atacando el otro plato.

-¿Quiere ensalada de frutas?- pregunta Bella cuando termina la cena. Antes de que pueda coger el bol suena su teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Edward.

-Alice, seguramente quiere ver para reunirnos a elegir los próximos vestidos- dice cansada Bella, el día había sido simplemente abrumador. Edward ve su expresión y agarra el teléfono de las manos de Bella.

-Alice, querida hermana, Bella no está disponible y probablemente no lo esté hasta mañana a eso de las 2 de la tarde- se escuchó un tremendo grito por el otro lado del teléfono que hasta Bella tuvo que retroceder. Edward dijo ´claro, bye querida hermana´ y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No quieres saber- dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista?- preguntó él mientras come la ensalada.

-Bastante bien. Preguntó cosas obvias y me agradó bastante. Raina es muy divertida- contesta Bella.

-Déjame hacer una llamada- le dice Bella cuando ya han terminado.

-Hacemos esto, pasa la reunión para el Miércoles, ahí vemos ese asunto, ponla para las 12 del día- escucha Bella cuando regresa.

-¿A quién llamaste?- le pregunta Edward cuando cuelga.

-A Rosatel, para que le dejarán un ramo de margaritas para Rosalie, como agradecimiento por hoy-

-Apaguemos los celulares y veamos una película, ¿te parece?- propone Bella mientras lava los platos y Edward los seca.

-Me encanta la idea- le dice abrazándola por detrás.

-Preparo la canchita y traigo las sodas en un momento- dice Bella yendo hacia la cocina nuevamente.

-¿Comedia, romance, acción?- pregunta Edward antes de que Bella cruce el umbral.

-Comedia- Pasa un rato hasta que Bella regresa con dos tazones enormes de cancha para cada uno y una botella de gaseosa. Edward escoge una película donde una familia termina en unas vacaciones en Hawái.

-Te apuesto que se cae en la piscina- dice Bella señalando al niño menor.

-A mi no me molestaría, estar ahí junto al mar, la arena y la brisa en la mañana, debe ser fantástico, sabías que hace dos años que no vivo el verano- Bella se queda tan sorprendida que le pone pausa al video.

-¿Por qué?-

-El año pasado me tuve que ir a Dubai para solucionar personalmente un problema, en teoría era solo dos semanas pero terminé quedándome dos meses y medio. Después este año me fui para Francia, me quedé tres días y cuando estuve a punto de volver llegó una tormenta y no pude viajar hasta la semana siguiente, llegué y tuve que volver a viajar a Australia para abrir un par de restaurantes, luego Alice fue para allá con Jasper para la semana de la moda, estuve de regreso el último día de verano- de tan solo imaginar a Edward sentado en frente de una pasarela tratando de parecer interesado en la ropa le causó risa a Bella.

-El verano es mi estación favorita. Podemos escaparnos a la playa el próximo año, a Malibú-

-O podemos irnos a México, tengo una casa ahí- Bella rueda los ojos.

-Tú siempre pensando en grande Edward Cullen- Edward se ríe ofendido y Bella pone play al blurray.

-Vamos arriba- murmura Edward cuando los créditos empiezan.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta ella levantándose.

-Para que practique un poco de guitarra- Bella sonreí sinceramente.

-Déjame llevar un libro que estoy leyendo- dice antes de ir corriendo al dormitorio. Cuando Bella sube encuentra a un Edward concentrado en las cuerdas de la guitarra. Sin hacer ruido Bella se sienta en el suelo alfombrado mientras continua con su lectura. Pasa alrededor de una media hora cuando Edward deja la guitarra a un lado.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunta Edward a lo que Bella responde -Delirium- dice mostrándole la inusual portada.

-Te vi el libro Abzurdah el otro día en tu mesa de noche, es de anorexia, ¿verdad?- pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, disfruto la lectura, más si me identifico tanto con ella- responde ella.

-Somos tan diferentes- murmura Edward antes de irse a sentar al costado de ella.

-No lo creas, somos muy parecidos- dice ella pegándose a él.

-Mi biblia es ´Economía Global´ y ´Tecnología Mundial´- dice Edward escondiendo una sonrisa irónica.

-Son simplemente diferencias- Cosas sin importancia, detalles que no marcarán la diferencia.

-Ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti- le susurra él a su oído. La voz de Edward reflejaba un amor sin límites pero también temor.

-Yo tampoco, y debo de decir que me da miedo- Como siempre, ambos sienten lo mismo. Edward sonríe sin quererlo.

-Me encantaría congelar este momento para siempre- dice Edward.

-No lo podemos congelar pero si repetir siempre. Tú lo dijiste, el resultado será el mismo, tu y yo juntos- dice Bella recordando sus palabras de hace unos días en la oficina.

-Sí, soy un genio por decir esa frase- dice él y Bella ríe. Ambos se quedan abrazados durante un rato.

-El lunes vamos donde Bree, la pobre debe pensar que no queremos juntarnos con ella- Edward ríe recordando la voz de Bree cuando Bella la llamó para pasar los planes para otro día.

-Lo sé, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo-

-Tengo comida para mañana, no tenemos que salir a ningún lado- De repente Edward se tensa por lo tanto Bella voltea su rostro preocupada. Edward toma un respiro y cierra los ojos cuando dice

-Invité a tus papás a cenar- Bella pasa de la sonrisa al enojo en menos de un segundo. Sin pensar que hacia se paró y empezó a caminar por el cuarto.

-¿Qué hiciste, qué?- dice ella luego de controlar sus emociones.

-Fue de improviso. Cuando bajé en el aeropuerto me encontré a tus papás despidiendo a un tal señor Conrad-

-¿Por qué demonios te acercaste? O incluso, ¿por qué los invitaste?- Bella seguía hablando como gente pero eso se acabaría si Edward no daba buenas razones. La única opción era que Charlie le hubiera puesto una pistola en la cabeza.

-Es que me vieron y me tuve que acercar a saludar, les comenté que venía desde Las Vegas y que pasaría a recogerte-

-Ve al punto- La paciencia no estaba en su mejor día.

-Y tu mamá me preguntó que íbamos a hacer mañana. Entonces, habían dos opciones, decirle que estábamos ocupado o hacer algo con ellos- ¡Dos putas opciones! ¡Madre Santísima dos opciones!

-Maldita sea Edward, tu lo has dicho, dos opciones-

-Lo sé pero quiero conocerlos, y si espero por ti, van a pasar tal vez años antes de que tú los invites, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa-

-¡No me hables como si trataras de vender algo! … - Oficialmente Bella había perdido los estribos.

-Te diría lo siento pero en verdad no Bella, creo que tengo el derecho de conocerlos, tu les caes excelente a toda mi familia, quiero poder ser parte de la tuya-

-Mis padres son … especiales- susurra Bella dándole la espalda.

-Yo puedo… - ¡No maldita sea, no creas ni por un segundo que puedas entender por la mierda que pasé! Grita mentalmente Bella.

-No Edward no puedes entenderlo. Hay personas que no nacieron para ser padres, ellos son un gran ejemplo. Tienen dos hijos, uno que está en rehabilitación y otra que sufre de anorexia. Y sin contar a Riley, seguramente es lo único bueno que ha podido salir de mi papá-

-No todos los padres son perfectos-

-Edward, ellos se iban cualquier día de viaje, habían veces que James y yo pasábamos días sin ninguno de los dos, mi papá nunca me dijo mas de tres palabras, mi mamá es una loca que piensa que si estás gorda no vales la pena. Reconstruyo mi relación con ella porque no quiero parecer dañada-

-¡No estás dañada! … y ellos son padres, cometieron errores, igual que los errores que tu y yo cometeremos cuando seamos padres Bella- Edward ya se había parado.

-¿Errores? … errores son olvidar que tu hija se quedaba en el colegio hoy, u olvidarse de darle de comer al perro, o comprar comida rápida porque no alcanzaste a cocinar. Lo que ellos hicieron conmigo no fue un error, fue la consecuencia de no haber querido hijos y haberlos tenido. Yo si fui un error- dice Bella entre lágrimas, Edward trata de acercarse pero ella se aleja de él; eso es como una daga en el corazón de Edward.

-Perdónalos. No sé de tu papá pero tu mamá está haciendo un esfuerzo, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando los invité Bella- dice Edward tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Tendrías que haber visto mi cara cuando me internaron y ninguno me dijo nada. Eso si era digno de ver- Bella avanza hacia la puerta cuando Edward pregunta -¿Cómo vas a seguir sin ellos en tu vida?-

-Los voy a tener, los saludaré y les hablaré como lo he seguido haciendo. Una vez tú me prometiste ver el espectáculo más hipócrita del mundo, no has visto nada Edward. Charlie y Renne Swan pueden hacer parecer el mismísimo infierno como un cielo- Edward se queda sin palabras por lo que Bella dice antes de salir del cuarto. Edward cierra la puerta y se sienta en el piso mientras Bella baja las escaleras tratando de quitarse las lágrimas.

¿Qué mierda hice? Piensa Edward, sabía que la noticia no le iba gustar pero nunca pensó que sería para tanto. Después de saber que hacer baja y ve a Bella sentada viendo tele. Cuando Edward se sienta al costado de ella, Bella se levanta y se encamina al dormitorio.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A dormir, estoy muy cansada, te he dejado te en la cocina por si quieres- Bella estaba a punto de continuar cuando Edward dice -Bella, sé que debo consultarte cosas así pero no pensé que te molestarías tanto-

-Te juro que no estoy molesta, solo incómoda. Pero como todo en la vida, pasará; luego del domingo sigue el lunes- le da un sonrisa forzada y se va. Ni bien Bella cierra la puerta Edward se para irse con ella. Bella lo ignora y cuando él trata de abrazarla Bella se pega al otro lado de la cama.

La noche fue terrible para ambos.


	28. Chapter 28: Romantic get away

Capítulo 28: Romantic get away

Bella no fue consciente de la nieve que caía hasta que Edward abrió las cortinas de un porrazo.

-Edward, cierra las cortinas- dice Bella volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

-No, es Domingo vamos a correr o a montar bicicleta- le dice Edward, se acerca y sonríe al ver que ella no se aleja. Bella no sabía la hora pero debían ser las 5 de la mañana.

-No tengo bicicleta-

-No hay problema, podemos hacer jogging-

-Es domingo, quiero dormir- dice Bella tratando de cerrar los ojos.

-No seas aburrida Bella, vámonos a caminar, para ver el amanecer-

-¿Te imaginas las hermosos fotos que podría tomar?-

-Todavía no me convences- dice Bella quien ya se había resignado.

-Vamos a ver, podemos hacer un picnic-

-Vas bien- Bella sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-Hice un par de sándwiches y un bol de ensalada rusa-

-¿Tú has cocinado?- pregunta Bella levantándose sobre sus codos de repente.

-¿Es en serio? … tenía preparadas mis frases más cursis y tú te sorprendes por eso- Bella no puede aguantar la risa.

-Lo siento… todavía no me convences, sigue intentándolo- dice Bella tratando de poner cara seria.

-Pasaremos … olvídalo, se me fue la inspiración- Bella vuelve a reír. Edward sale del cuarto diciendo que las tostadas se van a quemar y Bella aprovecha en cambiarse, se decide por un par de pantalones sueltos color beige, un polo manga acero color plomo y una bufanda delgada morada. Además antes de salir se cepilla el cabello y se pone una casaca gruesa.

-¿Conseguiste una canasta?- pregunta Bella sorprendida al salir del dormitorio.

-Jamie tenía una que me prestó- Bella empezó a inferir cosas.

-¿Lo hiciste venir a las 5 de la mañana?-

-Ehh … puede ser. En mi defensa su gratificación va a ser bastante- Bella rueda los ojos mientras se acerca al bol con fruta.

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja o fresa?- pregunta ella antes de coger frutas.

-Fresa-

-Pusiste una manta, ¿verdad?- Sería el colmo no tener una.

-Si lo hice, encontré una en el cuarto donde Alice guarda su ropa-

-¿Por qué tiene su cuarto en tu pent - house?- pregunta Bella intrigada.

-Es Alice, nunca le alcanza el espacio- se limita a contestar Edward. Ambos bajan del edificio en silencio. Cuando Bella ve a través de la ventana y con cara de fastidio dice -Es algo en lo que no había pensado. ¿Dónde podemos hacer un picnic en invierno?- Bella está a punto de regresa al ascensor cuando Edward la agarra dulcemente del brazo.

-Yo lo había pensado. Mi avión nos está esperando-

-¿Tu avión? … ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- Bella abre los ojos mientras entra al auto.

-A Brasil, hace un calor aceptable ahí- dice Edward cerrando el auto.

-¿Qué pasó con el jogging?- pregunta Bella divertida.

-Sabía que no te ibas a levantar por eso, te conozco- Todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto Bella estuvo nerviosa. No porque no deseaba ir con Edward sino porque no sabía que esperar. Tal vez era su defecto más grande, desear tener el control de todo.

-¿Cuánto queda para el amanecer Wallace?- preguntó Edward cuando se fue a la cabina.

-Una hora todavía señor, sí la hacemos-

-Ok, gracias- dicho esto regresó a su asiento junto con Bella. Ella se mantenía en silencio y pensativa mirando a través de la ventana.

-Llegamos señor- Edward se había mantenido leyendo unos informes y revisando las cláusulas. Mientras que Bella casi en la mitad del viaje se había acurrucado junto a él.

-¿Hay camarógrafos?- pregunta Edward antes de sacar la canasta de la parte de arriba.

-Un par pero la seguridad los va a sacar- dice Sam mientras agarra su radio y empieza a hablar.

-Quiero todo el espacio libre Sam, quiero una hora de tranquilidad- Sam asiente y baja del avión. Bella se apresura a acomodarse los zapatos y sus lentes negros.

-Listo señor-

-Gracias Sam- dice Edward antes de bajar del avión. Bella baja y se asombra de la vista.

-El paisaje está hermoso- dice Bella antes de estirar la manta y sentarse junto con Edward.

-Toma- le dice dándole un vaso grande del juego de fresa.

-Gracias señorita- juntos hacen un mini brindis. Bella se pega a él.

-Te quiero demasiado, fui una perra anoche y hoy tu me muestras todo esto- le dice señalando el amanecer que está empezando a crecer.

-No te portaste como una perra, solo te fastidió lo que hice. No hablemos de eso. Quiero tomarte una foto en el amanecer- Bella le da un pequeño beso y se para.

-Pero después quiero una foto contigo acá- le grita antes de sonreír y hacer una pose mona.

-Saliste preciosa- le dice él mostrándole la cámara profesional.

-Sam, tómanos una foto por favor- Sam sonríe y se le marcan dos hoyuelos en cada mejilla.

-Claro-

-Un poco más hacia la izquierda- le dice Sam moviendo su mano. Les da la seña y ambos sonríen.

-Listo-

-Gracias, tenemos ensalada y jugo para los tres, diles que vengan y coman. Edward y yo daremos un paseo por los alrededores- Bella lo jala hacia el lado opuesto para tener un momento solo para ellos pero es consciente que eso nunca será posible; después de un segundo un par de guardaespaldas no les quitaban la mirada.

-Te quiero muchísimo, esto es un amanecer precioso- le dice Bella mientras se acercan a la arena.

-Vamos al mar, para mojarnos los pies- juntos corren agarrados de la mano hacia el agua que está todavía tibia.

-Que rico, no sé cómo puedes haber vivido sin esto durante dos años- el amanecer por fin se había posado y Edward disfruta de la hermosa vista.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- se limita a contestar.

Lamentablemente la realidad siempre se hace presente, luego de pasar una media hora corriendo por la playa, subieron al avión y regresaron a Nueva York.


	29. Chapter 29: A lovely dinner

Capítulo 29: A lovely dinner

Antes de las 7 de la noche Edward llega al pent – house. Cuando entra sonríe al oler el aroma de la comida, sigilosamente avanza hacia la cocina y la encuentra bailando mientras mueve la página del libro de cocina.

-Lindos movimientos- Bella se sobresalta pero luego corre hacia él, Edward deja en el suelo su maletín y la abraza. Le alegra demasiado que su mal humor de ayer haya desaparecido con la escapada romántica a Brazil.

-¿Por qué has cocinado tanto? … seremos solo 3 personas- le dice Edward cuando se acerca a las ollas de acero.

-Charlie Swan siempre va a un paso más adelante… ¿Cuántos apuestas a que no van a venir solos?- si Bella hubiera dicho eso ayer, habría sido con odio pero hoy había decidido dejar que las cosas fluyeran casi de manera natural.

-¿Serían capaces de no decirte que van a invitar a más personas?- Bella se voltea para que Edward no vea rodar sus ojos por la ingenuidad de sus novio.

-Lo son, Charlie nunca atacaría si sabe que tu…. – inesperadamente suena el timbre. Primera prueba de que Charlie Swan nunca cambiaría: llegar más temprano de lo habitual, ya no era sorpresa para Bella pero Edward fue rápidamente a sacarse el saco y a acomodarse un poco su desordenado cabello, felizmente que se había cambiado de camisa antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunta Edward caminando con ella hacia la puerta. Bella acomoda su collar y se abraza a él antes de abrir la puerta.

-Simplemente prométeme que me querrás sin importar lo que veas en las próximas dos horas- susurra antes de girar la perilla.

-Te lo prometo, quiero que seas tú misma, nada más- Bella sonríe y abre la puerta.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a los papás de Edward, Renne y yo teníamos muchas ganas de conocerlos- Edward trata de recomponer su cara luego de ver las caras incómodas de sus padres.

-Para nada papi, todos son bien recibidos. Además cociné tu comida favorita mamá- Bella le da un beso a Renné con un cariño que solo Edward pudo saber que era fingido.

-Hola chicos, tuve el atrevimiento de traer el postre- Esme se acerca a Bella y esta la abraza.

-Muchas gracias Esme. Hola Carlisle- Carlisle le sonríe por cortesía mientras le da un abrazo.

-Hola Bella- le contesta Carlisle.

-¿Esas son las rosas que te dio Edward el otro día?- pregunta Renne señalando el enorme ramo de rosas que todavía no se han marchitado.

-Sí, les cambio el agua todos los días, son especiales- Bella se acerca y se sienta junto a su mamá.

-Cariño, de camino hacia acá hablaba con Esme, dice que empezarán una ONG apoyando a niños con enfermedades terminales-

-Claro que sí, ya me puse en contacto con un par de personas que nos ayudarán con el papeleo. También he visto las instituciones de ayuda y hasta me tomé le atrevimiento de hacer una oferta para un local- Bella respira antes de escuchar otras de las grandes ideas de su madre.

-Mi punto es que me encantaría ser parte de eso, obviamente si ustedes no se incomodan-

-Por mi estaría perfecto- dice Esme sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho que nos quieras ayudar- Bella le da un pequeño abrazo.

-Edward invítanos un trago antes de cenar a Charlie y a mí- le dice Carlisle, Edward traga en seco y se dirige hacia el mini bar.

-Acompáñenme-

-Me encanta como haz decorado la casa, se siente el espíritu- le dice Renne a Bella.

-Eso buscaba- ella responde.

-¿Cuándo se van al Safari?-

-El 22, partimos en la mañana, estas vacaciones van a ser únicas. Lo que lamentamos es no estar con ustedes, pero me tranquiliza saber que James estará contigo- La cara de Renne daba a entender lo que Bella imaginaba, ´no sabía que tu hermano ya salía´.

-Lo entendemos mamá, después de que papá haya trabajado tanto este año, tienen merecidas unas vacaciones. Esme mis papás han estado en Paris hace unos meses, fueron a la ópera- Bella necesitaba irse a la cocina, a respirar y a terminar de corta la carne.

-Después de mi familia, la ópera es mi pasión; la música es maravillosa-

-Discúlpenme un segundo, necesito revisar algo en la cocina- cuando Bella se paró Edward se disculpó y la alcanzó en la cocina.

-¿Mis padres, es en serio?- susurró mientras se tomaba el cabello entre los dedos.

-Lo sé, pensé en eso pero no creí que se atreverían, fue idea de mi papá eso es obvio-

-Dulzura, tu papá es el infierno en persona. Me ha preguntado si vivimos juntos, le dije que no pero tiene una vista biónica porque vió tu cesto de ropa encima de la lavadora, tuve que mentir y decir que tu lavadora se había malogrado hace dos días cuando metiste una casaca sin cerrar. Luego preguntó … - Pero Edward se calló al ver la mirada de Bella, inmediatamente volteó a ver quien había entrado.

-Cariño, no dejes a los invitados sin alguno de sus anfitriones, yo ayudo a Bella, ve Edward- El pobre Edward no sabía cómo decirle a su futura suegra que se podía ir a dar un paseo por el infierno, de buena forma obviamente.

-¿Cómo pretendes que funciones esto si no me cuentas lo que pasa en tu vida? … no tienes idea de todo lo que he pretendido saber sobre los últimos sucesos. No tenía idea de que James salía el 22, tu papá no me lo dijo, supuse que todavía faltaba. No sabía que pasarías fiestas con ellos- Bella soltó los tenedores y resonaron por todo el pent-house.

-Mamá, no pienso conversar de eso ahorita- Bella trató de calmarse lo más posible, respirar y exhalar.

-Nunca quieres hablar conmigo de lo que te pasa, sé que soy una terrible … -

-No te pongas en plan dramático, te dije lo que había pasado con Edward, lo de Tanya también; dame tiempo- Renne se acerca y Bella siente que la respiración le falta.

-Te he dado años- Bella tira todo lo que tiene en las manos al lavaplatos.

-¿Años? Deja de tomar tanta pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, haz memoria de las "tantas" veces que estuviste para mí-

-¡Te he pedido perdón!- Renne ya no se controlaba.

-¡Eso no basta! Es lo último que voy a decir del tema, si tanto me quieres vas a salir allá y demostrarle a la familia de mi novio que tengo buenos padres- Renne traga en seco y recibe el plato que Bella le da. Eran ravioles con albóndigas, la comida que su mamá mas detestaba.

-Lleva esto, me quedaré para terminar de servir- Bella sale al rato con varios platos. Edward sirve el vino y todos se sientan a comer, Edward sujeta la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa.

-Todo está delicioso, ¿tu mamá te enseñó a cocinar?- preguntó Esme mientras Bella tomaba el vino.

-Mi mamá y mi abuela, pero mayormente mi abuela, nos pasábamos horas en la cocina haciendo galletas o tortas- responde Bella sonriendo por los recuerdos.

-Edward intentó cocinar un día que lo dejé con Emmett … -

-Ese día yo terminé durmiendo en el sofá, fue tan injusto- interrumpió Carlisle, casi al instante Edward rodó los ojos.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- susurró para sí mismo.

-Bella, lo dejé a cargo y se quedó dormido mientras Emmett le tiraba harina a Edward y él reventaba las naranjas o las sandías para manchar al otro. Cuando llegué quería ahorcarlos a los tres-

-Emmett y yo corrimos hacia nuestros cuartos y de ahí no salimos hasta que escuchamos un portazo- dijo Edward antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

-Me fui y no regresé hasta la noche; me molesté un montón-

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dice Renne dándole la razón.

-Bella, definitivamente necesito tus recetas- alaba Esme dejando su tenedor al costado.

-Martha Stewart, no puedo decir que nací con talentos culinarios- Esme ríe por la pequeña broma.

-La he llamado personalmente para pedirle su un borrador de su último libro, pero me dijo que ya no tenía ninguno, dice que uno se lo compró Reese Witherspoon y el otro no sabe quien fue- Edward tenía que preguntarle cómo demonios había logrado que Martha le vendiera la exclusiva de su último libro.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta el 8 de Abril- dice Bella con falsa cara de decepción. El resto de la cena pasa sin contratiempos.

-Te ayudo- le dice Edward cuando Bella se para a recoger los platos.

-Esme, ¿quieres pudin de chocolate o tartaleta de fresa?- pregunta Bella antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-Tartaleta de fresa, Carlisle también quiere eso- dice Esme. Bella entra junto con Edward y sin decir nada parte el postre.

-Aquí tienen- dice Edward dándoles a todos los platos que Bella le pasaba.

-Cariño, una cena estupenda, tenemos que repetirla. Nosotros nos retiramos, nos falta empacar bastante; espero que nos vayas a despedir, tres meses sin ti y sin tu hermano van a ser una tortura- Ok, redefinamos tortura. Una tortura era ver la cara de los compañeros de los retoños Swan cuando todos sabían que sus papás los dejaban encargados a la servidumbre de su mansión.

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré- dice Bella mientras los abraza a ambos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos yendo, Alice nos espera para darnos unos encargos- dice Carlisle levantándose con su esposa.

-¿Encargos?, ¿planean viajar?- pregunta Edward extrañado.

-No tenemos idea de que quiso decir, sabes cómo es tu hermana- dice Esme restándole importancia al asunto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos Esme y Carlisle, nos retiramos. Cuídate hija, espero verte por ahí Edward- Bella mantiene su sonrisa hipócrita hasta la puerta cuando los ve bajando por el ascensor.

-Recién has respirado, ¿verdad?- pregunta Esme.

-Tanto se nota, son los nervios- la justificación de Bella no iba a engañar a una mujer que pasaba de los 50.

-Si así lo llamas, préstame el servicio- sin saber que hacer o decir Bella se dirige a su dormitorio bajo la mirada atenta de Edward. Carlisle tenía que hablar largo y tendido con su hijo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunta Esme cuando sale.

-En el dormitorio, está indispuesta- Carlisle toma de la mano a su esposa y se dirigen a la puerta.

-Cuídala. Nos vamos hijo- susurra Esme antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Edward asiente y cierra con seguro la puerta. Después va a la cocina, corta un pedazo de tartaleta y la lleva consigo al dormitorio.

-Mira lo que te traje, fuiste la única que no comió postre- Bella había transformado el dormitorio de ambos en un desorden, había tirado la ropa a la cama y la estaba reacomodando. Empezaba pensar que Bella sufría de TOC.

-Qué lindo de tu parte, déjalos ahí- Edward deja el plato donde le dice y se sienta en la cama mientras se quita los zapatos.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo o seguirás caminando como loca para evitar llorar?- la sinceridad de Edward hizo sonreír a Bella, solo él podría hacer comentarios así.

-Caminaré como loca- responde ella mientras tira otro montón de ropa la cama.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunta él agarrando unas de sus camisas y doblándolas en la cama.

-Gracias- no solo por doblar ropa sino por estar aquí conmigo, agregó Bella mentalmente.

-¿Te conté la vez que me caí en público cuando estaba en la secundaria?- Bella niega con la cabeza.

-Iba caminando con mi gracia natural cuando un amigo me llama, volteo y me di contra un árbol. En la mitad del … -

-¿Gracias natural?, tiene usted el ego muy grande- dice ella sonriendo.

-Culpe a mi novia, ella siempre me dice que soy el mejor novio del mundo- dice Edward engreídamente.

-Debe estar locamente enamorada. Dicen que el amor te vuelve ciego e idiota- dice Bella acomodando un terno de Edward.

-No pueden estar más correctos- Bella siente los brazos de Edward envolviéndole la cintura.

_Rumor has it _

_Una de nuestras periodistas caminaba con su café de Starbucks cuando vio en exclusiva a los padres de Edward y de Bella entrar al edificio donde comparten sus hijos su nidito de amor. Como tenía que ser, Mel nos mandó una imagen corroborando lo dicho. ¿Cena familiar? Nuestra pareja favorita avanza rápido! Hace un mes ni si quiera sabíamos que Edward Cullen salía con alguien y muchísimo menos que la afortunada era también una heredera residente en Europa. ¿Saben algo?_

_Tal vez nuestra princesa no es tan santa como creemos… algo nos dice por ahí que hay secretos que no conocemos pero que muy pronto nos enteraremos._

_XOXO_


	30. Chapter 30: Una mujer, es una mujer

Capítulo 30

_Rumor has it _

_¿Lo vieron?, díganme que si … si no lo han hecho, vayan a su kiosko mas cercano. Isabella Swan tiene su primera portada con … Vogue! … nada mejor que Vogue para captar la esencia de la inocente Isabella._

_Y habla mucho de su novio americano, MUCHO._

_XOXO_

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta Edward abriéndole el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nunca lo estaré pero qué demonios- dice Bella acostumbrando sus ojos a los flashes.

-Leí la revista en la mañana. Sales preciosa en todas las tomas… ya les envié una carta de agradecimiento y algo para que adornen sus oficinas- Si, Vogue les había mandado a ellos primero el ejemplar que salía y se titulaba: ´La heredera Isabella Swan´

-Yo también lo leí… creo que todos hicieron un trabajo fantástico- Bella se había encargado de conseguir las fotos que les tomaron a Edward y a ella juntos para poder enmarcarlas.

-No te separes de mi lado y sonríe- dice Edward pegándola a su cintura.

-¡Isabella!- Bella no voltea pero siente que alguien se acerca, todo pasó muy rápido.

-Aléjate de ella- grita Edward empujando a un hombre con capucha negra.

-¡Sam!- inmediatamente a Bella la jalan dos hombres de seguridad de Edward.

-¡No me toques o te denuncio!- grita el malhechor, Bella solo logra ver el puño de Edward chocar la mandíbula del hombre en capucha.

-Oye mierda … - el hombre trata de responder pero Edward es más rápido y logra agarrarlo del cuello.

-¡Edward!- grita Bella tratando de zafarse de los grandotes alrededor de ella. Bella estaba segura de que si le ponía más fuerza al brazo, iba a matar al hombre.

-¡Contrólate Edward!- felizmente Emmett sujetó con suficiente fuerza a Edward como para alejarlo del hombre quien ya estaba morado. Después de eso, Sam agarra al hombre y se lo lleva. Emmett jala Edward hacia Bella, ella empuja con su poca fuerza a un par de grandotes, llega a Edward y lo abraza. Edward sigue con los puños contraídos.

-Les pedimos mil disculpas, nunca nos ha pasado… - Bella voltea con cara de pocos amigos y le dice al hombre calvo parada al frente de ellos.

-No quiero ser grosera pero sería mejor si se fuera. Aceptamos sus disculpas- Bella lleva a Edward hacia adentro y aunque todos los miran fijamente, ambos avanzan hacia la mesa reservada para los Cullen.

-¿Te lastimaron?- pregunta Bella revisando su ojo derecho.

-No, estoy bien. No te preocupes- gentilmente Edward toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

-Hey, no botes ni una lágrima. Hay que dejar esto atrás- le dice cuando ve que Bella mira para arriba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Se siente tan frustrada.

-¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento te ofrecen acá?- pregunta después de un rato.

-El circo du soleil, es lo más interesante que verás; luego son espéctaculos de comedia muy básicos. Esto no es una obra de beneficencia, son negocios. Todo en este puto mundo son negocios- le platica mientras ambos se paran para ir al bar.

-¿Qué te parece, si nos dedicamos a divertirnos hoy?- le pregunta Bella cálidamente tratando de pasar por alto el tono frío de su voz.

-Me encantaría hacerlo… pero tengo que negociar con ese hombre de ahí, su empresa está a punto de quebrar y necesito absorberla. No te puedo perder de vista así que acompáñame- Bella es jalada por Edward hacia un hombre a quien puedes verle la preocupación en el rostro.

-Buenas noches señor Grinsel- Bella solo atina a sonreír educadamente.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen-

-Veo que hoy no lo acompaña su adorable esposa- dice Edward ignorando el jalón de brazo que le da Bella, obviamente no la había presentado.

-No pude, la mayor de mis hijas se va a la universidad mañana, está ayudándola a empacar- el hombre definitivamente sabía lo que Edward pretendía, por eso el entrecejo se hacía cada vez más débil. Todo por lo que durante más de 15 años había trabajado Dylan, se iba a la basura; la única opción era aceptar las condiciones que le pondría el joven que estaba al frente suyo.

-Me alegro, ¿Qué pretende estudiar?- Bella estaba decidida a tener que presentarse por ella misma cuando ve a una sonriente Alice corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola, me vengo a robar a Bella por unos minutos- Bella dice un simple ´adiós´ dirigido al hombre que está al frente e ignora a Edward como él lo hizo con ella.

-Ok, pero mantenla a salvo de los lobos- dice él pero ni aún con eso Bella voltea.

-¿Es necesario hacer negocios acá?- pregunta molesta Bella hacia Alice.

-Edward es otra persona cuando hablamos de la empresa. Es lo único que puede decirse hizo bien en su vida. Mis papás nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que se fuera de la casa para tocar la guitarra. Luego regresó por razones que nunca entendí y se metió en ese edificio. Perdió su diversión por eso me alegra que te haya encontrado, tu le das eso, vitalidad, la capacidad de asombrarse de las cosas-

-Wow- se limita a decir Bella luego de procesar lo que dice Alice.

-¡Hey que me dedique a la moda no significa que sea tonta!- Bella ríe mientras Alice le da un manotón en el brazo.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Jasper?- pregunta Bella.

-¿A parte que llevo una parte de él adentro de mi? … un Ipad-

-¿Por qué las personas se fijan tanto en otras?- pregunta Bella mientras ve como un grupo de mujeres critican a un joven de máximo 20 años.

-¿Ves a esa señora? … su marido la engaña cada vez con chicas más jóvenes. La de allá se ha hecho tanta cirugía que si te muestro una de sus fotos cuando era joven te desmayarías- Bella entiende la razón. Es una necesidad de la mujer saber todo lo que pasa alrededor.

-¿Has vuelto a tener malestares?- pregunta Bella antes tomar un vaso de agua.

-No muchos, solo tengo muchos antojos, el jueves termine por Staten Island porque quería un emparedado con queso y ketchup … ¡ketchup!- Bella ríe.

-Buenas noches, el evento empezará en cinco minutos- Ni Bella ni Alice tenían ganas de estar ahí.

-Vámonos a la terraza. Ya tenemos los asientos, entremos cuando termine el primer show, siempre es el más aburrido- propone Alice.

-Edward… -

-Deja de pensar en Edward, debe estar cerrando un trato multimillonario ahorita- ´todos son negocios en este puto mundo´ ahora que se friegue de la angustia pensó Bella para sus adentro.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta Bella al ver a Alice con la mirada perdida entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-En que soy una tonta por no darme cuenta que eres anoréxica. No me mal interpretes pero para personas que andamos en el medio es muy sencillo reconocer las señales. No me creo la mejor diseñadora pero a diario rechazo a jóvenes que con las justas desfilan una pasarela decente y las veo comer caramelo de limón para mantenerse activas-

-Es una enfermedad muy delicada, no estoy esquelética como para que dudaras- tan esquelita añade mentalmente.

-Jasper tuvo una época donde tenía pesadillas a diario, siempre eran relacionadas con los chicos del centro donde trabaja, al principio eran horribles, me costaba levantarlo- eso daba a entender que ella todavía no sabía que quien la había tratado era su esposo.

-Yo también tuve pesadillas las primeras semanas. Hay tantas cosas que te dan miedo, ves como tu barriga se hincha luego de comer solo una manzana; la chica que dormía en el cuarto de al costado gritaba cada vez que le inyectaban calmantes- Gulianna, ese era su nombre, una joven que cantaba como el condenado coro de los ángeles y probablemente muchísimo mejor.

-Bella no estás obligada a hacer la sesión, lo entiendo- dice Alice interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo- dice dándole confianza tanto a Alice como a ella.

-Aquí están, lo sabía- Bella se para a saludar a Rosalie quien llega con todo el cabello planchada y viéndose hermosa en un vestido verde.

-Hola Rose-

-Siéntate con tu copa de vino, la cual no puedo probar- dice Alice amargamente mientras que Bella y Rose se ríen.

-¿En que andan?- pregunta Rose. Bella le va a contestar cuando siente pasos detrás de ella.

-Muy buena jugada, debo admitir que no te creí tan inteligente, pero cuídate porque… - Bella se paró pero Alice fue aún más rápida.

-¿Por qué, qué?... me tienes cansada, lárgate y ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la palabra. Quien no es nadie eres tú, tienes 28 años y no has logrado nada más que acostarte con todo Nueva York; no tienes ni decencia ni dignidad para hablar de lo demás- Tanya levantó la mirada, sujetó fuertemente su copa y siguió su camino. Ahí fue cuando Alice tuvo que sostenerse de Bella para no caerse, alterarse no era bueno para una embarazada.

-Gracias Alice- le dice Bella después de los segundos en los que tarda Alice en recomponerse.

-No te preocupes, es una zorra, de verdad fue mi placer- dice Alice antes de tomar un sorbo del agua que le dio Bella.

-Me muero de sueño y son las 10 de la noche- comenta luego de un rato.

-Yo también, no he parado ni un segundo, Harper tuvo una matiné y Nate tuvo partido en la mañana- dice Rosalie cansada de tan solo recordarlo.

-A mi me da igual… ¿quieren ir a mi departamento y hacer una pijamada improvisada?- propone Bella de repente entusiasmada por la idea.

-Me encantaría, ¿tú qué dices Alice?- pregunta Alice, ella parece sopesarlo un rato pero al final cae.

-Vámonos, le voy a mandar un mensaje a Jasper-

-Señoritas, ¿una foto?- pregunta un camarógrafo. Las tres se acomodan y le dan sus mejores sonrisas.

-Claro-

-Tres bellezas, es mi día de suerte- murmura el hombre antes de irse.

"_Me quedo en mi departamento esta noche, vamos a tener una pijamada"_

_BS_

"_¿Estás segura?, vete con Jamie. Te quiero"_

_EC_

Bella estuvo tentada a contestarle con un te quiero también pero después de la última, no lo haría, se mantendría firme.

"_Si … mañana en la mañana voy al pent – house"_

_BS_

Por el otro lado Edward sabe que algo anda mal cuando no recibe el tan ansiado ´te quiero´.

-Girl´s night out- anuncia Rosalie cuando logran entrar al auto.

-Tenemos a una embarazada, hay que ir por lo sano. A parte este vestido me está cortando la circulación- dice Bella tratando de acomodarse la cola que tiene el vestido.

-Acostúmbrate. ¿Quieren Mc Donlad´s o Burger King?- pregunta Rose.

-Burger King … aunque tendré que bailar 20 minutos para bajar las calorías- dice Alice.

-Mc Donald´s a mi no me vendría mal engordar un kilo más- dice Bella tratando de hacer un chiste. Queda empate entonces Rosalie decide, se irán a Mc Donalds.

Con cuidado las tres bajan del auto, no pasan desapercibidas, varias personas se les quedan mirando pero no queda más que actuar normal.

-¡Es Isabella Swan!- grita una joven que acababa de entrar. Bella se asusta pero cuando ve que la joven no pasa de los 15 se tranquiliza y termina de pasar su pedazo de pan.

-Maldita sea- murmura al verla correr hacia ella con una cámara.

-Sonríe- murmura Rosalie.

-Amo tu vestido Alice, estoy usando un par de tus jeans Rose- ambas sonríen cuando el flash las ciegan. La joven no había preguntado pero al verla temblar con la cámara Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

-Agarra las hamburguesas y vámonos al departamento- fue lo primero que dijo Alice cuando vio a la joven salir con su madre del fast – food.

-A mi departamento Jamie, toma te compré una con tomate y pepinos-

-Gracias señorita Bella- dice Jamie antes de arrancar. Cuando llegan al departamento de Bella, las tres chicas se bajan y corren para evitar que las vean.

-Juguemos a las 20 preguntas- es lo primero que dice Rose después de quitarse los tacos y bajarle la cremallera a su vestido.

-No … siempre me pongo roja cuando empiezan a hablar de sexo- dice Bella.

-Iba a empezar con una sencilla pero si tu insistes… ¿Qué tan grande la tiene Edward?- Bella inventa una nueva tonalidad de rojo en ese instante.

-Iugh, estás hablando de mi hermano- dice Alice tapándose los oídos.

-Ehh … -

-¡Se pone rojita!- chilla Rose señalando a Bella quien esconde su cabeza bajo sus brazos-

-Lo único que diré es que es todo un caballero y es muy dulce- dice de manera rápida.

-Danos detalles interesantes-

-Insisto es mi hermano de quien hablamos- la pobre Alice trataba de cavar un hueco y desaparecer en el.

-¿Detalles interesantes? … cuando se viene mueve el pie-

-¡¿En serio?- gritó Alice más interesada que nunca.

-Si … fue raro la primera vez pero luego ya me acostumbré. Mmm … ha vuelo a tocar el piano y la guitarra, no estoy segura que eso cuente como detalle interesante- la última parte la murmura para ella misma.

-Eso es estupendo. Solo lo escuché tocar en mi boda- dice Rose recordando como ella misma se quedó anonadada cuando lo vio sentarse en un banco y adueñarse del piano blanco que Emmett había traído. Cuando la canción terminó Rosalie quedó complacida al ver que no era la única que botó un par de lágrimas, la pasión, la vocación de Edward era innegable.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar?- pregunta Alice interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rose.

-¿Qué se le puede regalar a un hombre que lo tiene todo? … nada tecnológico, ni hablar de relojes… ¿Alguna tiene una idea?- pregunta Bella tratando de ocultar la desesperación.

-¿La ópera?- propone Alice.

-Me habló de eso, pero todo lo que se presenta ahorita ya la vió-

-¿Ropa?- dice Rose.

-Tiene todo un armario lleno de Armani-

-¿Una guitarra?- Bella lo había pensado.

-Pregunté en varias tiendas pero no sé sus gustos. Un piano definitivamente no, tiene uno grande y negro-

-Ve con mamá, ella le compró su primera guitarra o mejor aún ve con Emmett, el conoce de esas cosas-

-Me haría un gran favor, tiene un caso que lo encierra en el despacho toda la santa noche- dice Rosalie.

-Ayúdame con el cierre, por favor- le pide Bella a Alice.

-¿Tienes un par de polos para que nos prestes?- pregunta Rose sacándose su vestido y quedándose en ropa interior.

-Claro, ¿estos están bien?- pregunta ella cuando sale de su dormitorio.

-¿Quieren ver películas?- pregunta trayendo consigo dvd's.

-Claro, ¿Bree estará en su casa?- pregunta Alice.

-No, salió con Diego a celebrar su aniversario número mil- todas se ríen.

-Mañana usaré todo el día botas- dice Bella masajeándose el pie izquierdo.

-Mañana no pienso salir… le toca a Emmett hacer la comida y sacar a los niños a tomar chocolate en el centro comercial. Estoy muy cansada, entre el gym y los niños, me cansó demasiado- dice Rose.

-Mañana, me toca… quiero comer burritos- Bella ríe mientras pone el video.

-¿Ahorita?- el tono que usa Rose hace que Bella se pregunte si lo dice en serio.

-Si o helado de menta con chispas de chocolate- Bella ve la cara de Alice y es de verdaderas ganas de comer algo.

-¿Puede ser de fresa con chispas?- pregunta Bella recordando el helado que compró hace menos de tres días, era de locos, helado en pleno invierno pero un mujer es una mujer.

-No, quiero menta- dice Alice poniendo su cara de perrito a punto de ser degollado.

-Es temprano, ¿tienes carro?- Bella rueda los ojos con cara de diversión.

-No, pero tenemos a Jamie- dice antes de irse a su dormitorio por abrigos largos y pegados.

-Tomen estos abrigos- les dice tirándole a cada una uno.

-Tú vas a salir a comprarlo, eres la única que tiene pantalón- gran excusa, como no habían mas pantalones en esa casa.

-Caramba, ¿en serio no quieres el de fresa? tengo fudge- era su última oferta, el hecho de salir le iba a provocar un cansancio físico abosluto.

-No, quiero de menta con chispas de chocolate-

-Jamie, ¿sigues abajo?- pregunta Bella.

-Bella, hay alguien mirando para acá- Bella avanza hacia la ventana preocupada.

-Es uno de mis guardaespaldas- dice aliviada. Rosalie abre los ojos enormemente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Alice.

-No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que me siguen por todos lados, y no exagero, a todos lados-

Las tres bien abrigadas bajan y suben al auto.

-Ahorita vengo- dice Bella saliendo del auto y acomodándose la bufanda. Bella entra al supermercado, fija inmediatamente la sección de helados, agarra fuertemente el pote y se va al cajero. De repente suena su teléfono.

-Bella, ¿sabes que existe el delivery, verdad amor?- Bella se arrepiente de no haber elido el identificador.

-¿Cómo … ?, que idiota, con tanto grandote que tengo alrededor como no te vas a enterar- dice volteando a su alrededor y ubicando a los hombres de negro.

-Me preocupo por ti- fue la única respuesta de Edward, no podía incluir el hecho que su celular tenía un chip de ubicación.

-Ya estoy a punto de pagar, a parte nadie me va a reconocer con lo que llevo puesto- dice antes de darle el producto a la cajera, junto con dos billetes.

-¿No crees que la cola alta y los ojos ahumados digan algo?- Bella ve su reflejo en uno de los ventanales.

-¿Me han tomado fotos?-

-Estoy a punto de ponerla como protector de pantalla- inmediatamente Bella voltea y se encuentra con un par de chicas "disimuladas" con sus celulares.

-Demonios, ya estoy llegando al carro. Pero no creas que me olvido de lo de hoy, entiendo que te sientas molesto pero eso no es excusa para ignorarme y no darme mi lugar-

-Tienes razón, por eso me disculpé con el señor Dylan y ahora el hombre sabe la mitad de tu vida, y estará encantado de conocerte- Bella sinre sinceramente, un hombre que sabe reconocer sus errores, es un hombre de verdad.

-Dulce detalle, pero no es suficiente. Adiós cariño, suerte- pero también una mujer tiene que darse a perseguir un poco, ¿verdad?. Edward va a hablar pero Bella cuelga.

-Listo, tres cucharas incluidas- dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

La noche resultó divertida para las tres.


	31. Chapter 31: Una barrera

Capítulo 31

-¡No, no por favor no más sedantes!- Edward se asustó tanto que se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Suélteme por favor hágalo!- Al ver que era Bella, Edward se acercó a ella. Le retiró los cabellos de la cara.

-¡Se lo suplico por favor, ya no más sedantes!- Bella mueve las manos tratando de zafarse de las manos que confunde con las de los enfermeros.

-¡Bella, amor es una pesadilla, mírame!- Bella parece calmarse pero al sentir que toca sus muñecas, donde siempre la inyectaban, y empezó a sacudirse. Las gotas de sudor y lágrimas se mezclaban en su frente.

-¡Bella, mírame!- Bella abre los ojos tratando de controlar sus gritos. La voz de Edward había logrado levantarla.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, hace… - Edward usó las sábanas para secarle el sudor y le besó las mejillas antes de decirle -No tienes porque pedir disculpas, estoy acá amor, no me voy a ir- pasan unos segundos mientras Bella logra apaciguar los nervios.

-Prende la luz por favor- inmediatamente Edward se para y lo hace.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-

-Tengo una botella en mi bolso de ahí- Edward lo encuentra rápidamente y lo saca.

-Nada te va a pasar, yo estoy aquí- Bella se acerca a él y ambos se abrazan. Bella no puede evitar llorar un rato recordando los momentos en los que deseaba simplemente morir.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- le propone Edward levantándose.

-Son las 3 de la mañana- dice Bella mirándolo divertida. No importaba si tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y con toda el cabello enredado, Isabella Swan siempre sería lo más hermoso ante los ojos de Edward Cullen.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de aire, además hemos dormido desde las 7 de la noche, son bastantes horas- Edward ya se había acomodado las zapatillas y el polo manga larga.

-Estás loco- si estaba loco… por ella. Bella se para y escoge un buzo que había colgado ese día. Serían locos juntos.

-Dicen que a esta hora salen los muertos- comenta Bella cuando llegan al primer piso y están a punto de salir.

-Entonces… moriremos juntos- le dice Edward en tono de broma.

-Juntos será-

-El café de allá está abierto- señala Edward.

-¿Seguro que es un café?- pregunta Bella porque logra divisar a dos muchachas no exactamente con mucha ropa.

-No, ¿qué propones?- pregunta Edward tratando de recordar si había algún sitio abierto a esa hora.

-Cruza, toma un taxi- Edward hace lo que Bella dice.

-Este es uno de los bares de papá- le explica cuando llegan.

-¿Sigue abierto hasta esta hora?-

-Es época navideña, se abre hasta las 4 de la mañana- dice Bella sin entender su confusión.

-¡Nosotros no hacemos eso!-

-Tal vez a eso se deba nuestros mayores ingresos en lo que bar se refiere- dijo Bella sin poder evitar sacarle pica.

-Mujer, en los negocios eres letal- dice él riéndose mientras se toman de la mano para entrar.

-Pero cuando salgo a una obra de beneficencia no absorbo empresas- murmuró ella dándole entender muy explícitamente que aunque lo había perdonado, no olvidaría el asunto.

-Así es este mundo, no me disculparé por una costumbre que tiene años en la sociedad elitista- si no lo hubiera dicho con humor Bella lo hubiera tomado a mal.

-Hey Big K, ¿está muy lleno?- pregunta Bella cuando llegan a la puerta.

-No en el segundo piso- dice un hombre blanco que le llevaba más de medio cuerpo a Bella.

-Gracias- dice Edward antes de que Bella lo jale hacia las escaleras para no ser descubiertos.

-Wow, es muy acogedor- halaga Edward cuando entran. Se había dado cuenta que todos los bares de Bella tenían esa características, uno entraba y se sentía en casa.

-Eso queríamos cuando trajimos a la decoradora- se limita a decir Bella antes de sentarse en las piernas de Edward.

-Hay que quedarnos a dormir acá. Mañana hago que Jamie venga me recoja y te lleve al departamento- Bella esperaba que el dijera eso. Sin decir nada Bella lo besa inocentemente dándole a conocer su respuesta.

-Tengo los pies fríos y eso que tengo doble media- dice ella después de un rato. Edward ríe.

-Mañana tengo que ir a recoger a James… técnicamente hoy- agrega abrazándose al pecho de Edward. Cuidadosamente él se logra acomodar en el largo sofá, se quita la chaqueta y la pone encima cubriéndole la espalda a Bella.

-Mandé a comprar víveres, suficiente para ambos; ¿van a ir a la Estatua de la Libertad?- pregunta cuando ya se ha acomodado.

-Sí, vamos a hacer un city tour, algo parecido después iremos a comer- Si James era como Edward se lo imaginaba, y tal vez averiguado, James se sentiría un poquito abrumado.

-¿Segura que no quieres que le de una habitación en algún hotel?- pregunta Edward.

-Segura, él quiere estar en mi departamento- Edward ocultó su decepción, eso significaba que ella no estaría con él durante unos días.

-Recuerda que el sábado está el almuerzo-

-No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado. Después sigue Navidad en casa de Rose, estoy coordinando para que todo llegue ahí- Edward no tenía la menor idea de que hablaba, se había distraído con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Vamos a dormir- le dice él antes tirar al suelo su reloj y su celular.

-¿Edward?- pregunta Bella.

-Dime-

-Gracias- le dice ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Edward se queda perdido por sus enormes ojos verdes.

Durante la noche Edward abrazó fuertemente a Bella. Un poco antes del amanecer él la escuchó decir 'te amo', Edward se tensó pero inmediatamente una sonrisa enorme de felicidad se instaló en su rostro.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo- susurra Edward después de salir del baño.

-¿Salir en la madrugada por una ciudad como la nuestra? … dulzura así nos conocimos- dice Bella antes de acomodarse el cabello.

-No eso, hacer cosas espontáneas- murmura él en el oído de Bella, ella se acerca a él y quedan abrazados.

-Lo haremos-

-¿Tienes tiempo para el desayuno?- pregunta ella con la idea de mandar a pedir desayuno.

-No preciosa, voy corriendo a una reunión- le dice antes de subirse al auto, Bella no puede ocultar su decepción pero durante todo el camino Edward la recompensa haciéndole cosquillas y dándole castos besos.

-Te quiero- murmura él antes de bajarse. El eco del 'te amo' de ella seguía presente pero Edward no lo mencionaría, por ahora.

-Yo más- dice ella jalándolo para darle un último beso.

-Suerte en tu reunión- susurra ella pegada a la boca de él.

-Suerte con tu hermano. Jamie y el equipo de seguridad estarán al pendiente de ustedes-

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que uno de tus grandotes prácticamente vive al frente mío?- Edward niega con la cabeza para después darle un beso en la nariz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella termina de ordenar el departamento justo antes de que sonara la alarma avisándoles que ya era de hora de salir. Ella corrió hacia su cuarto, se vistió con la ropa que había escogido, un jean oscuro, polo tejido color plomo y un par de botas del mismo color.

-¿James Swan?- pregunta la recepcionista que ya había familiarizado el rostro de Bella.

-Si- murmura ella. La dirigen hacia una sala en donde no le queda más que esperar. Después de unos minutos Bella escucha las ruedas de las maletas.

-¡James!- Por un par de segundos Bella parecía esa niña con lazos de colores corriendo hacia su muñeco gigante. Ella y James se abrazan durante un largo rato y Bella no puede retener un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Esto es demasiado- murmura James refiriéndose al auto que estaba al frente de él.

-Solo vas a dejar tus maletas para que las lleve a mi departamento. Jamie, él es James, mi hermano-

-Mucho gusto- murmura James.

-Igualmente, los dejo; atrás están los guardaespaldas- Bella voltea y contiene su cara de fastidio. James les da sus dos maletas y un bolso a Jamie y este arranca el auto.

Sin decirle nada Bella agarra del brazo de James y juntos caminan hacia el Central Park.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando mamá nos traía acá?- James ríe sin proponérselo.

-Claro, tú te sentabas ahí de rato en rato a mirar las palomas, según tu todas eran diferentes, les ponías nombre a cada una y luego ni tu podías reconocerlas. Un día decidiste que podías volar y terminaste en la clínica curándote todas las heridas-

-Me acuerdo… ¿quieres chocolate?- le pregunta Bella señalándole un café.

-Delicioso… por fin un buen chocolate caliente- murmura él cuando le llega lo único que había pedido.

Pasan largas horas en las que James y Bella conversan, cuentas chistes … en fin, como en los viejos tiempos.

Alrededor de las 8, James y Bella llegan al departamento, ella le muestra la habitación en la cual se va a quedar y Bella se dirige a la suya para dormir, no sin antes hablar con Edward por teléfono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al dia siguiente**

Bella había tomado desayuno en un cafe cerca a la oficina de Edward. Luego fue hacia allá. Era ridículo sentir que a tu corazón le faltaba una pieza solamente por estar separados 10 horas como máximo.

-Bella, no te he visto desde ayer, ¿Cómo va todo?- Bella frunce el ceño, Edward parecía nervioso y agitado.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- pregunta ella.

-Mi mamá … - pero Edward se ve interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Vas a contestarle verdad?- pregunta ella después del tercer tono.

-Mamá, es muy pronto para tener ese tipo de conversaciones… adiós-

-Eso no se hace- le dice Bella conteniendo la risa. Conociendo a Esme, lo llamaría y lo regañaría muy feo.

-Mamá, me deses … ok, lo siento mamá, no volverá a pasar. Lo pensaré- Bella revisa su correo en su blackberry mientras se ríe.

-¿Qué puedo decir? … las mujeres de mi vida me dominan- dice al colgar.

-Lo sé … es algo lindo debo reconocer- dice Bella caminando hacia su escritorio.

-¿Qué tal James, como está?-

-Está muy contento de estar afuera de nuevo. Te espero para cenar hoy- Bella se queda mirando hacia la vista que ofrece el enorme ventanal.

-Ahí estaré, ¿has cerrado cuentas ya?-

-No, lo haremos recién el viernes, pero ya preparamos cheques y todo, por eso mis ojeras, ayer estuve haciendo eso antes de dormir- explica ella distraídamente.

-¿Haz comido verdad?- Bella asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, ya no tengo frutas- agrega haciéndose un memorándum mental.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste hoy en la mañana a pesarte?-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- se limitó a preguntar Bella mientras se para al frente de la silla de Edward.

-Lo importante es el por qué no me lo dijiste tu, confió en ti y quiero que eso sea recíproco- dijo Edward de la manera más cariñosa y dulce que encontró.

-¿Te dijo cuanto pesaba?- pregunta ella tratando ocultar su preocupación.

-No, quiero que me lo digas tú- era cierto, cuando leyó el correo se dio cuenta de que él tenía que recibir una respuesta de ella y no enterarse por medio de terceras personas.

-Bajé casi un kilo, no es mucho, voy a subir, solo ha sido que me he rellenado de trabajo y he andado de un lado para el otro- dijo tratando de justificarse, había sido muy tonot de su parte empezar a saltarse comidas por razones ilógicas.

-Cuídate Bella de tan solo imaginarte postrada en una camilla se me rompe el corazón… nunca más vas a estar ahí- le dijo Edward prometiéndole con el corazón en la mano que aunque tuviera que estar detrás de ella cada segundo, a un hospital ella no regresaba.

-Nunca más- le dijo ella antes de darle un beso lleno de amor.

.

.

.

Edward termina una video conferencia con los encargados de la sede de Australia cuando recibe un correo de Janine.

´Ya tienes que irte´

Tan pronto cerró su cuenta y el usuario, agarró su maletín y salió de la oficina.

Mientras espera que le abran la puerta del departamento de Bella, Edward apaga sus tres celulares.

-Tú debes ser Edward, hola soy James. Bella está terminando de arreglarse- Edward lo miró con cautela y aceptó el apretón de manos que le ofrecía.

-Hola, por fin nos conocemos…¿Cómo estás?- Edward entra y se sienta en uno de los sofás.

-Cansado, Bella no se cansa de ir caminando de un lado a otro… jura que he estado encerrado de por vida en una cárcel y que nunca vi la luz del sol- dice James levantando las manos y haciendo gestos.

-Así es Bella-

-¿Así como? ¿Hermosa, inteligente y perfecta, verdad?- la dueña de casa apareció luciendo un lindo chaleco color gris con un par de botas negras.

-Si amor, perfecta- le dijo él antes de entrelazar sus dedos y sentarla al costado de él. James empieza a contarle el tour que hicieron por Nueva York a Edward, quien sonríe encantado y se ríe de rato en rato.

-Ese sonido indica que ya está, vayan a la mesa mientras sirvo- Edward reparó en algo que había tratado de guardar en el fondo de su mente. Bella no era perfecta, que no se malinterprete, él la ama tal cual es pero su gran defecto era el dejarse de lado por los demás.

-Bella me dijo que te vas a ir a Texas, junto con tu abuela- comentó Edward en la mitad de l cena.

-Sí, pienso ayudarla un tiempo y trabajar por ahí- los rasgos de James no eran similares a los de Bella pero si su forma de expresarse era similar.

-¿Por qué no pruebas suerte acá?, tienes estudios no sería un problema-

-Quiero alejarme de aquí, además a mi abuela le debo mucho- La cena continuó en silencio, Edward observaba la dinámica de ese dúo de hermanos, no eran mucho de hablar pero si de hacerse gestos y Bella no podía evitar tomarle el pelo una y otra vez.

-Bella una cena estupenda, voy a salir un rato, los dejos solos- dijo él antes de cerrarse la casaca y salir por la puerta. James le había dado buena impresión pero un tiempo a solas con su novia no vendría mal.

-Cuídate James- murmura ella pero la puerta ya llevaba cerrada un par de segundos. Edward sabía que lo decía más por ella que por él.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso indecente?- pregunta Edward cuando la ve salir de la cocina, luego de llevar los platos.

-No entiendo porque preguntas- le dice ella abrazándose a él. Pasan unos minutos en el sofá besándose y diciéndose frases hermosas.

-¿Ya tienes tu maleta lista?- pregunta ella tratando de alejarse de él, tenía que recordar que su hermano tenia llave del departamento.

-Sí, ya fui a tu pent – house, tu maleta ya está lista, solo falta meter tus cosas de aseo- Edward decide decir lo que piensa.

-¿Por qué te encargas de todo el mundo?... te apuesto que ya fuiste a la casa de Rose para ayudarla a acomodar camas o a comprar víveres- Bella no lo tomó a mal pero si lo miró fijamente.

-No …- dijo tratando de que sonara verdad.

-Tu vida no debe ser alrededor de mi o de mi familia, sal con Bree, diviértete, te quiero muchísimo Bella y por eso quiero que te pongas a ti primero. No sé qué haría sin ti pero no te quiero pendiente de todos los detalles. Trabajas, te ocupas de que todo esté limpio en ambos departamentos, también de ver a diario como esta tu abuela, pagas el centro de James, haces cosa tras cosa. Así no debe ser, tú eres lo principal –

-Me gusta estar ocupada todo el día- dice ella dándole la espalda y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tómate un día y reflexiona- A Bella le entra una cólera.

-Soy feliz ahorita Edward, no necesito reflexionar sobre nada- reflexionar trae a la mente las cosas de las cuales te quieres librar.

-Uno siempre necesita reflexionar-

-Ok, basta de tema pesado … ¿vamos a lo de Bree?- Edward frunce el ceño sabiendo que no logrará nada útil hoy.

-Ya mandé a pedir las pizzas, en 10 minutos deben estar llegando- se limita a decir antes de irse al dormitorio de Bella para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda.

-Hey, chicos- dice Bree al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿tienen las películas?- pregunta Bella despúes de darle un beso a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, acabo de poner la primera, es comedia-

-Genial- dice Bella sonriendo educadamente, Bree inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

-Hola Edward, soy Diego- dijo el susodicho tirando el control remoto al sofá.

-Mucho gusto- dice Edward dándole la mano.

-¿Qué te parece si llevas a Edward a la cocina por cervezas? … tráeme una soda por favor- al micro segundo que Edward se va Bree se sienta y empieza a murmurarle a Bella.

-Hablamos mañana- con eso Bella da por terminada la conversación cuando ve a los chicos regresar.

.

.

.

-Linda noche chicos, debemos de repetirla- dice Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Edward mientras salen de departamento.

-Definitivamente, y ustedes váyanse a dormir … a dormir- Edward ríe por el chiste negando con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Bella- dice Edward después que ella se queda por el otro lado del umbral.

-Buenas noches Ed- dice ella sonriendo dulcemente pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa noche se había levantado una barrera.


	32. Chapter 32: 'Te amo'

Capítulo 32: ´Te amo´

No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. La mañana de Bella se había complicado cuando James notó que ella estaba triste. Amaba a su hermano, era como un héroe para ella, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de su novio con él. No quería ni si quiera contárselo a Bree, porque, en su interior, sabía que era cierto. Le había tardado muchas sesiones con Madelaine para por fin admitir que ella cubría sus espacios emocionales siendo alguien demasiado detallista. _Está bien ser generosa y solidaria_ –le había dicho Madelaine en una ocasión- _pero no trates de ocuparte de todos Bella, va a llegar un momento en el que te vas a abrumar y caerás de nuevo. _

Todo había sido por medio de mensaje ya que Edward tenía una reunión muy importante con algunos empresarios interesados en invertir. La conversación era dulce y simpática pero Bella no se quitaba la opresión en el pecho que le decía que Edward estaba decepcionado de ella. La decepción era el único sentimiento que Bella despreciaba. Bella siempre había sido adoraba, todo lo que hacía le salía bien; tal vez por eso era que cayó en la anorexia.

_´¿Cena en mi pent - house? Llevo comida italiana´_

_EC_

Bella lo había dudado por un segundo, tenía varias cosas que hacer por la mañana pero pasar un tiempo con él no tenía precio.

_´Ok, te espero ahí … ¿Quieres que lleve algo?´_

_BS_

Esperó solo unos minutos antes de que la respuesta llegara.

_Con tu presencia es más que suficiente preciosa. Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes. _

_Te quiero amor. _

_EC_

Edward entendió que ella no le respondiera el mensaje.

Cuando Bella sintió la puerta abrirse no pudo evitar tensarse. Apagó el televisor, se arregló el cabello y fue hacia la sala.

-Ed, llegaste- dijo antes de ir para abrazarlo.

-Lo prometido es deuda, la mejor comida italiana del lugar- dice él mostrándole la bolsa.

-Huele demasiado bien, me tomé la molestia de comprar el postre-

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta mirando hacia la mesa.

-Ya lo verás al final- dijo ella inocentemente. Edward ve el color del tirante de Bella y se sorprende al ver las iniciales ´VS´-

-Oh, demonios. No, no caeré esta vez. Quiero empezar con nuestra conversación pendiente- Bella se muerde el labio.

-Seguro que no… - dice ella desabotonando lentamente la camisa.

-Concéntrate- se murmura Edward a si mismo obligándose a cerrar los ojos y retener sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Bella se acerca a él y Edward se aleja con el dolor no solo de su corazón. Ella bufa por haberle hecho caso a Bree, se acomoda la camisa y se sienta en el mueble.

-No soy perfecta, tengo mis defectos. Sabes muchas cosas de mí, más de lo que la mayoría sabe. Esta soy yo Edward, soy perfeccionista, detallista, no quiero tener a mis padres en mi vida; estoy trabajando en lo último, solo te pido que me des mi espacio- Bella levanta la mirada para ver a Edward, sus ojos están fijos en ella.

-Lo respeto, te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré, quiero todo contigo y si eso incluye tu cabezota, ok, lo acepto, ni que yo fuera un dechado de virtudes. Pero te quiero así, como eres. Y antes de que lo digas, sí a diario te siguen mínimo tres guardaespaldas, tengo a la mitad de mi equipo pendiente de ti, no te dejes engañar por Jamie, no es simplemente un chofer- Bella agradecía profundamente su sinceridad. Ella empezó a unir cabos, había ciertos eventos, como los del día anterior, que la hacía sospechar ciertos movimientos.

-Oh, demonios- dijo al ver la cara que tenía Edward de culpabilidad.

-Si… cuando fui a ver al doctor Drew, le pedí que me mantuviera informada de tu progreso o retroceso- no había que incluir su pasado historial.

-¿No tendrás una carpeta con mi nombre en tu computadora, verdad?- por alguna razón Bella no le pudo dar el tono de desagrado que quería emanar.

-No lo tomes como si desconfiara de ti Bella, pero hay tantas cosas que pasan alrededor y te prometo que mi intervención es mínima en tus asuntos. Simplemente pido saber dónde estás cuando no me contestas –

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces si me logro escapar de tus gigantes?- Edward lo había pensado demasiadas veces.

-Lo más chistoso es que si te creo capaz. No sé qué haría sin ti Bella-

-Te quiero ten siempre eso presente- Edward se había levantado y había sujetado fuerte sus manos.

-Yo te… - _Dilo, dilo_ piensa Edward. Pero el celular de ella suena de manera escandalosa. Bella cierra los ojos como arrepintiéndose y se para a contestar.

-Jacob, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Una pelea de masas, todos contra todos- Jacob se encontraba agitado.

-Voy para allá- se limitó a decir antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Necesito ir al bar del oeste, hay problemas- dice ella tomándose para calmarse.

-Voy contigo- Edward la toma de la mano y juntos bajan por el ascensor. Bella le da la dirección a Jamie y él conduce lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegan se pueden ver tres ambulancias con varios chicos adentros, algunos con sangre brotando de la cabeza, otros tenían la nariz rota.

-Ojalá tengan los papeles en regla, sino les cae una papeleta- Bella ubica rápidamente a Jacob y se une a él junto con Edward.

-¿Quién es el dueño?- pregunta un oficial delgado con cara pálida, turnándose entre Jacob y Edward.

-Yo- dice Bella de manera fuerte.

-En serio … ¿Quién es el dueño?- Bella tiene que sujetar a Edward antes de que se le tire encima al hombre.

-Se lo digo en serio, yo soy la dueña de este bar-

-Isabella Swan, no me suena- dice soberbiamente el oficial. Edward se adelanta a Jacob.

-¿Le suena Edward Cullen? … trate bien a mi novia sino hago que su débil cargo de oficial se reduja a nada- Bella se estremeció al escucharlo hablar.

-Ehh … todo está en orden, necesitamos solos los testimonios de … - pero la voz del hombre, la cual ha pasado de soberbia a temblorosa, se ve interrumpida por gritos -¡Edward! ¡Isabella!- Bella trata de ocultar su rostro acomodándose los cabellos para adelante.

-Entra Bella, ve yo me encargo de esto- le dice Edward empujándola lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Pero…- protesta ella.

-Entra- el tono de Edward no da lugar a reclamo. Bella entra acompañada de Jacob quien no puede ocultar la cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué le estará diciendo?- pregunta Bella cuando ve que más oficiales se acercaban.

-Me imagino qué, el punto es que se va a solucionar- dice Jacob dándole la espalda a la escena, para tener una visión general de cómo ha quedado el local.

-¿Te faltan vasos, licor o algo?- pregunta ella al ver una cantidad considerable de trastos en enormes bolsas de basura.

-No, nos las arreglaremos hoy, mañana iré personalmente, de paso veré como vamos por allá-

-Mañana te mando los cheques y posiblemente me pase por uno de los bares antes de cerrar por Navidad, ¿vas a irte con Vanessa a Los Ángeles?- Jacob era de Washington pero su familia había decidido cambiar de aires y mudarse a LA.

-No, vamos a pasarla en mi departamento, le tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella cambiando su mirada a una juguetona.

-Le voy a decir para vivir juntos-

-¡Que genial!- dice ella sin poder evitar dar un saltito de alegría.

-Estoy hasta el cuello por ella, me vuelve loco- Hace alrededor de 9 meses llevaban saliendo.

-¿A quién debes agradecerle?-

-La adoro jefa… si ese día no se te hubiera ocurrido tirar el vaso nunca la hubiera conocido- Bella tuvo uno de sus clásicos accidentes mientras lavaba una torre de vasos. Jacob preocupado cuando vio que el corte que se había hecho era profundo, la había llevado de emergencia, ahí una hermosa pelirroja los había atendido.

-Espero tener primera fila el día de la boda- dice ella dándole una golpe juguetón.

-Te lo aseguro… dame un segundo, ¿dime Vane?-

-Claro, yo voy por ti-

-Te dejo Belli Bells, me voy a recogerla al hospital- dice Jacob dándole un beso rápido y avanzar hacia la salida.

-Suerte- murmura ella antes de que él salga hacia afuera. Bella decide entrar a la parte de adentro donde sabe que están todos los empleados esperando.

-Hey, ¿cómo van chicos, fueron muchos los daños?- Garret negó con la cabeza.

-No, más que todo fueron vasos- Bella asiente y da las indicaciones del caso. Dentro de un par de horas se volvería a abrir, a cualquier atisbo de un nuevo escándalo se llamarían a los de seguridad y luego a la policía.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo- murmura una joven llamada Heidi, era la menor del grupo.

-Dime-

-A mi mamá le han diagnosticado con cáncer. Necesito un enorme favor…-

-No digas más, te mando hoy el cheque junto con tu gratificación, ¿eso será suficiente?- pregunta Bella. Con otros hubiera sido un poco más dura pero Heidi le hacía recordar a Riley.

-Sí, con eso me las arreglaré, tendré que buscar otro trabajo… quiero decir uno a parte de este- dice ella bajando la mirada. Estudiar y trabajar medio tiempo era una cosa, pero estudiar, trabajar el doble iba a ser una locura.

-Te vamos a apoyar en todo, ¿el seguro no te cubre nada?- pregunta ella bastante confundida, el seguro que había buscado personalmente era uno bastante bueno, en teoría.

-Ciertas medicinas pero no el tratamiento- explica Heidi.

-Voy a ver cómo te podemos ayudar y te quiero ver bien, por tu mamá, eres fuerte Heidi- le dice Bella abrazándola.

-Gracias Bella- le dice ella. Heidi se retira con varias botellas de vino. Bella se queda sentada en el depósito simplemente esperando. Repasa una y otra vez los planes para los días siguientes, hace ciertas notas mentales cuando ve a Edward buscándola.

-¿Está todo listo, al final quedaron para tomar una cerveza?- dice ella sin esconder su incomodidad.

-No voy a dejar que te expongas así, ya lo solucioné, ¿regresamos a la casa?, tengo hambre- dice él jalándola del brazo.

-No me gusta ser tratada como la débil, he aprendido a defenderme sola durante todos estos años- dice ella parándose firmemente, sin que la mueven.

-Tú lo has dicho, estabas sola, pero ahora no, me tienes a mí y si tengo que amenazar con mi nombre para evitarte el mal rato lo haré las veces que sean necesarias- Cada palabra le encoge el corazón. Pero el orgullo de Bella no puede evitar salir a flote.

-No…-

-Vamos a comer por favor, ¿quieres comida china?, ahí podemos continuar la discusión- le dice Edward llevándola de manera gentil hacia el auto.

-¿Discusión?- pregunta ella antes de que cerrara la puerta para entrar por el otro lado.

-La conversación, la charla informativa, como lo llames, insisto, tengo hambre- agrega para luego decirle a Jamie la dirección de un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Dos numero 7, con bebidas calientes- dice Edward al momento en el que le piden la orden.

-¿Qué pediste?- le pregunta ella algo cabreada porque no pudo ni siquiera ver el menú.

-Te va a gustar- promete él tomándola de la mano.

-Suéltalo- le dice Edward.

-¿Qué?- Bella se hace la desentendida.

-El juego de voleyball verbal que estamos a punto de tener-

-Me llegan que me traten como débil- dice Bella desviando la mirada.

-No te trato como débil. Mira, los dos hemos tenido que aprender un montón de cosas. Seamos realistas, hace menos de un mes, estaba sentado al frente de una oficina en la empresa internacional de tecnológica más grande de Estados Unidos, ahora estoy aprendiendo a aceptar el hecho que dependo de otra persona, que tengo que consultar las cosas con ella; eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y por eso si puedo hacerte vivir en una bola de cristal para que no te lastimen, lo haré, no me vas a detener- Bella contenía las lágrimas, habían sido un par de días emotivos para ella.

-Aquí esta su orden, 50 dólares con 50 centavos- Si Bella matara con la mirada, el pobre chico ya estaría muerto.

-Quédese con el cambio- le dijo Edward antes de parase con Bella. Ella seguía sin emitir palabra.

-¿Te dejo en tu departamento?- Edward fue quién cortó el silencio.

-¿Podemos por el bar?- Edward asiente y Jamie da vuelta en la siguiente calle. Aunque ninguno habla, sin decir nada Edward entrelazas sus dedos con los de Bella.

-¿Tienes tu chequera?- pregunta ella cuando el carro se estaciona.

-Sí, ¿cuánto necesitas?-

-4000 dólares- Edward frunce el ceño por la sorpresa pero escribe la cantidad rápidamente.

Bella baja del auto junto con el cheque, entra al local nuevamente.

-Heidi, ¿dónde está?- le pregunta a uno de los jóvenes.

-Detrás, sacando vinos- Bella camina con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los vidrios que siguen regados en el piso. Ella encuentra a Heidi en medio de varios estantes de madera.

-Heidi, antes de que me vaya, toma esto, es un poco más…- Heidi voltea y Bella pudo jurar que parecía como si el peso del mundo hubiera desaparecido de los hombros de la pobre Heidi.

-¿Tendré que trabajar horas extras?- le dice la joven quien no está acostumbrada a recibir nada sin tener que dar algo.

-No necesariamente, estoy pensando subirte de cargo, quiero ver una sonrisa Heidi-

-Muchas gracias Bella, tuve suerte entrar acá cuando buscaba trabajo- dice ella recordando el día lluvioso cuando vio el cartel que estaba afuera.

-Suerte- le dice Bella antes de despedirse con la mano.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunta Edward cuando Bell sube al auto.

-Sí, déjame en mi departamento, James y yo necesitamos conversar sobre algo importante- durante el recorrido Bella se va quedando lentamente dormida entre los brazos de Edward.

-Bella, ya llegamos amor- le susurra Edward a su oído. Bella lo besa dulcemente pero antes de bajar del carro decide arriesgarse, lo que nunca quiso hacer.

-Acércate- Edward se acerca curioso hacia ella. Bella toma aire antes de aproximarse a él.

-Te amo- susurra antes de bajarse corriendo del auto. Edward se queda con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

_Rumor has it _

_Uyuyuyuyuyuy! Las cosas se ponen serias para la pareja dorada … por lo que Krist356 nos comentó, en la noche se vio a la pareja arreglando ciertos problemas legales … no se asusten! Ninguno terminó en la cárcel, simplemente Isabella, como buena hija, tuvo que hacerse cargo de un pequeño altercado que hubo en su local… Krist356 escuchó algunas palabras de Edward quien exigió respeto por su novia… ¿no les parece adorable? Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, Edward resultó ser un novio atento y cariñoso… dicen por ahí que no todo lo que brilla es oro ;)_

_XOXO_


	33. Chapter 33: Exhausted

  
>Capítulo 33: Exhausted<p>Bella había respirado por primera vez cuando vio a Bree abriéndole la puerta. Ella entró como desesperado y por eso no vio a Diego corriendo hacia su dormitorio en una condición poco decente.<p>

-Le dije ´te amo´- Bree abrió los ojos de manera tan apresurada que Bella sin saber por qué se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Él que te dijo?- preguntó Bree. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No sé, salí corriendo del auto- Bree se tomó de los pelos.

-Eres una genio- susurró antes de agarrarla del cuello y sacudirla.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- preguntó Bella luego de su pequeña obra de teatro.

-Esperar a que te llame, tu quédate con James, espera a que Edward venga- Bella no pasó por alto las miradas cómplices que Bree le daba a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Estabas a punto de hacerlo con Diego, verdad?- Bree asintió con la cabeza y amablemente empujó a Bella hacia la puerta. Bella rió un poco y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, ya conoces la salida- le dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Bella se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y fue hacia su departamento. Cuando llegó, James estaba viendo un partido de hockey. Lo saludó rápidamente y se iba hacia su cuarto cuando James habló -Bella, ¿Edward vive acá verdad?- Bella enrojeció sin proponérselo.

-Parcialmente cierto, la mayoría de las veces yo me quedo allá- decidió contestar de manera educada.

-Es incómodo para mí, pero ¿te estás cuidando?- Bella no pensó que podía enrojecer más.

-Ok, si es incómodo y si me estoy cuidando-dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio escuchando las risas de James. Cerró su puerta con seguro, planeaba echarse a dormir pero sin poder evitarlo agarró su celular y ya tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Edward. Bella no sabía qué hacer así que lo dejó a un lado pero consciente de que nunca dejó de vibrar. Tomó un libro, lo empezó a leer y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levantó, se duchó y esperó a Bree luego de desayunar. James había salido en la mañana a correr. Bree llegó a los minutos y se fueron juntas a visitar iglesias. Durante el camino Bella estuvo nerviosa y ansiosa, esa fue la principal razón por la que se acabó cuatro cajas grandes de Nerds (dulces) sola. Cuando Bree la dejó en su departamento, solo pudo reír por las locuras que una muy hiperactiva Bella decía.

En lo primero que Bella se fijó cuando entró fue en su celular. ¡Demonios!, lo había olvidado. Avanzó rápidamente y vio los mensajes.

'_Bella te estoy llamando desde anoche, me pareces o ¿me estás evitando?; preciosa estoy sin escuchar tu voz desde hace más de 10 horas, me vuelvo loco'. _

_EC_

Bella tragó en seco, eran varios los mensajes.

'_Ok, responde aunque sea con un ´Hola´, Bella te extraño y la pobre de Janine se va a volver loca si le digo una vez más que te llame al departamento.'_

Inmediatamente miró su teléfono, la alerta estaba prendida, lo que indicaba que había mensajes de voz.

'_Contéstame! … te doy media hora sino iré a buscarte hasta por debajo de la última piedra de Brooklyn.'_

Revisó la hora de ese mensaje, eran las 3 de la tarde y había sido enviado a las 2:10.

'_Diez minutos, acabo de cerrar un contrato con Tailandia, cuando se vayan iré por toda Nueva York a encontrarte'._

Leyó el último.

'_Cinco minutos'_

Era lo único que decía, instintivamente Bella se había puesto nerviosa, movía sus manos sin control y hacia resonar en su piso de madera

Decidió llamarlo luego de diez minutos pero no fue necesario porque antes de pulsar la tecla, su puerta sonaba.

-Bella, ¿Dónde has estado?- es lo primero que dice Edward cuando entra.

-Lo siento demasiado, dejé mi celular en mi departamento, estuve viendo iglesias con Bree- Edward frunce el ceño.

-¿Has estado viendo iglesias desde ayer en la noche?- pregunta Edward tratando de controla la ira que quiere salir de él. Había confiado en ella, no había preguntado su paradero y había actuado como una persona normal con su novia. Esa era la última vez.

-Ok, ahí si te estaba medio evitando pero lo de hoy en la mañana ha sido pura casualidad- dice Bella sin saber qué hacer.

-Entonces, establecimos un punto, me estuviste evitando- aclara Edward.

-Si se le puede llamar así- dice Bella haciendo una mueca con su cara.

- Tengo que irme volando a una reunión, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo dentro de una hora?- pregunta él mirándola a los ojos, no de manera dulce sino de esa manera contenida pero siempre siendo amable.

-Sí, yo voy para la empresa- contesta ella, lo abraza delicadamente y le da un casto beso. Por solo dos segundos Edward baja la guardia.

-Le diré a Jamie que te recoja- dice duramente, Bella agacha la mirada avergonzada por haberlo preocupado. Edward sale del departamento sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Edward había tenido un día malo. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, luego la maldita alarma se había apagado por razones que nunca entenderá, para rematarla Bella le había dicho ´te amo´ y había salido huyendo. Edward también lo hacía y no tenía miedo de decirlo; en realidad cuando ella lo dijo por primera vez mientras dormía él no pudo más que sonreír todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Estaba enamorada de Bella, eso era seguro pero ahora el punto era como demostrárselo, le era fiel en todos los sentidos, era detallista con ella, le mandaba mensajes a diario diciéndole cuan hermosa era y cuanto la quería, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Mamá, necesito hablar contigo- su mamá por el otro lado del teléfono negaba con la cabeza a ciertas preguntas que un par de señores le hacían.

-Cariño, creo que alguien necesita mi consejo. Dame un segundo, estoy viendo algo de un evento- Esme dejó el teléfono a un lado, se encargó de dar las últimas indicaciones e hizo que todos se fueran para hablar con su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó Edward?- preguntó Esme cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Bella, eso pasó. Era un hombre miserable e incompleto hace un mes; ahora estoy feliz, pero es complicado madre- Esme rió silenciosamente por el otro lado mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza a la par de revisar contratos.

-Todo lo que sirve en esta vida, cuesta trabajo. No tienes que entendernos, tienes que amarnos- Edward se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de empezar a contar los detalles de su relación.

-Ha hecho bastante frio hoy, ¿verdad?- así había sido toda la conversación desde que Bella y Edward subieron al auto. Ahora estaban en el restaurante.

-Sí, dicen que la bolsa va a cerrar en negativo, eso es muy malo- dijo Bella sin dejar de mover las manos por debajo de la mesa.

-Ya deposité el dinero a tu cuenta- le dijo Edward antes de empezar a comer el plato que había llegado.

-¿Para qué era?- añadió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Para adelantarle el pago a la gerente. Hoy me pasó algo demasiado gracioso, estaba…- Bella empezó a sentir los efectos de tanto dulce en su cuerpo.

-Estaría encantado de escucharlo pero creo que tenemos un tema pendiente- dijo Edward para sentirse después ligeramente mal educado.

-Hablando de pendientes, tengo un montón de ellos, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se han juntado tantos, es decir, siempre tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero hoy ha sido excepcionalmente ocupado, creo que lo de las iglesias me tomó mucho tiempo, felizmente que ya Bree escogió una, es una capilla encantadora, entran exactamente la cantidad de invitados…- Edward observó que no respiró en ningún momento.

-¿Has tomado café porque te quedaste despierta toda la noche?- dijo, sabía que ese era uno de los efectos del café.

-No, he comido mucho dulce hoy, por eso debo estar así, la última vez que me pasó eso terminé con Diego cargándome las bolsas de todo lo que compré; hablando de eso no me vendrían mal las comprar, ya hay cambio de temporada… ¿quieres hacer una fiesta para Año Nuevo?, Bree y yo siempre organizamos una fiesta, a veces la hacemos de pijamas otras hicimos que cada uno llevase su mini muñeco, es demasiado genial- La pareja que estaba al costado voltearon para verla, hablaba con demasiada rapidez.

-No me agradan ese tipo de celebración, había pensado pasarla los dos solos, James y tu abuela estarían en Texas y tu conmigo, en mi pent – house con un par de copas de champan para brindar- dijo Edward para después comer.

-Suena hermoso, si mejor hacemos eso, tu y yo en nuestro primer año nuevo, tengo demasiadas ganas de empezar un nuevo año, tener mi lista de resoluciones, mis metas, será espectacular- decía Bella sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿También le haces tu carta a Papa Noel?- se burló Edward.

-Burlón, en el centro todos lo hacíamos, aparte del pavo teníamos un cuarto donde Papa Noel daba los regalos para los más pequeños- contaba Bella emocionada, llegó el postre pero Edward lo retiró del lado de Bella y lo acercó al suyo. Bella no dejaba de mover las manos ni los pies.

-¿Hacían galletas verdad?-

-Sí, y leche con chocolate, dejábamos tazas enormes. Los extraño mucho- dijo ella en tiempo record.

-Préstame tu teléfono- le pidió él, ella se lo dio pero continuó hablando.

-Hola soy Edward, una consulta, ¿Qué puedo darle para que deje de hablar como loro?- Bree por el otro lado se reía.

-Oh, está nerviosa, no creo que sea solo los dulces, ¿sigue hablando?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, ahora le comenta a la pareja del costado como nos conocimos- dijo Edward bajando la mirada y la cabeza al observar que todos lo miran.

-Apúrate en decir algo, dentro de 10 segundos va a decir algo demasiado vergonzoso- murmuró Bree.

-Ok, gracias. Bye- colgó el teléfono y se paró inmediatamente.

-Discúlpenla, ha comido demasiados dulces- dicho esto, Edward ayudó a Bella para levantarse.

-Gusto en conocerlas Marley y Taylor, mándenle saludos a los gemelos- le dijo Bella, Edward se despidió con la mano y ambos salieron. Justo cuando Bella se iba a subir al auto, Edward la tomó de las manos.

-Te amo, lo hago; amo tu sonrisa, tu forma de hablar, cuando bailas en la mitad de la cocina, tu cabello me fascina, amo todo de ti. Te amo Isabella Swan- Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Edward le hizo una seña a Jamie para que no los esperara. La tomó de la mano y se fueron a cruzar el Central Park.

-¿En verdad vas a salir a renovar guardarropa?- le preguntó Edward antes de tomarla de la mano.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- le preguntó Bella emocionada.

-Tengo una reunión y trabajo atrasado amor, pero toma mi tarjeta, reviéntala- Bella hizo un puchero.

-Quita esa cara preciosa, compra algo para mí- inmediatamente Bella sonrió.

-Eres una traviesa- le dijo besándole la nariz. Se quedaron en el parque por un rato, paseando y charlando sobre varias cosas. Esta noche Edward sabía que Bella tardaría demasiado en dormir, estaba demasiado activa.

-Disfruta de tu día, te llamo dentro de un rato, cuídate-

-Te amo- añadió Edward mientras la besaba. Bella subió al auto, bajó la ventanilla y se despidió con la mano mientras el carro se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vamos señorita Bella?- preguntó Jamie cuando ella la cerró.

-A comprar Jamie, a comprar- Jamie sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.

Bella empezó por Balenciaga, compró un par de shorts negros y un vestido coctel color vino.

Luego siguió Marc Jacobs, ahí fue donde se demoró más porque el mismo gerente salió a atenderla cuando vio que poseía una tarjeta negra, la tarjeta negra. Compró vestidos de verano, varios pares de bailerinas, dos pañoletas y un par de lentes negras.

Jimmy Choo cerró exclusivamente para ella, como tenía que ser para la persona que más había comprado en bastante tiempo.

Aunque era bastante la atención, Bella extrañaba pedir sus prendas y sus zapatos online.

_´Cariño, Jamie quiere renunciar´_

_EC_

Bella rió y vio a Jamie por la ventana. El pobrecito tenía cara de cansado y de rato en rato movía sus manos.

_´Oops … creo que le va a doler los brazos mañana´_

_BS_

Edward por el otro lado negaba por la cabeza. Planeaba responderle pero su cita con los accionistas no podía esperar.

'¿Qué tal estás?'

Le llegó el mensaje una hora más tarde.

Bella sonrió como atrapada en una travesura. Justo estaba en Victoria's Secret probándose ropa interior. Puso su blackberry en la opción cámara y tomó una foto.

'Dímelo tu'

Se limitó a contestar. Edward, quien estaba tratando de concentrarse para leer con cuidado el borrador de uno de sus discursos, prácticamente se calló de la silla cuando vio la foto de Bella en ropa interior de encaja color fresa.

Bella escuchó a su celular sonar. Sonrió y contestó.

-¿Por qué me haces estas cosas?- dijo Edward con voz contenida por el otro lado.

-Estoy un poquito diabólica hoy- dijo ella.

-¿Un poquito? … la mesa está a punto de romperse Bella- Edward se estaba cogiendo tan fuerte de la mesa de vidrio, que las marcas en su mano parecían que no iban a salir en bastante tiempo.

- ¡Edward, concéntrate!- escuchó Bella decir por el lado del teléfono de Edward.

-Ok Janine… Bella, te hablo más tarde- Bella se sintió mal porque Edward se notaba agotado.

.

.

.

Bella subió el ascensor de los Cullen, buscó a Janine pero la encontró hablando con dos mujeres, entonces entró a la oficina.

-Hola- dijo Bella acercándose a un Edward que tiene un montón de papeles al frente.

-Amor, estoy…- pero antes de que Edward pudiera terminar Bella le da un beso.

-Ocupado lo sé, quiero ayudarte-

-Bella, tú no conoces de esto… - si no fuera por su tono de cansancio, eso habría sido una discusión.

-Soy economista Edward- él lo había olvidado por completo.

-Ok, toma estos, estoy revisando cláusulas- inmediatamente Bella se saca la chalina y la gorra para empezar a trabajar. Pasan alrededor de unos minutos en silencio, Bella hace ciertos apuntes sobre los cierres de caja que no poseen mucho sentido.

-¿Dónde tienes los archivos en esta máquina sobre el acuerdo con China de octubre?- Edward parece haber sido interrumpido en algo muy importante.

-Entra a esta, luego haz clic en carpetas ocultas- le dice él volteándole la computadora.

-Dame los archivos en físico- Bella tenía exactamente lo que decía en esos papeles que en teoría eran hojas de resumen.

-Tendrás que ir tu amor, Janine debe haber bajado a recursos humanos- le dice luego de intentar comunicarse con Janine por tercera vez.

-Sigue de frente, dobla a tu derecha, es un pequeño cuarto, la clave es 467, cuida bien que nadie te vea… todos están detrás de eso- añade Edward antes de abrirle la puerta.

Bella sigue las indicaciones a pie de la letra, varios se quedan sorprendidos al verla pero ella va con seguridad. Abre el cuarto, lo cierra por dentro y empieza a buscar los archivos, cuando los encuentra simplemente corrobora lo que ya se imaginaba.

-Esto no concuerda- murmura antes de empezar a sacar fotocopias de los archivos en físico.

.

.

.

Bella cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, comprueba dos veces que esté bien cerrada y sigue el camino hacia la oficina de Edward.

-¿Edward?- pregunta mientras entra.

-Dame un segundo- le susurra él con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Dile que no, es mi respuesta final… no me importan sus amenazas, simplemente no- Bella traga en seco, le daría miedo ser el otro lado del teléfono.

-Pásamelo-

-Busco igualdad para mis trabajadores, precios justos-

-No lo voy a hacer. Muchas gracias por su tiempo- dicho esto colgó el teléfono de manera abrupta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Edward después de algunos segundos.

-Esto no concuerda- le dice avanzando hacia él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mira, en esta factura aparece este precio… en esta otra con los mismos componentes el precio es el triple- Edward le pide las facturas con la mano, ella se las da y él empieza a analizarlas. Mierda.

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahorita- dijo poniendo todas las copias a un lado.

-Dentro de un par de horas veré eso-

-¿Qué más necesitas?- le pregunta Bella.

-Lee esto y dime si soy yo o prácticamente me está regalando su empresa- Bella lee con cuidado las cláusulas y todo el contrato.

-Lo está haciendo pero estipulando claramente en el último punto que todos los problemas internos vendrán a hacer tus problemas. No te conviene- dice ella después de algunos minutos.

-Además la tasa de crecimiento es casi mínima- agrega ella. Edward le da un par de documentos. Así pasa alrededor de una hora.

-Janine ven a mi oficina- dice Edward interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Bella.

-¿Reconoces esto?- Janine se pone sus lentes.

-Claro son los… no me digas que… - la señora niega con la cabeza.

-Convoca a una reunión de carácter urgente, solo mi hermano y mi papá-

-Mañana no tienes libre ninguna hora- le dice ella revisando su agenda electrónica.

-Cancela, mueve horas, no sé pero eso lo soluciono mañana porque sí- dijo Edward con determinación. Janine asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina.

-Edward, tu prima te está esperando- el ´tu prima´ hizo que Edward hiciera una mueca, ojala Irina no metiera la pata.

-Dile que pase- se limitó a decir. Bella se sentó correctamente y siguió leyendo los papeles.

-Hola Irina- dijo Edward sin quitarle mirada a su computadora.

-Hola Edward… Bella- Bella murmuró un 'Hola Irina'.

-Venía a decirte que ya organicé lo que me pediste, simplemente necesito tu orden para despegar- Bella no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Te vas de viaje de nuevo?- preguntó sin ocultar su incomodidad.

-No, estoy en planes para transportar algunas cosas al extranjero, Irina me está colaborando con eso- Bella se tranquilizó antes de que su celular sonara.

-Discúlpenme- susurró saliendo hacia el pasillo.

-Bells, llegaré tarde, estoy con mamá en la casa conversando un rato-

-Ok, no hay problema, yo iré dentro de un par de horas más- le dijo Bella antes de despedirse de él y colgar.

-Isabella, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior- Bella se sorprendió por la sinceridad que había en su rostro.

-No hay problemas, creo que tus razones son justificables, es mejor empezar de nuevo- le dijo Irina ofreciéndole su mano.

-Definitivamente- dijo Bella aceptándola.

-Me retiro, te dejo para que sigas trabajando Edward- dijo Irina tomando su bolso. Edward no comentó nada luego de que se fuera.

-Lee la cláusula 27- le dijo Bella yendo hacia él.

-Dios, esta es la época del año donde llego a casa exhausto- le dice Edward a Bella cuando se da cuenta de que su vista ya está cansada.

-Cálmate bebé, vamos a terminar esto rápido para que te puedas ir a tu reunión- le dice Bella antes de darle una beso en los labios.

-Edward, ya suben los ejecutivos-le avisa Janine después de un rato.

-Voy a comer algo por aquí cerca, tengo hambre; mándame un mensaje cuando termines- le dice Bella tomando su cartera y su chalina.

-No te vayas, eres tan pequeña que entras debajo del escritorio- le dice él haciéndole pucheros.

-Señor Cullen, llegaron- el tono de Janine era muy profesional.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita Swan, la espero dentro de un rato- dijo Edward acompañándola hacia la puerta.

Viendo que los ejecutivos entraron a la sala de conferencias, Edward la acompañó hacia el ascensor.

-Te amo preciosa- le susurró en el oído.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo ella robándole un casto beso.

.

.

.

_Terminé, te espero_

_EC_

Bella sonrió y se fue para pagar la cuenta.

_¿Quieres que te lleve algo?_

_BS_

Preguntó antes de salir del café.

_Si, a ti… ahorita señorita Swan, ahorita_

_EC_

Bella apresuró el paso.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella mientras entraba a la oficina. Edward se levantó del sofá precipitadamente.

-Ya, dame 10 minutos más. Ahorita nos vamos- Bella sonrió dulcemente.

-No, no ya no, nos vamos- dijo tomando el saco de él para ponérselo.

-¿Cómo voy a terminar esto?- le dijo señalando los folders.

-Yo lo hago en la casa- dijo metiendo todos en su bolso.

-No no, solo necesito… - pero antes de que Edward terminara de hablar botó involuntariamente un bostezo.

-Dormir amor, eso necesitas- dijo Bella cerrándole es saco y acomodándole la bufanda. Edward estaba siendo vestido por Bella.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo haciendo su último intento.

-Cansado, vamos- Bella lo tomó de la mano y bajaron del ascensor, no sin antes despedirse de Janine quien los miraba dulcemente.

Juntos salieron hacia al auto. El camino hacia el pent – house es en silencio. Edward duerme mientras que Bella empieza a leer un poco.

-Vamos, colabora Ed, quítate la camisa- le dice a un Edward que se cae de dormido.

-Ponte esto… no te tires ahí, esa no es la cama, es el mueble- le dice riéndose mientras lo levanta.

-Lo mismo es- dice él abrazándose a ella, caminan hacia el dormitorio. Bella logra que Edward se quite la camisa y el pantalón y se ponga su pijama.

Bella le manda un mensaje a James diciéndole que no regresará al departamento para luego irse a terminar el trabajo de Edward, son recién las 2 de la mañana cuando se acuesta.

Cuando ya amanecía Bella sintió una mano subiendo entre sus piernas.

-¡Hey, estás cansado!- gritó Bella mientras se movía para que él no la alcanzara.

-Esto es innato preciosa- le dijo Edward antes de quitar las sábanas y lanzarse sobre Bella quien sonríe mientras se besan apasionadamente.


	34. Chapter 34: Celos

Capítulo 34: Celos

_´Ed, ¿ya llegas?, vamos tarde´_

Bella ya estaba preparada desde el mediodía, había decidido plancharse el cabello, usar sombras claras en los ojos y se había puesto sus zapatos de taco azules. Como no tenía el vestido, tuvo que usar un par de jeans con una cafarena negra.

'_Amor, no voy a llegar, vete con Alice y Jasper. Ahí los alcanzo. Lo siento amor, todo se me salió de las manos'_

Bella no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, no lo había visto desde la mañana.

'_No te preocupes Ed, te amo y te extraño mucho'_

Guardó su celular en el bolso y bajó hacia el primer piso. Jamie la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y arrancó el auto.

-Hola- dijo cuando la puerta de la casa de Alice se abrió.

-Buenos días, señorita Bella. La señora Alice está en su dormitorio- le informó el ama de llaves de Alice.

-Gracias- murmura Bella, sube las escaleras en forma de caracol y toca la primera puerta que ve.

-¿Alice?- pregunta antes de abrir.

-Entra Bella-

-Te ves estupenda- dice Bella viendo como el vestido le hacía sacar cuerpo.

-Gracias, tu vestido está ahí, es el de la derecha- Bella abre la cubierta y lo ve. Es un vestido strapless con decoraciones en azul, hacía un frío considerable pero adentro del local había calefacción.

-Se te nota un poquito más- le dice Bella luego de verla con detenimiento.

-Ayer Jazz me miraba y me miraba cuando nos levantamos- dice Alice burlándose.

-Ya falta poco- susurra Alice, ninguna puede ocultar sus sonrisas. Se escucha la puerta abrirse.

-¿Para qué?, hola Bella- Jasper se ve impecable en un par de pantalones color beige, una camisa marrón claro y un chaleco.

-Para Navidad, estoy tan emocionada- dice Alice aplaudiendo.

-Préstame tu baño- pidió Bella cargando su vestido. Alice le señala la parte de atrás de su enorme dormitorio. Cuando regresa cambiada observa a Jasper mirando detenidamente a Alice, ella está absorta colocándose la delgada tiara correctamente.

-¿Qué miras Jasper?- Alice voltea inmediatamente. Jasper quita su mirada y la posa sobre la cómoda.

-Nada nada, me distraje- murmura él antes de salir del cuarto. Alice y Bella ríen en voz baja.

-Creo que ya estamos listas- dice Bella mirando el reflejo de ambas.

-Foto, foto… foto- antes de que Bella pueda decir algo Alice ya había traído la cámara. A Bella solo le queda sonreír. Los tres salen de la casa y se van en el auto de Jasper. Cuando llegan, Jasper las deja en la puerta mientras él se va a estacionar.

-Buenas tardes, encontrarán sus nombres en la siguiente mesa, ubíquese donde gusten- Jasper les da el alcance antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

-Muchas gracias- murmura Alice. Jasper se excusa para ir a buscar los nombres de todos.

-Señoritas, aquí están sus nombres y el de Edward. Alice, guarda los de Em y Rose- Alice, toma su bolso y los guarda adentro.

-¿Les parece bien esta mesa?- dice Jasper apuntando hacia una de la esquina.

-Ahí está Tanya- murmura Bella señalándola disimuladamente. Tanya venía vestida con un sencillo traje coctel color verde claro, pero eso no quitaba la frialdad de su mirada.

-Ok, lo más alejado de ella posible- dice Jasper divertido apuntando ahora, hacia la mesa del otro extremo.

-Gracias- dice Bella al ver que Jasper había tomado el comentario anterior de tan buen humor. Bella se queda observando cómo cae la nieve desde su sitio, no era mucha pero si la cantidad suficiente como querer tirarse en ella y hacer ángeles de nieve como cuando era niña.

-Buenas tardes, los invitamos a apostar por su caballo- dice una joven con uniforme de mesera.

-¿Vamos?- pregunta Bella.

-Yo me quedo para hablar con Joel- avisa Jasper dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de señores que toman una copa de vino.

-¿A qué caballos le apuestan?- preguntó la cajera.

-200 dólares a Denvy- dice Alice, sacando el fajo de billetes.

-250 a Butterfly– Bella no tenía la menor idea de cómo se jugaba ni quien tenía la mayor posibilidad pero si había escuchado a Edward hablar del caballo.

-Sujeta tu ticket y no lo pierdas- dijo Alice antes de que Bella tomara su bolso de mano, de paso aprovechó para revisar su celular, no había ningún mensaje.

-¿Dónde puedo hacer las donaciones?- dijo Bella recordando lo que había pensado en la mañana.

-Acércate a esa mesa- cuando Bella voltea para ver cuál era ven que todas las señoras la miran fijamente. Se excusa con Alice y se acerca.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, vengo a hacer una donación. A nombre de Edward Cullen y mi persona- le dijo Bella a la señora que tenía mejor pinta.

-¿En cheque o en efectivo?- preguntó.

-Cheque- dicho esto, firmó el cheque que había hecho el día anterior.

-¿Está segura?- preguntó la señora al ver la cantidad de ceros.

-Si- era parte de su "dar y devolver", junto con Edward habían decidido donar a esta causa especialmente.

-Los niños se los agradecerán- se limitó a decir antes de guardar el cheque y hacerle firmar un par de papeles a Bella.

-Tome un polo- le dice antes de que Bella se vaya. Ella lo toma, lo dobla lo más posible y lo guarda.

-Gracias- Bella regresa a la mesa donde ve a Alice sentada conversando y haciéndose mimos con Jasper.

-¿No sabes dónde está Rosalie?- pregunta Bella al sentarse.

-Ya debe de estar por llegar- dice Alice.

-Te tengo que mandar un correo con el día y la hora para el photoshoot- añade emocionada.

-Claro, ¿dónde va a ser?-

-Creo que en el estudio de Vogue. Rose habló con ellos y estarían encantados de prestárnoslo-

-Es muy espacioso- comenta Bella, va a añadir algo cuando siente a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Allie- la joven quien la saluda, parece ser de no más de treinta años y su rostro se ve aún más infantil por todos los rulos que llevaba.

-Hola Tracy- murmura Alice distraídamente, Alice había identificado a la editora en jefe de Vogue y necesita hablar con ella.

-¿Va a venir Edward?- pregunta Tracy. Ya que Alice se queda absorta pensándose en Dios sabe qué, Bella se voltea y se presenta.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan, novia de Edward. Todavía no llega… y, ¿tú eres?- dice ella sonriendo lo más sincera posible.

-Tracy Sullivan, lo estoy esperando para terminar de coordinar un par de cosas- dice la joven de manera muy segura. La inocencia que emanaba la joven la hacía parecer un ángel pero si Bella Swan tenía un defecto, era el de ser posesiva.

-Yo le aviso que lo estás buscando, no te preocupes-

-Gracias Bella- dice Tracy sonriéndole antes de irse a la cola para apostar.

-¿Quién demonios es ella?- pregunta Bella a Alice.

-Es la persona más dulce que hay en esta tierra- dice Alice divertida mientras se para.

-Si querías hacerme sentir tranquila, fallaste Ali- murmura Bella.

-Es muy buena chica, simplemente es muy amigable pero no te preocupes… dame un segundo- Alice se va siguiendo a la editora en jefe.

-Tracy Sullivan- murmura Bella para sí misa antes de tomarse su vaso de agua. Bella se distrae mientras lee un par de folletos que hablan de la causa, mirando a Jasper buscar a Alice con la mirada desesperadamente y ver a Alice hablando animadamente con una señora. De repente vibra su celular.

-Amor, ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Edward.

-Vestido strapless, blanco con azul, cabello liso, chaqueta blanca- dice Bella levantando el brazo cuando ya lo identifica.

-Hola preciosa, te ves espectacular- le dice Edward después de ir hacia ella. Bella le roba un casto beso.

-Ed, te ves agotado amor, hoy nos vamos a dormir temprano- dice Bella mirándole las ojeras.

-Contigo, duermo para siempre- le murmura Edward en el oído mientras Bella se sonroja, seamos sinceros, lo último que harían sería dormir.

-¡Pixie!- grita Edward alzando a Alice en los brazos.

-Maldito- le dice mientras se arregla el cabello.

-¿Y mi cuñado?- pregunta tomando de la mano a Bella.

-Conversando con Joel-

-Los voy a alcanzar- dice Edward.

-Ed, Tracy te estaba buscando- la actitud de Edward cambia ligeramente, su semblante pasa de alegre a preocupación.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta de manera seca.

-Iba de camino a apostar- le dice Bella, antes de que ella le pueda decir algo, Edward empieza a sacar los celulares y las chequeras.

-Cuídame esto por favor- Bella asiente. Ella lo ve alejándose.

-Hola Rose- Bella voltea y borra los malos pensamientos. Saluda a Rose y las tres empiezan a conversar.

.

.

.

-Suena algo- murmura Rose. Las tres hacen silencio y Bella identifica la tonada del celular de Edward. Bella se excusa y lo va a buscar. Cuando llega a la cola para apostar no lo ve, pero al voltearse identifica la cabellera de Edward entre la multitud.

-¡Ed, tu celular!- grita Bella pero se queda muda al ver a Edward. Tracy y él están abrazados y Edward no para de acariciar el vientre de la chica.

-Edward- aunque Edward no había identificado el grito, el suave murmuro de su nombre de los labios de Bella, hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza.

-¡Bella!- pero ella ya no lo escucha, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, se da la vuelta y camina lo más rápido que esos tacos le pueden permitir. ¡Eso te pasa por ser tan estúpida! ¡Eso te pasa por enamórate Isabella!

-No es lo que parece- Bella casi ríe irónicamente por la frase tan común. Ella sigue avanzando hacia la mesa para recoger sus cosas y largarse ahí.

-Bella, Bella, escúchame por favor- Edward la logra alcanzar pero Bella se suelta de su agarre.

"Nunca huyas de tus problemas, mira cómo estás ahorita por siempre tratar de dejar las cosas atrás" ¡Maldita sea Madelaine, ahora eres mi consciencia!

-Estás siendo ridícula Isabella- se murmuró a ella misma. Se da valor para voltear.

-Tienes tres segundos- susurra al darse cuenta que los demás los miran muy curiosos.

-Bella… - pero Edward se ve interrumpido por la entrada de Tracy.

-Edward, déjame a mí-

-Estoy embarazada. Quería que Edward lo supiera porque él es un gran amigo nuestro. Estoy comprometida Bella. Mi novio es marino y ahorita está de servicio en Europa- Bella quería que la tierra se le tragara en ese exacto segundo. La amistad entre Randall y Edward había comenzado el mismo mes que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Luego su amistad fue creciendo de tal forma, que había confianza y Edward no podía no ser feliz por su amigo cuando le anunció su boda con su novia desde hacía 8 años.

-Yo… -

-Entiendo que hayas confundido las cosas. Hemos querido quedar embarazados desde que nos casamos y no hemos podido, por eso ayer cuando recibí la noticia supe que Edward tenía que ser uno de los primeros en enterarse- El proceso había sido duro, pasó por varios procedimientos que no daban los resultados deseados.

-Soy una estúpida, lo siento- era la verdad, era una estúpida que no había podido superar sus inseguridades.

-No te preocupes, justo estaba por comentarle a Edward lo suertudo que era, te ves una persona magnífica- le dice Tracy tomándola de la manos.

-Felicitaciones, un bebé siempre es una bendición- le dice Bella besándole la mejilla. Tracy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Bella no puede ni mirar a los ojos a Edward.

-Muchísimas gracias, va a ser el bebé más querido del mundo, créeme. Ahora los dejo solos, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar- dijo mirando de reojo a un Edward que miraba fijamente a Bella.

-Esto es tan estúpido- dice Bella antes de sentarse en la primera silla que ve desocupada. Le esperaba una pelea, y a lo grande.

-Celosa- Bella levanta la mirada divertida. Edward avanzaba con intenciones de hacerle cosquillas.

-No hagas bulla- le susurra Edward. Bella sonríe como niña.

-Celooooosaaa- le susurra en el oído antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Edward empieza por la cintura y Bella no deja ni de moverse tratando de alejarlo ni de reírse de la forma más baja que puede.

-Tengo que dejar de sentirme insegura- le murmura abrazándose a él mientras regresan a su sitio.

-Te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo antes de regresar?- Bella asiente, un té o una manzanilla le haría bien. - Me hubiera encantado quedarme contigo hoy en la mañana- añade Edward susurrándole en el oído.

-Fue un buen ´buenos días- le dijo ella antes de besarlo delicadamente.

-Tío Aro, que gusto verte- dice Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura.

-Igualmente sobrino-

-Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia- agrega Edward, Aro se acerca con toda confianza y le da un beso en le mejilla, Bella se sorprende.

-Irina y Axel me han hablado de ti cariño, eres un dechado de virtudes dicen por ahí- dice con un dejo de ironía.

-Mucho gusto señor Aro- se limita a contestar Bella.

-Nos dirigíamos hacia la sala principal, disfruta del almuerzo- dice Edward escoltando a Bella sin permitir que Aro dijera nada. Edward quería pasar la velada tranquila con su novia y no escuchar hablar a su tío.

-Quiero ver si entiendo, Aro es el papá de Alice pero él nunca lo quiso reconocer- Bella cortó los pensamientos de Edward.

-Exacto-

-Pero si él tiene dos hijos, no es muy difícil criar al tercero- dijo Bella dejando en claro que había parte de la historia que no sabía.

-Aro engañó a su esposa con la hermana de mi mamá- Bella se sorprendió. El tío Aro había jugado sus partidos fuera de la cancha pensó Bella recordando las frases que su abuela solía usar.

-¿Por qué nunca he visto a su esposa?- preguntó Bella recordando que nunca ha escuchado nombrar a la señora Vulturi.

-Ella murió hace algún tiempo- dijo Edward con la cabeza gacha, no había conocido mucho a su tía pero si había escuchado bastante de ella.

-¿Y la mamá de Alice también, verdad?- Esa muerte había sido la más lamentable pero había hecho a Edward sacar una conclusión, cada cosa que Aro tocaba, lo destruía.

-Si, en un accidente de tráfico- dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidar e rostro de su madre cuando se lo dijeron por teléfono.

-¿Y lo del otro día?-

-Aro llamó a Jasper para ver si podía ver a Alice, pero ella no quiere saber nada de él- dijo Edward de manera rápida antes de ver la hora.

-Debe ser un horror encontrarlo a cada cena que van- murmuró Bella.

-Primero si era horrible, la tensión se podía cortar con la tijera, pero ya después las cosas fueron mejorando, si se le puede llamar así- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Quieres una limonada?- le preguntó cuando llegaron a la barra.

-No, preferiría una manzanilla cargada-

-¿Tienes mucho frío?- preguntó Edward después de hacer el pedido.

-Acá hace calor, pero mi garganta se ha enfriado-

-¿Puedo tomarles una foto?- preguntó un caballero amablemente.

-Claro- dijo Edward, tomando de la cintura a Bella.

-Gracias- dicho esto, el caballero se retiró.

-Hola, somos de la revista Socialité, ¿qué tal la están pasando?- Edward se arrepintió de haberle dicho que sí al fotógrafo ahora todos se creerían con el derecho de venir y preguntarles cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien, todo está muy hermoso- dijo Bella al ver que Edward no tenía intenciones de contestar.

-Y pensar que esta era una de tus propiedades, ¿te alegra haberla donada para esta hermosa causa?- la señorita se dirigía ahora directamente a Edward.

-No pude tomar mejor decisión. Lo han transformado en un lugar fantástico – dijo Edward antes de avanzar con la manzanilla y su vaso de vodka en la mano.

.

.

.

El almuerzo terminó sin ningún contra tiempo, cuando Edward dejó a Bella en su departamento le recordó que dentro de un par de horas vendría por ella y por su hermano.

-¡James, ya vámonos!- gritaba Bella por tercera vez desde que vio su reloj.

-¿No te olvidas nada Bella?- preguntó James tratando de distraerla, James se había quedado dormido y el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

-No, tengo todo estoy segura- respondió ella firmemente.

-Bella, ehh, creo que malogré la llave de la ducha- Bella negó con la cabeza mientras veía venir a James en toalla.

-Te dije que la agarraras despacio-

-Lo siento, sabes que soy tosco- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-¡Dios, en verdad no te olvidas nada!- gritó James viendo las tres maletas enormes que su hermana tenía en la puerta.

-No seas exagerado, son dos días, es razonable todo lo que llevo-

-Mujeres- murmuró James antes de irse a su cuarto.

-Apúrate, Edward ya viene dentro de 10 minutos- dijo Bella.

-Voy a la casa de Bree- agregó saliendo del departamento con un sobre y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Isabella Swan dichosos los ojos que te ven- dijo Diego cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Estás de muy buen humor, me imagino por qué- dijo Bella dándole un golpe amistoso a su pecho.

-Toma, como no los voy a ver hasta el lunes, ojala sea tu primer regalo- añadió dándole la caja que contenía un reloj Rollex.

-El tercero, mis papás ya mandaron los suyos-

-El próximo año les ganaré- dijo Bella en tono de broma.

-Bree está en la cocina- dijo Diego al ver que ella la buscaba.

-¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga?- preguntó Bella haciéndose la que no la veía al momento de entrar a la cocina.

-Por acá, ni que mi cocina fuera tan grande mejor amiga- dijo Bree siguiéndole el juego.

-Toma, tu regalo de navidad – le dijo entregándole el sobre.

-Tenemos el tuyo y el de Edward… déjame ir por ellos- dijo Bree sacándose el delantal.

-Espera, abre el mío primero- insistió Bella. Bree lo abrió entrecerrando los ojos, no lograba comprender el entusiasmo de Bella. Cuando leyó lo que decía adentro, Bree no pudo más que sostenerse de la mesa.

-Puedes elegir tu destino- dijo Bella. Un par de pasajes para su luna de miel, donde quisiera y cuando quisieran.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias… esto está de la… -

-Bueno novia, estás emocionada- interrumpió Diego al sentir desde afuera la emoción de su próxima esposa.

-Mira lo que Bella nos ha regalado- Diego le dio una rápida leída.

-Gracias, te pasaste- dijo sorprendido.

-Toma nuestros regalos- le dijo Bree después de que Diego fuera por ellos.

_Preciosa ya estoy abajo, los espero_

_EC_

-Me tengo que ir. Muchísimas gracias- Bella le dio un beso a Diego y un abrazo enorme a Bree.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, cuídate mucho. Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto este par de días- dijo Bella, sin saber cómo las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro.

-Cría no llores, sonríe. Hace más de medio año estabas muriéndote en una camilla, ahora estás yendo a pasar la mejor de tus navidades- solo Bree podía decir una verdad tan cruda y hacerla sonar dulce.

-Eres mi hermana Bree, lo sabes- le dijo dándole nuevamente un abrazo.

-Vete, ve ya con tu crio- le dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-¡James!- gritó para que trajera las maletas cuando Bella hubo bajado al primer piso.

-Hermanita, si vienes sería fantástico, tengo solo dos brazos, no ocho- dijo James señalando las tres maletas grandes de Bella más la maleta pequeña que llevaba él.

-Yo llevo las mías- dijo Bella pero al segundo se arrepintió de haber subido y de haber dicho eso.

-Cambio de opinión, mejor llevo la tuya- añadió cogiendo la de James y bajando con ella hasta el primer piso.

-Jamie, voy a necesitar ayuda- dijo Edward haciéndole señas a James para que parara de intentar bajar las maletas. Jamie se bajó del auto.

-En mi defensa, llevo unos cuantos regalos ahí- le dijo señalando a una de las maletas.

-¿En cuál dulzura?- preguntó Edward bajando con una y guardándola en la maletera. Cuando todos bajaron y se subieron al auto, Jamie condujo hacia la casa de Rose. Todo el camino Edward quiso preguntarle a Bella el por qué de sus ojos rojos pero se convenció a si mismo diciéndose que si hubiera sido grave, ella misma se lo hubiese dicho.

-Llegamos- dijo Edward para que James abriera la puerta y saliera del auto. Bella bajó junto con Edward y Jamie los ayudó con las maletas.

-Feliz Navidad – dijo Edward antes de darle un pequeño presenta que consistía en una llave, las de su nuevo departamento.

-Muchas gracias- Jamie se fue sin haber abierto el regalo, Edward y Bella sonrieron secretamente.

-Adelante señorita- dijo el mayordomo de Rose.

-Ayúdame Ed- le dijo Bella mientras abría una de las maletas y sacaba los regalos.

-Este es de Esme, este de Alice- El de Esme era las entradas para la ópera que había abierto su tenor favorito, en Italia. El de Alice era una vestido pero de maternidad, por eso se lo daría al final.

-Yo llevo el de Rose- El de Rosalie, consistía en una cámara, pero no una cualquiera sino una que tenía en la memoria un recopilación de las fotos que Rose se había tomado en lo primeros años de modelaje.

-Hola chicos- dijo Rose saludando a cada uno mientras que Bella tragaba el nudo que se le había formado repentinamente. Pasar una cena con ellos era una cosa pero dos días, eso iba a ser demasiado divertido.


	35. Chapter 35: Merry Christmas Part I

  
>Capítulo 35: Merry Christmas Part I<p>La cena se había pasado rápido, Bella y Edward estuvieron encerrados en su pequeña burbuja porque ambos estaban ilusionados con su primera Navidad juntos. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Edward llevó a Bella hacia el cuarto que solía ser suyo.<p>

Cuando a Edward se salió de su casa para tocar la guitarra se quedó con Rosalie y Emmett por varios meses. Bella no pudo evitar burlarse por el gusto de música de Edward cuando era joven o de los polos rasgados que fueron tan característicos de su juventud. Edward se sonrojaba de tiempo en tiempo mientras Bella veía las revistas no muy decentes que tenía debajo de su cama. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar a ver los álbumes, a Edward se le escapa un suspiro.

-Te noto cansado- dice Bella tomándolo tiernamente del rostro, Edward tenía ojeras muy marcadas y ojos que aunque irradiaban felicidad también demostraban agotamiento.

-Lo estoy, ha sido un día largo- susurra él llevando a Bella a la cama.

-¿Qué quedaron en la reunión?- preguntó Bella abrazándose a él.

-La vamos a despedir después de fiestas. En verdad es una decepción, creíamos en ella- Edward se acerca a la cabeza y deposita un suave beso en su frente.

-¡Papá!- Bella empuja ligeramente a Edward por vergüenza a qué pensará la pobre niña.

-Papá no está acá cariño, debe estar arropando a tu hermano- dice Edward cariñosamente, Harper no quita su mirada de confusión, ¿qué hacía su tío Edward antes de que entrara ella?. Harper asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta.

-Vamos a dormir- dice Bella acercándose nuevamente a él.

-Tengo que bajar a hablar con mi papá- Bella no puede evitar hacer un puchero.

-No te demores- dijo besándolo dulcemente antes de que Edward se parara.

-No lo haré- murmura él para después de cerrar la puerta. Bella lucha con todas sus fuerzas para pararse y cambiarse, no podía usar la camisa de Edward ahí, entonces se puso un par de pantalones de casa y un polo de manga corto. Cuando estuvo de apagar las luces y prender la tele escuchó pequeños toques en su puerta.

-¿Harper, no deberías estar dormida?- pregunta al ver a la pequeña nuevamente junto con su osito.

-No puedo dormir-

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche?- tenía bastante experiencia con niños, eso fue lo primero que le enseñaron en el centro para calmar a los más jóvenes.

-Sí, pero me da miedo porque no hay luz – dice Harper señalando el pasadizo donde están ahorita, todo oscuro hasta el final donde pueden ver la escalera.

-Yo te prendo las luces, no te preocupes- Bella va avanzando en el pasadizo prendiendo las luces, Harper va detrás de ella sujetándola del polo. Cuando bajan, Harper va hacia el refrigerador pero Bella dice –Mejor lo hago yo, hace mucho frío- Harper retrocede y se sienta en unos de los bancos de la mesa. Bella saca la leche, la vierte en un vaso grande.

-Creo que deberías calentarla- Bella se golpea mentalmente.

-Allá está el chocolate en polvo- agrega Harper señalando el pote que está en una de las repisas.

-¡Niña Harper, usted debería estar durmiendo!- Bella salta al escuchar la voz de la señora.

-Yo la llevo- dice después de unos segundos. La señora la mira con desaprobación y Harper le hace caras cuando se va. Ella era la nana de los niños, la cual se iba dentro de un rato todavía.

-¿Te gusta el tío Edward?- pregunta Harper cuando le da la leche tibia.

-Sí, me gusta mucho Edward- responde Bella sentándose al frente de ella.

-Varias mamás de mis amigas siempre dicen que él es muy guapo-

-Lo es, es muy guapo- dice Bella tratando de no salir corriendo. ¡No podía sentirse intimidad por una niña de 4 años!

-¿Qué me has comprado para mañana?-

-No te lo puedo decir es una sorpresa- dice Bella riendo.

-¿Savi?- se escucha a Rosalie preguntar antes de entrar a la cocina. Había ido a contarle un cuento a su hija cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-Mami, Bella me ha servido leche, tenía sed- Rose agarra el vaso ya vacío, lo enjuaga y dice -A dormir cariño, mañana ya es Navidad y podrás abrir tus regalos- Rose se despide con la mano de Bella y Harper le manda un pequeño besito volado.

Bella regresa al rato a su cuarto y se echa a dormir. Casi en la madrugada siente la puerta abrirse y a los segundos los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

_Preciosa, tuve que salir con mi papá a recoger el regalo de mi mamá. Te amo_

Bella miró la hoja y la dejó en su sitio. Se levantó con cuidado, tenía la pésima costumbre de caerse cada vez que se levantaba de la cama, y se fue hacia el baño para cepillarse. Antes de que pudiera echar la pasta en el cepillo, le tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Harper … Nate- Ambos niños están vestido impecablemente, Harper lleva un vestido manga larga color rojo y Nate un conjuntos de chaleco y pantalón de tela.

-Hola tía Bella, ¿está el tío Edward?- preguntó Nate.

-Ha salido temprano con su abuelo- respondió Bella.

-¿Ya estás lista? , ya queremos abrir los regalos- dijo Harper haciéndose a un lado de Bella para entrar junto con Nate.

-Ahorita bajo-

-Te esperamos, Nate ve a fuera- ordenó Harper, Nate avanzó y cerró la puerta.

-Ahorita voy a bajar, me baño, me cambio … - insistió Bella.

-El tío Edward siempre dice lo mismo, y siempre se queda dormido- responde Harper.

-Ok, ahorita vengo- responde Bella tratando de respirar. Entra, se lava y se asea rápidamente. Cuando sale, empieza a escoger lo que se va a poner. Cogió un polo suelto con adornos en la parte de arriba.

-Ese no, te hace ver pequeña- Bella levanta la mirada y murmura una ´gracias´ incómodo. Escoge un polo a rayas suelto en el medio, un par de jeans y botas de taco color plomas. Cuando se termina de peinar, sale junto con Harper y al final los acompaña Nate.

-Rosalie, tus hijos son adorables- dice Bella saludándola en el comedor.

-¿Estuvieron en tu cuarto todo este tiempo?- pregunto Rose entre divertida y escandalizada.

-Si, Harper adentro y Nate vigilando afuera- dijo Bella en voz baja.

-Lo siento, están emocionados- se disculpa Rosalie, luego va a poner los manteles, cuando termina grita -¡A tomar desayuno!-. Casi al instante Esme baja con un montón de cajas.

-Te ayudo Esme- se ofrece Bella.

-Gracias Bella- dice Esme guiándola hasta el salón principal.

-Recibí tu correo, las ideas me parecen estupendas- dice Esme acomodando los reglaos alrededor del enorme árbol.

-Gracias, me importa bastante que esto salga bien-

-Tu mamá también me mandó un correo con sus ideas, se ve comprometida. ¿Los fuiste a despedir al aeropuerto?- Bella traga el nudo que se le ha formado.

-Claro que sí- Esme la observa detenidamente antes de soltar una dulce sonrisa.

-Tráeme los chocotones para los bebés- agrega señalando la parte alta de una repisa.

-Edward salió muy temprano- dijo Bella tratando de hacer conversación.

-Algunas veces pensé que se iba a quedar solo. Edward es un caballero a la antigua, igual que su papá- Esme parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Es muy controlador algunas veces, debo entender que por mucho tiempo ha estado solo- dice Bella en voz baja.

-Carlisle todavía tiene a guardaespaldas siguiéndome los pasos... ven conmigo- Bella la sigue hasta la ventana más grande de la casa.

-Mira ahí, ve al hombre con lentes oscuros- le dice Esme señalando a un edificio que está al frente de ellos, parece ser una extensión de la casa, Bella observa cuidadosamente y encuentra a un hombre grande hablando por radio.

-¡Es Navidad!-

-Los hombres Cullen son así querida, aparte tengo que aceptarlo, al tener una empresa tan grande como la nuestra nos hace vulnerables- dice Esme de regreso al salón principal.

-¿Esas personas tienen familias?- pregunta Bella consternada.

-No, la mayoría son hombres solos- dice Esme en modo de explicación.

-¿Edward sabe usar un arma?- pregunta Bella.

-Él, Emmett y Carlisle saben, fue parte del contrato que hicieron con el programa de seguridad actual-

-Me aterroriza pensar que en el pent – house de Edward haya una pistola- confiesa Bella.

-Es seguridad, simplemente eso, esperemos que nunca deba de usarla- dice Esme tranquilizándola.

-¿Abu, ya están las galletitas?- pregunta Harper quien no puede contener la curiosidad de ver que hay en las cajas enormes que Papa Noel dejó anoche.

-Claro ya se están enfriando. Ayer Papa Noel debe haber disfrutado sus galletas, fui a ver y ya no quedaba ninguna- dice Esme riéndose acordándose de cómo anoche obligó a Carlisle a comer cada una.

-Sí, yo también bajé en la mañanita- confesó Harper en tono bajo.

-¿Crees que no lo noté?- le susurra su abuela de igual forma. Harper se ríe.

-¿Dónde habrá dejado las llaves?- pregunta Esme al aire.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunta Bella tratando de saber a quien se refiere, Esme asiente.

-¿34 años de casados?- pregunta Bella nuevamente. Esme hace contacto visual.

-Debe ser alguna clase de record- dice antes de reír.

-Toda tu vida con una persona- dice Bella.

-Es casi imposible- dice Esme en modo de juego.

-Debe ser maravilloso recordar todo el tiempo que han vivido juntos-

-Nos casamos jóvenes, él ya era presidente de la compañía, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando terminamos sin darnos cuenta en el lugar donde nos conocimos…- pero la hermosa historia de Esme y Carlisle se ve interrumpida por el grito de la chica Cullen -¡Llegamos!-.

Esme y Bella van a recibirlos.

-¡Qué bueno, ya vengan para tomar desayuno!- dicho esto todos acompañan a Rose hacia el comedor.

-Hace un frío terrible afuera- le murmura Edward a Bella mientras van de camino.

-Sentémonos, ¿Quién desea hacer la oración?- pregunta Carlisle sacándose el par de guantes y dejándolos a un lado.

-Yo lo hago papá- se ofrece Alice.

-Alice, adelante- murmura su papá con mucho cariño.

-Te queremos dar gracias por los alimentos que vamos a recibir y pedirte que hoy más que darnos a nosotros ayudes a las personas menos privilegiadas. Muchas gracias por una Navidad más con mi familia y con los nuevos integrantes de este año- ´Amén´ dijeron todos en coro.

-Disfrutemos del desayuno- dijo Esme para que después cada uno se sirviera lo que desease. El desayuno pasó de manera tranquila a excepción de las insistencias de los más pequeños para que ya todos terminaran.

-¡Regalos!- Anunció Rosalie después de una pausa dramática. Luego empezó el alboroto.

Todos corrieron hacia la sala, Bella se sorprendió al igual que James ya que en esa casa todos parecían niños cuando se trataba de regalos.

-¿Con quién empezamos?- preguntó Emmett maniobrando con las manos. Carlisle le dio una mirada de soslayo y este entendió la indirecta, discretamente llegó Jasper con un norme cuadro envuelto en papel bulky.

-Mi querida familia, este es el regalo de Esme- anunció Carlisle, Esme sonrió hacia él y cogió el presente. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado pero se quedó en la mitad al reconocer la escena. Era una pintura del día en el que se conocieron.

-Carlisle- dice Esme tapándose con la mano su boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?- Esme asiente con la cabeza y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Es la ópera donde se conocieron, en Australia. Mi mamá vivía ahí porque se ganó una beca y mi papá fue por negocios- le susurró Edward a Bella mientras ella botaba sin querer un suspiro.

-Te amo- le dijo Esme antes de darle un casto beso.

-Ahora, tengo tu regalo- Carlisle esperó una caja pero en vez de eso se encontró con un sobre largo, cuando lo abrió no pudo evitar reír. Eran entradas para la ópera en Australia, una función especial que haría el tenor para ambos.

-Una más de las tantas Navidades Esme- la abrazó dulcemente mientras Esme botaba un par de lágrimas.

-El año pasado fue Harper, así que ahora le toca a Nate- dijo Rose continuando con la entrega de regalos.

-¡Si!- gritó un Nate muy emocionado. Rosalie tomo el primer regalo que encontró y leyó su tarjeta.

-Este es de Jasper y Alice- Nate rompió la envoltura salvajemente a lo que Bella rió disimuladamente, luego abrió la caja y entendió lo que era, ¡un set para magos!

-¡Me encanta!- dijo el niño yendo hacia Jasper y Alice para abrazarlos.

-Esme y Carlisle- dijo Rose leyendo la siguiente tarjeta. Nate repitió el mismo procedimiento, Bella y Edward lo veían fijamente mientras se sentaban en el mueble abrazados. Nate abrió la enorme caja de trenes.

-Podemos construirlo juntos Nate- le dijo su abuelo mientras Nate lo abrazaba fuertemente, con su abuelo siempre construían cosas.

-Bella y Edward- Nate miró la caja antes de abrirla, sabía que su tío Edward siempre le daban cosas que requerían de mucho cuidado, ´algo tecnológico´ siempre decía su madre.

-¡Tiene forma de pelota!- exclamó cuando vio la pequeña computadora. Luego fue hacia Bella y la abrazó, después fue y estrechó manos con Edward, era una especie de juego entre ellos.

-El nuestro está afuera, tendrás que salir- probablemente la última parte Nate no la escuchó porque había salido corriendo con su hermana hacia su cuarto.

-¡Pónganse sus guantes!- gritó Emmett antes de verlos salir hacia la nieve.

-¿Lo ves?- le preguntó Rose cuando ya salieron todos.

-¡Un carro enorme!- dijo Nate emocionado.

-Sí, para que puedas pasear por los alrededores, pero siempre con tu papá o conmigo- avisó Rose.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?- Rose dudó porque no le gustaba que los niños estuvieran solos afuera sabiendo que siempre habían camarógrafos pero una mirada de Emmett la calmó.

-No te demores- dicho esto Nate salió corriendo hacia el carro que estaba por el fondo.

-Ahora continuamos con la princesa de la casa- dijo Emmett. El primer regalo era el de Edward y Bella.

-¡Es de Hello Kitty mamá!- dijo emocionada Harper por su primer celular. Se acerco hacia su tío y le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¡Qué lindo vestido!- exclamó la niña ante el regalo que le había hecho sus abuelos.

-Puedes usarlo para el día de tu cumpleaños- dijo Rose antes de pararse y darle el regalo que iba por parte de ellos.

-Ábrelo con cuidado- avisó Emmett recordando las horas que le costó envolverlo a Rosalie.

-¿Harper?- preguntó Emmett cuando vio que la niña se había quedado estática el frente de su regalo.

-¿Savi?- Rosalie tuvo que moverla un poco. Todos esperaban atentos la reacción de la niña, incluso James que hasta ahora no había hecho mucho comentario.

-¡La casa de la barbie!- Rose y Emmett respiraron tranquilos mientras los otros reían.

.

.

.

La mañana se iba acabando pero los regalos seguían llegando para cada miembro de la familia. Hasta James que no había tenido tiempo de comprar regalos había recibido detalles de cada miembro de la familia.

-Es el turno de Bella- dijo Esme mientras hacía parar a Bella al centro.

-Primero mi regalo- Esme fue hacia el árbol e identificó la pequeña caja rectangular.

-Toma cariño- Bella lo abrió con mucho cuidado y se encontró con un collar hermoso que tenía un pequeño cisne al medio, pero Bella se concentró más en el mensaje que estaba adentro.

"Gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas y hacernos más felices"

-Gracias Esme, es hermoso- Bella la abrazó lo más cariñosamente posible.

-¡Mi turno!- gritó Alice antes de darle a Bella una caja grande.

-Oh, ¿es Marchesa?- preguntó Bella abriendo la caja, era una hermoso vestido verde con encaje en la parte de arriba.

-Traído hoy de la última pasarela en Milán- agregó Alice, Bella fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Niños, el regalo de Edward y de Bella!- gritó Rose. Harper llegó y Nate entró por la puerta corriendo. Juntos fueron hacia el cuarto de al costado y sacaron con mucho cuidado un enorme cuadro. Edward levanta las cejas sugestivamente, sabía que la rubia se traía algo entre manos.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclama Bella al ver la enorme fotografía que estaba impresa al cuadro. Era una de las fotos que se habían quedado de la sesión, Edward y Bella se miraban fijamente en la imagen.

-Por eso te querías quedar- la acuso Bella a Rose antes de abrazarla.

-Te mandan esto- no era necesario mencionar sus nombres. James se lo da y Bella sonríe educadamente. Lo abre fingiendo emoción y se sorprende al ver dos viajes para Europa. Edward era el único que sabía que Bella se consumía por dentro.

-Son para Europa, todo pagado- anuncia Bella mostrándoselos a James.

-¡Familia, acompáñenme al fondo!- dice Edward interrumpiendo el momento incómodo. Edward la toma del brazo y pasan varios cuartos hasta llegar al último, uno de los cuartos de visitas.

-¿Qué hay acá?- pregunta Bella al ver que Edward se sentía nervioso.

-Tu regalo- dice él. Bella volteó a mirar a todos desconcertados, Alice ya botaba lágrimas al igual que Esme y Rosalie se contenía.

-No será algo extravagante, ¿verdad?- Adentro no cabe un auto, ¿verdad? Se cuestionaba Bella mentalmente.

-Abre la puerta Bella- le dice Edward.

-¡Ábrela mujer!- grita Rosalie no aguantando la emoción. Bella la abre con mucho cuidado, su mirada apunta a la mujer que está sentada al frente de ella.

-Abuela- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hacía meses que no la veía. Bella se tapaba la boca con la mano tratando de contener las emociones, volteó a buscar a James y cuando lo vio este sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-¿Bellita estás esperando que yo me pare? ¡Este cuerpo ya no funciona como antes!- todos rieron y eso hizo reaccionar a Bella, quien corrió hacia ella; la abrazó muy fuerte mientras lloraba a mares. Esa mujer era su madre de verdad.

-Los dejamos a solas- murmuró Edward haciendo que todos se retiraran para darle un momento a solas con sus nietos.

-Edward… - susurró Bella haciendo además de ir hacia él.

-Te espero abajo amor- le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-He criado a un gran hombre- dijo Esme cuando todos regresaron al salón principal. Edward abrazó a su madre recordando la cara de alegría infinita de Bella cuando vio a su abuela.

-¿Quieren chocolates y galletas?- preguntó Rosalie secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Emmett.

-Sería estupendo- dijo Alice yéndose con ella hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las 4 mientras Edward se iba a cambiar para tomar una siesta siente que Bella entra al dormitorio.

-Bella, deberías estar con tu abuela- Bella no contesta, solo lo besa delicadamente.

-Te amo porque eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo- le confiesa Bella abrazándose a él. Edward sonríe sinceramente mientras la estrecha en sus brazos. Era su mejor Navidad, sin duda.

-Toma. Esta es una caja que tiene todo lo que escribí durante mi tiempo en el centro, anécdotas, pensamientos. Es lo único que te falta para que me conozcas del todo- Edward toma la pequeña caja que Bella le entrega que tenía escrita "Isabella Swan" con una caligrafía impecable.

-Gracias por ser tú. Isabella esta es una de las tantas navidades que pasaremos juntos- esa promesa hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Era una promesa para el futuro pero que empezaría desde ahora.


	36. Chapter 36: Merry Christmas Part II

Capítulo 36: Christmas Part II

-Nate, Harper, vengan vamos a almorzar- gritaba Rose saliendo por la puerta central. Nate y Harper corren hacia el baño para lavarse las manos. Rosalie regresa para terminar de poner la mesa.

-James, que se siente acá- le dice Bella a su hermano quien ayuda a la abuela Marie a llegar al sofá, no es que le fuera muy difícil, simplemente necesitaban tener cuidado.

-¡Se parece a la abuelita Marion!- grita Nate con verdadera emoción. Bella ríe ligeramente mientras la abuela Marie suelta carcajadas.

-Nate- dice Rose en tono de ´no hables más´. Nate entiende la indirecta y se va a sentar callado.

-Esto huele delicioso Rose- halaga Bella para luego ayudarla a servir.

-Apuesto a que lo ha comprado- dice Emmett fingiendo auspicia.

-Hoy duermes en el sofá dulzura- le dijo Rose señalándolo con el cucharón. Todos empezaron a reír. Edward llegó junto con Jasper para sentarse.

-Era una bromita amor- dijo Emmett levantándose para darle un beso dulce a su esposa.

-¿Quieres que te la corte?- ofreció Bella a su abuela. Edward sonrío sin proponérselo, así era Bella, demasiado servicial.

-No, Bellita puedo sola, tengo dos manos todavía- dijo su abuela con cariño.

-¿Y cómo se animó a venir Marie?- preguntó Esme muy intrigada.

-Tenía pensarlo hacerlo pero todavía dentro de unos meses, resulta que hace una o dos semanas, el muchacho se apareció en mi casa, allá en Texas- contó la abuela señalando a Edward.

-El viaje a Las Vegas- murmuró Bella para sus adentros. Ella consternada porque se hubiera encontrado con prostitutas y él estaba de lo más relajado en Texas.

-¿Tú sabías?- preguntó Bella acusando a James, quien se había sentado al frente de ella, con la mirada.

-Edward me lo dijo recién ayer en mi defensa- dijo levantando las manos.

-Todo el mundo sabía menos yo, ¿verdad?- era una pregunta que no tenía que haber dicho, pero todos contestaron.

-Si- contestaron Esme y Carlisle a coro. Alice y Jasper asintieron. Rosalie y Emmett movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Bella iba a preguntar algo cuando vio la mirada de Alice. Ella levantó el rostro y les sonrío a todos; eso fue suficiente para que no dijera nada más.

-Tengo algo que anunciarles- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Victoria Secret … - empezó Emmett, Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero. Emmett se río para sus adentros. Bella tomó la mano de Edward con cuidado, los gritos de felicidad iban a empezar y Alice no había dicho nada todavía.

-Estoy embarazada- en la última parte de la palabra se le cortó la voz.

-Un bebé- repetía Jasper sin parar, Bella se apoyó en Edward mientras reía suavemente.

-Si- le dijo Alice sosteniendo su mano y posándola delicadamente en el pequeño bulto que se estaba formando.

-Te amo- le murmuró Jasper antes de darle un dulce beso. A ninguno de los dos se les quitaba la sonrisa de bobos.

-Felicidades- murmuró Emmett mientras les deba a ambos un abrazo enorme.

-Por fin, ya no podía contenerlo- dijo Esme aliviada.

-Un nieto más- murmuró Carlisle para sí mismo. Primero fue Emmett, ahora Alice, solo faltaba Edward.

-¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?- agregó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- admitió Esme con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¡Voy a ser tía!- gritó una emocionada Rose haciendo saltar a Bella de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa mami?- preguntó Harper quien se había parado de la esquina de la mesa donde estaban los dos niños.

-Tía Alice va a tener un bebé- explicó Emmett sentado a su hija en las piernas.

-¿Lo que era Nate cuando nació?- preguntó recordando la pequeña salchicha que parecía su hermanito cuando nació.

-Exacto princesa- respondió Emmett con mucho cariño.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- gritó Rosalie emocionada.

-Yo ya me adelanté, tengo una pequeña torta que debe estar llegando cuando terminemos el almuerzo- dijo Bella dulcemente antes de pararse para abrazar a los futuros padres.

-¡Foto!- dijo Edward levantándose para ir hacia el cuarto por su cámara. Regresó después de unos segundos y la prende.

-Se nota un poquito- le dice Bella a Alice antes de que ella se levantara. El vestido de manga larga que estaba usando hacia que si te fijabas bien vieras una pequeña pancita.

-Ayer Jasper miraba a Alice cuando ella se miraba al espejo- agrega Bella haciendo reír a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Es que… no le iba a decir a mi esposa que había engordado- murmuró Jasper en modo de disculpa.

-Ve aprendiendo Edward, a una mujer nunca se le dice que esta gorda- le dice Emmett señalándolo con el tenedor. Edward toma un par de fotos de Alice de perfil y aprovecha para tomarle una cándida a Bella.

-Nunca- dijo Edward memorizando el consejo.

-Creo que el insulto para mí sería al revés- le murmuró Bella al oído a su novio. Edward negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias.

-¡Vamos a cantar!- anuncia Alice quien jala del brazo a Jasper. Todos van hacia la sala.

-Blanca Navidad- anuncia Alice mientras conecta los micrófonos. Le da uno a Rose y el otro se lo queda ella.

-Ve- le susurra Bella al oído de Edward, él asiente.

-Tú mandas- le dice antes de pararse, va hacia el piano que fue su amigo por muchísimo tiempo, levanta cuidadosamente las manos siendo consciente que todos lo miran. Empieza por tocar el Do principal.

-A la 1, a las 2, a las 3- hace la cuenta antes de que Alice ponga el karaoke. Ese era el momento perfecto para tomar una imagen cándida, pensó Bella.

.

.

.

-Dígame que esa fue la última canción, me duelen las manos y los oídos-dijo Edward haciendo un puchero. La torta había llegado hace más de media hora pero como su hermana quería seguir con su karaoke no había comido.

-Pero si cantamos hermoso- dijo Alice sonriendo dulcemente.

-No fui a Julliard, pero eso no es calificado como canto querida hermana- dijo Edward burlándose de ella.

-Tocas maravilloso amor- le dijo Bella acercándose hacia él dulcemente. Parte con la cuchara un pedazo de la torta y se la da a comer.

-¿Quieren chocolate?- pregunta Rosalie hacia todos.

-Te acompaño- le dice Jasper siguiéndola hacia la cocina. Edward estira las piernas mientras se van a sentar en un sillón solo para los dos.

-¿Cuándo te viene el periodo?- Bella abre los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- tal vez había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué cuando … ?- el tono de Edward era serio.

-Tu pregunta es muy perturbadora- dice Bella sonriendo incómodamente.

-Respóndeme- pidió amablemente.

-Mañana o pasado, soy muy regular, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- responde Bella agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza que siente.

-Curiosidad- se limita a contestar Edward.

-Cullen, ¿qué pasará por tu cabeza?- pregunta Bella abrazándose a él.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dice Edward al oído.

-¿Otra?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí, el próximo año, usted y yo señorita Swan podremos irnos de viaje en Marzo- Bella sonríe enormemente.

-¿Has pedido vacaciones?-

-Dos semanas, al destino que usted desee, yo me inclino por Mónaco o Suiza tal vez- O tal vez Australia pensó Bella.

-Me encanta la idea- le dice antes de darle un pequeño beso.

-Tenemos que ir planeando todo- agrega sin poder ocultar su emoción. Un par de semanas solo con Edward. A los segundos llegan Rose y Jasper con las tazas de chocolate. Poco a poco la sala se va vaciando hasta que solo quedan Edward y Bella.

-¿Quieres ver tele?- le pregunta mientras los dos se acomodan mas informalmente en el sofá.

-Si- Edward toma el control y empieza a cambiar de canales. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, Bella se queda dormida.

-Bells, ya es de noche- Bella abre los ojos con cuidado al llamado de Rosalie. Bella levanta el brazo de Edward de su cintura y lo acomoda, cuidadosamente se levanta del sofá.

-¿Te ayudo a servir la cena?- le pregunta cuando llegan a la cocina.

-Pensé en ordenar pizza, ¿te parece?-

-Oh, sería estupendo- dice Bella antes de llenar un vaso de agua y tomarlo.

-No se demoran más de media hora-

-¿Dónde están los bebés?- pregunta Bella.

-Jugando con Emmett adentro- responde Rosalie sonriendo.

-Todo ha estado perfecto-

-Me duelen los pies, estas botas me matan- dice Rosalie tocándose el par de botas Manolo con taco 12.

-¡Nieve!- grita Rosalie señalando la ventana. Bella la ver caer. Durante toda la mañana había nevado muy poco pero ahora se podían diferencias las bolitas de nieve.

-¿Ed?- pregunta Bella regresando a la sala para mostrarle.

-Aquí estoy preciosa, me estaba lavando la cara- le dice Edward entrando por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Quieres salir a la nieve?- pregunta Bella.

-¿Está nevando?- pero Bella no termina de escuchar la última palabra porque Edward ya había salido corriendo.

-¡Ponte los guantes!- grita Bella llevándolos consigo. Edward la asustó por detrás con bolas de nieve y justo antes de que Bella pueda responder Jasper aparece adelante y le lanza dos bolas.

-Eso lo vas a pagar Jasper Hale- dice Bella empezando a formar bolas con ayuda de Nate.

-¡Niños!- Nate y Harper voltean al escuchar el llamado de su madre.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Harper.

-Llegó la pizza- ambos niños se van corriendo pero la guerra entre Jasper y Bella recién comienza. Bella logra convencer a Emmett a que se una a su equipo y era más que obvio que Edward no iba a ir en contra de su novia. Eso dio un resultado: Jasper fue derrotado.

-Pasa estos- fue lo primero que escucharon los jóvenes al entrar.

-¡Alice trae los vasos!- gritaba Rose mientras ella entraba con las 4 pizzas que habían pedido.

-James, ayúdame cariño- le pidió Esme a James, este último ayudó con los platos y empezó a cortar las pizzas para cada uno.

-¿A alguien le falta?- preguntó antes de cerrar la caja.

-¡A mí!- gritó Nate quien había ido a llevarle pizza a la abuela Marie.

-Toma pequeño- le dijo James para luego darle el plato.

-Disculpen- dijo James cuando todos estaban ya sentados. Al ver que se demoraba Bella fue por su hermano.

-Sí, si claro, me encantaría ir, ¿te queda bien el jueves en la tarde?- cuando James vio a Bella entrar al dormitorio quiso cortar la comunicación

-Yo te recojo- se limitó a contestar a la larga oración que había dicho la chica por el otro lado.

-¿Con que yo te recojo?- preguntó Bella divertida levantando las cejas.

-Era Mandy- explicó James.

-¡Hace años que no la veo! ¿Cómo está?- Mandy Chen era una compañera de colegio de James que siempre había cuidado de él.

-Trabajando bastante-

-Deberías invitarla antes de que te vayas- dijo Bella emocionada por reencontrarse con la chica.

-Antes del Año Nuevo nos vamos- Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado.

-¿Por qué no se quedan?- preguntó como si fuera una súplica.

-Porque sé que quieren ustedes dos privacidad- dijo James en forma graciosa.

-No me molestaría… -

-Además, sabes cómo es la abuela- Marie Swan era una mujer muy hogareña.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Bella tomándolo del brazo.

-Necesito salir de esta ciudad- le confesó James mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- le dijo Bella abrazándolo fuerte.

-¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas, verdad?... hace algún tiempo éramos los dos en esta enorme ciudad, yo enjaulado en un cuarto y tu resolviendo las cosas como una adulta. Perdóname si fue mi culpa que no pudieras disfrutar ni tu adolescencia ni parte de tu juventud como se debía. Yo sé que parte de lo que te pasó fue por mí, yo tenía que haber estado ahí para mí. Ni estar hospitalizada impidió que pagaras el centro o que estuvieras atento a mi progreso-

-Lo hice con gusto, eres mi hermano mayor, eres mi ejemplo- le dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Un drogadicto es tu ejemplo? … quiero irme de acá y regresar cuando sea un hombre de verdad-

-¿Necesitas dinero?, papá todavía tiene las acciones a tu nombre, puedes venderlas y llevarte el dinero- le dice Bella mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-No, síguelas manejándolas tú. Cualquier cosa yo te aviso- Bella entiende que James necesita estar solo, entonces sale y al no ver a nadie en el salón, se va hacia su dormitorio.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué esa carita de tristeza, preciosa?- le pregunta Edward cuando Bella entra al cuarto.

-Por un momento pensé que James se iba a quedar acá- le dice yendo hacia donde él estaba sentado y sentarse con él.

-Quiere reiniciar su vida Bells, debes entenderlo-

-Odio cuando tienes la razón- dice Bella haciendo un puchero.

-Siempre la tengo- dice Edward con cierto egocentrismo en su voz.

-¿Has llamado a Bree y a Diego?- agrega.

-Claro, ya los llamé y les deseé feliz Navidad de parte de los dos-

-¿Jacob?-

-Con su novia, Vanessa- dice Bella sonriendo al recordar la pregunta que Jacob le iba a hacer a Vanessa en esta Navidad.

-Vámonos a dormir, pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?- pregunta Bella con interés.

-Duerme con mi camisa, no me gusta cuando te pones ropa-

-He notado que no te gusta cuando me pongo ropa- le susurra Bella al oído haciendo que Edward se tense.

-Me encantaría… - pero Edward no termina lo que iba a decir porque empieza a besarle a Bella el hombro.

-Estamos en casa de tu hermano, no va a pasar- le dice Bella con mucho pesar tratando de alejarse de él.

-¿En el baño?- pregunta con desesperación Edward, aprovechó el momento de duda de Bella para levantarla y llevarla hacia allá.

-¡Cullen!- le dice Bella poniendo sus piernas como escudo para no entrar al baño.

-Será rápido, tú no tendrás que hacer nada- Bella se sonroja mientras Edward empieza a levantarle la blusa.

-Hoy no, mañana te lo prometo- le dice Bella haciendo que Edward la baje y la coloque en la cama.

-¿A qué horas nos vamos mañana?- pregunta Bella tratando de ignorar la mirada de deseo que le da Edward.

-A las 10, ¿te parece?- Bella se concentra en decir otra cosa ignorando que la mano de Edward está tocando suavemente sus piernas.

-¿Vas a la oficina?- pregunta en voz baja.

-Solo a revisar un par de cosas, ¿vienes conmigo?- esa era una invitación con otro sentido.

-Déjame en uno de los bares para ver cómo fueron las cosas- dice Bella parándose de la cama y alejándose de un Edward que pensaba que ya había ganado la batalla. Bella entra y sale del baño después de haberse cepillado los dientes y de haberse puesto la camisa negra.

-Ya tenemos que dormir- dice Bella en señal de ´no me toques´.

-Te amo Edward- le dice abrazándose a él.

-Yo también Bella, dulces sueños. Voy a terminar sufriendo de bolas azules- agrega susurrándole al oído lo últimos. Bella ríe ligeramente.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos se levantaron empezaron a ordenar las prendas tiradas y Edward se encargó de la abuela Marie mientras Bella terminaba de ordenar el cuarto.

-Gracias Rose por una gran Navidad- dice Bella abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por venir. ¡Chao Marie!- le dice Rose a la abuela Marie que ya está sentada en un auto más grande que ha mandado pedir Edward. Bella sube y se sienta junto a Edward, delante de su abuela y de James.

- ¿Vas a tu departamento primero?- pregunta Edward.

-Voy para el bar mejor- dice Bella pegándose a él. Cuando Jamie estaciona en frente del bar del este, Bella voltea.

-Los veo en el departamento-

-Adiós hermosa- le dice Edward dándole un beso en la frente.

-Te llamo cuando salga- dice ella antes de bajar.

Bella ve el auto partir y voltea para entrar a revisar cuentas, hacer pagos y firmar cheques.

Edward, cuando se asegura de que James y la abuela Marie se hayan instalado, se va hacia la oficina.

_Gracias por una hermosa Navidad Bella_

_Te amo con todo el corazón, preciosa._

_Edward_

Bella sonríe por el mensaje que Edward le ha mandado, lo relee un par de veces más y contesta.

_Gracias a ti por aceptarme como soy._

_Te veo más tarde. Podremos continuar lo que dejamos ayer ;)_

_Bella_

Edward niega con la cabeza tratando de olvidar los pensamientos que se le vienen a la mente.

'Ay Isabella Swan, cuanto te amo' es su último pensamiento antes de abrir los archivos que están en su escritorio.


	37. Chapter 37: New Year's Eve

Hola . Este es el último capítulo de la primera temporada . Llega de improviso, lo sé. He

venido pensándolo desde hace un par de semanas y sé cómo va a empezar la segunda temporada. Les explico cómo funcionará. En el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, veremos a personajes que no conocemos pero que tendrán un punto en común que ya verán. Nos trasladamos al mes de abril, día sábado 24. Boda de Bree y de Diego.

Quiero agradecerles por cada uno de sus reviews, por sus alertas de autor, las alertas para la historia. Gracias por lo 127 comentarios! Cualquier cosa, pregúntenme no hay problema, con gusto les contestaré : )

Besitos

Capítulo 37: New Year's Eve

Bella pudo sentarse a pensar por primera vez en la semana. El Lunes tuvo que estar todo el día delante de su escritorio, luego fue a visitar a Edward a la oficina pero este estaba en una reunión muy importante, le escribió una pequeña carta y le dejó el almuerzo que le había traído. Después corrió hacia su departamento con un montón de libros de cocina que había comprado online para su abuela. Así estuvo hasta miércoles, cuando tanto James como la abuela habían decidido irse; Edward tuvo que dejar una reunión a la mitad porque supo que para Bella sería muy difícil verlos partir y no se equivocó, cuando llegó Bella estaba en lágrimas viendo como subían a su abuela. Luego el jueves tuvo que ir a Staten Island para cerrar un contrato; Edward estaba a punto de mandar al demonio todo lo relacionado con la empresa, ¡nunca había tenido tantas reuniones!

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes, Bella había terminado las cuentas del año, firmó los últimos papeles y salió volando para tomar un taxi, su pequeña oficina nunca había resultado tan asfixiante como en la última semana, personas entrando para ofrecer contratos para el siguiente año, el arquitecto que venía a revisar los planos para un bar en Las Vegas, tantas personas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Esta ha sido oficialmente la semana más cansada de la historia- Bella río al escuchar a Edward tirarse encima de la cama, al costado de ella.

-Me has robado la frase, he llegado hace una hora pero no puedo dormir- Edward se sentó para quitarle la corbata, el saco lo tiró hacia Dios sepa dónde y se volvió a echar.

-Báñate, después podemos echarnos a dormir un par de horas- le dijo Bella empujándolo con el pie. Edward se aferró a la pierna de Bella mismo niño pequeño mientras hacía pucheritos.

-Tu mamá llamó, estamos cordialmente a invitados a unirlos a una barbacoa que harán la próxima semana. Rosalie te quiere matar- agregó Bella riéndose.

-¿Ahora por qué?- pregunta Edward tapándose con una de las sábanas.

-Nate no quiere dejar la computadora- Edward niega con la cabeza, probablemente Rosalie lo odiaba en esos momentos, lentamente Edward empieza lentamente a subir hasta llegar a la altura de Bella.

-Hablando de Nate… hay que salir con ellos- añade tomándola suavemente de la cintura.

-Sería adorable, podemos llevarlos al parque de diversiones o a ver una película-

-Emmett está preocupada por Rose, dice que la ve muy cansada últimamente- A Bella ese detalle se le había pasado por alto.

-Todos estamos igual- dijo empujándolo suavemente para que se fuera a bañar. Uno nunca entra a la cama sin haberse bañado antes. Edward se levanta lentamente, entra a bañarse y Bella se queda dormida por lo que parece ser un par de horas pero en realidad es solo media hora, al escuchar un sonido fuerte abre los ojos.

-Wow- se limita a decir al ver a su novio con medio torso desnudo delante de ella.

-Eres una suertuda preciosa- dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo mientras se acerca lentamente. El novio de Isabella Swan era un hombre sexy. Bella se levanta inocentemente, solo lleva encima la camisa negra de Edward y un par de medias largas de color rojo, ladea la cabeza mientras se desabrocha lentamente los botones. Cuando la camisa cae al suelo puedes ver un conjunto de lencería negra con algo de pedrería.

-¿Necesitas un tacho?- Edward niega con la cabeza mientras ríe. Va a su encuentro, la besa apasionadamente para después arrinconarla contra la pared.

-¡Edward!- grita Bella después de que ve volar su brassier por el otro lado del cuarto.

-Te deseo Bella- fue lo último que dijo Edward para después concentrarse en hacerle el amor a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

.

.

.

Luego de tener una noche ligeramente movida, ambos se levantaron al día siguiente pero se quedaron toda la mañana viendo tele y leyendo el periódico. Casi al medio día Bella tomó una decisión primordial, apagó todos los celulares y todas las computadoras, ese día iba a ser solo de Edward y de Bella.

-¿Quieres ordenar o vas a cocinar?- le preguntó Edward dejando el periódico de lado y yéndose a sentarse junto a Bella al sillón.

-Ordenar, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hice- le dice Bella haciéndole un espacio.

-Podemos quedarnos acá para siempre- dice Edward envolviéndola en su brazos.

-Pero quiero ver como cae la bola de nieve- dice Bella haciendo un puchero.

-Todavía faltan más de un par de horas para eso… hay que dormir- Bella asiente mientras se acomodan en el sillón.

-Estás helado, ponte los guantes, no te debes enfermar Edward- Bella estira su brazo hacia donde los ha dejado.

-Rose llamó ayer, dijo algo sobre comprar ropa de maternidad-

-Alice se va a ver grandiosa con una enorme panza- dijo Bella mientras sonríe sinceramente.

-Mi pequeña hermana embarazada-

-Me di cuenta que querías llorar cuando anunció la noticia- tal vez era un poco exagerado por parte de Bella pero sí hubo un atisbo de emoción por parte de Edward.

-Ha pasado por muchas cosas para estar donde está ahorita. No le vayas a decir pero hablé con un ex trabajador mío y me confirmó que Alice encabeza la lista para estar dentro del desfile de VS del próximo año-

-El próximo año va a ser radical para ella-

-¿Has hablado con tus papás?- Bella se tensó entre los brazos de su novio.

-No pienso hacerlo, ya les envié una nota de agradecimiento y su regalo- dijo lo más firmemente posible.

-No hay razón por la cual hacerlo- añadió tratando de no mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-Quiero que nuestros hijos conozcan a sus abuelos, quiero conocerlos yo Bella- dice Edward acercándola más a su cuerpo. Bella se queda estancada en la parte de ´nuestros hijos´, es decir, quería ser madre, lo deseaba con toda su alma pero no había pensado en eso… hace un mes no conocía al hombre que estaba a su lado. Ese pensamiento la asustó, se había arriesgado y hasta ahora todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad, pero ¿casarse habiendo visto el gran ejemplo que sus padres le habían dado?

Ella quería un matrimonio feliz pero tenía miedo, si sus padres fallaron, lo más probable era que ella también lo hiciera. Bella negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos.

-Hablemos de eso el próximo año- dijo tratando de hacer un chiste. Edward pudo notar que lo que lo que dijo la había hecho pensar.

-¿Dentro de cuanto viene la comida?- preguntó Edward tratando de relajar a Bella.

-La pedí para las 3, vamos a dormir señor Cullen, necesito recuperar energías para la noche que se viene- dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Bella estaba en la cocina por el movimientos de ollas, luego avanzó cuidadosamente para asustarla pero él terminó siéndolo porque Bella apareció detrás de él.

-Amor, ya está el almuerzo- dijo tranquilamente pero divertida internamente por el susto que le había metido. Juntos se sentaron a almorzar un rico plato de pasta.

-Aquí está el postre, torta de arándanos- dijo Bella poniéndolo en la mesa junto con los platos y los cuchillos. Comieron en silencio y dándose de comer el uno al otro en modo de diversión. No había nada mejor que estar juntos, todo era tranquilidad y paz en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- propone Bella cuando termina de lavar los platos.

-Yo hago la cancha y saco la gaseosa, tu eliges- Bella asiente y se va hacia la sala, ve los títulos y pone su película favorita, "El diario de Noa". Edward bota un bufido al ver le película que había puesto, Alice no era la única fan de la película después de todo.

-Oh, que desgracia, la chica se va a casar- dice Edward en tono de mofa, se había visto la película más veces de la que se bañaba.

-Eres un insensible. Ally y Noa se aman- Edward rueda los ojos ante el comentario tan característico de las mujeres. Se levanta por unos segundos para sacar los pañitos Kleenex que sabe que usará muy pronto.

.

.

.

-Amor, ya va a empezar la caída de la bola- susurra Edward en el oído de Bella.

-Me da flojera levantarme, cárgame- pide Bella haciendo un puchero. Edward se levanta y luego la carga como si fuera un bebé.

-Con gusto, hermosa- le dice llevándola hasta el sofá, la acomoda entre varios cojines.

-¿Quieres que caliente el chocolate?- Bella asiente. Edward va para la cocina y pasan varios minutos hasta que empieza a oler a quemado. Bella se levanta negando con la cabeza y lamentándose, se sentía tan calientita entre los cojines.

-Se está quemando algo- avisa innecesariamente entrando a la cocina.

-¡Edward!- grita tratando de llamar su atención, Edward está concentrado en una de las páginas de las cartas que Bella le dio.

-Mierda, lo siento no me di cuenta, me distraje con esto- dijo levantando los papeles como modo de disculpa.

-Se quemó completamente- se quejó Edward levantando la cacerola con los trapos. Todo estaba negro.

-No importa, ya no quiero chocolate- dice Bella tomando la cacerola y metiéndola al lavado, le echó agua y salió bastante humo. Edward la miraba fijamente.

-Esto es muy interesante, lo principal es su impecable caligrafía- Bella siempre había tenido muy buena letra.

-Gracias, mis cursos de redacción sirvieron de algo-

-¿Así que tus cortes tipos sándwiches son los mejores?- preguntó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Acéptalo, se ven bien- dijo levantando su brazo, Edward negó por la broma cruel.

-¿Nadie nunca te lo ha preguntado?- comentó Edward.

-Nadie los nota, nunca dejo que lo hagan, siempre mantengo contacto visual con las personas- eso explica porque los primeros días no vio nunca las marcas.

-¿Nunca lo has intentado?- pregunta ella de vuelta.

-La verdad es que no, he tenido momentos malos en donde quieres terminar con todo pero nunca ni lo he pensado- dijo Edward de la manera más sincera que encontró.

-Es como querer desaparecer, todavía lo siento algunas veces… no me gusta mirarme al espejo cuando estoy en ropa interior. Una de las razones por la que sigo en tratamiento- dice Bella sentándose delante de él. Edward pareció confundido, había ido a su oficina con lencería de VS y nunca vio ni un atisbo de duda en su rostro.

-Siempre vas a ser lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- la frase de Edward hace que Bella agache la cabeza sonrojada.

-Gracias, pero nunca voy a ser suficiente, lo sé- a los segundos Bella se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo.

-Mi gran defecto es el de ser demasiado perfeccionista, planeo hasta el último detalle, no me gustan las sorpresas. Mi cuerpo parece ser mi suplicio, me veo y no me agrada del todo lo que veo- Edward ve la sinceridad en los ojos de Bella, en verdad lo piensa y eso lo asusta mucho.

-Tú te mereces a alguien que venga con menos mierda que yo- termina diciendo Bella sonriendo amargamente.

-Ven conmigo- dice Edward duramente, Bella se para y Edward la jala hacia el dormitorio.

-Mírate- Bella se suelta de su brazo al ver su imagen en el espejo.

-No me hagas esto, por favor- le suplicó cuando él la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Mírate Isabella- dijo Edward poniéndola fijamente. Bella empezó a llorar y Edward la sujeto entre sus brazos.

-¿Ves esto?... me encanta tu cabello- le dijo tomando uno de sus mechones, el cabello de Isabella era de un color caoba oscuro, le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu tono de piel, me recuerda a la nieve- le dijo tocando su rostro suavemente, remarcó sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios color carmesí.

-Tus piernas son infinitas- Bella seguía botando lágrimas mientras se miraba al frente del espejo, la imagen que emanaba el espejo era la de una mujer con curvas y muy hermosa.

-Mírate, no te ves con suficiente claridad- le dije besándole los hombros mientras la tocaba.

-No te ves como eres en realidad, eres demasiado sexy señorita Swan- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella ríe pero sigue botando lágrimas.

-Faltan 5 minutos- dice Edward tratando de relajar la situación. Bella asiente y se va junto con él secándose las lágrimas.

Ambos se quedan en silencio viendo los últimos reportajes del año 2011.

-Cuenta regresiva- murmura Edward subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

-3- dice Bella leyendo el contador en la tele.

-2- Edward la abraza fuertemente.

-1- le susurra Edward al oído, los gritos estallan y se pueden escuchar los fuegos artificiales

-Feliz año nuevo, amor- le dijo Bella besándole mejilla.

-Feliz año nuevo, preciosa- murmuró antes de abrazarla y acomodarla entre sus brazos.

´Por todas esas personas que la pasan mal, que este nuevo año les traiga lo mejor del mundo´ pidió Bella cerrando los ojos. Siente todavía el agua dulce que está en sus mejillas pero rápidamente Edward le limpia el rostro.

-Yo quiero estar como esa pareja de ahí. Casados y con hijos- Bella voltea a ver la tele y se encuentra con una escena encantadora, una pareja que tiene tres hijos, el hombre carga a un par de gemelas y la mamá a un niño de alrededor de 4 años, todos ven como la bola de nieve cae en Nueva York.

-Yo también lo quiero pero todo paso a paso, nos hemos enamorado muy rápido Edward, falta conocernos bastante como para dar ese paso tan grande- Había tantas cosas que no había dicho pero no quería arruinar el momento, ambos eran jóvenes y en lo más alto de sus carreras, nada podía salir mal, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió y la beso delicadamente. Esa cajita que estaba en su bolsillo de pijama iba a tener que esperar un tiempo más. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era un joven enamorado hasta el último cabello, de Isabella Swan, la hermosa chica de los cabellos marrones que había llegado a su vida de manera inesperada.


	38. Chapter I Temporada II: Problemas

_**¡Es muy corto! Pero el siguiente va a hacer muy largo mínimo 10 páginas, ¡lo prometo!**_

_**Besos, chicas/os :D**_

Capítulo I Temporada II: Problemas

**Alyssa Grimmer abría los ojos y cuando se dispuso a rodarse para volver a dormir, encontró uno de los libros de economía que estuvo leyendo la noche anterior, lo tiró a donde cayera y volvió a dormir.**

**-¡Aly, llegó!- Ese fue el clic que hizo que Alyssa se parara rápidamente y aunque no veía claramente, corrió hacia la modesta sala.**

**-¡Dámelo!- gritó mientras su madre lo estiraba. El sobre era enorme y traían un montón de papeles pero Alyssa buscaba el que dijera que por fin haría algo útil por la vida.**

**-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó su abuela quien salía de su cuarto con su andador.**

**-Buenos días … bla bla bla … ¡Me aceptaron!- la hermosa pelirroja daba saltos de alegría con su mamá cuando su hermana menor apareció.**

**-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta la mini pelirroja.**

**-Aceptaron a tu hermana en la empresa de tecnología- La niña no sabía que significaba una ´empresa de tecnología´ pero si eso hacia sonreír a su mamá, eso estaba bien. Hace ya bastante tiempo que su mamá dejó de sonreír. **

Chloe Yerryn salió personalmente a recibir el correo. Era ridículo, eran casi las 3 de la tarde de un sábado, pero que se le iba a hacer. Por una extraña razón que Chloe nunca entenderá, en los barrios exclusivos de Nueva York, así eran las cosas.

-¿Hay algo para mí?- pregunta la rubia antes de que el viejo señor Tury pudiera bajar del carro.

-¡Llegó!- eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Chloe tomara el sobre y lo abriera.

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunta el cartero. Chloe no puede aguantar las lágrimas, había alcanzado su sueño.

-¡Estoy adentro!- gritó tan fuerte que la reja se abrió inmediatamente y sus guardaespaldas salieron.

-Me alegra mucho Chloe- el cartero la abraza y ella le corresponde. Era probablemente la única felicitación que recibiría. Entre los fríos saludos de su madre cuando viniera a recogerla el lunes y el collar con pendientes que le regalaría su papá, ninguno le daría un abrazo.

-Ahora, entra y por fin come- le dice Tury para después verla yéndose correr por todo el jardín hasta la puerta de su mansión. La joven de cabellos oscuros corría adentro de la cueva del dragón en su pijama mientras el viejo Tury la miraba con orgullo.

**Zachary Kerensky corrió hasta su dormitorio. Su mejor amigo, Fred lo había llamado para avisarle que el repartidor le había dejado un sobre enorme a nombre de la compañía tecnológica.**

**Cuando entró, la escena que vio fue desagradable. Freddy estaba a desnudando a su novia, de tres meses, en su lado de la cama.**

**-¡Fred, tienes que poner la estúpida corbata!- Fred quien estaba en otra realidad saltó al ver a su amigo, rápidamente ambos chicos se cubrieron.**

**-Está en la mesa- dicho esto Zach ve hacia la mesa de la sala compartida. El sobre se encontraba ahí, alrededor de un montón de paquetes.**

**-¿Qué dice?- pregunta Kimmi, la enamorada de Zach, antes de acomodarse la ropa y acompañarlo a la sala.**

**-¡No lo digas todavía! … dame un segundo… ya listo- Fred se puso el pantalón de pijama y fue con ambos chicos.**

**-Tenemos el agrado de informarles que…. Mierda, me aceptaron- Fred siendo tan él, empezó el abrazo grupal, los tres chicos saltaron y el pobre Zach terminó embarrado de cerveza como una muestra de "felicitación".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meses después: 24 de Abril del 2012, en la mañana

Alyssa Grimmer se levantó temprano, tomó desayuno junto con su hermana que se iba a la guardería, cuando la embarcó en el bus escolar, tomó un baño, secó su cabello, se lo planchó con delicadeza y terminó por ponerse su traje ejecutivo. Cerró con seguro su casa y se dispuso a tomar el taxi. Estuvo desde las 12 del día hasta las 4 de la tarde sentada en un café que estaba cercano. Durante todo el camino pensó en como su vida iba a cambiar, tenía que conseguir ese puesto, tenía que hacerlo para sacar adelante a su familia y para poder afrontar los gastos que se le venían encima.

**Chloe estaba con resaca, sus amigas la habían secuestrado durante la noche, para festejar el cumpleaños de una de ellas, no se pudo negar y se prometió a ella misma que solo serían un par de horas, pero cuando vio la hora, ¡eran las 2 de la mañana! Con calma, empezó a maquillarse, ocultando las ojeras y preocupándose porque sus rulos se quedaran quietos en su cola alta. Bajó las escaleras de su hogar y soltó un bufido, había discutido con su papá la tarde anterior porque él había insistido en que su hija fuera con seguridad al trabajo, después de varios minutos llegaron al acuerdo que solo la acompañarían 2 guardaespaldas y que no entrarían al edificio, nadie tenía que enterarse que Chloe Yerryn era hija de la privilegiada familia exportadora de minerales. Empezó su camino a las 3 de la tarde, paró en Starbucks para tomar un café con leche y otra vez para recoger el almuerzo que le habían hecho. **

Zachary tiró la puerta de la habitación haciéndose sonar, inmediatamente escuchó un par de murmullos. _No de nuevo_, pensó haciendo más ruido que el normal. Freddy y Kim habían pasado toda la noche juntos y el pobre de Zach tuvo que irse a dormir al cuarto de uno de sus amigos. Entró a su dormitorio sin decir nada, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido posible, llamó a un taxi y salió disparado del dormitorio, ya iba retrasado tomando en cuenta el viaje que tenía que hacer.

Los tres nuevos internos se encuentran en la puerta principal de la empresa. Se miran tratando de disimular pero fallan, se puede oler su miedo.

-¿Tú eres Alyssa, verdad?- preguntó Chloe tratando de sonar animada.

-Tú eres Zach y tú Chloe, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando las manos con ambos.

-Igualmente, ¿están listos?- preguntó Chloe mirando a través de la puerta principal.

-Para nada, pero vamos- dijo Zach haciendo que las dos chicas rieran.

-Este es el famoso ascensor, solo para los Cullen y la novia de Edward- dijo Zachary a punto de tocarla para asegurarse que no se desvanecía.

-Isabella Swan es la perfección andante- halagó Alyssa recordando todos los recortes que tiene de ella pegados en su cuadernos.

-¿Ustedes a donde van?- preguntó una joven con cara de pocos amigos.

-Al último piso, somos los internos de este año- explicó Chloe.

-Los internos van por las escaleras, las de allá- Alyssa abrió la boca sin poder ocultar su "emoción", ¡la oficina era en el último piso!

Chloe murmuró un gracias desagradable y se encaminó junto con Zach y Alyssa a las escaleras.

-Oh mi Dios, mis Jimmy Choo no lo van a aguantar- dijo Chloe apoyándose en la pared para sacárselos, ella sabía cómo era tener que subir varios pisos con sus zapatos taco 11.

-Tienen caras de estar perdidos, ¿son internos?- preguntó una mujer llegando hacia ellos con unos papeles, venía de otra área de la empresa.

-Si- contestó Alyssa dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Dios, Margaret no aprende, suban por el ascensor, vengan conmigo- Chloe respiró aliviada y los tres se fueron con ella. Antes de que se abriera la puerta del ascensor, la chica que los había ayudado miró con mala cara a la tal Margaret.

-Los dejo chicos, suerte- dijo la mujer cuando llegaron al octavo piso. Todos murmuraron a coro _´Gracias´_.

-Buenos días buscamos a la señora Janine- dijo Zachary hacia la primera chica que vio.

-Ella está hablando por teléfono ahorita. Esperen acá, vayan llenando esto- dijo dándole a cada uno un fojón de hojas y un lapicero para cada uno. Los llevó hacia un salón pequeño. Los tres tardaron un buen rato.

-¿Podré tomar esas revistas?- pregunta Alyssa a ambos.

-No le veo ningún problema, pásame la que está debajo por favor – pidió Chloe indicando la última edición de Marie Claire.

-¿No están emocionados de conocer al mismísimo Edward Cullen?- preguntó Zachary moviendo sus manos en señal de ansiedad.

-¿Sabes que solo lo veremos ahora y al final de la pasantía, verdad?- contestó Chloe tratando de aguantar la burla.

-Lo sé por eso es más emocionante. Tiene 26 años y ya es un multibillonario- dijo Zachary emocionado.

-Creo que alguien es un fan obsesionado- murmuró Alyssa dejando la revista a un lado.

-Me duelen los brazos, ayer estuve haciendo ejercicios- dijo Chloe tratando de hacer conversación.

-Ayer estuve trabajando todo el día- dijo Alyssa en un tono molesto, era el colmo que aparte de la universidad tuviera que trabajar, pero así era la vida de los no tan privilegiadas.

-Ayer… no, en Harvard no pasa nada interesante- dijo Zach encogiéndose de hombros.

-En Columbia todos los días hay un nuevo chisme- dijo Alyssa tomando celular para revisar la hora. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

-En NYU también, hasta hay blogs que te explican la vida de cada uno- dijo Chloe mostrándole a Alyssa uno de los blogs a los que estaba subscrita.

-¿Escuchaste qué Madelaine estaba embarazada de Royce?- preguntó Alyssa.

-Sí, llamé a mi papá que trabaja con el de Madelaine, me dijo que el hombre está hecho una furia- comentó Chole mientras Zach rodaba los ojos, mujeres.

-Royce ya no va a clases- agregó Chloe.

-Ya han pasado como 10 minutos- avisó Zach parándose, no podía con los nervios.

-Chicos, ya pueden pasar. Síganme por favor- avisó la señorita de la vez anterior.

-Disculpen, he tenido un día ajetreado- dijo la tal Janine acercándose con una sonrisa cansada.

-Empecemos, el señor Cullen debe estar por llegar en cualquier segundo, pero ya tengo asignados sus puestos. Como sabrán al final de este año solo quedará una persona. Alyssa te toca Recursos Humanos, Chloe tú vas a Producción y tu a Finanzas Zachary- Los tres asintieron y agarraron su folders con informaciones.

-Son internos, les van a hacer la vida un infierno. Les deseo suerte, tomen sus identificaciones. Hoy el señor Cullen tenía un evento importante así que supongo que el Lunes podrán hablar con él. Ahora pueden retirarse a sus áreas, allá la encargada les dirá que harán. Esfuércense… - parece que Janine quería decir más pero se vio interrumpida.

-Dios, esto es el colmo- dijo en voz alta escuchando sonar su teléfono de nuevo. Avanzó apurada, lo contestó y empezó a murmura cosas como ´sí, si ella habla´, ´dime hijo´; hasta que se quedó parada sin decir nada, el teléfono cayó estruendosamente en el piso, apresuradamente una chica se acercó a ella.

-¿Janine?, Janine, reacciona, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó pero Janine parecía haberse quedado en blanco, la chica la ayudó a sentarse mientras otros le traían agua y alcohol.

-Edward está en coma- dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de ahí. Toda la oficina se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

Rosalie Cullen detuvo el carro en el estacionamiento de la casa de sus suegros, Emmett llegó a los segundos con la otra camioneta.

-Vamos a ser fuertes, por tu mamá Emmett- le dijo Rosalie tomándolo de las manos, la mirada de Emmett era perdida, todo se le había caído al escuchar el grito espantoso que soltó Bella a las afueras de la recepción.

-Fuertes- fue lo único que la mente atareada de Emmett pudo recepcionar. Emmett buscó su llavero y abrió las puertas de su antiguo hogar.

-¿Qué tal la ceremonia?- preguntó Esme al verlos entrar, ella estaba ordenando los juguetes que Nate había dejado tirado en el piso.

-Estuvo… muy conmovedora- inmediatamente Esme notó que algo andaba mal, su hijo y su nuera estaban nerviosos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en su mueble.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó sin rodeos. Emmett se sentó y Rosalie se apoyó en sus hombros.

-Dime que ha pasado Emmett- repitió insistentemente, empezaba a mover las manos de modo nervioso.

-Esme… Edward ha tenido un accidente- dijo Rosalie rápidamente, Esme tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Mi hijo!- gritó levantándose, inmediatamente fue hacia le mesa, tomó su bolsa.

-¡Llévame Emmett, llévame!- gritó desesperadamente tratando de sacar sus llaves y acomodarse la bufanda pero las manos le temblaban.

-Cálmate mamá, no me gusta verte así- pidió Emmett tomándola de los hombros.

-Llévame ahorita, sino agarró el auto y me voy sola… ¡ahorita!- gritó Esme lo último avanzando hacia la puerta principal.

-Yo me quedo con los niños, voy a llamar a la niñera para que se quede acá- le murmuró Rosalie a su esposo en el oído. Emmett asintió y la beso castamente antes de sacar sus llaves, abrió la puerta y al momento de cerrar apretó fuerte sus manos, necesitaba ser fuerte por su familia.

¿Quién dijo que nada podía salir mal?


	39. Chapter II Temporada II: Hell

**Capítulo 39: Then is when the hell starts **

Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen estaban el su dormitorio.

-Cariño, recuérdame de nuevo porque nos tenemos que levantar a las 5 de la mañana- preguntó Edward entrando al baño para rasurarse.

-Hoy se casa Bree- dijo Bella tratando de esconder su emoción.

-Hoy a las 3 de la tarde… solo digo- dijo Edward en tono de broma mientras se pasaba las cuchillas.

-Pero mientras llego allá serán 6 y media, la peino, la maquillo serán las 2, se pondrá el vestido y estaremos 3:15, puntuales- Bella había perdido a Edward en la mitad de la oración.

-¿En dónde quedo yo en todo esto?- preguntó saliendo del baño mientras se acomodaba su camisa.

-Tú vas a recoger mi vestido, lo llevarás para allá, luego irás a revisar que la iglesia y la recepción estén listas. A las 3 irás con Diego yendo a la iglesia. Toda está con alarma en tu Balckberry – Edward ocultó su cara de flojera. Esa boda le iba a destrozar los nervios.

-Al menos vamos a tomar desayuno, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

-Claro, Ed- dijo Bella disimulando el cual fue su plan, pedir servicio de desayuno. Juntos caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Hoy necesito a Jamie para mí sola- dijo Bella mientras freía un par de huevos con salchicha.

-Me imaginaba, mandé a que preparen mi Audi- avisó Edward recogiendo el periódico y abriéndolo en la sección de economía. Cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, dejó tirado todo y se fue corriendo.

-Bella respira- Edward estaría un poco más desesperado pero ese gesto en el rostro de Bella se había hecho común… algo sobre la boda había pasado por alto.

-¡Vera!- gritó bajando la candela y yéndose hacia su celular.

-Buenos días, habla Isabella Swan, necesito a Vera Wang con urgencia- Edward terminó sirviendo el desayuno, sacó el jugo de naranja y lo sirvió con dos hielos, hacía bastante calor.

-En serio es urgente… Ah, ¿no está disponible?- Edward empezó a tomar su jugo botando un bufido… quería comer con su novia.

-Dígale que llamó la novia de Edward Cullen- Edward no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de conspiración, ella siempre usaba eso cuando quería las cosas con urgencia.

-¿Justo acaba de llegar?- preguntó en voz alta haciendo que Edward negara con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Hola Vera-empezó Bella concentrándose en la conversación mientras Edward comía tu tortilla.

-Muchísimas gracias, claro dentro de un rato estaré por ahí- Edward va a empezar una conversación cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

-Alice … debe de ser ella- se disculpó parándose y yéndose hacia el otro cuarto.

-Bells- murmura Edward cuando ella regresa. Pero el sonido del celular los vuelve a interrumpir.

-Rose, claro, no hay problema, te espero allá- dice Bella antes de colgar el aparato, pero casi al instante lo vuelve a levantar.

-Debo de llamar a… -

-¡Isabella, hazme caso!- grita Edward dando un manazo a la mesa. Bella colgó el teléfono, Edward no lo había gritado con dureza pero sí con desesperación.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento mucho, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó tirando su celular al mueble y sentándose en sus piernas.

-Solo quiero 5 minutos antes de que la locura empiece- pidió Edward abrazándose a su cintura. La había sentido tan distraída en las últimas semanas.

-¿Quieres repetir nuestro viaje a Monte-Carlo?- agregó Edward mirando como los ojos de Bella se abrían de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué, vas a pedir de nuevo vacaciones?- preguntó Bella pegando su frente a la de él. Cuando se fueron de vacaciones terminaron en Mónaco, en un hotel con vista al mar y con su propio acuario dentro.

-Tengo negocios ahí, podríamos ir de nuevo si cierro el contrato. De ahí vámonos a Nize, sé que te quedaste con las ganas- Bella asintió emocionada, solo tuvieron un par de semanas y llegaron a Saint-Tropez, donde aprovecharon el mar al máximo.

-Sería fantástico… voy a contratar a alguien más para que me ayude, ni Jacob ni yo nos damos a basto- ya había estado haciendo planes y Jacob le iba presentarle al par de candidatos para que ella hiciese la elección final.

-5 meses- Bella sonrió cariñosamente y lo besó.

-5 maravillosos meses- confirmó ella abrazándose más fuerte a él. Habían sido meses hermosos de cariño, amor, también hubo peleas pero ninguno se podía ir a dormir si el otro estaba molesto. Se amaban tal vez más de las personas que llevaban juntos 5 años.

-Soy como gelatina en tus manos Isabella, te amo no lo olvides nunca- le dijo besándole gentilmente las manos, en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda tenía un anillo sencillo que traía grabado "Para siempre", se lo había dado en Saint-Tropez, en su última noche.

-Me encanta eso. Te amo Edward y nunca lo olvidaré- prometió tomándolo del rostro. Era una promesa que duraría sin importar que el mundo se viniera abajo. Mientras que el otro existiese, ambos podrían sobrevivir.

-Te quedan dos minutos, ¿qué podemos hacer en dos minutos?- preguntó Bella después de ver la hora.

-Demonios, para lo que estoy pensando necesito una media hora- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras subían sus manos sigilosamente por la camiseta de Bella.

-Nunca cambias- dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente. Se quedaron alrededor de 10 minutos más en el sofá del pent-house y cuando Edward quiso quitarse la camiseta Bella lo detuvo, lo beso castamente y se excusó para ir al baño. Edward la miró de manera contenida mientras Bella reía.

-Cuando regresemos de toda esta locura, pretendo tener una cena decente con mi novia- le comentó Edward cuando Bella salió del baño.

-¿En el Balthazar?- preguntó ilusionada, se había vuelto su restaurante predilecto.

-Definitivamente, mi restaurante favorito- dijo él adivinándole el pensamiento. Bella tomó su bolso grande y tomó su celular.

-Hago las reservaciones más tarde- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Suerte, te veré al costado del altar, te vas a ver hermosa, trata de no eclipsar a la novia- Bella sonrió sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mañana será nuestro día, lo prometo- le susurró en el oído antes de abrir la puerta y bajar por el ascensor. En el primer piso, la locura de los camarógrafos no había hecho más que aumentar. La perseguían a todos lados pero a Bella le había dejado de importar.

-Jamie, nos espera un largo día- avisó Bella cuando lograron pasar a la multitud. Jamie por el espejo del medio le sonrío mientras sacaba sus gomas de mascar, iba a hacer un largo día.

-Primera parada, Vera Wang- dijo Bella poniéndole en gps la ruta que debía de seguir.

-¡Isabella, mira a la cámara!- fue lo último que escuchó Bella antes de sonreír y ponerse sus audífonos.

.

.

.

-¡Hoy te casas Bree!- chilló Isabella Swan al entrar al cuarto de Bree alrededor de las 7. Bella tenía la llave del departamento así que Bree no se sorprendió.

-¡Lo sé!- gritó de la misma forma la futura esposa destapándose. Bella salió un segundo y regresó con una pequeña mesa movible.

-Un riquísimo desayuno para la novia, cortesía de nuestro restaurante favorito- Bree aplaudió emocionadamente.

-¿Segura que estará en el altar?- preguntó después de terminar el jugo de fresa.

-Más le vale, Edward va a estar con él-

-Edward debe estar odiándome- rió Bree.

-En el fondo está contento- dijo Bella sinceramente. Cuando Bree fue al baño aprovechó en mandarle un mensaje.

'_¿A qué hora la cena?'_

_BS_

'_Tú eliges preciosa'_

_EC_

'_¿Qué tal? … no estás trabajando ¿verdad?'_

_BS_

'_Juro que ya la apago… voy a ir a ver coma van las cosas en una de las sedes, luego voy a ver la recepción y a llevarte tu vestido. Te amo'_

_EC_

'_Yo también te amo'_

_BS_

-¡Estoy nerviosa!- chilló Bree al salir del baño. Bella río negando con la cabeza.

-Ahorita llega Rose, ella te ayudará con la mascarilla, yo hago el maquillaje y te quedarás con Alice para que te ponga el vestido… necesito recoger algo antes- dijo Bella trayendo consigo su pequeña maleta, abrió sus compartimientos para sacar el maquillaje y todo lo necesario.

-Te vas a ver espectacular- dijo antes de tomarla de los hombros para sentarla en frente del espejo.

-Estás tostadas están deliciosas- dijo Bella mientras comía una, le echó mantequilla y cuando terminó se fue a lavar. La puerta sonó.

-¿La señorita Bree?- preguntó un joven con rasgos europeos. Bella asintió y tomó la pequeña caja rectangular.

-¡Ábrelo!- Bree se sorprendió pero sonrío emocionada. La abrió lentamente, era un collar largo con una medalla que decía 'Bree'.

-Míralo… es un encanto- dijo pasándole a Bella la pequeña dedicatoria.

_Gracias por este día tan maravilloso. Te espero en el altar_

_Diego_

-¡Demasiado romanticismo!- dijo Bella sacudiendo las manos porque estaba nerviosa. Era la boda de su mejor amiga. Bella se quedó parada a las espaldas de Bree, la vio mientras dos lágrimas solitarias caían por sus mejillas, Bree le tomó la mano como si dándole confianza; ambas estaban perdidas en sus recuerdos, la primera vez que se conocieron o los momentos difíciles que vivieron juntas. El timbre volvió a sonar para interrumpir el momento.

-Llegó la que va a hacer de tu rostro algo espectacular- anunció Rosalie levantando consigo su plancha de titanio y su onduladora.

-¡Hola!- dijo Alice apareciendo por atrás.

-¿Trajiste el regalo?- preguntó Bella. Las tres entraron hacia el dormitorio de Bree.

-Aquí está… un conjunto para la noche de bodas, bikinis para el Caribe y ropa interior sexy- Bree abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Ropa interior de la mejor diseñadora de Estados Unidos.

-Está… hot- se limitó a decir Bree. La tomó y la estiró en la cama. Bikinis de colores vivos, ropa interior sexy y la famosa lingerie blanca.

-Empecemos, nos gana el tiempo- dijo Rosalie tomando el lugar de Bella. Rose empieza con la mascarilla, esperaron una media hora mientras Alice le pone los ruleros e iban armando el peinado.

-¡Timbre!- anunció Alice. Bella saltó del sillón, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Edward cansado.

-Aquí está- dijo Edward besándole la frente mientras le daba su vestido con una caja de zapatos Jimmy Cho.

-Amor, tengo que correr, voy a ver la recepción, dicen que no han llegado ni las flores ni los centros de mesa.- Bella niega con la cabeza, Edward hace una mueca de fastidio.

-Mi amor, gracias… te amo, adiós- Bella lo besó castamente.

-Te amo también- le murmuró antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo junto con su maleta de oficina.

.

.

.

-¡Jamie!- grita Bella entrando al auto.

-Listo para la acción, señorita… ¿norte o sur?- pregunta Jamie masticando uno de las barritas de goma.

-¡Norte!- los camarógrafos empezaron a acercarse al carro cuando Jamie aceleró con toda sus fuerzas.

-Aquí- dijo Bella señalando el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-¡Señora y señor Turner!- gritó Bella levantando el brazo tratando de llamar a los papás de Bree.

-Bellita, cariño- la saludó la madre de Bree. Bella había venido a recoger a los padres de su mejor amiga.

-Vamos, estamos un poquito tarde- dijo Bella tomando la maleta del papá. Cuando salen, Jamie ya los estaba esperando, tomó las maletas de los dos y se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

-Muchas gracias, Jamie… ya sabes qué hacer- Jamie asintió mientras manejaba hacia el departamento de Bella, ellos se quedarían en el departamento de Bella mientras esperaban a la novia.

-¡Isabella!- escuchó que gritaron antes de entrar a la puerta principal.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó preocupado el papá de Bree.

-Camarógrafos- se limitó a contestar Bella mientras subían las escaleras. Bella los dejó para que se fueran acomodando, luego subió y continuó con el proceso de la novia.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fue sencillamente perfecta, el Padre la ofició de manera encantadora para los presentes. En el momento del intercambio de anillos Bella ya estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo. Como dama de honor estuvo a su lado arreglando el vestido blanco de la novia y también el suyo en algunas ocasiones. Para Bella, Bree había escogido un vestido largo con un pequeño cinturón color lavanda, del mismo color fue el ramo de pequeños claveles. Cuando el Padre los declaró marido y mujer la primera persona a la que Bree abrazó fue a Bella, eran de esas mejores amigas que lo serían para toda la vida.

-Felicidades, ya eres una mujer casada- fue lo primero que Bella le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por estar aquí- dijo Bree entre lágrimas, Bella se las secó cuidadosamente mientras le besaba la frente. En ese momento llegó su mamá para abrazarla.

-No llores, preciosa- le dijo Edward recibiendo a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Estoy muy emocional- Edward asintió tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella; juntos fueron hacia el final de las bancas para sentarse un rato.

-Todo ha quedado muy bien- comentó Edward después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo solucionaste lo de los centros de mesa?- preguntó Bella. Edward hizo una mueca un tanto divertida.

-Solo te digo que tú irás a cancelarlo, no creo que el jefe me quiera ver por ahí-admitió Edward mientras Bella reía.

-¿Ya vamos a ir para la recepción?- preguntó Edward, estaba impaciente, estaba internamente emocionado por el suceso pero el tener que usar un terno de etiqueta y portar zapatos de los más caros no formaban parte de sus hobbies.

-Faltan las fotos oficiales- dijo Bella dándole la señal para que el fotógrafo entrar en acción.

-No te olvides que debes estar en la oficina dentro de una hora- añadió Bella antes de avanzar junto con el fotógrafo.

Luego del alboroto de los primero minutos, los portraits oficiales comenzaron, primero la pareja de novios, luego cada uno con su padrino/madrina, luego con sus respectivos padres y finalmente con los invitados. Todos fueron conducidos hacia un enorme centro de recepción, antiguamente había sido una librería pero la habían amoldado con centros de mesa enormes, un buffet hecho por el mejor chef de toda Nueva York, pista de baile con DJ, un pequeño bar… todo en esa boda era perfecto.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan pasó de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a ser la más infeliz en solo un segundo.

-Vamos a fuera un rato, quiero tranquilidad- suplicó Edward.

Eso era lo que Bella traía a su vida, paz, dejar de tener tormentos ni arrepentimientos. Él tenía paz cuando estaba con ella. Llegaba a casa cuando podía tomar su mano y sentarse junto con ella, no había un mejor momento del día.

-Necesito ver si… - la mirada de Edward fue suficiente, necesitaba estar con ella, por un segundo, nada más.

-Vamos- le dijo Isabella tomando su mano y saliendo de la recepción, bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el último escalón.

-Necesito decirte algo- Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta sin razón aparente.

-Dime- murmuró para ambos. Edward se paró y la tomó de las manos. Empezó a dudar, como lo hizo en Monte-Carlo y en Francia, entonces negó con la cabeza, avanzó hacia la avenida, estiró los brazos comenzó a decir –Te amo…- Bella sonrió sinceramente pero eso cambió cuando vio el auto pasando a toda velocidad.

-¡No!- fue todo lo que pudo gritar Bella antes de ir corriendo, el auto se fue a la fuga dejando a Edward tirado en el piso con sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Emmet y Rosalie oyeron el grito porque ya estaban en la salida, Rosalie atinó a marcar a la ambulancia mientras Emmett necesitó el empuje de su esposa para salir al auxilio de su hermano.

Bella se quedó al lado del cuerpo de Edward, este pareció verla mientras su vista se nublaba, luchó, jura que luchó por quedarse viendo al ángel que estaba delante de él pero había fuerzas que lo jalaron.

-Te amo- fue lo último que logró balbucear mientras la mano que Bella sostenía, se fue debilitando hasta quedar en el suelo.

-¡Edward!- gritó Emmett corriendo hacia él, lo tomó del rostro sin cuidarlo de no moverlo pero era inútil, Edward ya estaba inconsciente.

-Ya viene la ambulancia- avisó Rosalie tratando de hacer reaccionar a una Bella que mantenía sujeta la mano de Edward, sin importar que hubiese caído, ella la levantaría nuevamente. No tardó más de un minuto en aparecer una ambulancia, bajaron los paramédicos junto con el equipo necesario.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó uno de ellos, Rosalie y Emmett vieron a Bella.

-Un carro… un carro pasó y lo atropelló- se limitó a decir Bella. Hace dos minutos el cuerpo de Isabella Swan se había quedado sin alma, sin corazón.

-Puede ir una persona conmigo— avisó el paramédico cuando ya lo había colocado adentro de la ambulancia.

-Yo voy- dijo Bella tomando la mano que le ofrecía Emmett para subir.

-Avísenle a Esme- dijo Bella antes de que las puertas se cerraran. El camino fue en silencio mientras que una Bella no dejó de sujetar la mano de Edward en todo el rato. Cuando llegaron lo bajaron a él primero.

-Necesito que llene esto- pidió una de las enfermeras.

-¿Usted qué relación guarda con el paciente?- agregó mirándola curiosamente.

-Soy su novia- Bella fue hacia un rincón y empezó a llenar el formulario, conocía todas las respuestas, cada detalle específico se lo sabía de memoria.

-Necesito verlo- dijo Bella luego de entregar el formulario.

-No va a poder- dijo una enfermera alejándose.

-Reformulo lo que dije, ¿qué necesito hacer para verlo?- la voz de Bella hizo voltear a mirar a más de uno.

-Le repito que… -

-¡Voy a verlo, maldita sea!- Bella solo quería estar con él, ¿era tan difícil entenderlo?

-Cálmese- le pidió un doctor tomándola del brazo.

-Venga conmigo señorita- Bella tomó su bolso y avanzó con él.

-Tiene que ponerse esto- era un uniforme celeste, Bella lo había visto antes así que se lo puso rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo antes de ponerse la mascarilla.

-No puede tocarlo está a punto de entrar a cirugía- explicó el doctor. No importaba no tocarlo, al estar en la misma habitación la hacía sentirse menos miserable. Se sentó junto con él viendo como los aparatos hacían ciertos sonidos de rato en rato y como los líquidos subían por las venas de Edward. El rostro de Edward era casi tan blanco como el de Bella, aunque ya no le caía sangre todavía se podía ver la huella que esta había dejado.

Cuando escuchó el sonido del cristal levantó el rostro para ver quién era.

-Esme, su madre- respondió a la pregunta no formulada del doctor.

-Bella, estoy aquí cariño, todo va a ir bien- dijo Esme abrazándola, Bella se sujetó en ella, respiró entre ese cariño de madre que siempre le hizo falta.

-Encárgate de que tenga un buen cuarto por favor, todo lo mejor-

Bella encontró las escaleras alternas de la clínica, entró con cuidado, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el pasillo. Y empezó a llorar, a llorar hasta que no le cayeron más lágrimas.


	40. Chapter III Temporada II: Keep it all

**Capítulo 40: Keep it all together**

Jasper y Alice Hale llegaron corriendo hacia la clínica. Jasper había ido antes, entonces conocía su funcionamiento. Su embarazada esposa se quedó sentada por unos minutos para descansar hasta que Jasper llegó con el número de cuarto y subieron el ascensor.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Jasper ni bien llegaron. Emmett volteó a verlo y contestó distraído. -Supongo que debe estar en la cafetería- Jasper empezó a correr.

-¡Jasper!- gritó Alice antes de que una enfermera viniera y la mirara mal. Alice entró a la habitación junto con su hermano, se sentó mientras veía a Edward a través de la ventana. Lo estaban preparando para llevárselo a la sala de operación.

Jasper corrió hasta la cafetería pero de camino escuchó unos llantos muy familiares.

-Cálmate, cálmate, respira hondo, respira- le dijo al ver a Bella envuelta en sí misma tirada en el piso blanco de las escaleras.

-Necesitas estar fuerte por él, Bella- le murmuró en su oído, eso pareció levantarla un poco pero se veía muy débil.

-Él se va a levantar- murmuró como una niña, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que dentro de unos minutos Edward estaría bien.

-Sí, cariño él se levantará y continuarán sus vidas- la animó Jasper sacándola del cuarto donde había terminado.

-Necesitas comer… escúchame bien, vas a ser fuerte, Edward te necesita- dijo tomándola del rostro. Bella asintió tomándolo de las manos, necesita que alguien la sacara del maldito infierno que estaba viviendo.

-Un té y un sándwich de pollo por favor- le pidió a la camarera que se acercó a servirlos. Jasper notó que todos los miraban, se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros de Bella, la pobrecita no llevaba más que su vestido de dama de honor.

-Tome-dijo la camarera trayéndole el pedido, Bella estaba nerviosa, movía las manos y por eso que el sándwich se cayó. Jasper se agachó para recogerlo y pudo ver una cámara tomando un flash.

-Tienen que salir de acá… voy a llamar a Jamie para que se encargue- dijo Bella tomando su teléfono, era lo único que había guardado. Pero las manos de Bella volvieron a temblar y le fallaron de nuevo.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Jasper repitiendo su movimiento anterior, buscó el número de Janine y empezó a telefonearla mientras Bella abría su sándwich.

-Dicen que la novia de Edward Cullen está por acá… es una tal Bella Swan- murmuraron de espaldas a ella. Jasper empezó a hablar con Janine, por eso no la había escuchado. Bella se apuró en terminar el sándwich, luego se paró dándole señas a Jasper. Él lo comprendió de inmediato.

-Vámonos- le murmuró bajito. Jasper se llevó el envase del té mientras terminaba de conversar con Bella. Ambos desentonaban, Bella con su vestido largo de gamuza y Jasper con su traje etiqueta. Muchas fotos fueron tomadas sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice viéndola entrar, con ayuda de Emmett se logró parar y la abrazó muy fuerte. Desde que la relación de Edward y Bella había empezado, Alice se había hecho muy unida a Bella, fue ella quien la llevó a la primera ecografía de la hermosa bebita que crecía en Alice.

Bella se fijó que Edward ya no estaba ahí, seguramente ya se lo habían llevado.

-Alice- se limitó a contestar Bella abrazándola como si su mundo dependiera de eso.

-¿Sabes si Bree y Diego ya se fueron?- le preguntó Bella ayudándola a sentarse.

-Bree estuvo preguntando por ti pero tuvo que irse, dice que te llama más tarde, está preocupada, todos lo estábamos- eso era la versión corta. No había que agregar el hecho que Bree le había hecho jurar sobre la Biblia que si había pasado algo malo la llamaría, Alice tuvo que cruzar los dedos por detrás.

_Edward ha tenido un accidente, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Disfruta de tu luna de miel en el Caribe_

_BS_

Bella apagó su celular después de eso. Todo el aire parecía haberse consumido, Esme lloraba de rato en rato, Carlisle la consolaba. Rosalie sostenía la mano de Emmett, sabiendo que eso era el único que lo mantenía en pie. Jasper se dedicó a abrazar a Alice, quien trataba de ser fuerte por todos ahí. Nadie hubiese pensado que tal era tal vez Alice la más fuerte dentro de esa habitación.

Bella podía sentir como todo la empezaba a afectar, tomó su té y como excusa de salir a botarlo aprovechó para mirar hacia la ventana. Podía ver a muchos camarógrafos esperando alguna declaración, veía como el día soleado se había vuelto un infierno para ella y toda su familia.

-¿Quién es la señorita Swan?- escuchó Bella que preguntar en el dormitorio.

-Yo- anunció entrando.

-Ok, esta es la situación, hubieron complicaciones que no han llegado a mayores pero el señor Cullen… el señor Cullen está en un coma transitorio… - el doctor siguió dando varias indicaciones más pero Bella ya no le prestó atención, ella se quedó estancada en la parte de _´coma transitorio´_

-¿Cuánto tiempo le tiene como estimado?- dijo Bella interrumpiendo al doctor, quien la miró con mala cara.

-Pueden ser horas, días o semanas- contestó de forma seca. Bella tocó el vidrio que la separaba de Edward, lo veía por primera vez desde la operación. Desde donde estaba se podía notar que le había rapado una parte de su cabello, podía ver que los moretones en las piernas y en los brazos se habían acentuado más pero aun así… se veía endemoniadamente guapo. Bella se imaginaba que él se levantaba de la camilla e iba hacia ella.

-Debemos darle espacio a Bella- escuchó a lo lejos, Bella estaba concentrada en el Edward postrado en la camilla. El doctor le indicó donde estaba la vestimenta que se tenía que poner nuevamente antes de salir del dormitorio. Bella murmuró un débil _´gracias´_, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó parada al costado de su camilla.

-No me vas a dejar, tú lo prometiste, tú lo dices siempre… el resultado no va a cambiar: tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Bella botando lágrimas de nuevo. Repetía las palabras que él le decía siempre, sin importar el lugar o la hora, el resultado nunca cambiará.

-Nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, el viaje a Mónaco, ver nacer a tu sobrina, no te vas a ir, no puedes dejarme- dijo Bella negando con la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin poder controlarlas.

-No te vas a ir antes de haberme puesto el anillo que guardas en tu caja fuerte desde hace meses- dijo en la mitad de sus súplicas. Bella lo sabía, ella lo había visto cuando fue a guardar unos papeles muy importantes, simplemente había sonreído y negado con la cabeza, sin importar sus miedos o sus inseguridades ella le iba a decir que sí.

-Me quedaré contigo, hasta que despiertes- le prometió tomando su mano y posando un beso en ella.

[…]

Después del momento íntimo que había pasado junto con Edward, Bella sabía que sus padres y sus hermanos también querían estar con él, así se excusó para ir al baño. Luego de lavarse el rostro, vio su reflejo en el espejo. No era el rostro de la mujer de la mañana, el rostro de Bella parecía haber tomado un matiz un poco pálido y podía verse que su mandíbula se había acentuado. Bella rió amargamente, recordando las veces que se veía al espejo cuando tenía 13 años, la niña había crecido.

-Debemos esperar a que reaccione, no sabemos cuándo pasará eso, pueden ser horas, días, semanas…- Bella se desesperó, ¡ya había dicho eso hace casi como media hora!

-Lo que debo agregar es que el auto pareció ir con fuerza hacia él- Bella se mordió la lengua para analizar lo que había dicho. ¿Fue a propósito?

-¿Creen que…?- Rosalie dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Alguien lo haya provocado?- completó Carlisle.

-Edward no tiene muchos enemigos- dijo Esme con una mirada preocupada.

-Tanya- dijo Alice.

-Está en Grecia- dijo Jasper recordando la desagradable conversación que fue obligado a tener con la señorita para hacer negociaciones con su padre.

-Vulturi- murmuró casi inaudiblemente Alice.

-No lo creo capaz, es mi medio hermano, no podría hacerle eso- dijo Carlisle negando la idea de una.

Todos empezaron a tener una conversación que Bella no pudo seguir. Solo necesitó dos segundos para unir no más de tres ideas.

Lo último que escucharon fue la puerta cerrarse de un porrazo. Isabella Swan había salido del cuarto.

Bella entró al auto, con voz ausente le dijo a Jamie -Al centro de la ciudad-. Jamie asintió mientras arrancaba. Los camarógrafos venían corriendo detrás de ellos pero nadie pudo sacar una foto clara.

[…]

El principal edificio donde Charlie Swan trabajaba era uno que estaba en el centro exacto. Bella hizo resonar sus tacones al entrar al inmundo lugar. Preguntó por Charlie Swan y con sorna le respondieron que necesitaba una cita previa, Bella se rió y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso donde Charlie trabajaba. La intentaron detener pero Isabella Swan venía a punto de estallar, abrió la puerta de la oficina del presidente y la cerró en las narices de su secretaria.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó haciendo que Charlie Swan levantara la cabeza.

-¿Yo?- pregunto siendo el hombre más caradura del mundo.

-Fuiste tú, ¡eres un imbécil!-confirmó Bella acercándose a él para luego tirar todos los papeles del escritorio.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo mientras se levantaba. Los ojos de Charlie Swan bailaban la victoria pero si Bella había sacado algo de su padre, era el factor sorpresa.

-¿No sabes que Edward está en coma?- preguntó Bella aprovechando el momento para caminar hacia su lado.

-No tenía la menor idea, ¿qué le pasó?- dijo Charlie fingiendo preocupación… ¡Bella no soportaba la hipocresía!

-Voy a mandar a la mierda a tu empresa… ¡te vas a arrepentir de haberlo tocado!- gritó Bella usando toda su fuerza para levantar el escritorio y tirarlo para el frente.

-Te odio- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y caminar directo al ascensor.

Antes de regresar a la clínica, Bella pasó por el pent-house, se cambió por algo más cómodo y encontró los lentes negros que tanto necesitaba. Tomo el anillo que Edward le había regalado, lo besó tiernamente antes de bajar por el ascensor y presentarse antes lo camarógrafos. Su equipo de seguridad la protegió pero no pudieron evitar que los condenados hicieran preguntar fuera de lugar.

[…]

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- preguntó Rosalie cuando Bella entró a la habitación. Esme la miró con la misma curiosidad.

-A cambiarme… necesitaba aire- dijo con voz afligida… no podía decirles la verdad.

-Creo que eso mismo debemos hacer nosotros- dijo Jasper tocando cariñosamente la barriga de su esposa. Alice hizo un puchero pero asintió.

En ese momento entró el doctor para avisarles que a Edward lo transferirían a otra habitación, les pidió retirarse por un momento mientras lo reubicaban.

Después de unos 15 minutos los condujeron hacia el nuevo dormitorio.

-Tenemos que ir a ver cómo están los bebés- le murmuró Rosalie en el oído a Emmett, este asintió, se despidió de los que quedaba y tomados de la mano, se fueron hacia la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

-Cariño, esto debe ser una pesadilla- le dijo Esme tomando la mano de Carlisle mientras veían a su hijo postrado en la camilla.

-Va a despertar ya lo verás- le contestó Carlisle con dulzura besando su mano. Bella se sentó en el sofá más cercano que había.

-Cariño, ¿te puedes quedar mientras le traemos algunas cosas?- Bella asintió sin decir nada.

-Gracias dulzura- murmuró Esme mientras salía del dormitorio con Carlisle. No sabía cuánto había pasado pero todo parecía una eternidad, Bella se recostó en el sillón después de acomodar las almohadas que estaba usando Edward. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que esa habitación se iba a convertir en un segundo hogar por algún tiempo.

A los segundos entró una enfermera, se le quedó mirando por un rato antes de empezar a chequear los niveles de sangre de Edward.

-¿Se puede acomodar una cama más?- preguntó de repente Bella.

-Tendría que hacer ciertos pagos, pero yo creo que sí, la habitación es lo suficientemente grande- contestó la enfermera señalando todo su espacio alrededor.

-Gracias- le dijo Bella antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Debería salir de acá señorita, irse a su casa, dormir un poco en una cama decente- Bella agradeció la preocupación de la enfermera pero respondió -Estoy bien acá-, la enfermera no dijo nada más, después de un rato se fue.

-Señorita, su celular- Bella despertó de su ensoñación, era otra enfermera. Le murmuró un simple ´_gracias´_ y contestó.

-Diga-

-Queríamos confirmar la cena de la señorita Isabella Swan, mesa para dos a las 10 de la noche- A Bella se le partió el corazón, era la cena que había reservado para Edward y ella.

-Cancele la cena por favor- se limitó a decir aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Ya hizo el depósito para reservar señorita- replicó la secretaria.

-Quédese con el dinero no tengo problema… hasta luego- Bella no quería discutir más del tema.

-Ya son las 9 de la noche, el horario de visita termina en media hora- avisó la enfermera antes de salir.

Después de unos minutos entraron Carlisle y Esme.

-Cariño, hemos ido a la cafetería, te había quedado dormida- eso explicaba la manta que tenía encima.

-Tenemos que irnos ya- le avisó Esme tomándola de la mano.

-No quiero dejarlo acá- respondió Bella mirando a Edward inconsciente.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo, mañana vendremos, no te preocupes… afuera te está esperando Jamie- Esme comprendía el dolor de los ojos de Bella, pero había que continuar, tenían que avanzar.

-Hay que ponerle esta otra manta, esa es muy delgada- dijo para después sacar del pequeño maletín, una manta color verde.

-Cuídate mi niño- dijo Esme besándole la frente.

-Nos vemos hijo- dijo Carlisle tomándolo del brazo. Bella esperó que ambos se alejasen un poco para decirle-Te amo-.

Isabella Swan pasó en ese estado lento dos semanas. Dos semanas espantosas, donde se limitaba a comer algunas veces, y la mayoría del tiempo simplemente se sentaba en el mueble que había en frente de la camilla. Había hecho instalar otra camilla para que ella se pudiese quedar dormida durante la tarde, a veces la usaba Alice para descansar, otras veces servía para Esme.

Cuando regresaba al pent-house era lo peor. No escuchar su voz, no escucharlo tocar el piano o la guitarra, todo eso hacía en el corazón de Bella un hueco profundo. Dormía con la camisa negra de él pero la cama se sentía fría. Se levantaba con desgano, se cambiaba y salía por la parte de atrás del pent-house para no encontrarse con muchos paparazis.

[…]

La mañana de un viernes

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella parándose para ir hacia Rosalie que llegaba con cara espantada.

-Los camarógrafos me han atacado afuera- dijo Rosalie todavía sintiendo su corazón palpitar muy rápido.

-Debemos mandar un comunicado de prensa- ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?… así probablemente el acoso sería menos.

-Janine ya lo está preparando, se lo va mandar a Emmett para que lo revise y lo firme- dijo Rosalie dejando su bolso en la camilla, luego se sentó y quiso entablar una conversación con Bella.

-¿Cómo estás?… te veo media pálida- Medio era poco, se notaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se veía perdida, se veía como si su centro se hubiese quedado estático. Así era, su mundo había dejado de girar.

-Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe- se limitó a contestar mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo al lado.

-Tienes que salir, ¿no tienes que trabajar?- preguntó Rosalie. La verdad es que la habían enviado para hacer reaccionar a Bella. Estas dos semanas actuaba como media muerta, su rutina se había vuelto monótona, no había cambios, era como la situación de Edward… Bella parecía haber caído en un coma transitorio también.

-Jacob se va a encargar de todo, sabe lo que hace- respondió Bella sabiendo que era verdad. Luego de que Edward saliese del coma se encargaría de destrozar el emporio de su padre.

Edward seguía en coma, no había empeorado pero no despertaba.

A fuera de esa clínica el caos se desataba, la empresa estaba tambaleando porque no había una cabeza fija, la cadena de bares estaba en mejor situación pero habían contratos que no se podían cerrar si la jefa no estaba presente.

Pero para Bella los días pasaban de manera lenta, se devoraba libro tras libro, a veces simplemente se le quedaba mirando como si así fuese a despertar.

Todo eso cambió un Lunes por la mañana donde Bella se presentó a una reunión de emergencia donde asistieron todos los accionistas incluyendo a casi toda la familia Cullen.

En la clínica, las enfermeras encargadas de atender a Edward le extrañaron que siendo las 10 de la mañana Bella ya no hubiese llegado.

Lo cierto es que Bella se había levantado a la hora común, pero había escogido un guardarropa diferente, una blusa color fresa manga tres cuartos y una falda tubo color negro, con zapatos Louis Vuitton del mismo color. Bajó por al ascensor y salió por la puerta principal, los camarógrafos la esperaban para tirarse encima, pero los de seguridad ayudaron y cuando entró al auto Jamie se sorprendió cuando le dijo –A la oficina de Edward-.

Dentro de la reunión de accionistas reinaba el caos. Eran en total 8 accionistas. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Irina, Mike, Esme, Zafrina y Ángela. Como siempre Mike Newton quería ocupar el cargo de presidente, era un hombre bueno pero tenía un muy blando corazón, cuando se votó, solo consiguió 3 votos. Luego propusieron a Emmett pero este declinó, no podía arriesgar su matrimonio. Zafrina, no tenía el menor interés en la empresa, ella era simplemente accionista hereditaria, su madre ayudó a Carlisle a formar la empresa y luego de eso, cuando la señora murió alguien tenía que hacerse cargo. Ángela podía hacerlo, tenía estudios elevados pero tenía miedo, su caso era similar al de Zafrina, su padre le había heredado las acciones pero nunca había tomado parte de nada.

Carlisle Cullen sabía que eso iba a pasar, por eso en un momento de tranquilidad había hablado con Bella sobre la idea que rondaba su mente. Hace un par de meses, contra la voluntad de Bella, Edward le había regalado un 10% de las acciones de la empresa, si lograba lo que se proponía, Bella podría ser la cabeza de la empresa. Edward le había comentado sobre las habilidades de Bella con los números, su interés por aprender por el manejo de la empresa y su colaboración con los proyectos.

Isabella Swan era lo que Carlisle Cullen necesitaba en su empresa.

-Quiero presentarles a la nueva jefa de Cullen T.… ella es Isabella Swan- Una mitad de la mesa de accionista se quedaron con la boca abierta, la otra… simplemente sonrió.

Eso lo hacía por ella y por Edward, era lo menos que podía hacer. Sabía los manejos de la empresa, conocía perfectamente el sistema, podía hacerlo. Necesitaba salir del hospital, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada sino terminaría muy mal.

Bella los saludó amablemente a todos, y tomó el lugar que Edward siempre tomaba.

-Votemos- ordenó Mike.

-Va a ganar, pero si quieres… ¿A favor?- pidió Carlisle.

-5… Bienvenida Bella- Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y Ángela votaron por ella.

-¡No tiene ni idea del manejo!- recriminó Mike, no mostrando su lado más gentil

-Solo le pido que confíe en mí, les demostraré a todos que sí puedo hacerlo- dijo Bella por primera vez, sonando firme.

-No tiene la cantidad de acciones necesarias- acotó Zafrina.

-Las personas que votaron por ella hacen más de la mitad de las acciones- dijo Carlisle sorpresivamente, Zafrina casi nunca decía nada. Carlisle levantó la reunión, acompañó junto con los Cullen hacia la oficina que antes era de Edward.

-Confío en ti- le dijo Carlisle tomándola de la mano.

-Confiamos Bella, suerte- murmuró Esme caminando con su esposo hacia el ascensor.

Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y entró a la oficina.

Lo haría por él.


	41. Chapter IIII Temporada II: Breath

**Capítulo 41: Breath**

Isabella Swan llegó el primer día de trabajo a las 8 de la noche a la clínica. Se había apresurado lo más posible, pero personalmente tenía que revisar los últimos movimientos de la empresa. Cuando entró al dormitorio Rosalie a estaba esperando junto con Nate.

-¡Tía Bella!- gritó Nate tirándose a las piernas de Bella.

-Cariño, no te he visto en varios días- le dijo Bella levantándolo en brazos.

-Tía Bella te he extrañado mucho- le dijo besando su mejilla ruidosamente.

-Yo también cariño… vamos a sentarnos con tu mami- dijo Bella yendo hacia donde Rosalie se había puesto.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?- preguntó Rosalie tomando a su pequeño en brazos.

-Cansado, me duele la vista- dijo Bella cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

-Nate, tu papá ya está viniendo- avisó Rose después de leer uno de los mensajes de texto. Nate asintió y jaló una silla para poderle ver la cara a su tío.

-El tío Edward se ve muy blanco… casi como tú- dijo señalando a Bella, quien rió.

-Está recuperando energía- dijo Bella yendo por detrás de él para abrazarlo.

-Es muy alto- fue su último comentario antes de dejar que Bella lo bajase. Bella se sentó de nuevo en e sillón y prendió su laptop.

-Nate, deja de moverte tanto estamos en un clínica- Bella había empezado a leer unos documentos. No quería ser descortés con Rose pero tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado.

-¿Algún progreso?- escuchó que Rose le preguntó a Annie, la enfermera de turno.

-Exactamente igual- contestó con voz seca. Bella no se sorprendió, la respuesta era siempre la misma. Tenía buenos signos vitales, buenas respuestas cardiacas pero parecía no querer despertar.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, el celular de Bella empezó a sonar.

-Dime Janine- dijo en modo de saludo.

-Cariño, mañana hay video conferencia para la sucursal de Turquía- Genial, ya se aumentaba el trabajo al enfrentar a diferentes sucursales.

-Claro, ¿me mandaste la información?-

-Sí, es bastante larga- Bella botó un bufido.

-Gracias, mañana estaré ahí a las 8 en punto- Isabella cortó la llamada. Abrió su correo, descargó el archivo y bajó la iluminación de su laptop, sus ojos la estaban matando.

-Tu papá nos espera abajo, despídete de tus tíos- dijo Rosalie después de un rato. Guardó su revista y abrigó a Nate.

-Adiós tía… cuídate tío Edward- Bella le dio un beso a la mejilla a ambos. Cuando los sintió alejarse se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Edward.

-Vuelve, por favor, no me dejes acá- dijo tomándole la mano.

-Tenemos tantas cosas por hacer, regresa- le rogó besándole la mejilla.

-Alice ya entró a los 8 meses, se ve enorme su barriga- empezó a contarle Bella, le hablaba como si él la escuchara.

-Todos preguntan por ti en la oficina, te mandan sus mejores deseos- Por el otro lado las enfermeras chismoseaban sobre lo que escuchaban, hasta que el doctor del piso las ahuyentó, nadie sabía cómo era estar en su situación.

-Te extraño mucho- dijo Bella secándose las lágrimas que habían salido.

-Señorita Swan, faltan 10 minutos para que termine el horario de visita- Bella asintió sin voltear a mirar al doctor.

-Gracias- se limitó a murmurar. Sintió cerrar la puerta, recogió su laptop, se puso sus lentes negros sin importar que eran casi las 10 de la noche.

-Te amo- le dijo al oído a Edward antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

[…]

En el pent-house reinaba el silencio. Ni bien Bella entró se cambió de ropa, puso a calentar la terma para bañarse dentro de un rato y continuó leyendo lo que necesitaba para mañana. Eran alrededor de las 12 cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su hermano directamente.

-Ahí vamos- se limitó a contestar Bella mientras ponía a calentar más café.

-¿Estarás comiendo, verdad?- Bella se congeló inmediatamente, corrió al refrigerador para sacar comida congelada.

-Justo me estaba friendo un pedazo de pollo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está la abuela?- Bella tomó el comino para condimentar la carne… era su segunda comida del día si el café contaba como comida.

-Consternada por lo que te está pasando. ¿Es cierto que ahora eres la cabeza de la compañía?- Bella se reprendió mentalmente, no le había contado nada a su hermano.

-Sí… necesito hablarte de algo un poco delicado. ¿Estás solo?- preguntó dejando a fuego bajo la hornilla y sentándose en el mueble de la sala.

-Si-

-Creo que fue papá quien le ocasionó el accidente a Edward… ¿te acuerdas de tus acciones de la empresa familiar?- James por el otro lado no salía de su sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que sea tan rata- comentó.

-Tengo esa maldita corazonada de que no me estoy equivocando-Bella empezaría a hacer las investigaciones ni bien el asunto de la empresa estuviera en marcha.

-Tengo alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer con mis acciones… tienes la carta poder, puedes hacer lo que desees con ella. Pero piensa en las consecuencias. Aparte no vas a poder manejar dos empresas a la vez- Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Su idea no era manejar ambas empresas.

-Pienso disolverla- confesó.

-Bella, no lo hagas… vas a hundir todo el trabajo de nuestros padres… entiendo que papá te hizo daño pero mamá no tiene la culpa. Piensa en los trabajadores, Bella tú no eres así- Bella no quería dejar a personas inocentes sin trabajo pero Charlie Swan tenía que pagar lo que había hecho.

-Desde que divorciaron no la he visto. La última vez que hablé con ella fue a inicios del mes pasado… ¿sabes dónde está ahora?- Charlie y Renne Swan habían decidido separarse en el mes de Febrero. Su madre se había hartado de la situación tensa que siempre vivía con él y el facto detonante era el hecho que Charlie no la dejaba ver a ninguno de sus hijos.

-Me llamó hace un rato, está en Estambul… me dijo que después de eso regresa, quiere estar contigo, ya se enteró del accidente de Edward- Podía considerarse una maldad que Bella no le hubiese contado a su madre sobre el accidente de Edward, pero lamentablemente durante esos meses la relación madre-hija no había avanzado, se había congelado un poco.

-Con tanta cosa, no he podida ni si quiera llamarla- se justificó Bella.

-¿Has hablado con Drew?-

-Sí, algunas veces- la verdad es que había evitado hablar con el que fue su doctor desde hace días. Él la llamaba pero ella lo enviaba al buzón de voz. Con la sesión de fotos que habían salido al aire el mes pasado, Drew había dado por finalizado el tratamiento.

-¿Qué te dice?-

-Que sea fuerte por Edward y por mí- eso le diría si hablaran.

-Bree no lo sabe, ¿verdad?-

-En el Caribe no creo que pueda entender el titular- dijo Bella tratando de hacer una broma.

Definitivamente la situación se le iba a salir de las manos cuando Bree llegara. La había evitado también, pero no faltaba poco para que se enterase de la verdad.

-Te va a querer matar cuando se entere- Bella se puso nerviosa por el otro lado de la línea.

-Falta solo una semana, me lo perdonará, lo sé- dijo tratando de ser positiva.

-Voy a echarme a dormir, mándale saludos a la abuela, cuídense mucho- James no le creyó absolutamente nada pero entendió que para Bella era suficiente.

-Adiós hermanita- le dijo antes de cortar. Bella regresó a la cocina, terminó de freír la carne y se la comió junto con un pan, preparó su primera taza de café en esa hora y se sentó al frente de laptop para empezar a memorizar los datos sobre tres contratos que se iban a firmar.

[…]

En la mañana siguiente, la alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana, solo había dormido 4 horas. Se duchó, se cambió y bajó después de haberse tomado un vaso de jugo de naranja. Cuando los rayos del sol chocaron su piel, le quemaron el cuerpo… un gran día para que el verano llegara.

-¿Vamos a la clínica o a la oficina?- preguntó Jamie a modo de saludo.

-Oficina, espérame a las 5 para irnos- Jamie asintió y empezaron el rumbo.

-Suerte señorita Bella- dijo Jamie antes de estacionar.

-Gracias Jamie- contestó Bella antes de acomodarse el cabello y salir para enfrentar a los paparazzis.

-¡Isabella, mira para la cámara!- gritó uno de ellos, Bella no podía verlos gracias a los muros que construían su seguridad.

-¡Quítate los lentes!- gritó otro. Nunca haría eso, nadie tenía porque ver sus grandes ojeras.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- la saludó la recepcionista.

-Buenos días- contestó con voz seca. En el ascensor miró su reflejo, el vestido de mangas de acero color azul cielo, la hacía parecer relajada y tranquila pero adentro de Bella Swan todo estaba estallando. Aprovechó para retocarse el maquillaje en los ojos y ponerse algo de rubor en las mejillas.

-Lee esto con cuidado, están preparando la oficina de juntas ahorita- dijo Janine ni bien la vio entrar al piso.

-Ok- Bella empezó a leer de manera rápida lo que le había dado. Tomó de su oficina, los folders que necesitaba, los apuntes que había hecho y como siempre antes de salir de esa oficina, miraba la foto que Edward tenía en su escritorio, la de la sesión de fotos en Diciembre del año pasado.

-¿Lista?... atácalos- Bella tomó un respiro antes de abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita presidenta- saludó uno de los empresarios.

-Buenos días a todos. Supongo que ya me conocen- Bella tomó asiento en la cabeza de la mesa.

-Empezamos- anunció trayendo la atención de todos hacia ella. Los empresarios abrieron los folders que se les había dado al momento de entrar a la sala.

-Primer punto en la lista… costo mensual- Bella se mostró asegura al momento de decir esto y empezó a explicar su punto de vista.

[…]

Ya llevaba 6 horas encerrados ahí adentro y nadie parecía querer colaborar.

-Nosotros quedamos con el señor Cullen otra cosa- Bella ya había escuchado eso alrededor de 4 veces.

-Lo entiendo, pero ya no están tratando con él, lo están haciendo conmigo- explicó Bella. El turco la miraba con mala cara.

-Señorita pero… -

-Mire, lo analiza bien hoy día con su personal y mañana volvemos a hablar. ¿Ese era el punto final?- lo interrumpió Bella.

-Si- responde otro turco.

-Ok, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Avísele a mi secretaria el horario de la reunión de mañana cuando la coordinen- un par parecían querer seguir discutiendo, peor el tiempo volaba y Bella tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-No puede ser… 1 de la tarde- dijo al ver el reloj de su oficina.

-Bella, revisa esto- dijo Janine entrando con una pila de folders.

-Ok- Bella se sentó junto con la taza de café que ya la estaba esperando. Sintió su celular vibrar, pero cuando vio que era el doctor Drew, lo mandó al buzón de voz. Bella demoró alrededor de dos horas en terminar todos los papeles, había subrayado con rojo todo lo que no le parecía correcto.

-No me gusta esta parte… fíjate en esto por favor- Janine asintió recibiendo los papeles.

-Recursos Humanos quiere hablar contigo- avisó Janine después de unos minutos. Bella se levantó de la silla sin soltar el intercomunicador.

-¿Hilton?-

-Sí, necesita hablar contigo urgente-

-Hazlo pasar- dijo Bella.

-Señorita Bella buenas tardes- la saludó un hombre alto con ojos oscuros.

-Dígame qué pasa- dijo Bella sin rodeos.

-Mi interna me está volviendo loco- Bella levantó su vista de la laptop. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Haber si entiendo, estoy trabajando hasta las 2 de la mañana en mi casa para poder sacar adelante esta empresa y usted me viene diciendo que, ¿no puede controlar a una adolescente de 24 años?- No agregó el hecho que ella era mayor solo por dos años. El señor Hilton pareció insultado, pero Bella no podía creerlo. Había ayudado a Edward a elegirlo, era un hombre de 47 años, había radicado en el extranjero durante 15 años antes de regresar a su país natal.

-Me está volviendo loco, se lo juro-

-Salga de mi oficina- se limitó a decir Bella, no pensó en hacer algo al respecto pero se acordó que no había conocido a los internos de este año.

-Janine-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Janine por el otro lado.

-Tráeme a los tres internos, no he tenido el placer de conocerlos, por favor-

-Aquí están- avisó después de un rato Janine. Bella bajó la tapa de su laptop y se paró para recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-

-Buenos días señorita Swan- saludaron los tres a coro. A simple vista podías ver los estragos de los niños emocionados que empezaron. Los tres estaban hechos un desastre, las chicas estaban despeinadas y el chico se veía cansado.

-¿Cómo están pasando sus primeras semanas?.. Perdón por no presentarme antes, hemos estado un poquito inestables- dijo Bella sonriéndoles.

-Un trabajo muy complicado pero muy interesante- dijo una de las chicas.

-Vayamos al grano, pongan lo mejor de sí, esfuércense, sé que todos quieren un puesto acá- los tres asintieron.

-Disculpe la indiscreción pero… ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Cullen?- preguntó el chico.

-Él está en un coma transitorio- murmuró volteándose peor siempre con la frente en alto. Nadie necesitaba saber lo sensible que era con el tema.

-Lo lamentamos- murmuró una de las chicas.

-Lo sé, yo también, no saben cuánto-

-Quiero saber quien está en Recursos Humanos- cambió de tema radicalmente.

-Yo- respondió la rubia.

-El señor Hilton está un poquito irritado porque lo estás sacando de quicio-

-Estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi boca- murmuró apenada. Bella sonrió porque le recordaba a ella, siempre imponiendo sus ideas sobre los demás.

-Al final del año quien se quede debe haber aprendido nuestro sistema, pero muy aparte de lo financiero debe saber tratar a la gente, buscamos personas comprometidas con lo que hacen, y eso va para todos, ¿entendido?- dijo con voz dura. Zachary pensó que su nueva jefa era bipolar.

-Entendido- murmuraron los tres.

-Pueden retirarse a su hora de almuerzo-

-Gracias, hasta luego- murmuró el joven. Cuando los tres salieron Bella continuó revisando archivos en su laptop. Ahí es cuando recién entendió que Edward no mentía cuando decía que era un trabajo arduo. Habían discutida varias veces por eso, cuando Edward se concentraba demasiado en el trabajo Bella se sentía alejada de él, como si eso levantara un muro pero gracias a la perseverancia de Bella, Edward siempre sabía donde parar y dedicarla tiempo a su novia.

-¿Vas a salir?- Bella levantó su mirada hacia Janine.

-Ya mandé a pedir comida, gracias- Janine asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. El celular de Bella volvió a vibrar, era Drew.

-Drew, que gusto hablar contigo- dijo Bella.

-El placer es mío, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, bien- dijo Bella tratando de escucharse segura.

-¿Cuándo pasaras para poder conversar?-

-En uno de estos días te caigo por ahí- Bella necesitaba colgar el estúpido teléfono. Ahora que había hablado con él podía ignorarlo por una par de días más.

-Sin importar que hayas terminado tu tratamiento sabes que cuentas con nosotros-

-Muchas gracias, ustedes son como mi familia extendida… estoy a punto de recibir a un par de empresarios, te tengo que dejar-

-Suerte hija- Bella colgó el teléfono y lo tiró al suelo. No podía con todo, no podía se repetía mentalmente mientras se tiraba al piso llorando.

[…]

Lo necesitaba ver, aunque ni si quiera le hablara necesita verlo. Tomó sus cosas, se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y corrió hacia el ascensor.

-Su pedido señorita Swan- Bella se sorprendió al ver al joven parado delante de ella, tomó su ensalada y le pagó con un billete de 50 dólares.

-Gracias- dijo antes de entrar al ascensor, apretó el botón para el primer piso y cuando llegó fue directo al auto.

-Hola- le dijo a Jamie.

-Señorita Bella, ¿a la clínica?- Bella asintió, durante todo el trayecto pudo evitar las lágrimas pero las pesadillas que tenía en las noches parecían regresa una y otra vez.

-Gracias, espérame no me voy a demorar- Jamie asintió. Bella llegó hacia el cuarto de Edward rogando porque no hubiese nadie adentro, botó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba vacío.

-Hola- le murmuró Bella acercándose hacia él.

-Vengo de pasada rápida, la oficina me estaba sofocando- agregó tomándole de la mano, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin poder evitarlas.

-Ojalá no me esté equivocando con las decisiones que estoy tomando-

-Ya tu cabello se está nivelando, crece muy rápido- murmuró tomándole los mechones del cabello cobrizo.

-Lucha por nosotros mi amor, lucha por salir de donde estés- le pidió entre lágrimas. Bella se quedó sentada frente a él alrededor de media hora, donde solo pudo rezar porque regresara, lo necesitaba junto con ella.

-Te amo- fue lo último que le dijo antes de besarle la mejilla, tomar sus cosas y bajar hacia el auto.

-Estos zapatos me van a destrozar los pies- comentó Bella en la mitad del camino.

-¿Quiere que le cuente algo?-

-Dime- pidió Bella.

-Edward me hacía dar vueltas y vueltas las primeras semanas que tuvo que entrar aquí- Bella negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

-A veces podía saber que estaba a punto de pedirme que nos fuéramos a su casa- agregó Jamie recordando los años anteriores.

-Tenía mucho miedo al principio, yo estoy exactamente igual- confesó Bella por primera vez, no se lo había dicho ni a Edward. Tenía miedo de fracasar y decepcionarlos a todos.

-Lo va a hacer bien- eso era lo que Bella necesitaba, alguien quien le dijese que todo estaría bien.

-Gracias Jamie, gracias- dijo Bella siendo sincera. Subió en el ascensor mientras se recomponía a ella misma. La oficina había vuelto en marcha, Bella entró a la oficina sin hablar con alguien, se sentó a seguir revisando sus cosas mientras tomaba su tercera taza de café, los párpados le pesaban demasiado por la falta de sueño, peor tenía que resistir solo por unas tres horas más.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó desconcentrándolo.

-Buenas tardes- contestó sorprendida porque la llamada no hubiese pasado primero por Janine.

-¿Hablo a la oficina del señor Cullen?- le preguntó una voz femenina.

-Sí- contestó Bella.

-¿Se encontrará él?-

-No señorita- probablemente era la única persona en toda Nueva York que no sabía que le había pasado al multimillonario empresario Edward Cullen.

-¿Podría dejarle un recado?-

-Claro- contestó Bella.

-Lo llamamos por la oferta que hizo por la casa en el Upper East Side, él nos dijo que para estas fechas ya habría dado el fondo final, también nos informó que iría a verla por los cambios finales pero todavía no hemos recibido la visita- Bella se quedó muda.

Edward iba a comprar una casa.


	42. Chapter IV Temporada II: Rather be dead

**Capítulo 42: Rather be dead**

_-Tu papá ha decidido algo muy importante cariño… quiere que Belle esté a cargo de la empresa- era mi madre. No podía verla pero la escuchaba todo el tiempo durante un espacio corto de tiempo._

_-Le dije que si estaba de acuerdo, Bella puede hacerlo pero debes regresar mi amor, ella te necesita muchísimo- ¡Maldita sea quería salir de aquí! _

_Luchaba cada momento que estaba consciente pero no podía, no lograba superar el cuarto negro donde estaba._

_Luchaba por quedarme, por poderle responder pero una luz negra me jalaba de nuevo._

_Cuando pude escuchar de nuevo era Alice quien me hablaba._

_-Bella está mal Edward, vuelve por ella por favor- Mi Bella estaba recayendo, lo sabía, Bella no estaba lista todavía. Tenía que regresar por ella._

_Tenía que volver para vivir de nuevo fue lo último que pensé antes de caer de nuevo._

[…]

Bella estaba sentada en su oficina repasando algunas cifras que necesitaba saber. Cuando dieron las 3 bajó y se subió al auto. Jamie se sorprendió porque no conocía la dirección pero logró ubicarla.

-¿En verdad no sabías nada?- le preguntó Bella antes de bajar del auto. Pudo ver como los ojos de Jamie eran sinceros al decir –Nunca lo traje acá, se lo juro- Bella asintió y le pidió que la esperase alrededor de una hora.

-¿La señorita Swan?- preguntó una señorita antes de que Bella pudiese tocar el timbre.

-Buenas tardes, exacto, esa soy yo- dijo Bella rápidamente.

-Pase- Bella se quedó asombrada con la primera vista. Una casa del Upper East Side era muy elegante, tenía pinturas de artistas famosos colgando, siempre con una decoración que mostrase que el dueño tenía una cuenta bancaria acumulada.

-Wow, es sorprendente a primera vista- dijo sin evitar poder tocar un cuadro que estaba ni bien entrabas, era la imagen que se habían tomado el frente de la Torre Eiffel. Bella tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas mientras volteaba y seguía a la joven.

-Lo sé, empecemos por la sala principal- dijo señalando un salón grande que tenía varios sillones blancos con cojines marrones claros. La alfombra del piso era de diferentes tonos entre amarillos, rojos y cremas. Las paredes eran blancas y tenían cuados colgados, eran imágenes que solo ellos dos entendían y uno era un cuadro pequeños que habían visto en una exposición de arte en Mónaco.

-Esta es la cocina- Bella se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos pero la siguió. La cocina continuaba con el patrón de paredes blancas y de decoraciones en colores tierras.

-Me acabo de enamorar- dijo Bella mientras pasaba la mano por la cocina y la encimera. Todo era perfecto… ¡se podía ver a ella misma horneando! Todo era moderno pero se notaba que era lo mejor en cocina.

-El señor Cullen pidió ciertas modificaciones, dijo que a usted le gustaría más si este cuarto fuera más espacioso-

-Es cierto, me gusta la cocina- Bella asintió. La señorita avanzó escaleras arriba mostrándole las fotos en blanco y negro que había de ellos dos decorando las paredes.

-Este es el dormitorio principal, como podrá ver es muy elegante- era elegante pero no pretencioso, era una cama con un respaldo de madera con espacios para acomodar libros. Al lado izquierdo cerca al ventanal había una lámpara delgada, al otro lado había una planta artificial. Las paredes seguían siendo blancas pero el armario era de vidrio, se notaba la separación en la mitad y a la espalda estaba un pequeño armario abierto con las toallas. Bella avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio el baño. Era una sala de baño para dos, tenía dos lavados, dos asientos a los lados opuestos pero una ducha grande. También tenía una jacuzzi al fondo.

-¿Cuánto es el fondo final?- preguntó Bella cerrando la puerta del baño.

-3 millones- Bella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. -¿Cuánto cuesta en total?- preguntó, la joven sonrió y le dijo- 25 millones de dólares-.

-Como sabrá usted, el señor Cullen no está en condiciones de dar el fondo, pero yo sí, ¿qué tendría que hacer?- la señorita asiente y le explica -Muy sencillo, nos puede dar un cheque o depositarlo usted en nuestra cuenta-

-Prefiero darle un cheque- dice sacando su chequera y su lapicero. Sin esos 3 millones se quedaría con considerablemente menos en su cuenta principal, pero valía la pena. Edward había pagado por la casa, las remodelaciones, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, ese sería su hogar muy pronto, ahí criarían a sus hijos, invitarían a sus familias, ahí formarían en verdad una familia.

-Tome- dijo Bella tendiéndole el cheque, la señorita asintió, lo guardó en su bolsillo y la escoltó hasta la salida.

-No se va a arrepentir, es una casa demasiado hermosa-

-Desearía haberla podido ver con él- confiesa Bella con añoranza.

-La entiendo, pero para cuando el despierte, usted le puede dar la sorpresa- Bella asintió mostrando una sonrisa educada. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a su oficina, a continuar trabajando.

[…]

Había regresado a la oficina hace menos de dos horas cuando su puerta se abrió de repente.

-Isabella Swan, no te he visto en 5 días- anunció una Alice muy embarazada mientras avanzaba con las manos en sus caderas.

-Alice, lo siento, siempre visito a Edward por las noches- se excusó Bella dándole un abrazo y un sofá para que se sentara.

-Esto parece estar andando bien- dijo Alice dándole el visto bueno al trabajo que venía realizando Bella.

-Pero tu corazón no, ¿verdad?- agregó al ver la mirada vacía que Bella le daba a uno de los cuadros que estaban en el escritorio.

-No- le dijo Bella levantando la mirada para evitar las lágrimas… odiaba ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo, su alma estaba encerrada en ese cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo de Edward.

-Ya van…-

-Tres semanas Alice, tres semanas- dice Bella precipitadamente, no quería ser descortés pero no era necesario que alguien se lo recordase.

-Debes respirar, concéntrate en pasar un día a la vez- eso era lo que Alice hacia, por ella y su bebé.

-Esta es una foto muy bonita- añade levantándose con cuidado para tomarla.

-Fue en Monte-Carlo- comentó Bella.

-¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?- agrega viendo como le cuesta levantarse.

-Todavía falta, lo sé, mi hija no va a nacer hasta que Edward despierte, lo sé- agregó Alice muy convencida.

-No he podido ver a Esme, ¿Cómo está?- No había visto a nadie que no fuese Edward, las enfermeras, Janine y Jamie.

-Está un poco más animada, lo visita en la mañana porque sabe que tú no puedes ahora- Bella asiente con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame- murmura cuando su teléfono personal empieza a sonar.

-Cariño, soy yo Renné- Bella se arrepiente de no haber leído la pantalla, una madre perspectiva preocupada por la relación maternal no era lo que necesitaba ahorita.

-Mamá dime-

-Necesitamos hablar Bella- ¿Hablar? No, Bella Swan necesitaba dormir y comer, en ese orden.

-Ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, déjame ver el fin de semana, yo te llamo. Qué bueno que ya estés por aquí- era parcialmente cierto, le alegraba que estuviese cerca de ella pero no demasiado cerca. Su mamá murmuró un _´ok´_ y Bella colgó.

-¿Cómo está llevando tu papá el divorcio?- pregunta Alice después de colgar.

-No lo he visto desde el anuncio oficial- dice Bella recordando cuando su mamá la llamó para contarle, Bella sentía alivio porque Renné no quisiese seguir a las sombras de Charlie Swan. Gracias a esto, se había dedicado de lleno a la organización que ya se había abierto el mes anterior. Esa era una de las razones por la que estaba afuera, buscaba mas patrocinadores para llegar aún más lejos.

-Debe estar sufriendo mucho-

-Supongo- se limita a decir Bella. Alice quiere comentar otra cosa pero Janine las interrumpe.

-Chicas disculpen la interrupción, la sucursal de China quiere hablar contigo- Bella asiente y Alice sabe que es hora de irse.

-Cuida a esta hermosa bebé- dice Bella acariciando la panza de Alice, esta asiente y abraza a su amiga.

-Gracias, cuídate tú- eso iba por las ojeras enormes que poseía y porque la ropa que usaba le quedaba muy holgada.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- pregunta Bella ni bien entra en contactos con los chinos.

-Hemos tenido ciertos conflictos señorita Swan, no nos han llegado ciertos materiales que necesitamos- Bella miró sorprendida la pantalla, sabía sobre que estaba hablando el hombre, todo parecía estar en orden ayer en la noche.

-¿Sabe algo sobre el retraso?- preguntó.

-Me dicen que salieron el día que nos indicaron pero no llegan, si no los tengo no puedo trabajar- respondió uno de ellos.

-Ok, lo entiendo, voy a ver personalmente porque no ha llegado, mándele la lista a mi secretaria por favor, dentro de un par de horas lo contactaré-

-Gracias- dijo el chino antes de cortar la video conferencia.

-Mira lo que ha pasado- dijo Bella ni bien vio a Janine en su escritorio, Janine leyó los apuntes de Bella.

-Wayne- dijo sin más.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Edward ha querido despedirlo desde hace semanas, te lo voy a pasar, cómetelo vivo- Bella asintió y entró a su oficina.

Cuando a Bella le pasaron la llamada el hombre murmuró un débil ´_Buenos días´. ¿Días? ¡Ya era de tarde!_

-Buenas tardes señor Wayne, espero no levantarlo- dijo Bella de manera burlona.

-Señorita Swan, dígame, estoy a sus servicios- Bella rodó los ojos, se lo podía imaginar tirado al frente de su escritorio durmiendo.

-¿Qué pasó con el cargamento que iba para China?- preguntó directamente.

-En realidad, le hicimos seguimientos pero solo las dos primeras horas, pensamos que había llegado a salvo- ¡Ese era el problema de algunas personas… pensar!

-¿Se le paga para hacerle seguimiento por dos horas o para las 8 horas y media que dura su traslado?- El hombre del otro lado de la línea parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra.

-Nunca ha habido problemas- contestó luego de unos minutos.

-Bueno ahora resulta que sí los ha habido- dijo Bella subiéndole dos tonos a su volumen.

-Deme una solución- agregó.

-Le haré seguimiento, me comunicaré con el capitán- Wayne parecía aturdido por el otro lado. Bella colgó sin más y salió de la oficina.

-Hay que mandar otro cargamento igual, no queda de otra, mientras que se comuniquen con el capitán va a pasar bastante tiempo- Janine negó con la cabeza.

-Dale media hora- Bella aceptó la propuesta de Janine, entró a su oficina nuevamente y junto con su café, se sentó a revisar el correo.

Como Janine dijo luego de media hora, el asunto estaba solucionado, Bella se comunicó con la sucursal de China, les informó lo que había pasado y les aseguró que en menos de ocho horas, los materiales habrían llegado.

El día pasó más lento de lo habitual, por primera vez en la oficina, Bella solo tuvo que prepararse para una reunión que tendría el día siguiente. Bella había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía ni que día era. Revisó preocupada su celular, era miércoles 23 de Mayo … casi un mes.

[…]

Bella salió disparada de la oficina, Jamie la recibió y la condujo al lugar de siempre.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al ascensor la llamaron por teléfono -¿Señorita Swan?- preguntaron por el otro lado de la línea.

-Ella habla, dígame-

-Tenemos un inconveniente, tenemos a una señorita que dice ser conocida del señor Cullen- Bella se quedó sorprendida.

-Estoy en el ascensor, ahorita llego- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella se puso sus lentes negros.

-Dígame, ¿Quién es?- le preguntó a Uli, una de las enfermeras que ya la conocían.

-Ella- dijo señalándole disimuladamente a una pelirroja.

-Hola, no te conozco, ¿eres familiar de Edward?-la chica pareció sorprendida.

-No, soy una amiga de él- Bella frunció el entrecejo… ¿una amiga de Edward?

-Tú eres su novia- afirmó la chica, Bella asintió todavía pensativa.

-Yo soy su ex novia, Penélope. Fuimos novios en la secundaria- Bella le sonrió de manera educada y un poco más tranquila… Penélope Krimmer fue la primera novia de Edward, su relación solo duró 2 meses.

-¿Tú eres la que se fue a Australia?- preguntó Bella tratando de confirmar lo que pensaba.

-Sí, regresé hace un par de meses atrás, Edward…- Bella rodó los ojos… quería un tiempo a solas con su novio sin incluir a su ex.

-¿Bella?- la susodicha volteó al reconocer la voz.

-Tracy, hace tiempo que no te veía- Bella la abrazó cariñosamente. Tracy sí era una de las amigas de Edward que conocía.

-Ella es Penélope- agregó presentándolas.

-Hola, un placer- dijo Penélope, su voz era suave y muy cariñosa.

-Ellas van a pasar conmigo- avisó Bella a Uli, quien asintió.

-Siento muchísimo esto, es por seguridad, uno no sabe que loco podría rondar por acá- explicó cuando ya estaban adentro de la habitación.

-¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Penélope mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Edward. Para Bella no pasó desapercibido el hecho que le tocó el brazo.

-Estábamos en la boda de mi mejor amiga, salimos y se le ocurrió pararse en la pista empezó a hablar pero un carro aceleró… lo atropelló-

-Eso es terrible, Nueva York no es una ciudad segura- Bella recordó que Penélope había estado en Australia estudiando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto Tracy quien se mantuvo sentada desde que entraron, el embarazo la tenía cansada casi todo el tiempo.

-Ya vamos a entrar el mes… cambiemos el tema, no quiero ponerme sensible- dijo tratando de hacer una broma.

-Edward comentó que te fuiste a estudiar veterinaria- agregó dirigiéndose a Penélope.

-Sí, ya terminé hace tiempo pero Australia tiene tanta variedad animal, que me conquistó- comentó ella.

-¿Será un niño o una niña?-le preguntó Bella a Tracy, quien sonrió.

-Niño, estoy programada para Junio- en ese momento entró Alice a la habitación.

-Tracy- dijo abrazándola.

-Penélope- Es decir, Alice se conocía a todo el mundo. Con cuidado jaló una silla y se sentó al lado de Bella.

-Hoy ha sido día de visita, en la mañana estuvo acá Irina y Axel- comentó antes de darle un beso a Bella. Pasaron unos minutos hablando sobre la última colección que Alice sacaría a final de año, inspirada en una mujer actual, decidida y fuerte pero siempre glamorosa.

Bella cerró los ojos aprovechando sus lentes negros, tiró su cabeza hasta chocar contra la pared repetidas veces. Ese no era el concepto que tenía de una noche tranquila, sabía que últimamente estaba de mal humor pero el no dormir bien tenía sus consecuencias.

-Harper- dijo sorprendida al ver que la pequeña se le tiraba encima.

-Hola- le dijo la niña antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, luego volteo dejando su cabello largo en la cara de Bella.

-No llores cariño, se va a poner bien- le murmuró al ver como a la pequeña se le caían las lágrimas.

-Él también está botando lágrimas- le dijo Rosalie sorprendida. Todas se acercaron a la cama.

-Va a reaccionar Bella, va a reaccionar- dijo Alice emocionada tomándola del brazo. Bella se paró con cuidado y antes de que Rosalie saliese a llamar al doctor dijo -Lleva haciendo eso desde la semana pasada, no es ningún avance, es una reacción de que nos está escuchando- murmuró con la voz vacía conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Escuchaste eso Harper?- murmuró Rosalie tratando de animarla. Penélope se quedó observando a Bella con cuidado, su cabello era hermoso y caía como una cascada en su espalda, sus ojos chocolates eran del tamaño exacto pero no tenían vida, no veías ese brillo. Tracy y Penélope se miraron y entendieron que era momento de irse, alguien se iba a desmoronar emocionalmente y no querían quedarse a verlo.

-Regresa pronto, te extraño mucho tío- escuchó Bella decir a Harper, ella retrocedió y se acerco a la puerta con la intención de ir al baño.

-Que indefenso se ve- le murmuró débilmente Bella a Alice, Bella la abrazó con fuerza.

-Suena tu teléfono- dijo Alice luego de soltarse.

-¿Aló?- preguntó al no reconocer el número en el identificador.

-Soy tu papá- Bella se excusó y salió al pasadizo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de forma fría.

-Hablar contigo cariño- ¿Cariño? … quería sacarla de quicio.

-No quiero hablar contigo… no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Hasta que coordine con mis abogados agregó mentalmente.

-Vamos a hablar aunque tenga que ir a la clínica y arrastrarte de los pelos- Bella tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Charlie Swan no pedía permiso, Charlie hacia lo que quería.

-Vete al demonio, nos veremos cuando yo diga- iba a colgar pero Charlie gritó -¡Isabella te quiero en mi oficina mañana a las 4 de la tarde, sino no estás acá, te vas a arrepentir!- quería contestarle, quería mandarlo a la mismísimo infierno para que sufriera tanto como ella lo hizo pero eso sería causar más daño. Colgó el teléfono y entró a la sala de nuevo. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella pero Bella categóricamente se puso sus lentes negros.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos, quedamos en tomar un café, ¿te nos unes Bella?- preguntó Tracy.

-No gracias, tengo que trabajar- dijo Bella dándoles una sonrisa educada.

-Para otra será- dijo Penélope. Todas se despidieron, Rosalie fue junto con Harper hacia la cafetería dejando a Bella sola con la única Cullen que no tenía miedo de decir nada.

-¿Bella?- le preguntó Alice tratando de captar su atención. Bella se paró mirando hacia la ventana que siempre paraba cerrada, podías ver la luna junto con las estrellas.

-Dime- Bella cerró con fuerzas los ojos, no le iba a gustar lo que venía.

-Mírate- Alice se paró detrás de ella.

-Estoy casi tan blanca como un papel bond- fue lo único que dijo. Alice le buscó la mirada hasta que la encontró.

-Eso no es todo, estás demacrada- Bella quiso rodar los ojos. Se veía al espejo cada maldita mañana desde hace casi un mes, sabía como estaba.

-No estoy muy bien ahorita- se limitó a decir mirando hacia el piso. Alice iba a decir algo o tal vez lo hizo pero Bella no le prestaba atención.

-Te traje algo de comer- Bella volteo al escuchar una voz diferente, era Rosalie que venía con Haper quien comía un helado. ¿Un helado? Se preguntó Bella… luego recordó, era verano pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre se moría de frío?

-Se ve muy rico- comentó Alice quien tomó el taper y se lo dio a Bella.

-Hace tiempo que no probaba algo tan bueno- comentó Bella, eran tallarines a lo Alfredo, sabían demasiados dulces para su gusto pero con la mirada que Alice le daba era mejor comer y callar, era la única comida completa que había tenido en el día.

-Ya tenemos el cuarto del bebé listo- comentó Alice a lo que Bella dijo -¿Te gustaron las cosas que les compramos?-.

-Las amamos, en el especial los peluches- Harper se había sentado para leer uno de sus libros.

-¿Cómo está Jasper?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Trabajando extra para que pueda tomarse la licencia conmigo- contestó Alice sobando su barriga. Su pequeña pateaba como si Alice fuese el arco.

-¿Cómo va VS?- preguntó Bella después de terminar su comida.

-Es Mayo y no recibo la llamada, creo que será para el próximo año- comentó desilusionada.

-No pierdas las esperanzas- dijo Bella recordando que Edward siempre decía que Alice encabezaba la lista para presentarse en Noviembre. La noche continuó así de tranquila hasta que a las 9 y media todas se fueron por diferentes rumbos.

[…]

Bella entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la empresa de Charlie. A las 4 en punto a Bella le empezaron a reventar el teléfono privado y el de la oficina, cansada y harta por la situación Bella fue hacia la empresa.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- fue lo primero que dijo al ver a los abogados de su padre sentados junto con un montón de papeles.

-Son mis abogados- contestó su padre mirándola duramente. Charlie ladeó la cabeza indicándole a un joven que empezara alguna clase de presentación barata, Bella se volteó para largarse de ahí pero dos hombres enormes se lo impidieron. Con clase y elegancia, Isabella se sentó.

-Empiezo esto diciendo que… -

-¿Puede ir al grano? … a diferencia de usted yo tengo una empresa que dirigir- lo cortó Bella.

-¡Isabella!- gritó su padre golpeando la mesa. Bella no tenía la menor idea de que pasaba pero cuando vio entrar a su madre y a su hermano, no pudo más que desear con toda su alma que todo fuese una broma de mal gusto.


	43. Chapter V Temporada II: Finally home

**Capítulo 43: Finally home**

_N/A: Lo siento demasiado chicas… estoy estudiando para la universidad a diario y el tiempo me ganó. Muchas gracias por su comprensión._

-¿Qué pasa acá?- preguntó Renné Swan entrando a la sala de juntas. Tanto Charlie como Bella se quedaron helados.

-Señor Charlie- dijo el hombre que quería empezar las pruebas del caso.

-Entren, son bienvenidos a ver como Isabella me pide perdón luego de demostrarle que no soy el culpable del accidente de Edward- Bella rodó los ojos, quería largarse de ahí pero la mirada dura de su madre se lo impedía.

-¿Para eso estás haciendo una presentación con animación incluida?- preguntó Renne negando con la cabeza. Charlie podía destrozar al mismísimo estado norte americano en un par de horas pero nunca supo cómo tratar ni a su hija ni a su esposa. Tal vez por eso fue que decidió pedir por fin el divorcio.

-Salgan todos de acá- ordenó Renne. Todos miraron a Charlie quien no podía dejar que su ex esposa lo dejara en ridículo.

-Renne- murmuró tratando de que todo continuase como lo había planeado.

-Salgan- ordenó Renne. Los abogados agarraron sus maletines y se marcharon.

-Isabella- dijo Renne en es señal de saludo a su hija.

-Mamá- se limitó a decir Bella acomodándose los lentes negros.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Renne antes de sentarse en la cabecera de la silla. James tomó asiento al lado de Bella. Sin saber cómo esto se había convertido en una reunión familiar.

Charlie tomó el file que estaba al frente de él, tomó un lapicero y los estiró hacia Bella.

-Es un documento que dice que…. – pero Renne lo interrumpió leyendo ella misma el documento.

-¿Vas a disolver la empresa?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Bella tú no eres así, sabes todo lo que eso conlleva- agregó tratando de que Bella la mirase pero sabía que a través de sus lentes negros no había más que una mirada vacía.

-Él casi mata a mi novio- se limitó a decir. Bella estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Charlie…- advirtió Renne.

-No fui yo, estuve aquí todo el tiempo… para eso era la presentación- se excusó señalando el proyector.

-No hay nadie más y todos acá sabemos que tú me vas a dar las acciones que te corresponden- le dijo Bella a su mamá. Si obtenía las acciones de su mamá oficialmente sería la dueña de la empresa.

-Entonces, yo sería parte de la junta directiva- y luego podría hacer lo que quisiese agregó mentalmente.

-Isabella, no atropellé a tu novio- dijo Charlie entrando en desesperación.

-Charlie, ¿lo hiciste o no?- preguntó Renne mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo hice, pero como tu hija es una terca que no me escucha… -

-Él lo hizo- afirmó Bella duramente. Renne miró a su hija y Bella por fin recapacitó.

-Tienes razón, no me meteré con la empresa pero algo haré Charlie, algo haré- advirtió antes de pararse y tomar su bolso Gucci. Bella salió sin despedirse.

-Tú papá no lo hizo, sino lo hubiese confesado ya además…. Seamos realistas, no lo hubiese atropellado nada más- dijo Renne tomándola del brazo. Bella se tambaleó un poco, de pronto la oficina se sentía sin aire.

-Me siento…- Todo se volvió negro.

[…]

Alice Hale entraba emocionada a la oficina de Nueva York de Victoria's Secret. La habían citado temprano en la mañana y Alice no podía estar más emocionada, bueno en realidad si había… la pequeña Anastasia pateaba como si ya quisiera salir pero no… todavía no era tiempo.

-¿Alice Hale?- preguntó una señorita que tenía un file en la mano.

-Esa soy yo- contestó Alice sonriéndole. _Auch._ Anastasia se estaba moviendo.

-Sígame por acá por favor- en el camino hacia arriba Alice pudo ver a las famosas ángeles de VS. Miranda estaba probándose un bikini de tres piezas mientras que Candice se miraba al espejo acomodándose una falda a cuadros.

-Señora Hale bienvenida- Alice no había escuchado su apellido de casada tantas veces en un día, para documento firmaba con el pero para negocios había aprendido que ser una Cullen abría varias puertas.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Alice extendiéndole la mano a una de las editoras.

-Queríamos informarle que recibimos su solicitud el año pasado. Ha encabezado la lista desde entonces … hemos decidido que- Auch. Mierda esto era un dolor enorme.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la editora. Alice tuvo que tragarse la lengua para no gritar. La espalda parecía que se le iba a arquear. Anastasia pateaba cada vez más fuerte y fue ahí cuando Alice reconoció las contracciones que pasaron a los segundos.

-¿Está en labor de parto?- preguntó la señorita. Alice asintió mientras tomaba su bolso, sacó su celular y se lo dio a la mujer.

-Marque el número tres, es la ambulancia- la señorita hizo lo que se le ordenó pero casi suelta el teléfono al oír el grito que dio Alice. Las contracciones se hacían cada vez mas seguidas.

-Apúrese- ordenó Alice mientras se tomaba la cintura con fuerza. La señorita indicó la dirección y colgó cuando le confirmaron que ya estaban en marcha. Bastó que dijese, ´Alice Cullen´ para que toda la clínica estuviese en movimiento.

-Ayúdeme a bajar por el ascensor- la señorita asintió y junto con otras dos jóvenes la ayudaron a llegar al primer piso, todas las sostenían cada vez que sentía las contracciones.

La ambulancia llegó a los minutos y Alice fue trasladada en una camilla.

[…]

Esme caminaba apurada por los pasillos de la clínica. Iba retrasada para una reunión que había preparada desde hace semanas pero lo más importante era ver a su hijo, como lo hacia a diario lo afeitaría y le cepillaría la maraña que tenía en la cabeza, luego se iría y volvería en la tarde.

-Señora Cullen gusto en verla- saludó una de las enfermeras. Esme asintió y le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Buenos días hijo- dijo Esme acercándose para darle un beso, luego fue hacia el estante donde tenía todo lo necesario para afeitarlo.

-Ya vas a regresar, algo me lo dice cariño- le dijo mientras lo hacía. Esa mañana se había levantado con la sensación de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir. El sexto sentido de madre no podía fallarle.

A Esme le ocurrió algo inusual mientras lo afeitaba, le cortó en el mentón con la afeitadora, con cuidado se levantó para encontrar un curita.

-Por eso uso la de triple afiladora mamá- Esme soltó la afeitadora y el tarro de agua. Volteó sin poder creerlo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-No llores- le pidió Edward con una voz un poco débil.

Esme abrazó a su hijo sin darse cuenta que el pobre Edward estaba adolorido por no haber usado sus músculos en un mes.

-Hijo- murmuró Esme mientras le llenaba la cara de besos, Edward río quedadamente.

-Mamá, ya estoy bien- dijo Edward tratando de alejarla, amaba a su madre pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Tengo que llamar a Bella- Edward asintió emocionado. –La pobre ha estado en su propio infierno personal- agregó para ella misma. Bella no contestó lo que era raro, siempre andaba al pendiente de su teléfono, Esme iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró a una Rosalie con su ropa de gimnasio.

-Despertaste- dijo Rosalie soprendida.

-Cuñada, desde el más allá podía escuchar todos tus comentarios sarcásticos- Edward dijo esto con una voz lenta pero sin perder el sentido del humor. Rose rió.

-Tengo que llamar al doctor- dijo Esme.

-¿Podrías llamar a Bella por mi?- Rosalie asintió mientras Esme salía emocionada a hablarle al doctor.

-Suéltalo- dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente.

-Nos has hecho pasar un verdadero calvario. Ella está vacía- dijo Rosalie antes de apretar el botón ´Llamar´. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, su Bella estaba sufriendo.

[…]

**Al mismo tiempo**

Bella abrió los ojos con pesar, estaba recostada en un mueble con algodón y alcohol en su nariz.

-Come- ordenó Renne dándole un plato con diferentes comidas. Bella se sentó con cuidado, buscó inmediatamente sus lentes, pero no los encontró. Estaba en problemas.

-Gracias… la presión me está destruyendo- dijo sin mirarla a la cara. Cuando quiso voltearse se topó con su reflejo, sus ojos se veían aun mas hundidas que esta mañana y su piel se veía desgastada.

-Felizmente que tu hermano estaba cerca- comentó Reene distrayendo a Bella quien empezó a comer.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Bella de repente.

-Son las 7 y media- Bella abrió los ojos. ¡tenía que regresar a la oficina!

-Necesito volver a la oficina- dijo tomando su bolso que estaba al costado pero seguía sin encontrar sus lentes.

-Bella no estás bien…- dijo su mamá tomándola del brazo. Bella tiró de el y se paró rápidamente.

-Cuídate mamá- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrar. Cubrió su rostro gracias a su largo cabello. Jamie la esperaba preocupado pero Bella entró sin decir nada.

Maldito pantalones Gucci y maldita blusa Lanvin le ajustaban demasiado. Como si hubiese ganado peso últimamente, lo que era poco probable. Durante el trayecto para la oficina, se sacó los zapatos y se tiró en el asiento. Quería dormir un rato pero no podía, tenía que trabajar.

-¿Señorita Bella está bien?- preguntó Jamie quien se había contenido todo el trayecto. La había visto muy apagada todo el mes anterior pero no se había detenido a verla detenidamente.

Bella iba a contestarle que si pero su celular empezó a vibrar. Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho, tenía un presentimiento.

-Dime Esme- Bella apretaba el teléfono con fuerza.

-Bella, Edward se acaba de despertar- era Rosalie quien hablaba. Bella no lo podía creer, instantáneamente lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Vamos a la clínica- dijo colgando el teléfono móvil. Jamie entendió lo que eso quería decir. Aceleró con fuerza pero justo hoy parecía que habían salido autos de quien sabe donde, todo estaba congestionado.

-¡Maldito tráfico!- gritó Jamie golpeando el timón, no solía ser tan explosivo pero consideraba a Edward como un amigo. A los segundos escuchó una puerta cerrarse con fuerza, volteó y vio que Bella se iba corriendo hacia adelante, faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la clínica.

-¡Señorita!- gritó inútilmente Jamie, Bella ya estaba lejos cargando en la mano sus zapatos de taco. Cuando entró a la clínica tiró su bolso en recepción y salió corriendo del ascensor como si la persiguiesen, se limpió la cara llena de lágrimas porque necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, las cortinas estaban cerradas como de costumbre pero podía escucharse la bulla que venía desde adentro. Bella entró abriendo la puerta sin ninguna educación. Buscó a Edward con la mirada y lo encontró entre todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de él. Bella sonrió y aunque seguía llorando Edward pensaba que siempre sería lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

-Edward- murmuró antes de tirar sus zapatos y acercarse. Con cuidado Edward tomó la mano de su novia y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Mi amor- le contestó él acercándola hacia él. Quedaron frente a frente, parecía que todo se había detenido, no había nadie más que el hombre de ojos verdes que la miraba con una intensidad que la desarmaba.

Las lágrimas caían sin poder controlarlas, pero no importaba ni quien la viese o quien le tomase una foto, importaba que él estaba con ella tomándola del rostro y besando su frente. Después de un mes, se sentía de verdad en casa.

Bree bajaba del avión junto con su esposo. El Caribe les había asentado muy bien.

-Bree- la susodicha volteó a mirar a su esposo.

-Voy por las maletas- agregó señalando la puerta de recojo de equipaje. Bree asintió, tomó su maleta de mano y se sentó junto con un señor hasta que Diego viniera. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una portada de revista llamó su atención.

_´La pesadilla de la nueva novia amerciana´_ la frase estaba sobre puesta en una de las pocas imágenes que había podido sacar de Bella sin sus lentes negros. Añadido el Photoshop, su cara se veía aun peor. Bree se levantó del asiento y le pidió a la jovencita de no mas de 15 años, su revista. Empezó a leer el artículo.

_El último mes ha sido una completa pesadilla para nuestra Bella Swan. Nos informaron en exclusiva que el empresario Edward Cullen tuvo un accidente un fin de semana y desde entonces está en un coma transitorio. _

_Isabella Swan es vista a diario saliendo y entrando de la empresa Cullen T. que desde hace un par de semanas dirige. Cabe resaltar que sin importar el tiempo o los sucesos, Bella Swan siempre es vista con atuendos exclusivos. Marc Jacobs declaró: Es un honor haber recibido una llamada de la estilista personal de Isabella para ver en privado mi colección de primavera-otoño._

_El día de ayer se le vio saliendo de la oficina usando una blusa manga corta color crema de Balenciaga y pantalones de tela de Burberry._

_Gracias a nuestras fuentes podemos confirmar que la familia está pasando momentos difíciles pero lo sobrellevarán junto, como declararon oficialmente en el comunicado de prensa._

_Como prensa seria debemos respetar la privacidad de la familia en estos momentos._

Bree abrió los ojos, devolvió la revista a la joven y salió en busca de Diego. Ella sabía que Edward había tenido un accidente pero Bella siempre le decía que estaba mejorando. ¡Maldito Caribe que no sacaba más de un periódico cada dos semanas!


	44. Chapter V Temporada II: Anastasia

N/A: Lo siento, he tomado una decisión, los días de publicación serán los domingos. En el cole me están dando de alma y esta semana es mi viaje de promoción. Siento muchísimo esto pero no quiero que piensen que abandono la historia o algo parecido, planeo continuarla hasta el final.

El nacimiento de la hija de Jasper y de Alice se merecía un capítulo entero.

* * *

><p><strong>10 horas antes<strong>

-Alice, Alice- decía Jasper mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica hacia el cuarto de Edward. Acababa de recibir la llamada de una mujer que le había pasado con Alice quien gritaba cada cuatro minutos por una contracción. Había enviado la ambulancia y ya venían para el NY Medical Center.

La clínica en la que estaba Edward era la misma solo que en el lado opuesto de la sala de partos y maternidad.

En el dormitorio de Edward no necesariamente reinaba la paz, su madre lo llenaba de cuidados, su padre empezó a hacer los cambios necesarios para trasladarlo a su casa, Rosalie trataba de contactarse con la niñera para que fuese a recoger a los niños a sus colegios mientras que Emmett iba por algo de comer para su esposa.

-Alice… ella está a punto de dar a luz- Emmett quien traía un té de manzanilla con eucalipto y un triple, soltó el último. Esme abrió los ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está?- Jasper recuperó la respiración y respondió- Viniendo en una ambulancia, está teniendo contracciones-.

Esme lo miró preocupada-¿Ya está el doctor?-

Jasper se golpeó mentalmente, ¡sabía que algo se estaba olvidando!

-Yo lo voy a buscar- respondió Rosalie por él, había acompañado a Alice un par de veces al obstetras así que lo conocía.

-Hijo, necesito que la apoyes- Jasper asentía a las palabras de Esme.

-Llévame hacia las ambulancias- pidió Esme tomando la mano de su esposo quien la miraba preocupado. Solo los dos sabían cómo había sido el nacimiento de Emmett, doloroso y duro.

-Yo quiero ir a verla- pidió Edward quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella.

-No creo que puedas, ¿Dónde está tu doctor?- preguntó Emmett.

-¿Me llamaban? … Edward que alegría saber que habías despertado- habló el Doctor Robinson entrando al dormitorio.

-Hijo, nosotros nos vamos con tu hermana, te avisaremos todo lo que esté pasando- dijo Esme de manera dulce dándole a Edward un beso en la mejilla, luego pasó al costado de Bella y le murmuró un 'cuídalo' solo para sus oídos.

-Por favor, cuídenla- pidió Edward. Jasper cayó en la cuenta, Edward se había levantado. Ese hecho había sido eclipsado por la preocupación que sentía por su esposa e hija.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas despertado Edward- Jasper se acercó hacia él y lo tomó del hombro. Edward no era solo su cuñado, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Gracias Jasper, ve a ser padre- dijo Edward sonriéndole sinceramente. Bella lo abrazó emocionada, ella sabía lo mucho que Alice le gustaría saber que justamente ese día su hermano se había levantado.

-¿No quieres ir?- le preguntó Edward cuando la puerta se cerró y solo se quedaron con el doctor.

-Me alegra que ya vaya a nacer pero prefiero estar contigo- le murmuró Bella a su oído. El doctor indicó que se quitara la bata para poder medir sus signos vitales, luego ordenó las radiografías correspondientes. Y Bella siempre estuvo a su lado sin dejar de sonreír, sin importar que se muriese de hambre, sin importar que su celular sonara y sonara una y otra vez, ella nunca se fue. Siempre sería así, juntos.

**Con Alice**

El paramédico que venía con Alice en la ambulancia no podía estar más desesperado por llegar a la clínica. Sabía que de haber conocido a la señora Hale en otras circunstancias sería amable y conversadora y no todo lo contrario.

-No, no espera un par de días más por favor Anastasia, por favor- le pidió Alice a su bebé tocándose la barriga. Sintió la ambulancia estacionarse y se preparó con ayuda del paramédico para ser trasladada en silla de ruedas.

-Señora Hale, hemos …. – el hombre dijo algo más pero una contracción muy fuerte hizo a Alice retorcerse del dolor.

-¡Ay!- gritó antes de tomarse la cintura, el paramédico atinó a abrir la puerta y Jasper entró para calmarla.

-Me duele- le dijo Alice tomándolo de las manos. A Jasper le partía el corazón que su esposa pasara por eso.

-Mi amor- la consolaba Jasper mientras acariciaba su cabello. Luego la ayudó a bajarse aprovechando el tiempo entre contracción y contracción.

-Jazzy, no puede nacer todavía- le dijo Alice cuando ya habían entrado a la clínica. Esme y Carlisle los esperaban en el que iba a ser su cuarto de maternidad.

-Alice, mírame, Edward se despertó- Los ojos de Alice se abrieron sin creer lo que Jasper le decía. Trató de hablar pero la sorpresa la tenía muda, solo atinó asentir y a quedarse viendo el atardecer por la ventana.

-Alice-

-Jasper- saludaron Esme y Carlisle. Alice buscó los brazos de su mamá como hacia siempre que tenía miedo. Luego una contracción le chocó con demasiada fuerza pero pudo contener el grito.

-Debemos esperar hasta que dilate lo suficiente, le faltan 3 centímetros- dijo el doctor luego de revisarla. Esme negó con la cabeza, ¡había pedido la epidural pero según ellos ya era muy tarde! … ¿acaso no veían que su niña gritaba desconsoladamente? No podía verlo, gracias a Dios el doctor les pidió que se retiraran.

-Despejen el cuarto, no podemos sofocar a la embarazada- Carlisle asintió y se levantó junto con Alice.

-Estaremos afuera junto con Rosalie y Emmett- avisó Esme antes de darle un beso a su pequeña.

No era por ser mala madre pero el llanto y el dolor le hacían recordar a esa jovencita que alguna vez fue Alice, la que lloraba sin parar desde que murió su verdadera madre.

-Necesito hablar con Edward- exigió Alice a su esposa. Jasper asintió y le tendió su teléfono. Luego se paró y se fue para darle espacio a Alice. Ella y Edward siempre tendrían un vínculo que él nunca comprendería, su relación no era la clásica hermandad era un cariño profundo.

Alice llamó al celular de Bella pero gracias al cielo fue Edward quien contestó.

-Ally- Alice empezó a llorar, así era como la llamaba cuando eran pequeños.

-Tengo miedo Ed- confesó Alice agarrándose de las barandas de su cama, ahí venía otra contracción, podía sentirlo.

-Todo va estar bien, eres una guerrera, ¿te acuerdas?- Alice asintió tontamente, él no la vería.

-Me duele mucho- dijo soltando el teléfono y aguantando el grito que vino por otra contracción. Edward siguió hablando y Alice se pudo reponer a la conversación.

-Una niña, vas a ser tío- Edward rió por el otro lado. Él amaba a Harper y a Nate pero una niña de su pequeña hermana, eso formaba en el un sentimiento de protección.

-Daría todo por estar contigo pero no me dejan moverme de acá, pero cuando nazca, la iré a ver aunque tenga que arrastrarme- fue el turno de Alice para reír.

-Vas a ser una madre grandiosa Alice, sé fuerte, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees- Alice agradeció las palabras de aliento.

-Desearía que estuviera conmigo acá Edward- Él sabía a quién se refería. La madre de Alice también hubiera querido eso. Por vueltas del destino que nunca nadie entenderá era Esme ahora la que estaba con ella pero Alice hubiese deseado a su verdadera madre con ella.

-Te está viendo desde arriba y estaría orgullosa. Tengo que dejarte pequeña, ya vienen Bella y el doctor para llevarme a hacer unas radiografías-

-Cuídate, te quiero Ed- le dijo Alice esperando la venida de otra contracción.

-Yo también Alice- Edward colgó y recibió con una sonrisa a su novia y al doctor que venía con la silla de rueda.

**Con Edward**

-¿Cuándo me podré ir a mi casa?- preguntó Edward por tercera vez. Bella lo miró regañándolo con la mirada por su impaciencia.

-Mañana si lo deseas, tendrás que usar una silla de ruedas por dos semanas. Ahora, indicaciones generales, nada de esfuerzos, reposo absoluto, nada de actividad sexual, nada de oficina… te derivaré a rehabilitación por un par de semanas, nada más, necesito que fortalezcas tus piernas- Edward se quedó estancado en la parte de 'nada de actividad sexual' miró a Bella quien había agachado su cabeza por vergüenza.

-Voy a firmar el permiso para que veas a tu hermana, pero luego de regreso acá, hasta mañana que firme tu permiso de salida. Cumple con una buna nutrición también- indicó señalándolo con el lapicero. El doctor los dejó a solas y Bella entrelazó sus dedos mientras se acomodaba en una silla. Edward prefirió no hablar, simplemente quedarse en el silencio que siempre los había caracterizado. Ya después vendría el cuestionario que Bella tendría para él.

-Emmett- su hermano entró por la puerta sin hacer bulla. En la sala de maternidad nada pasaba aún con Alice así que decidió venir a ver a su hermano.

-Dime-

-Hazme el favor de cargarla a la camilla- pidió Edward. Emme hizo lo que Edward le pidió con mucho cuidado, la acomodó en la camilla de al frente y se sentó en su lugar.

-Todavía faltan 2 centímetros, está dilatando poco- Emmett sabía que eso era lo que Edward quería saber.

-Quiero caminar, maldita sea- dijo Edward moviéndolas lentamente aunque si dolían sabía que podría lograr caminar si se lo proponía de verdad.

Emmett iba a decir algo pero una Bella dormida empezó a murmurar –Edward, Edward- luego se agarró de las sábanas y empezó a moverse descontroladamente, ya no murmuraba sino gritaba. Emmett siguió las señas de Edward para que la cargase y la pusiera al costado de él.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila, estoy aquí- le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Bella se aferró a él con mucha fuerza, después de unos minutos ya se había calmado.

_Él se moría mientras sus ojos verdes lloraban incomodadamente. ¡No! ¡No! ¡El maldito mundo podía caerse pero él no se podía morir! ¡Él era la razón de su existencia!_

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de un Edward que había caído rendido segundos después que Emmett se fuese para ver a su hermana. Bella levantó el rostro para observar las facciones que tanto había extrañado. Un Edward sin tubos recorriendo su cuerpo. Un Edward que se sentía cálido en vez del frío al que Bella se había visto expuesta desde que quedó en coma.

**Con Alice**

-Listo- Alice soltó un bufido, ¡por fin daría a luz! El doctor pidió que todos salieran del cuarto a excepción de su esposo quien la ayudó durante todo el proceso.

-Empuja cuando te lo diga. … hazlo- si veías la escena desde donde la veía el doctor podías decir que era asqueroso, pero para los futuro padres primerizos era una nueva vida que era traída a esta mundo. Una pequeña a la que amarían con toda su alma.

-Puja- volvió a ordenar el doctor. Alice lo hizo con mucha fuerza apretando la mano de Jasper. De pronto… todo se volvió negro. El doctor empezó a ordenar cosas a las enfermeras quienes lo obedecían. Jasper no entendía que pasaba solo forzó a la enfermera para que lo soltase. Se quedó mirando la escena como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera real.

-100 miligramos más… necesito a esa niña afuera- el doctor empezó a tocar la barriga de Alice empujando él mismo al bebé.

-Vamos bebé, tus papás te esperan- murmuraba el doctor tratando de alentar la llegada del bebé.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó Jasper a una de las enfermeras.

-La anestesiamos, todo va a estar bien cuando saquemos a la niña- agregó antes de correr por unas toallas.

El doctor sonrió al ver salir la cabeza, luego la tomó de los hombros y la acomodó en sus brazos cuando por fin salió ese cuerpo tan frágil. La niña lloró por inercia y el doctor la pasó a los brazos de Jasper quien la miraba embelesada. Con cuidado la llevó hacia Alice quien no está consciente pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, a esa mujer le debía el regalo más hermoso del mundo.

-Ella es tu mamá Anastasia- la bebé lloró con más fuerza, entonces Jasper se la dio a la enfermera quien empezó con los procesos necesarios.

Anastasia Vivianne Hale Cullen nació el 27 de Mayo después de 7 horas de parto.


	45. Chapter VI Temporada II: Drama

N/A: Les juro que es el último drama, se los juro. Quiero que entiendan que Bella no es la niña que empezó.

**Capítulo 45: Drama**

Habían pasado tres días.

Alice, Jasper y ahora Anastasia no podían estar en mejor condición. Aunque toda la familia la había pasado mal al ver que Alice no despertaba luego de la anestesia de emergencia; después respiraron tranquilos cuando lo hizo. El momento cuando Alice conoció a su pequeña fue maravilloso, el contacto que se hicieron con la mirada fue la promesa de una madre que lo daría todo por su hija.

En cuanto a Edward, la rehabilitación estaba ayudándolo bastante aunque la silla de ruedas no era su favorita. Bella hacia espacio siempre para acompañarlo y estar con él el mayor tiempo posible pero el trabajo siempre se interponía.

-¿Qué tal la oficina?- preguntó Edward al sentir a Bella entrar al dormitorio. Bella tiró el maletín al piso y empezó a desvestirse. Últimamente sentía un calor extremo en el cuerpo.

-Como siempre- contestó antes de tirarse en ropa interior al lado de Edward.

-¿Vamos a cenar o pedimos comida?- preguntó Edward echándose al costado de ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Hay que pedir comida mejor, me duele mucho la cabeza- Edward empezó a masajearle la sien mientras Bella caía lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward tomó su celular y pidió la comida para dentro de dos horas más. Con cuidado, cubrió el cuerpo de Bella y la abrazó para él quedarse dormido también.

Pasaron el par de horas y fue el turno de Bella levantarse para abrirle la puerta al repartidor.

-Tome, quédese con el cambio- dicho esto cerró la puerta y fue para la cocina a preparar los platos. En el momento en que su nariz olió la comida tailandesa, Bella terminó corriendo hacia el lavado para vomitar.

Edward quien escuchó caer un plato, saltó corriendo de la cama para ir hacia la cocina.

Bella sintió las manos de Edward alejando su cabello de la cara. Sin que lo pidiese cuando dejó de vomitar, Edward la cargó con cuidado hacia el mueble. Quiso acomodarla bien pero sus piernas no se habían recuperado del todo cuando cayeron los dos al mueble.

-Ya me siento mejor- murmuró Bella después de un rato hizo ademán de levantarse pero Edward la sostuvo. Tenía que sentirse mejor, no podía vomitar lo poco que había comido en el día.

-¿Qué pasó?- por la mente de Edward habían pasado millones de posibilidades.

-No lo sé, fue el olor de la comida… creo que está malograda- respondió sintiendo aun su cabeza dar vueltas.

-Estás pálida- dijo Edward tocando el rostro de Bella quien cerró los ojos por el cansancio y la fatiga del vómito.

-Últimamente me cuesta comer, hubo muchas cosas que tuve que hacer mientras tú no estabas- 'me cuesta comer' eso explicaría el por qué la refrigeradora no tenía más que una botella de yogurt pasado y un pedazo de carne que ya olía mal.

-Mañana me toca ir a rehabilitación, ahí vamos a hablar con el nutricionista- dijo Edward con un tono que no permitía réplicas pero Bella pareció no entenderlo.

-No pienso ir- contestó antes de pararse y encerrarse en la cocina. Edward negó con la cabeza, la seguiría pero las piernas lo mataban de dolor.

Con cuidado, Bella recogió el plato que se le había caído, sirvió la cena y salió para sentarse junto con Edward.

En silencio ambos comieron de la comida que obviamente no estaba malograda. Bella tenía que aceptarlo, no era la primera vez que vomitaba pero felizmente las anteriores habían pasado en la oficina y había podido llegar al baño.

Cuando vio que Edward dejó el plato de lado, rápidamente Bella los recogió y se encerró en la cocina nuevamente. Al momento de salir Edward hablaba por teléfono y Bella aprovechó para irse al dormitorio para quedarse dormida rápidamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hermano?- preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé, sé que ahorita probablemente ya se quedó dormida, mañana se levantará muy temprano y hará como si no hubiese pasado nada- no habría que agregar que probablemente Edward tendría que enfrentar los ataques bipolares que parecían haberse adueñado de su novia en el último mes.

-Piensa bien lo que harás, este último mes tu Bella cariñosa, alegre y comprensiva ha cambiado… el simple hecho que sea la nueva presidente de nuestra corporativa debe indicarte algo – Eso era cierto. Su Bella era ahora alguien que luchaba contra todo para no parecer débil. Todavía conservaba algo de ella pero su cambio podías verlo hasta en la forma de caminar. Por una parte se sentía orgulloso de que su Bella hubiese salido de su cascarón, siendo la novia perfecta, organizando salidas familiares, yendo a desfiles exclusivos, siendo la perfecta anfitriona de cada fiesta… siendo esa perfección que a Edward siempre le dio miedo. Ahora esta Bella miraba de frente y sin miedo a nada, pero él sabía que era una fachada, solo tardó un día para saber que ella había cambiado.

-¿Me acompañarás al final?- Emmett lo pensó por el otro lado. De camino a dejar a sus hijos al colegio lo recogería, y se irían hacia el doctor.

-Ok, estoy mañana a las 7, puntual por favor, me toca dejar a los bebés en el colegio toda esta semana- avisó Emmett, Rosalie lo mataría si volvían a llegar tarde en lo que iba de la semana.

-Entendido, mañana te espero, gracias- dicho esto colgó y se quedó mirando televisión hasta tarde, luego llegó a su silla de ruedas y se fue hacia el cuarto.

Esa fue la primera noche que Bella no se apegó a él mientras dormían.

[…]

-Edward- fue lo primero que dijo Bella al levantarse, no lo sintió en la cama y el pánico la inundó. Había sido una completa perra la noche anterior.

-¿Edward?- preguntó entrando al baño. Abrió su enorme armario con fuerza, tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas al ver todo adentro, pero… ¡eso no le decía donde estaba Edward!

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó cuando el celular que trató de tomar en sus manos se cayó, luego se sentó en la cama e iba a empezar a llorar cuando su puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasó, estás bien?- Bella abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó entrar en su silla de ruedas.

-Pensé qué, pensé…- ella no podía terminar la frase por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Bella, estoy aquí, parado adelante tuyo- tenía que admitir cierta culpa, la había escuchado llamarlo pero lo había dejado pasar. Quería que se diera cuenta que lo había dañado anoche.

-Soy una idiota- dijo levantando sus brazos al aire. Ahí estaba él, sentado mirándolo comprensivamente mientras ella estaba hecha un desastre a las 6 de la mañana. ¿Dónde mierda se quedaron las noches tranquilas? ¿En dónde se habían perdido las mañanas juntos, abrazados mirando el amanecer?

Lo quería de vuelta, todo eso pero en algún momento ella había sufrido alguna clase de metamorfosis.

¿Cómo decirle a Edward lo que le estaba pasando?

-Bella, dime qué te pasa por favor… han pasado solo 3 días- Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado pero las hormonas hacia de su cuerpo lo que querían.

-Necesito hablar contigo pero ahorita tengo que irme, tengo un desayuno muy importante- era más fácil decir eso que confesarle que iría a ver a su doctor. No tenía la menor idea de que pasaría luego pero si sabía que fue una estúpida al pensar que todo lo que le pasó podría superarlo sola.

Bella se cambió mientras Edward se le quedó mirando. Lo llevó con cuidado hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

-Habla conmigo por favor- pidió Bella mirándolo fijamente mientras terminaba de exprimir el jugo natural.

-Cuando regreses vamos a hablar- Bella asintió, le sirvió el jugo de naranja y los dos panes, luego se acercó para besarlo pero no pudo.

-Te amo- era tan irreal verlo sentado en la encimera. Hace un mes que todo estaba vacío, pero ahora ese sueño que había tenido se había hecho realidad.

-Yo también te amo- le susurró antes de tomar su maletín y bajar por el ascensor.

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Haber sufrido un aborto que tuvo que ocultar no había sido fácil.

[…]

-Te estoy esperando abajo- dijo Emmett por teléfono. –Ya estoy bajando- se apresuró a contestar Edward antes de colgar. Cuando llegó al primer piso, pudo avanzar sin ninguna ayuda hacia el auto de Emmett quien guardó la silla luego de que se subiera al auto.

-Tío Edward- dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Niños- dijo Edward abrazándolo. El camino hacia los colegios fue abrumador para Edward porque a diferencia de Rosalie, Emmett no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer callar a sus hijos. Tanto Nate como Harper estaban emocionados porque todos vieran a su tío de nuevo.

-Llegamos- anunció el chofer. Emmett bajó del auto y con cuidado tomó de las manos de sus hijos para cruzar la calle. Se despidió primero de Nate con un abrazo fuerte, luego caminó un par de casas abajo para dejar a Harper quien le besó la mejilla.

-¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?- Edward asintió. Tenía terapia a la 1, pero antes iría a hablar con Drew.

-Te espero afuera- dijo Emmett luego de dejar a Edward en la entrada de la puerta del consultorio.

-Gracias- ¿Por qué llevar a Emmett? … necesitaba a su hermano mayor, necesitaba a esa persona que le diría que todo estaría bien. Quería con él a su héroe.

-Edward, que gusto verte- le dijo el doctor Drew antes de estrecharse las manos.

-Igualmente- Edward entró al consultorio en sus sillas de ruedas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el doctor.

-Bella… creo que está recayendo- la cara de Drew palideció.

-¿La haz pesado?- Edward negó con la cabeza. Pero no era necesario, el segundo día, al verle los huesos de la caja toráxica cuando estaba en ropa interior, lo había comprobado.

-No quiere hablar conmigo sobre eso… ayer vomitó al oler la comida- explicó Edward entrando a la desesperación. La actitud de no pasa nada de Bella lo volvía loco.

-Debemos calmarlos, primero voy a llamarla para saber cómo está- Edward asintió.

-Lo voy a poner en alta voz- agregó el doctor.

-Hola Bella, te habla Drew-

-Doctor- se limitó a contestar Bella. Gracias al ruido Edward podía notar que estaba en la calle.

-¿Cómo has estado? … ya supe que Edward reaccionó- comentó Drew como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-Sí, estamos todos muy alegres- contestó una voz monótona.

-Ojalá que el trabajo no absorba tu tiempo con él- Edward tragó el nudo que se le había formado.

-No lo hace, no se preocupe- volvía a ser la voz fría del principio. Era como si le contestara porque tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo harás tu visita de rutina?-

-Yo hago tiempo y le aviso. Necesito irme, estoy saliendo de la oficina- Edward frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba para nada. Isabella le estaba ocultando algo.

-Suena, perfectamente mal- dijo el doctor luego de que Bella le colgase.

-Voy a llamarla- avisó Edward tomando su celular.

-Edward- lo saludó una voz casi igual de vacía.

-Bella, ¿dónde estás?-

-Saliendo de la oficina, dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando? … estoy en el desayuno que te dije- Edward miró al doctor fijamente.

-¿Vamos a almorzar juntos?- preguntó después de un rato.

-No voy a poder, tengo que ponerme al día con unos papeles- luego de esto le colgó sin previo aviso.

Emmett jugaba con su celular cuando levantó la mirada. Lo que vio fue lo último que pensó que alguna vez vería. Era Bella quien entraba a la clínica con un hombre que no era su hermano. Este hombre la abrazaba mientras Bella caminaba con retardo hacia adentro.

Con cuidado de ser descubierto, los siguió hacia adentro. Ambos llegaron a recepción, tomaron un papel que indicaba la cita. Emmett los quiso seguir pero sería muy obvio. Decidió llamar a su hermano.

-Gracias- murmuró Bella a Chris.

-No tienes que repetirlo Bella-

-Tengo que hacerlo, sin ti, no estaría aquí- era verdad. Si él no la hubiese reconocido cuando llegó al hospital probablemente todo el mundo se hubiese enterado que pasó.

-¿Cuándo planeas decírselo a Edward?- Bella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, tiene que recuperarse primero- Desde que se habían peleado Bella había decidido que en la noche hablarían sobre su recaída pero no le contaría todavía lo que había pasado.

Chris la abrazó tiernamente. Era un buen amigo, una persona que la había ayudado. Empezaron su rutina desde hacía casi dos semanas. Ir a ginecólogo una vez a la semana para saber si ya no había rastro ni daño del embrión que alguna vez hubo ahí.

-Isabella, gusto en verte, a ti también Chris- saludó la doctora Robinson.

-Gracias doctora, ¿empezamos?- preguntó Bella. Chris salió de la habitación para que Bella se pudiese cambiar, cuando lo hizo, entró nuevamente y la doctora Robinson hizo el proceso necesario de revisar el útero de Bella.

Al otro lado del camino Edward caminaba con furia. Emmett lo seguía y el doctor Drew también. En las condiciones de Edward no era bueno caminar pero la cólera lo había hecho parase y hacer uso de sus piernas.

-¿Dónde está Bella Swan?- le preguntó a la recepcionista. La chica empezó a temblar.

-Dígamelo, ahorita- ordenó bajando lo suficiente la voz como para no armar un espectáculo.

-Está en la sala de ginecología, 223- Edward empezó a buscar a los maldito carteles con desesperación.

Cuando encontró el cuarto, lo abrió sin ninguna ceremonia. Delante de sus ojos vio como un hombre tomaba de la mano a su novia mientras ella botaba algunas lágrimas.

-¿Quién mierda es él Isabella?- preguntó Edward. Bella abrió los ojos y maldijo internamente.


	46. Chapter VIII Temporada II: Wounded

**Capítulo 46: Wounded**

-Los quiero a todos fuera del consultorio- ordenó la doctora sacándose la bata azul y colocándose la blanca. Cuando terminó se dio que ninguno se había ido. Volvió a repetir- Afuera- tal habrá sido su tono que Edward salió del cuarto como si el diablo se lo llevara, detrás de él salió un Chris cabizbajo. Quedaron solo la doctora y Bella.

-Cálmate Bella- pidió la doctora viendo a Bella empezar a llorar.

-No se puede enterar, no todavía, le va a partir el corazón- ella hablaba consigo misma mientras se tomaba el rostro en desesperación. Con rapidez se levantó de la silla, Dios gracias que todavía no se había tenido que cambiar para que la examinaran.

-Está aquí, es ahora o nunca Bella, es su derecho porque también era su hijo- decía la doctora con cariño, el cual había nacido desde que había visto a una niña llegar a su consultorio, una niña asustada escondida detrás de sus lentes negros.

-Gracias Raven- dijo Bella dándole un abrazo luego de tomar su bolso y poner la mejor cara de perra que tenía. Cuando salió del consultorio, se encontró con la cara molesta de Edward, eso hizo su cólera aún más grande.

-No eres nadie para tenderme una emboscada por teléfono ni para seguirme como si fuera criminal- Nadie tomaba como estúpida a Bella, la llamada de su doctor y de su novio correlativamente… ahí había algo raro.

-No tienes ningún derecho- repitió ignorando tanto a Emmett como a Chris.

-¡Bella!- fue el grito que Edward dio al reaccionar. Bella se iba corriendo hacia afuera de la clínica, llamando desesperadamente a un taxi.

-Al LAX- pidió antes de subir y cerrar la puerta de un porrazo. Con rapidez se acomodó y empezó a llorar.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward en dirección al taxi, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

La quiso seguir, tomar un taxi, llamar a Jamie pero no… ella necesitaba su espacio y él necesitaba tiempo para cuestionar al asustado Chris. Volteó como si el diablo se hubiese apoderado de él, esperó pacientemente a que Chris se asomara por las afueras de la clínica y lo atacó mismo animal.

-¿Qué hacías con mi novia?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a él. Chris abrió los ojos asustado.

-Ella… Bella te lo puede explicar- murmuró entrecortadamente.

-O lo puedes hacer tú… disculpa me expresé mal … lo vas a hacer tú- amenazó Edward tomándolo de la camisa. En ese momento salió Emmett para tomar a su hermano y evitar que matara asfixiado el pobre chico.

-Déjalo Edward- repetía Emmett una y otra vez mientras que lo jalaba para atraerlo hacia él.

Edward reaccionó al ver la cara de Chris tornándose roja delante de él. Lo soltó con rapidez, se soltó de Emmett al mismo tiempo y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia el norte.

Bella bajó del taxi luego de pagarle, con cuidado de no ser reconocida miró la enorme pantalla que indicaba los vuelos. Eran las 11 de la mañana, el siguiente vuelo era para Milán o para Londres. Revisó su billetera, tenía sus tarjetas de créditos solo necesitaba la fuerza para hacerlo.

La fuerza para alejarse de él.

[…]

Eran exactamente las 8 de la noche cuando la puerta del pent-house se abrió. Edward saltó de su cama y agradeció a sus piernas por funcionar. Cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró con una Bella cansada, mirando ida al suelo.

-Habla conmigo- pidió Edward acercándose mientras la tomaba del rostro.

-Ven- Edward no la entendió pero cuando ella lo abrazó, a él no le importó nada más. Ella empezó a llorar, su cuerpo se sacudía y los momentos feos regresaban. No eran solo pesadillas sobre Edward en coma sino los recuerdos de como ella se sacudía en la cama por el llanto en el hospital. Los doctores le preguntaban cosas que no comprendía, lo único que sabía era que un lunes en la madrugada se había levantado para ir al baño cuando encontró sus sábanas blancas llenas de sangre.

-Dime- pidió Edward cuando ella se calmó un poco. Bella lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Estuve embarazada- dijo antes de echarse a llorar nuevamente. El único que lo sabía era Chris, él la había ayudado a pasar desapercibida.

El 'estaba' involucraba un estado que ya no existía. Bella seguía llorando mientras los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día regresaban.

-No necesitas decirme más- con cuidado la levantó y se acomodó junto con ella.

-Debes de saber que pasó- Edward negó con la cabeza, era mucho por un día, lo que debían de hacer era dormir.

-Duerme pequeña, estoy acá- le murmuró Edward pegado a su cabello. Lentamente la respiración de Bella se fue apaciguando hasta quedarse en un ligero susurro. Fue el turno de Edward para llorar. Llorar por un niño que no nacería, llorar por haberla dejado sola y llorar por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para escuchar la historia completa.

Lo único relevante era que ambos habían perdido a su primer hijo. La noche fue una tortura para ambos, pero sin saber como el sol apareció indicando que el amanecer iba a empezar. Ahí fue cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días preciosa- murmuró Edward cuando la sintió moverse.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Bella buscando su alarma.

-Hoy día, usted y yo nos quedaremos acá- informó Edward abrazándola con fuerza. Ese era el despertar que tanto había esperado.

-Tengo miles de reuniones- dijo Bella con pesadez.

-Emmett las va a hacer- Bella asintió agradecida. Con cuidado, se volteó dándole la espalda a la ventana enorme. Edward volteó su rostro y se levantó inmediatamente.

-Quédate- ahora fue el turno de Bella, lo jaló hacia ella pero él le seguía huyendo a sus ojos. Bella percibió el rastro que dejan las lágrimas en los ojos de Edward. Tomó con fuerza su rostro sentándose en la cama.

-Has estado llorando, mírame- Edward hizo por fin contacto visual con Bella. A través de su mirada podías sentir ese dolor tan grande que Bella había querido evitar a toda costa.

-Edward…- empezó a decir ella pero Edward la hizo callar y la volteó dulcemente -Echémonos, hay que ver el amanecer, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- Bella lo dejó pasar.

-Esto es digno de fotografía- comentó después de un rato. Las tonalidades hermosas entre naranjas y violetas eran una obra de arte hecha por Dios.

-Lo sé- se limitó a decir Edward. La abrazó con fuerza mientras se enterraba en su cuello.

-Dime cómo pasó- Bella se tensó, no había visto venir esa pregunta.

-Era un lunes en la madrugada cuando sentí ganas de ir al baño, me paré y pude sentir la sangre cayendo entre mis muslos-

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenías?- Bella asintió.

-Mes y medio- Edward la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

-Tenemos que superar esto- Bella negaba con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas regresaban y con más fuerza.

-No puedo, no puedo… era un bebé inocente Edward, era parte de nosotros y se fue, así sin más, se fue sin que yo su madre pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. No pude ni cuidarlo, ni protegerlo- luego Bella se desmoronó, todo lo que dijo era desde su alma, desde ese corazón, desde esa madre frustrada.

-No sabías Bella, no es tu culpa-

¿Cómo le podía decir eso?

-Tenía que haberlo sabido, estuve vomitando, mareándome seguido, no lo sospeché, nunca- Ni cuando se dio cuenta que su periodo no venía, simplemente pensó que se había atrasado por el estrés de la situación.

-¿Te dijeron por qué fue?- Bella asintió.

-El embrión no se pudo anclar al útero- Esas eran las palabras que siempre aparecían en sus pesadillas. Fueron las exactas palabras que la doctora usó al momento de explicarle como su hijo había muerto adentro de ella.

-Vamos a hacer buenos padres, cuando llegue el momento. Fue cuestión de Dios quien no creyó que estábamos listos Bella- Dios… ahora le venía a hablar de Dios, rezaba, lo hacía con frecuencia pero desde que supo lo de su aborto no había pensado en El. Ahora lo hacía y se pregunta por qué.

-¿En verdad crees que seré buena madre si ni si quiera sentí a mi hijo adentro?- Edward se quedó helado por la crueldad que botaban esas palabras. Tardó unos minutos en contestar.

-No seas tan cruel contigo misma, estabas concentrada en todo lo del accidente, tomando la empresa, organizándote, nadie hubiese pensado en un embarazo-

-Solo quiero dormir Edward, pero dormir en paz, sin ningún recuerdo- confesó Bella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Esas son tus pesadillas- Ella asintió.

-Una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de mí y yo no haya sido capaz de sujetarlo- un bebé que llora con todas sus fuerzas y una Bella que no reacciona, no puedo ayudarlo no porque no quiero sino porque no entiende.

-No pudiste hacer nada… mírame Bella, tú no tienes la culpa- Bella entendió que en la mirada de Edward también estaba la comprensión, el cariño y el amor que siempre le brindaba. Ella se limitó a besarlo con dulzura, dándole entender que como sea superarían lo que les había pasado.

De repente sonó el timbre.

-Ese es el desayuno- dijo Edward señalando la puerta.

-Tu celular- agregó luego de escucharlo sonar. Bella negó con cansancio, que siguiera sonando, no pensaba contestar.

Edward regresó con la mesa movible que traía un desayuno consistente. Un vaso de jugo de naranja, uno de yogurt blanco, un par de tostadas francesas con mermelada y un pan con queso.

A Bella le empezaron las náuseas. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que obligar a su cuerpo a aceptar la comida de nuevo. Todo era mental, todo era culpa de la depresión que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres salir después de comer?- preguntó Edward a la mitad del desayuno. Bella negó con la cabeza. -No, quiero quedarme acá, extrañaba esto, la tranquilidad, esa paz que me traes- Edward le sonrió dulcemente mientras la abrazaba.

-Eres una mujer de negocios- comentó de pronto. Bella asintió.

-Quiero salir de ahí, me gusta el trabajo pero ahorita necesito descansar- Edward la entendía, el trabajo era agotador.

-Un tiempo más, nada más, luego yo regresaré a hacerme cargo. Has sido muy valiente en mi ausencia. Enfrentarse a los leones empresariales no es nada sencillo- comentó alabándola, alabanza que Bella recibió enrojeciéndose.

-Tu personal está muy capacitado- respondió. Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward dejó el carrito en la entrada y regresó al dormitorio.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Bella asintió, Edward la cargó al estilo de novia y ambos se fueron a la sala.

Ambos se olvidaron de la idea de ver una película cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente.

Bella enarcó una ceja, ¿quién vendría a buscarlos? Se adelantó a Edward y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Genial, delante de ella estaba su adorada madre.

-Hola mamá- Edward abrió los ojos. Estupendo, el día que no podía empezar mejor.

-Cariño, un placer verte también- dijo sarcásticamente Renne antes de darle un beso a su hija.

-Edward, me alegro que ya te hayas recuperado- Edward respondió- Gracias-.

Renne se sentó en el sofá como misma dueña. Bella no tuvo de otra más que hacerla de anfitriona.

-¿Quieres algo?- preguntó tratando de esconder su desagrado.

-Quiero que te pongas un pantalón- Bella se sorprendió y contestó rápidamente- No lo voy a hacer, estás en mi casa y llegaste sin siquiera avisar- Renne no escondió su cara de disgusto pero no comentó nada más.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas- Bella negó con la cabeza. –Todo lo que me tengas que decir puedes hacerlo al frente de Edward- Strike 2… esto era el maldito infierno para el pobre de Edward.

-Si así lo prefieres… he hecho una pequeña investigación y sé quien ocasionó el accidente de carro… fue Tanya Denali, aparentemente ella y tu novio aquí presente tuvieron un romance que cabe resaltar solo existe en su cabeza- Esa era la segunda opción de Bella.

-Tanya- se limitó a comentar. Su madre asintió y luego se levantó. Bella también lo hizo.

-Explícame algo, si tanto de esmeras por defender a Charlie, ¿por qué lo dejaste?- Renne se tensó. Haber dejado a su marido no fue una decisión fácil, pero lo hizo porque quería recuperar una mínima parte de la relación con sus hijos.

-No lo hago por él, lo hago por ti… saber quien le causó ese daño a Edward era importante para ti, por eso lo hice- Bella pensó en lo hipócrita que podía ser su madre.

-Has estado por Europa para superar tu divorcio- comentó Bella ácidamente.

-He estado en Europa para buscar patrocinadores para nuestra ONG- se defendió Renné.

-Nunca estuviste para mí- dijo Bella aguantando las lágrimas.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tuviste muchísima suerte que no estuviera contigo- Renne Swan era una mujer superficial pero muy adentro sabía que en el punto donde Bella se quebró ella no podía ayudarla. Su materialismo se lo impedía.

-Soy tu madre, por eso lo sé. Tal vez nunca tendremos una relación como la que quisiese pero si tú eres feliz acá con tu novio, está bien por mi- agregó dándole una sonrisa educada. Eso era lo que le hervía a Bella, que siempre le diera a entender que estaría para ella cuando antes nunca lo estuvo.

-Hasta luego, tengan un bonito día- fue lo último que dijo Renne antes de abrir la puerta, la cerró con fuerza y lo único que quedó detrás fue una Bella que cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-Fue intenso- dijo Edward antes de abrazarla para consolarla.

-Quiero acercarme a ella Edward, quiero pero no puedo- confesó Bella sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos por dentro.

-Lo vas a hacer, créeme lo harás- Edward la acunó en sus brazos con fuerza y decidió que ya nada la perturbaría, aunque tuviera que construir una burbuja alrededor de ella, lo haría por no verla tan lastimada.

Ese día no hubo risas ni carcajadas.

Ese día fue el luto que ambos necesitaban por la muerte de su bebé.


	47. Chapter IX Temporada II: Algún día

Lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí está … está llegando a su fin, lo siento en el corazón, ya pronto les diré cuantos capítulos exactos

_Miércoles 13 de Junio. Cumpleaños del empresario Edward Cullen. Todos estarán ahí, desde la belleza musical de Beyoncé, pasando por las modelos de VS que incluyen a Miranda Kerr y a Alessandra Ambrosio, hasta Victoria y David Beckam. La anfitriona, Isabella Swan, ha organizado una noche espectacular que incluye como fondo musical a Florence and the machine y a Adele. Mañana les traemos las fotos exclusivas y la nota entera._

_Rumor has it _

11:58 pm del 12 de Junio

Bella caminaba sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Recogió el pequeño cupcake, la vela y el encendedor y de camino de regreso, encendió la vela. El regalo ya estaba en su mesa de noche.

Contó los segundos pacientemente, cuando el reloj del pasillo dio las 12, preparó su mejor sonrisa y fue hacia el dormitorio.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz… - Edward reaccionó asustado pero sonrió al ver a su novia acercarse a él. Bella terminó de cantar antes de sentarse delante de él.

-Pide tu deseo y sopla la vela- Edward la obedeció.

-Gracias preciosa- le murmuró antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Hoy es tu día, se hace lo que tú quieras- Edward le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Bella asintió sin comprender las intenciones de su novio.

Edward tomó el cupcake, luego se acercó a Bella lentamente, la empezó a besar, Bella le respondió pero cuando sintió las manos de Edward aproximarse peligrosamente hacia los botones de la camisa, se alejó.

-Sabes que no podemos…- pero Edward no la dejó continuar, la aprisionó a la cama dejando caer a un lado la camisa. Había que reconocer que Bella tenía un excelente gusto en lencería, un brassier de encaje color morado.

-Edward, el doctor dijo …- Edward la hizo callar con un beso.

-Te quiero a ti, ahorita Bella- el aire parecía haber disminuido considerablemente en el dormitorio pero Bella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, estaban poniendo en juego la salud de Edward.

-No, no- dijo firmemente antes que contra su voluntad lo empujase lejos de ella. Edward podía sentir con placer como con tan solo una mirada de él, el tan alabado autocontrol de Isabella Swan temblaba.

-Bella- dijo Edward como antesala de lo que él consideraba inevitable –Tu eres mi regalo de cumpleaños- eso tardó dos segundos en hacer clic en la mente de Bella, quien se paró precipitadamente.

-¡Tu regalo!- gritó antes de abrir su cajón de la mesa de noche y darle una caja de terciopelo negro.

-Ábrelo- pidió Bella riendo por la cara de frustración de Edward. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó sorprendido mirando el regalo.

-¿Un par de llaves?- preguntó levantándolas.

-Acompáñame- dijo Bella rodando los ojos, jalándolo hacia afuera de la habitación.

-¿Un auto, una moto, un…?- Bella levantó el entrecejo sorprendida -No soy tan materialista, Dios-.

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta donde están los muebles viejos?- preguntó Edward cuando Bella se detuvo delante de la primera puerta.

-Ábrelo simplemente Edward- dijo Bella sin ocultar su impaciencia. Edward lo hizo. Cuando la puerta quedó completamente abierta, Edward tuvo que sujetarse del marco para no caerse.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir. El cuarto era un estudio de grabación. En la esquina se podían ver las dos guitarras que guardaba Edward, su piano y en la otra mitad estaban los aparatos.

-Lo redecoré personalmente, puede ser tu pequeño estudio de música, hay máquinas para grabar que según el instructor era lo último en grabación sonora- El cuarto tenía un estilo en blanco, como si Bella quisiese que Edward lo adornara con su música. Lo único que Bella había agregado era una foto de ellos dos en una parte de la pared.

-Wow- repitió Edward dejando a una Bella inquieta.

-¿No te gusta? Puedo…- Edward negó rápidamente, luego tomó a su novia entre los brazos y la besó dulcemente.

-Me encanta, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí- le susurró en el oído.

-Me alegro- contestó Bella aferrándose a él. Le había tomado horas decidirlo, lo había hecho en durante el camino para ir a una reunión… sencillo hubiera sido un auto, una moto, un nuevo juguete… pero ella quería algo que le hiciese pensar en ella cada vez que lo viere.

Sin proponerlo Bella soltó un bostezo.

-Vamos a dormir preciosa, te estás cayendo de cansancio- Bella asintió, había sido un día duro, tuvo que adelantar reuniones para poder estar libre mañana, todo eso significaba, más trabajo y más personas con las que lidiar.

-Te cargo- ofreció Edward agachándose con cuidado.

-Tus piernas- advirtió Bella alejándose ligeramente.

-Si no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, aunque sea déjame llevarte en mis brazos- Bella se quedó sorprendida por la sinceridad de la frase, así que se dejó cargar.

-Gracias, mi amor- le susurró Edward mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-De nada- Bella esperó la rutina de siempre. Edward cerró la puerta, programó la televisión, apagó la luz de su mesa de noche y se metió a la cama, la abrazó y por fin se quedaron dormidos. Bella tardó un poco más, como le pasaba siempre que tenia cosas importantes que hacer pero antes de cerrar los ojos, le agradeció a Dios por Edward y le pidió que donde sea que esa criatura estuviera, se encontrara bien.

[…]

El sol parecía resplandeciente, de una manera brillante, como si la noche anterior hubiera llovido a cántaros. Edward abrió las cortinas y el sol dio directo a los ojos de Bella.

-Buenos días- murmuró Edward al sentir como la respiración de Bella cambiaba. Ella se rehusaba a levantarse, la cama estaba caliente. Edward se acercó hacia a ella e hizo lo que sabía que odiaba, la destapó sin avisarle.

-¡Ed!- él rió mientras se tiraba encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas. Bella rió antes de tratar de defenderse pero Edward le ganó.

-Buenos días cumpleañero, ¿tan temprano empezaron las llamadas?- esa sería la única explicación por la cual Edward estaría levantado a las 7 de la mañana.

-Si, Harper y Nate querían desearme feliz cumpleaños antes de irse al colegio- Bella asintió aprovechando el momento de Edward para tirarle las dos almohadas.

-Tramposa- la acusó Edward antes de tirarse encima de nuevo. Bella se sacudía de la risa, casi al final Edward tuvo que sacar la cámara y empezar a tomar fotos.

-Mi mamá quería ser la segunda en saludarme, mi papá me habló desde Hong Kong, ya se está embarcando para la reunión familiar que vamos a tener- dijo Edward antes de pararse e irse al baño.

-Tu hermana me ayudó, la lista se hizo cada vez más larga- se excusó Bella, había empezado como una reunión familiar en el pent-house pero había terminado en una fiesta en el Palace.

-200 personas- dijo Edward levantando el entrecejo.

-Prometo no alejarme de ti en toda la noche- dijo Bella antes de entrar ella al baño. Cuando salió Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Vio lo que no recordaba con frecuencia, vio a una Bella juvenil, quien llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, un polo de tiras y unos pantalones sueltos.

-Vamos a preparar tu desayuno- anunció saliendo de la mano con su novio. Él recogía el periódico mientras ella empezaba a calentar la sartén.

-¿No vas a ir a la oficina?- preguntó Edward sentándose en la encimera.

-No, hoy día he decidido faltar- Edward abrió grande los ojos. Para que él pudiera faltar tenía que re organizar miles de cosas.

-Es tu última semana- recordó Edward de repente. A partir del lunes, Edward Cullen regresaría al mando de la empresa.

-Lo que me alivia pero a la vez me preocupa, estás mejorando pero me da mucho miedo la presión del trabajo- dijo Bella antes de sacar un par de huevo de la refrigeradora.

-Tengo que hacerlo, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso- Bella se ruborizó.

-Listo, ve a lavarte las manos- pidió antes de poner la tortilla en el plato. Sacó el jugo de naranja de la refrigeradora y los sirvió en dos vasos.

-Claro, mamá- Bella rodó los ojos y no le contestó la broma. Cuando Edward regresó se había cambiado por un par de pantalones sueltos y un polo negro. Se sentó al frente de ella y olió con emoción su comida.

-Fotos- anunció Bella de repente antes de salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

-Bella, estamos desayunando- dijo Edward cuando la vio entrar nuevamente. Bella hizo caso omiso a su comentario, la encendió y empezó a tomar fotos cándidas.

-No todos los días se cumplen 28 años- se excusó Bella mientras se tomaba una foto a ella misma haciendo una monada.

-Ya estoy cerca a los 30- Bella rodó los ojos. Hombres y sus miedos a crecer.

-Canas, arrugas, disfunción eréctil… se acercan los males- empezó a decir Bella disfrutando como el rostro de Edward se llenaba de pánico.

-Jesús- se limitó a decir, por su mente pasaban cosas espantosas. Exámenes de próstata, tomar viagra, ver como su hermosa cabellera se caía… el envejecer le daba miedo.

-¿Qué suena?- preguntó Bella distrayendo a Edward de sus pensamientos. Los dos se quedaron conectados a los sonidos que parecían ser lo de un helicóptero. Edward lo captó de inmediato.

-Yo que tú no haría eso- advirtió Edward cuando vio a Bella acercarse a la ventana. Ella avanzó aún más decidida y abrió las cortinas. Levantó la mirada y pudo encontrar a dos helicópteros rodeando la parte de arriba.

-¿Por qué hay…?- Edward la interrumpió -Antes de que sigas hablando, cierra la cortina, solo tienes puesta un polo de tiras sin sostén- Bella lo obedeció rápidamente.

-¿Son helicópteros?- El asintió.

-Sí, son paparazzís- explicó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños ha generado cierta emoción en Nueva York- ¿cierta emoción? Eso era relativamente pequeño para lo que en realidad pasaba. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward Cullen sería el evento del año, en un solo lugar estarían las estrellas de los diferentes ámbitos sociales.

-Van a venir conocidos nuestros, solo com celebridades- dijo Bella sin entender la situación.

-No es que haya hecho la lista, pero sino estoy mal, Charlize Theron, Chris Hemsworth, su hermano, Miley Cyrus, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale también asistirá, eso suma más de 5 personas- Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿De dónde salieron ellos?- preguntó luego de un momento. La última actualización de la lista la había recibido hace dos días, podía jurar que solo había 5 celebridades confirmadas.

-De la lista de Alice- explicó Edward, sin importar que tuviera un bebé recién nacido, Alice podía manejarlo todo.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Bella sentándose nuevamente.

-A Ashley si, la conocí en un viaje que hice a Londres, coincidimos en algunos eventos… a Liam también, fui a la premier de unas de sus películas, a Chris, bueno sabes que fuimos a la premier de The Avengers… conozco a la mayoría- Si se acordaba de las premieres, la insistencia de la relacionista pública de Edward había sido tanta que Bella había tenido que comprar un vestido en la tarde para el evento de hace 4 meses atrás.

-Esto va a hacer un escándalo- dijo Bella cayendo en la cuenta. La pobre se había visto envuelta en el torbellino Alice.

-Sonreiremos, esperaremos hasta la una de la madrugada y luego nos iremos- dijo Edward probando la tortilla.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?... tenemos tiempo antes de que todo el show empiece- Edward agradeció el ofrecimiento. Eso era todo lo que quería, un día con su novia.

-Vamos al Central Park, pero tendremos que salir por atrás- Bella asintió. Comieron en silencio comentando nada más que lo necesario.

-Voy a cambiarme- dijo Bella al terminar, Edward recogió y lavó el servicio. Cuando Edward entró a cambiarse Bella se estaba bañando. Edward escogió un par de pantalones caqui y una camisa celeste claro. Bella salió de la ducha ya cambiada.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó ella.

-Juvenil, me gustan las sandalias- dijo Edward señalándolas. Un regalo especial de Jimmy Choo. Ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras bajaban por el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al primer piso Edward se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad.

-Sam, ayúdanos con esto- el jefe de seguridad tardó segundos en coordinar la salida. Se puso adelante para guiar a Edward y a Bella.

-La camioneta está atrás, no se olviden sus lentes- Ambos asintieron mientras se las ponían.

-Salgan con cuidado-

-Disfruten de su día- agregó Sam. Edward le agradeció y subieron de incógnitos al auto. Jamie los saludó y Edward le indicó para donde iban. Para cuando llegaron, parecía ser un dia normal en el Central Park, heladeros y niños por doquier.

-Vamos por un helado- pidió Bella. Se encaminaron hacia el primer heladero que vieron.

-Buenos días, dos helado uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate con pasas- dijo Bella amablemente. Bella hizo una cara de desagrado al ver a Edward disfrutar de su helado -No entiendo como las pasas puede mezclarse con el chocolate, es desagradable- Edward iba a replicarle pero una pelota le cayó en la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó Edward. Se tocó la cabeza y pudo presentir un chinchón empezar a salir.

-Lo siento- ambos voltearon para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Era un niño de no más de 6 años, era rubio castaño, con ojos verdes muy intensos… a Bella le creció un sentimiento de cariño enorme.

-No te preocupes, está bien- le dijo rápidamente. El niño asintió y volteó para seguir caminando. En la mitad se detuvo y empezó a gritar. -¡Mami, mami!- pero nadie apareció, habían millones de niños, millones de artistas en la mitad del parque. Bella corrió y lo llevó con ella y con Edward.

-Quédate acá, ahorita debe venir por ti- esperaron unos segundos pero el llanto del niño hizo que Bella reaccionara.

-Mi mami- repetía el niño una y otra vez.

-Hey, no llores, todo va a estar bien- le dijo Edward agachándose a su tamaño.

-Ve a buscar a su mamá- Edward asintió y empezó a recorrer el camino por el que supuso el niño había llegado a ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?- preguntó Bella.

-Tyler- contestó el niño limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No llores, ¿quieres un helado?- Tyler pareció iluminarse, asintió fervientemente y él mismo condujo a Bella hacia el heladero.

-Un helado para mi nuevo amigo Tyler de…-

-Chocolate con pasas- completó el niño. Bella rodó los ojos… una imagen perturbadora cruzó por su mente. Una niña con su color de cabello, pero con los ojos y la boca de Edward. Algún día se dijo internamente. Tal vez no ahorita pero en un futuro muy cercano estaría educando a su primer bebé.

-¡Tyler!- Bella se sobresaltó pero al ver a una mujer preocupada correr hacia ellos seguida por Edward, se tranquilizó.

-¿Ella es tu mami?- pero no fue necesaria la respuesta porque el niño salió a su encuentro.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso Tyler Alexander- le advirtió mientras lo abrazaba. Edward se puso al lado de su novia mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento, la pelota se fue rodando hasta acá- se disculpó el niño. Probablemente lo regañarían luego pero ahora lo importante es que el niño estaba con su madre, como tenía que ser.

-Agradéceles- Tyler caminó hacia ellos.

-Gracias- dijo antes de lanzarse hacia ambos para darles un abrazo.

Bella se quedó el camino de regreso pensativa. Edward también.

Ella pensaba en el futuro, como seria tener un par de niños, frutos de su amor con el hombre que amaba.

El pensaba en el presente. Sabía que tenía que hacer y lo haría lo más pronto posible.

Pero primero tendrían que pasar de esa noche que prometía ser sorprendente.


	48. Chapter X Temporada II: HB

Los candelabros colgaban de los techos del Palace. En las paredes habían diferentes cuadros que tenían un significado especial para Edward. Bella quería poner fotos en blanco y negro de él pero se negó alegando que el detalle le parecía muy femenino. Pero Bella se había salido con las suya en cuento al resto de la decoración.

En el caso de Bella, ella usaba un Elie Saab, un vestido de manga acero, largo con incrustaciones rosadas pálidas. El vestido en si era un monumento a la belleza, con un par de nudes shoes, Bella se veía como la definición de belleza pura.

Nicolás Ghesquière había llamado personalmente para vestirlo, un traje negro Gucci junto con una camisa blanca que no hacían mas que combinar perfecto con los zapatos exportados italianos.

Los 27 años del magnate más joven de toda Nueva York y tal vez del mismo américa.

-Ya me cansé y ni me he terminado de peinar- dijo Bella sentándose con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Puedes…?- pidió Edward ayuda con la corbata color plateado.

-Lo siento, sé que no era la forma en la que querías celebrar tu cumpleaños- dijo Bella por tercera vez. Edward lo dejó pasar como las anteriores veces, no era su culpa que su maquiavélica hermana hubiera manipulado las cosas a su favor.

-El domingo los he invitado a todos a pasar el día con nosotros- anunció Edward sentándose en el sillón mientras esperaba que Bella se pasara las tenazas.

-¿En los Estados Unidos?- cuestionó Bella.

-Me conoces- afirmó Edward mientras ella asentaba con la cabeza. Después de amaneceres en Brasil, almuerzos en Australia y noches en Paris. Edward Cullen era un hombre de encantos ocultos.

-Como la palma de mi mano, ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar?- Edward no quería decírselo pero al ver la cara de ilusión de su novio decidió darle pistas.

-Te diría Aspen pero con una bebé recién nacida no se puede-

-Es decir, un sitio caluroso en Junio… ¿Miami?-

-No Estados Unidos- le recordó Edward.

-¿Monte Carlo?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No, ese es nuestro sitio- Bella sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Francia?- cuestionó nuevamente. Edward negó con la cabeza. Piensa, piensa Bella, algún lugar que haya querido visitar desde hace tiempo.

-¿Canadá?- preguntó esperanzada. Hace algunos meses estuvieron a punto de ir a Canadá pero los negocios de Edward se adelantaron y tuvieron que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Muy bien- felicitó Edward. Bella por fin terminó con las tenazas y la desconectó.

-¿Pasaremos el día ahí?- preguntó Bella ilusionada.

-Sí, partiremos el sábado en la noche- Edward admiró por un segundo a su novia. Su cabello había crecido mucho desde la última vez que se lo había cortado, por fin su cuerpo parecía estar recuperando algo del peso que había perdido y su rostro tenía un color normal.

-¿Ya lo organizaste?- preguntó Bella distrayendo a Edward de sus pensamientos.

-Cuando vi que Alice tomó el mando de la pequeña reunión, empecé a hacer llamadas-

-Me sorprendes- dijo Bella levantando la mirada. Con cuidado se colocó los zapatos color carne, se los abrochó y se miró por última vez al espejo.

Edward y ella bajaron con calma por el ascensor, luego evitaron a los paparazzis de la mejor forma antes de subirse a la limosina que lo llevaría. Jamie estaba afuera del servicio esta noche, iba a ser un invitado de la fiesta.

-Toma, un regalo de tu madre, me pidió que te los dieras- Edward tomó la pequeña caja sorprendido. Eran un par de gemelos de oro con una nota que decía 'Nos vemos esta noche'.

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Bella, le colocó los gemelos con cuidado y era oficial, la pareja más esperada de la noche estaba a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal.

Bella lamentó el ceño fruncido que se había formado en la frente de Edward así que decidió hacerle una broma.

-Cullen- Edward volteó para mirarla antes de entrar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Bella se acercó a su oído con cuidado.

-No llevo panties- Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Bella se adelantó a él y abrió la puerta sin darle oportunidad de hacer algún comentario.

El ambiente adentro era festivo, lleno de decoraciones escogidas por Bella y Alice

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó emocionada Esme, quien corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá- dijo Edward abrazándola dulcemente.

-Hijo, tenía que llegar sino todas las mujeres de nuestra familia me matarían. Espero que te guste el regalo que te tengo- dijo su padre olvidándose de las formalidades y dándole un gran abrazo a su segundo hijo.

-¡Hermanito!- gritó Alice llenándole la cara de besos. Bella reía por la cara de Edward.

-Hey- Jasper siempre hablando poco, le entregó una caja pequeña pero antes de que Edward la tomase, Alice se acercó a él.

-Disfrútalo con tu novia- le susurró en el oído. Edward se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Feliz cumpleaños cuñado- dijo Rosalie. Edward no pudo evitar lo elegante que se veía Rose, siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?- Todos en la sala voltearon a ver a Emmett.

-¡Eddie, feliz cumpleaños viejo!- gritó Emmett a todos los aires mientras ahogaba a Edward en un abrazo. Cuando por fin lo bajó Edward estaba colorado por la falta de aire.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen, esta noche yo le tomaré las fotos oficiales con quien usted decida- Edward estrechó la mano del señor.

-Podemos empezar- anunció Edward posando junto con su madre y su padre.

Bella se alejó disimuladamente buscando a su mejor amigo con su esposo.

Los encontró en frente del buffett picando un poco de los chocolatines.

-Bree- La situación había sido difícil durante los primero días, ni bien Bree pisó suelo americano había exigido hablar con Bella. Con miedo Bella tuvo que enfrentarse a la española, quien le dijo de todo pero siempre repitiendo la frase que seguía resonando en la cabeza de Bella, '¿por qué no me hablaste? Eres mi mejor amiga, tenía que estar contigo'. Bella había terminado llorando y repitiendo sus disculpas una y otra vez. En realidad, las dos habían llorado.

-Muñeca, la foto que me mandaste no te hizo justicia, luces radiante- Bella se sonrojó ligeramente antes de abrazarla.

-Bella, te ves muy linda- le dijo Diego antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias- respondió Bella. Ella tomó una copa de champagne y propuso un brindis.

-Por una noche fantástica-

-Salud- dijeron a coro Bree y Diego. Bella se quedaría con ellos un rato y luego iría saludando a los demás invitados.

[…]

Luego de una hora iniciada la velada Bella vio como disimuladamente uno de los señores de seguridad se acercaba hacia ella. En ese momento conversaba con un productor cinematográfico y su esposa sobre 'El artista'.

-Muchas gracias por venir, cualquier cosa avísenme- dijo Bella sonriéndoles educadamente. Se alejó con cuidado dejando su copa de champagne con uno de los meseros.

-Dígame- dijo Bella tratando de disimular con una sonrisa.

-Ha llegado-

Bella sonrió tratando de mostrar naturalidad mientras avanzaba hacia los invitados. Se aseguró que Edward estuviera con Alice, sabía que sería la única que lo mantendría ocupado al 100 por ciento, caminó junto con el hombre de seguridad que la guió hacia la salida. Los oficiales ni bien la vieron salir supieron que tendrían que empezar a actuar.

-Está bajando del auto en este exacto momento- Bella agradeció que no hiciese frío mientras bajaba los escalones.

-Viene con un vestido verde- avisó el señor.

-Gracias- dijo Bella tomando su vestido y reanudando la marcha.

Tanya Denali venía envuelta en su saco negro pero la cola del vestido la delataba. Se quedó quieta cuando vio a Bella bajar.

-Tanya- dijo Bella en modo de saludo. Era un encuentro que esperaba con muchas ansias.

-Querida Isabella, gusto en verte, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Sin importar llevar las de perder, Tanya contestó con mucha gracia.

-Cariño, el gusto es mío- contestó Bella de la misma forma. Si vieran la escena de afuera solo verían a dos jóvenes elegantes teniendo una conversación en el mejor centro de celebración de Nueva York.

-Mi invitación se debe haber quedado estancada por la oficina de correos pero no te preocupes, más bien disculpa la tardanza-

-Tu invitación nunca existió- aclaró Bella con desdén.

-¿No armarás una escena en la mitad de la entrada verdad?- Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tú no lo harás… te explico, tienes dos caminos, subirte con decencia al auto de policía que está exactamente detrás de ti o entrar y que yo arme un escándalo- Ni bien Bella dijo 'policía' Tanya volteó para verificar lo dicho por Bella. En efecto, un carro con tres oficiales la esperaban abajo, atrás de su auto.

-No lo harías por tu querido Edward- dijo Tanya creyendo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Por él lo hago… no creas que no sé qué hiciste- Tanya disimuló su mirada de sorpresa.

-No tengo la menor idea de que hablas-

-Lo sabes… elige, tienes 3 segundos-

-3 … 2 … 1- cuando Bella terminó de contar Tanya seguía quieta delante de Bella.

-Señor oficial, la señorita Denali se van con ustedes- dijo Bella pensando que Tanya se había rendido pero ni bien terminó de hablar Tanya corrió adentro del Palace.

-¡Atrápenla!- gritó uno de los oficiales. Pero Bella los detuvo con una señal.

-No, no van a armar una escena en la mitad del cumpleaños de mi novio-

-Déjenmelo a mí- pidió avanzando con determinación hacia adentro.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tengo órdenes…- Tanya discutía con el que verificaba la posesión de la invitación.

-Sal ahorita- Tanya se asustó al escuchar la voz de Bella en su oreja, tan cerca.

-¿Si no qué?- preguntó Tanya burlonamente.

-Con una llamada publico todo tu historial en el New York Times mañana por la mañana… desde el casamiento con un drogadicto en Bélgica hasta el los cargos por estafa en Estambul- Se pudo escuchar el pequeño grito que soltó la heredera Tanya Denali.

-Los público con una sola llamada- volvió a amenazar Bella.

-Mañana por la tarde estaré en la estación, los cargos están presentados, acepta lo que te ofrecen por tu bien, es un intento de asesinato, acéptalo sino todo saldrá público- la cara de Tanya no tenia precio. La había atrapado y de la peor forma.

-Saliste peor que tu padre- para Bella eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría. En alguna parte era verdad, Charlie Swan era cruel con sus enemigos pero Bella no lo seria con su familia.

-Aprendí del mejor Tanya, agradece que no te hundo en la cárcel- dicho esto Tanya entró con cuidado de ser vista al carro de los oficiales.

-La señorita Denali los acompañará- dijo Bella sonriéndole educadamente al oficial. Con cuidado se acercó a la ventana que daba para el sitio de Tanya.

-Una última cosa… no intentes huir, tengo todos los marcos resguardados- amenazó Bella. El carro partió a una velocidad alucinante, tratando de no ser vista Bella entró por la puerta del catering tomando una copa de champagne.

-Mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Edward abrazándola por detrás. Bella se tensó por un segundo pero cambió la cara al instante.

-Arreglando un problema del catering-

-Quiero una sesión de fotos especial con mi novia- le dijo al fotógrafo, quien asintió antes de empezar un lugar.

-El paisaje del balcón es hermoso, vengan conmigo- ambos lo siguieron tomados de la mano. El fotógrafo les indicó donde tenían que pararse, frente a una hermosa luna llena en la mitad de la noche.

-¿Se acuerdan la primera vez que se vieron?- preguntó el fotógrafo haciendo que instantáneamente ambos sonrieran dulcemente. Edward posó su brazo en la cintura de Bella, Bella lo abrazó y ambos miraron hacia la cámara.

-Exacto, ese es el brillo que quiero ver- dijo el fotógrafo antes de empezar a tomar fotos.

-¿Qué te gusta de ella, Edward?- un Edward sorprendido contestó rápidamente -Su personalidad, su alma, su espíritu- Bella lo miró dulcemente.

-¿A ti Bella?- ella contestó pero mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Me encantan sus ojos, son tan sinceros- Edward le sonrió antes de darle un casto beso en la boca.

-Creo que tengo lo que desea, puede verlas- la burbuja de Edward y Bella se rompió por unos instantes mientras Edward veía las fotos de la cámara profesional.

-Están muy bonitas-

-Tómese un descanso, disfrute del buffet- dijo Bella tomándolo ligeramente del hombro.

-Gracias señorita- el fotógrafo se alejó luego de unos segundos.

-Esas trufas están demasiado ricas- comentó Edward luego de tomar una de una bandeja.

-¿Has comido el helado?- preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-Sí, me lo devoré solo- ella rió.

-Esta todo tan glamuroso- dijo Edward dándole un vista panorámica.

-Es la fiesta para el magnate de New York, no puede ser nada menos- dijo Bella abrazándose a él.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Bella intrigada.

-A ti- y sin ningún tipo de reparo Edward le tocó ligeramente el trasero.

-Edward, estamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Bella sonriéndole a un pareja que pasaba a delante de ellos.

-Ven- Bella negó con la cabeza pero al ver el deseo de ella reflejado en los ojos de él, no se resistió.

Corrieron para pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud. No había un jardín pero sí un segundo piso, cuando llegaron se tiraron en el sofá mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Edward le levantó el vestido para tener acceso directo a sus piernas. Como la había extrañado, su cuerpo, la pasión que emanaban los dos podía ocasionar un incendio en ese momento.

Bella no se quedó atrás y empezó a acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo. Le sacó el saco y lo tiró al costado, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

-Bella- le murmuró él haciéndole saber el próximo paso. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones de un tirón escucharon pasos acercándose.

-Por eso te digo que no me parece buena idea Carlisle- Edward se tiró encima de Bella para poder camuflarse en el sofá. Su mamá pasó atrás de ellos mientras se tomaba de la mano con su padre.

-Amor, sé que le va a pasar igual que a Emmett- En ese momento Edward empezó a concentrarse en la conversación, pero al hacerle a Bella con la mano de que guardara silencio, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso alfombrado.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Esme sorprendida. El susodicho se levantó con cara de haber estado a punto de cometer una travesura, luego ayudó a Bella a pararse del sofá. La cara de Esme no tenia precio.

-Lo entiendo son jóvenes pero… ¿aquí?- preguntó Esme fijándose a su alrededor.

-Te eduqué para que le dieras el lugar que se merece a tu novia, eso incluye esta clase de situaciones indecorosas- dijo avanzando hacia él. Carlisle se quedó atrás con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento…- empezó a decir Belle viendo que Edward se había quedado frío.

-No voy a ti cariño, voy a él, lo eduqué con principios no para que estuvieras trayéndola al segundo piso del Palace para tener relaciones- Edward quería hablar pero no sabía que decir. Eran contadas las veces que su madre lo había regañado y era la primera vez que lo hacia delante de su novia.

-Después conversaremos de esto Anthony- Esme tomó de la mano a Carlisle y bajaron.

-Que vergüenza- dijo Bella sentándose nuevamente. La madre de tu novio estaba a punto de verlos desnudos.

-Tiene toda la razón, no porque desee estar contigo debe ser el primer lugar disponible. Te mereces lo mejor- a Bella se le encogió el corazón, lo tomó dulcemente del rostro y le susurró en el oído -Si cuenta de algo, yo también quería, vamos a tomar aire- Bajaron por la parte trasera, a Bella se le ocurrió usar su entrada anterior y de paso picaron alguno de los bocaditos que estaban a punto de salir.

-Hey, es tu fiesta… no te desanimes- le pidió Bella tomándolo del brazo mientras salían con un bocadillo en la boca.

-Usó el 'Anthony' ese es solo para ocasiones especiales- Edward tomó una de las copas de champagne.

-Que buena música, ven a bailar conmigo- lo animó Bella. Edward asintió y se tomó de un sorbo su bebida, luego la dejó en la mesa más cercana. Bailaron un rato hasta que Bella lo hizo girarse.

-Ahí viene la torta- anunció abriendo paso entre las personas.

-Cantemos- dijo Alice, 'A la voz de una, dos tres' todos se reunieron alrededor y empezaron a cantar la canción del cumpleaños feliz.

-Te amo- le murmuró Bella al oído cuando se terminó.

-Yo también- le contestó abrazándola por la cintura.

Una buena fiesta en términos generales. Obviando el hecho que Tanya se iba a podrir en la cárcel y que Bella no tenía cara para ver a su suegra.


	49. Chapter XI Temporada II: Proposal

**Capítulo 49: Proposal**

Emmett daba vueltas en la que un día fue su silla. Se reía de tiempo en tiempo al ver a Edward repetir sus frases delante de él.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó por cuarta vez. Edward se detuvo de repente.

-Con respecto a ella, nunca he estado seguro- confesó. Pero no importaba, la amaba, eso era lo importante.

-¿Tienes el anillo, verdad?- Edward rodó los ojos.

-No soy como tú… no iría a Alemania y me olvidaría el anillo para pedirle matrimonio-

-¡En el momento te olvidarás de todo!- gritó Emmett levantando los brazos como excusa.

-Dime el plan- Edward se sentó en el sofá.

-Iremos a cenar, luego la llevaré al bar donde nos conocimos, conversaremos y se lo diré…listo y sencillo- Emmett se burló internamente.

-Mañana me dirás otra historia- dijo antes de revisar la hora. Era tiempo de recoger a su niña.

-Luego nos iremos a Montecarlo- agregó haciéndose una nota mental de recordarle a Ben que tuviera listo el avión privado.

-Se quedarán en el triángulo de las Bermudas- Edward lo miró como si hablara en serio.

-No pasamos por ahí tonto- contestó al ver que Emmett no entendía.

-Claro que si.. estamos en el …-

-En la punta de Estados Unidos tonto, voy directo hacia Niza- Emmett iba a refutar pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. De camino al ascensor sonó el teléfono.

-Es Bella- dijo Edward mirando el identificador de llamadas.

-Contéstale-le dijo Emmett dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Dime amor- Emmett empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Te espero para cenar?- preguntó Bella por el otro lado.

-No, preciosa, me tienen hasta el cuello, ahorita estoy a punto de entrar a la sala de juntas- Edward todavía no entraba oficialmente a trabajar pero un nuevo contrato lo obligó a regresar el viernes, era espectacular como era todo en Nueva York. El miércoles fue su cumpleaños, el jueves Bella había venido a trabajar, el viernes también peor se había ido temprano, ahora empezaba él, regresaba a su gran oficina.

-Bueno, te espero en la noche- Edward notó el rastro de tristeza.

-Te amo preciosa, te recompensaré esta, lo prometo-

-Yo también Ed, bye- ni bien Edward guardó el celular Emmett dijo en son de burla -Te vas a casar con ella, esa es recompensa suficiente-.

-¿Edward?... ya llegaron- se despidió de su hermano con un simple 'adiós' y se encaminó a la sala de juntas solo con su folio en mano.

[…]

Bella por el otro lado colgó el teléfono, luego fue a la cocina y puso a fuego bajo la carne que estaba friendo. No había apuro, no vendría a cenar con ella. Rosalie le había platicado sobre el estrés que el trabajo generaba. Antes no lo había asentido porque Edward hacia todo lo posible por venir a casa temprano, pero todo era diferente ahora, tenía que reintegrarse y eso le tomaría muchos días.

-Vamos a terminar esto- anunció para ella misma antes de volver a su labor de limpiar con cuidado la refrigeradora. Botó algunas cajas vacías y escribió una lista de lo que necesitarían para un mes más. El teléfono de la casa sonó pero Bella lo dejó pasar, hasta que entró a la contestadora.

-Bella, soy Renée- Bella no se lo esperaba, no había hablado con ella desde hace días.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó levantando el auricular.

-Cariño, te llamé hace unas dos horas-

-Estuve ocupada organizando charlas educativas- era cierto en parte, su ONG se estaba encargando de difundir el mensaje sobre el maltrato infantil y otras clases de penurias que atacaban a los mas pequeños.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó su mamá.

-Bien, ¿qué tal Bélgica?-

-Tranquilo, practicando mi francés- Bella sonrió.

-Vuelvo el miércoles, ¿quieres salir de compras?-

-Claro, nos encontramos en la 5th avenida a las 4- propuso Bella.

-¿Vienes al aeropuerto?- la ansiedad se notaba en la voz de Renné. Bella recordó lo que había hecho por ella y por Edward, luego revisó su agenda mentalmente pero decidió no darle una respuesta en ese momento.

-Te confirmo mañana por la tarde-

-James me dijo que te vas de viaje con Edward y su familia- dijo Renné.

-Si, a Canada, es un viaje por su cumpleaños-

-¿Llegó mi regalo?- preguntó su mamá.

-Sí, ya envió la nota de agradecimiento pero a tu duplex-

-Espero que todo te vaya bien. Mañana hablamos- Bella esperó que ella colgase. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil con ella? En una relación madre e hija, las dos estarían más tranquilas y más afectuosas, pero no nacía de ninguna de las dos hacer algún cambio. Bella la odió por mucho tiempo, la dejó sola cuando más la necesitó pero adentro de ella supo que su madre tuvo la razón cuando le dijo que era lo mejor.

Ella daría el primer paso, Bella quería a su madre en su vida.

Regresó a sus labores domésticas, terminó de hacer la cocina alrededor de las 10 cuando se resignó a seguir esperando a Edward se metió a la cama abrazando su almohada.

Pero no pudo dormir, contó cuantas ovejas pudo pero el sueño nunca vino. Ni bien sintió la puerta abrirse saltó de la cama corriendo para tirarse encima de Edward.

-Creo que me extrañaste o estás tratando de dejarme paralítico- comentó Edward tomándola de los brazos.

-No podía dormir- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-No quiero que duermas, vamos a dar una vuelta- la animó Edward. Bella asintió.

-Dame 5 minutos- al rato ella salió del dormitorio usando un par de pantalones jean, una chompa de cuello tortuga y una pashmina violeta.

-Voy a manejar yo- anunció Edward bajando hasta el sótano para sacar del estacionamiento su Volvo plateado.

El trayecto estuvo lleno de conversaciones sobre cosas triviales pero distractoras para ambos. Edward necesitaba despejarse antes de hacer lo que haría. Cuando Bella vio al frene de donde se estacionaron se sorprendió.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. El bar donde se conocieron.

-Me pareció buena idea volver- dijo Edward sin más, ambos bajaron y se tomaron de las manos antes de entrar.

-¿Quieres una copa?- le preguntó Edward, Bella asintió.

-Hola- le dijo a Jared, uno de los bar tenders.

-Bella- la saludó él. -¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- añadió.

-Dos martinis por favor- el joven los tuvo listo luego de un par de minutos. Ambos tomaron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una de las mesas que daban hacia la ventana.

-Esa noche no sentí ninguno de los tragos que me tomé- Bella rió antes de comentar –No tomaste mucho, solo dos martinis, y una margarita-. Edward iba a responder pero al ver delante de él, estaba lloviendo y a cántaros.

-¿Ed?- preguntó Bella al verlo distraído.

-Lo siento preciosa, me perdí-

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-

-Bien, leímos ya la mitad del contrato, es un gran avance para ser la primera reunión. Vamos a instalar un nuevo anti virus, esto de tener negocios con los asiáticos nos pone en una posición vulnerable- Bella asintió comprendiendo la situación.

-Vi, lo de la casa, ya te deposité la cantidad final- Bella abrió los ojos y exclamó -¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!- Edward refutó –Es un regalo de mi para ti… en realidad para nosotros pero el punto es que es de mi parte-

-Es un bonito detalle pero yo también quería contribuir- reclamó Bella.

-Tómalo como un regalo, incluyendo la cocina- añadió Edward guiñándole un ojo.

-Es perfecta- Edward sonrió al ver el efecto deseado. Era mansión, en la mejor zona de Nueva York, pero algo más que eso. Era la promesa de un futuro juntos, Bella había querido hablar sobre el día en el que se mudarían pero Edward le había estado dando largas.

-Anastasia es tan pequeña, la vi hoy después de la oficina- Edward sonrió al recordar a su sobrina recién nacida.

-Alice me mandó una foto de ella- dijo Edward mostrándosela.

-Tiene los hoyuelos de Jasper- comentó Bella. Edward asintió.

El asunto del niño había sido superado, en sus mentes quedaba como una prueba que habías tenido que pasar y que los había dejado más fuertes.

-Charlie me llamó- comentó Edward tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Bella tratando de no mostrar sus emociones.

-Quiere que sepas que ya salió la sentencia de Tanya…- Bella lo interrumpió.

-3 años de prisión sin opción a fianza, si, me enteré en la oficina. Lay me llamó para informarme. Ese asunto se ha acabado- comentó Bella con indiferencia. Dios gracias que todo se había solucionado sin pasar por la humillación de hacer declarar a los perjudicados.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. No te la hacía de detective, pero sabes que me molestó que tuvieras que enfrentarla sola-

-Era una cosa entre ella y yo- Y oficialmente Bella era la ganadora.

-Vamos- dijo Edward luego de terminar las bebidas, Bella frunció el ceño, ¿qué bicho le había. picado? Primero quería salir a caminar y luego, ¿quería irse?.

-La lluvia debe parar en un segundo, ¿no querías caminar?- Edward la quedó mirando un par de segundos sin saber que contestar, ¿se atrevía?

-Vamos- repitió nuevamente tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia abajo.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando y Edward no hablaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Bella preocupada. Estaba muy introvertido. Eso no era bueno, o estaba molesto o pensativo.

Bella le tomó las manos para hacer que la mire pero no pudo sostenerlas, Edward estaba temblando.

-Edward, estás temblando, ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿has visto algo?- Los ojos de Edward la ubicaron y una extraña calma entró en él.

Maldito Emmett, tenía razón, en el momento uno ya no sabía que decir.

-Te amo- Bella le sonrió dulcemente. Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Edward, me estás asustando- advirtió Bella.

-Mierda. Está lloviendo a cántaros, lo que no tiene sentido estamos en la mitad de Junio- parecía divagar. Todo lo que podía haber salido mal, lo había hecho. Pareciera como si el universo hubiese conspirado contra ellos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo ligeramente pero lo suficiente como para sentirla. Bella tenía entumecido el cuerpo pero la intensa mirada de Edward la mantenía concentrada en él.

-Me duelen hasta los huesos por el frio y sé que tú también te estás congelando pero si no lo hago ahorita me volveré loco- Bella lo miró sin entender.

-Te amo, soy un completo idiota por decirte esto pero soy dependiente de ti. Eres todo para mi Bella- Ella lo entendió. Le iba a pedir que se casara con él. Era el sueño de toda mujer, ese momento que parecía de cuentos de hadas, eso estaba a punto de pasar.

Compromiso, matrimonio, hijos… futuros. Ella lo quería todo, después de pensar que lo iba a perder, no desaprovecharía el tiempo… se tiraría a la aventura y lo haría bien.

-Llevo tratando de hacer esto desde Paris, pero no pude porque me temblaban las manos, luego en Monte Carlo…- Edward nervioso era lo más lindo que Bella había visto.

-Sí, si quiero casarme contigo- se adelantó Bella, Edward sonrió antes de besarla dulcemente.

-¿Hablé mucho?- preguntó luego de un segundo.

-Demasiado- le dijo Bella antes de besarlo de vuelta.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le dijo Bella colgándose de su cuello. No podía sentirse más feliz.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Bella dejó escapar un grito al escuchar por fin la pregunta.

La lluvia parecía haberse intensificado notablemente pero no importaba. Ambos eran felices.

-Sería mi honor- contestó antes de aceptar el anillo que le daba.

-Futura señora Cullen- dijo Edward antes de colocárselo. Encajaba perfecto en su dedo. Edward la tomó de la cintura antes de cargarla. Bella gritó emocionada mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Cuando Edward la sostuvo a su altura la besó intensamente.

-Te amo Bella, prometo hacerte feliz hasta el día en que me muera- el corazón de Bella se encogió en un segundo por esa promesa que ella más que nadie sabía que duraría toda su vida.

Bella no dijo nada, le demostró que lo amaba por medio de un beso lleno de la delicadeza que solo ella dar.

-Ed- dijo Bella después de un rato, él ya la había bajado y caminaban de regreso al auto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él disfrutando de sus manos entrelazadas.

-Vamos a resfriarnos- dijo Bella apresurando el paso.

-No importa- dijo él sintiendo las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cara. Era una sensación de libertad, desde hacia tiempo siempre veía a través de un enorme ventanal como Nueva York se medio inundaba de agua y de nieve pero nunca se debe el tiempo de disfrutarlo.

-¿No importa?- repitió Bella en modo de pregunta. ¡Hacía un frío horroroso!

-Estamos a punto de llegar, ve más rápido- Bella le hizo apresurar el paso pero Edward parecía no querer continuar.

-Prométeme algo mas- le pidió de repente. Bella se detuvo delante de él.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó ella.

-Que sin importar todo lo que pasa, siempre estaremos juntos- Bella asintió antes de decir

-Siempre Edward, una vez lo dijiste, el resultado siempre será el mismo, tu y yo juntos- Edward entrelazó sus dedos y los besó junto con el enorme anillo que ahora estaba en las manos de Bella.

Ella nunca la diría que ya lo había visto un par de veces.

-Siempre serás mi prioridad número uno Bella- le prometió él.

-Y tú la mía Edward- él la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. La lluvia parecía haber parado ligeramente pero no importaba, Monte Carlo era nada comparado a estar en la comodidad de su hogar junto con su prometida.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?... dime una fecha- le pidió él cuando entraron en el auto. Bella no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Primero de Diciembre- Edward sonrió. Fue un primero de Diciembre cuando se conocieron y sería la misma fecha para unir sus vidas para siempre.

-En nuestra casa, no quiero nada exuberante, solo 100 invitados como máximo- Edward sonrió de alivio. No quería otro evento tan glamuroso en muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Cuántos hijos?- Bella lo miró sorprendida. Este era un Edward emocionado, que siempre salía cuando solo estaba con Bella, cuando se sentía seguro.

-3- dijo Bella recordando cuantas veces soñó con ese momento de niña.

-Yo quiero un equipo de futbol- ella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-Cuando salgan de ti, todos los que quieras dulzura- Edward y ella rieron. Con cuidado, Edward estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento y subieron por el ascensor hacia el pent-house.

-Ok, 3 dos niños y una niña- dijo Edward como si hablara de negocios. Bella reía internamente, como era tan sencillo elegir el género de tu bebé.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- le dijo Bella antes de abrazarlo. Juntos se echaron a la cama y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Bella le quitó la camisa y él los vaqueros y la cafarena. Cuando se paró para quitarse él los pantalones, su celular empezó a vibrar.

-¿Lo hiciste?- no hubo necesidad de saber quien era. Alice.

-Si- le dijo Edward antes de dejar el teléfono de lado y seguir besando a su novia en el cuello. Bella se mordía los labios para no gemir.

-¿Qué dijo?- ninguno de los presentes sabía que Alice seguía en línea.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Alice al escuchar uno de los gemidos de Bella.

-Dijo que sí- le dijo Edward pegando el teléfono. La rodilla de Bella estaba tanteando un terreno peligroso, necesitaba toda su concentración pero con la voz chillona de Alice no podía.

-¡Felicitaciones!- exclamó. Bella quería agradecerle pero Edward no la dejó, la empujó con suavidad a la cama y siguió besándola.

-Los dejo… voy a contarle a mamá- dijo Alice al ver que ninguno tenía intención de contestar.

-Solo a la familia Alice, eso si- advirtió Edward antes de colgarle.

-Futura señora Cullen, usted me está provocando- dijo Edward levantando a Bella de un solo golpe y pegándola a su cuerpo desnudo.


	50. Chapter XII Temporada II: Last days

Lo primero que hizo Bella a la mañana siguiente fue llamarla. A su madre. Sería la primera en saber, por parte de ella. Edward dormía tranquilamente con su mano en la cintura de Bella, ella lo alejó ligeramente y se paró sin hacer ruido. Tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de celular y esperó a que contestara.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- dijo Renné en modo de saludo.

-Me acabo de comprometer- por el otro lado Bella solo escuchó como su madre tomaba aire para empezar el interrogatorio.

Julio, Agosto, Setiembre, Octubre, Noviembre

**Julio** fue un mes lleno de publicidad para ambos. Ni bien salió la noticia de su compromiso a finales de Junio todo había estallado. Entrevistadores de las revistas más famosas pedían la exclusiva, Vogue US fue la elegida por Bella. Fue una entrevista sencilla en la cual no se hondó demasiado en su vida personal, solo en lo que importaba, el soltero de Nueva York, Edward Cullen, había sido conquistado por otra heredera.

**Agosto**, puros preparativos, comunicarse con la diseñadora oficial del vestido, Carolina Herrera, para empezar a crear el vestido único de Isabella Swan. Degustación del catering, elección de la música, y lo más importante, ¿en qué parte de la casa se haría la boda?

Bella estaba segura que en los jardines era la opción perfecta, pero no consideró que estaría nevando para esa época, según Alice la mejor opción era hacerla en el salón principal, aprovechando que era grande pero no lo suficiente para albergar a 100 personas. Al final fue Bree la de la idea de toldar la parte del jardín para que la boda fuera ahí, luego la recepción sería adentro de la casa.

**Setiembre** fue dedicado exclusivamente al diseño del vestido. Alice le daría como regalo la lencería nupcial, un coqueto pero discreto conjunto de brassier con pequeños diamantes en las costuras y una panti con ligueros. Carolina se reunió sin exagerar diez veces con la novia para mostrarle una y otra vez los bocetos. Un 16 de setiembre, 3 días después del cumpleaños de Bella, se tuvo el boceto final. Sería un vestido hecho de satén, con 3 metros de cola que formarían un lazo en la parte baja de la cintura, luego dejarían una espalda descubierta hasta los hombros. Por adelante, sería cubierto de diamantes pero sin ocultar la tela blanca. No era vaporoso pero si elegante.

**Octubre**, oficialmente Bella se iba a volver loca. Edward le dio carta blanca con respecto a la decoración de su casa pero no se decía por ninguno de las muestras que le daban. Quería algo sencillo pero que llevara su historia. Desde el día que se conocieron hasta la actualidad. Muebles color cremas y negros, tapicería de mayólicas blancas para mantener la elegancia y retratos en blanco y negro. Lo único que había exigido Edward era que el pequeño estudio que Bella le había armado en el pent-house se mantuviera idéntico al de la casa. Se encargaron nuevos televisores, nuevas vajillas, nuevas mueblerías, según Edward, una casa nueva significaba todo nuevo, era así de sencillo.

**Noviembre**. Despedidas de soltero.

-Por favor Dios, que no sea un club de strippers- rogaba Bella de camino hacia un sitio que desconocía. Alice rodó los ojos al igual que Rosalie, Bree se rió quedadamente, su mente andaba en otro sitio.

-Bella, ni que te fuéramos a matar- comentó Alice.

-No me gusta ver a hombres desnudos- a excepción de uno definitivamente pero ese uno estaba de camino a su 'despedida salvaje' como lo había llamado Emmett.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó haciendo señas de ofendida Rosalie.

-Me has hecho cambiar doscientos dólares en un dólar, me has vestido como prostituta y me has puesto tacos altísimos, ¿qué otra cosa debería pensar?- Alice volteó el rostro completamente ofendida.

-Punto número uno, es un Ellie Baab, no es cualquier vestido, punto número dos los tacos quedaban perfectos- Bella abrió la boca para reclamar pero Bree la detuvo.

-Es una pequeña fiesta que te hemos organizado- dijo calmando los ánimos en el auto.

-¿No habrá ninguno de los juguetes que me dijiste el otro día?- preguntó Bella mirando a Rosalie.

-No muchos… habrá una tiara si sirve de algo- Bella reprimió un sonido de disgusto.

El chofer de Alice estacionó al lado de un club llamado 'Hysteria', solo el nombre hizo estremecer a Bella. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Con Edward**

-Rosalie me va a ahorcar- murmuró Emmett para sí mismo antes de quitarse el saco.

-Yo no debería estar acá- dijo Jasper cerrando los ojos voluntariamente.

-Mierda- se limitó a decir Jamie. Edward se atrasó en la entrada pero cuando logró ver el ambiente se quedó mudo.

Era un club de strippers, Emmett había empezado a manejar siguiendo las indicaciones de uno de sus amigos que había tenido su despedida de solteros ahí, lo describió como 'perfecto'.

Mujeres usando un pedazo de tela encima tapando lo esencial no era lo que quería ninguno de ellos. Antes de sentarse Edward decidió salir de ahí como sea.

-¿En verdad no quieren ir a tomar unos tragos? … yo invito- Jamie fue el primero en tomar sus saco y ponérselo. Jasper asintió con los ojos asustados.

-Esa sería mejor idea, podemos emborracharnos, ¿vamos?- dijo Emmett dejando de lado su trago de cortesía.

Los cuatro salieron con cara de traumados

-¡Por la soltería!- gritaron todos menos Edward quien negó con la cabeza. Tomaron sus margaritas de un solo trago.

-Que tal fiesta de solteros la mía- murmuró Edward riéndose. El celular de Emmett vibró, lo reviso para luego aguantar la risa. Todos lo miraron curiosos.

-¿Bella salió usando esto?- preguntó mostrándole una de las fotos que Rosalie le había enviado.

-Gracia de tu esposa, es una lindura de mujer- contestó mirando feo a Jasper.

-Tu boda no ha ayudado mucho, la pobre Anastasia va a decir como primera palabra 'moda', se los juro- dijo Jasper recordando las tantas veces que la pobre Anastasia había cambiado su outfit varias veces en el día porque no podía aparecerse usando lo mismo dos veces.

-Es una de las niñas mejor vestidas, le gana a Suri Cruise- agregó Edward haciendo memoria de lo que había leído.

-Tu esposa está loca- le comentó con toda confianza Jamie a Jasper quien solo asintió y rió.

En estos últimos meses Jamie se había convertido en parte de su grupo. No solo era el trabajado más eficiente y el más leal sino que era íntegramente un persona muy noble.

-La mía no se queda atrás. Hace tres noches que me manda a dormir en el sofá, estamos en hiautus- comentó Emmett entre divertido y resignado.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Digamos que me levanté, me fui a trabajar y me olvide de los niños-

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar a tus hijos?- preguntó Jasper sin creérselo.

-Ya iba tarde, simplemente me paré y me fui, ni si quiera Rose estaba levantada. Desde ahí no me habla, el hecho que creyese que me iba a un club no mejoró las cosas, lo dejó claro cuando quemó mi camisa a propósito- la cara de Edward no tenia precio, él no consideraba a su cuñada una mujer media psicópata.

-Alice hizo lo mismo la semana pasada pero con mis pantalones, les dejó un hueco inmenso-

¿Así eran sus esposas? Pero Bella era tan tranquila.

-¿Así son todas?- preguntó espantado el futuro esposo.

-Marylin me congeló la comida toda la semana, ayer la sacó, puro hielo- los tres se carcajeaban mentalmente por la broma que le hacían al pobre chico.

-Pero Bella es… normal- tratando de no sonar ofensivo.

-Hasta que la saques de quicio- comentó Emmett haciendo estremecer a Edward

-Bella es dulce, cariñosa… - la camarera que había escuchado toda la conversación aprovechó en llegar con los tragos que habían ordenado.

-No lo asusten hombres, lo están dejando blanco. Es muy sencillo, la amas y ella a ti, se casarán, todo lo demás son gajes del oficio pero al final del día te dará un alivio tremendo dormir y tenerla a tu lado- la camarera los dejó con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

-Gracias- Edward lo dijo sinceramente, se había empezado a asustar.

-Aguafiestas, la idea era espantarlo- dijo Emmett haciéndole caras feas. Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza para luego irse.

-Malditos, quedan oficialmente desinvitados de mi boda, de ustedes me lo esperaba pero tu Jaime, haz caído bajo- dijo Edward señalando al último que solo dijo -Me convencieron- antes de tomar el tequila que se había pedido.

-Bella los pondrá en la lista de 'no gratos'- agregó Edward.

-Hablando en serio… mi papá me dijo en el altar 'casarse es una ruleta rusa'- dijo Jasper recordando el terrorífico momento en el que pensó que Alice nunca llegaría.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero al final es una muy bonita experiencia- dijo Jamie imaginando a su esposa burlándose por decir 'bonita experiencia'. Ellos se habían casado bajo circunstancias distintas a lo demás. Un día en el café donde Jamie iba de tiempo en tiempo una mujer se le acercó pidiéndole casarse con él, solo usaría su apellido por un tiempo y luego se divorciarían.

La verdad es que Jamie hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ese par de ojos verdes le hubiese pedido.

-Lo de tener hijos si es una joda- aceptó Emmett por primera vez. Era la verdad, los amaba con su vida, daría todo por ellos pero tenía mucho miedo de fallar como padre, tenía terror a que un día vinieran a reclamarle que nunca fue lo suficientemente buen padre.

-¡Emmett!- exclamó Edward.

-Los amo pero a veces dan ganas de ahorcarlos, por ejemplo ahorita los extraños. Harper debe estar terminando de lavarse los dientes y Nate debe ya estar dormido pero esperando el menor ruido para saltar a saludarnos-

-¿No duerme sino están?- preguntó Jamie.

-Nop, la niñera se queda con él hasta el final, cierra sus ojitos pero no consigue dormir-

-Anastasia se quedó con mi mamá- dijo Jasper. A los segundos sonó un teléfono.

-Es tu teléfono- dijo Jamie reconociendo el sonidito de pito. Edward los sacó del abrigo que estaba tirado en la mesa de al lado.

-Es solo el principio, después te llamará una y otra vez para saber qué haces a cada instante- le susurró Emmett, Edward rodó los ojos.

-Tú deberías llamar a tu esposa- dijo Edward burlándose de la imagen que había aparecido en su pantalla como mensaje de parte de Alice.

-¡No salió de la casa así!- gritó Emmett viendo que el vestido rojo que estaba usando se le había subido hasta más de la mitad del muslo y que tenía el cabello hecha una maraña. Era una foto de Rosalie con dos tragos en las dos manos. Bree estaba en una situación similar.

-¿Qué dice la descripción?- preguntó Jasper riendo por la maldad su pequeña esposa.

-'Nos van a matar #PartyWithMyFutureSisterInLaw '(de fiesta con mi futura cuñada)- Todos rieron por el #hashtag. Edward decidió llamar a la única que parecía cuerda de ahí.

-¿Bella?- preguntó cuando contestaron. Al fondo se escuchaba demasiada bulla.

-Ed, mi amor… Ed- decía Bella entrecortadamente.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Edward dudosamente.

-¡Shots!- gritaban al fondo, el teléfono sonó como si se hubiese caído.

-Bella- dijo Edward tratando de establecer conexión. Luego sonó un pito.

-Me colgó- dijo Edward sorprendido, todos rieron menos él.

-Están borrachas- concluyó Jamie terminando su segundo trago.

**Con Bella**

Edward la iba a ahorcar. Era demasiado todo lo que había pasado.

Alice estaba borracha, Rosalie estaba aún peor que ella y Bree ya se había quedado dormida.

Ella era la única medianamente sobria, había tomado bastante pero todavía podía caminar en línea recta, claro si se concentraba.

-Otro- repetía Alice sujetando con fuerza el vaso.

-No- dijo Bella negando mientras se sentaba, sus pie le dolían de tanto bailar. Su tiara se cayó por quinta vez en la noche, la recogió con cuidado de no marearse y se la puso.

-¡Quiero otro!- chilló Alice pareciendo niña caprichosa.

Bella sintió que todo se movió. Mierda se estaba mareando.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas sin cesar, Rosalie parecía estar acercándose a ella pero cada vez la imagen se veía más lejana.

-Maldita sea- escuchó que murmuraron al fondo. Todo se volvió negro de repente.

Al otro lado del mundo, un joven alto con cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color salía de su casa. Tomaba un taxi llevando consigo dos enormes maletas. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, revisó su reloj, era temprano todavía, formó la cola con calma y cuando estuvo en su asiento echó la cabeza para atrás.

Regresaría a los Estados Unidos, la vería de nuevo y le agradecería por todo lo que le dio.

Iría en busca de Bella Swan. Iría para decirle que ya sabía toda la verdad. Iría por sus hermanos.


	51. Chapter XII Temporada II: Wedding I

Un día con poco sol, pero el suficiente como para no tener que prender tu luz en la mañana. Desde las 5 de la mañana se escucharon los helicópteros arriba. Bella tenía prohibido abrir las cortinas, las puertas y contestar llamadas no identificadas.

Ni bien abrió los ojos sintió una paz abrumadora, hoy día se casaba.

Todo parecía brillar de manera ridícula, inclusive cuando se vio al espejo pensó que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto aún más bonita. Con cariño tomó su vestido de novia que la esperaba en el cuarto siguiente, todo estaba bien colocado gracias a Alice, la joyería que usaría estaba en una caja rectangular de terciopelo. Sus zapatos permanecían al costado del vestido encima de la cama.

-¿Estás despierta?- Bella se sobresaltó, pero al reconocer la voz de su mama se tranquilizó.

-Respira Bella, ni que te fueran a torturar- Bella recordó hacerlo, estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo.

-No puedo caminar bien- le confesó Bella a su madre quien sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a ella.

-El día de mañana a esta misma hora serás la señora Cullen-

-Gracias, eso no añade presión-

La señora Swan había sido muy estricta en algo. Ella prepararía a su hija para el día de la boda, en todo lo demás, el mundo entero podría tener algo que decir pero en eso no. Algo que la alta alcurnia le había enseñado era como hacer a una mujer más bella de lo que ya era.

Tomaron un desayuno especial por mandato de Alice, puros vegetales y frutas, un jugo de naranja y un huevo sancochado. Suficiente para estar en vilo hasta el almuerzo había dicho Alice.

-Son recién las 11 de la mañana- el tiempo parecía detenerse, si Bella hubiese estado sola se estaría volviendo loca. En cambio se dedicó a matar el tiempo comprando por internet. Según su mamá, al ser una mujer casada con un multimillonario necesitaba trajes de gala más hermosos y trajes coctel que dieran buena impresión, una cosa era ser la novia pero la esposa, era como se decía comúnmente un _'major deal'. (Asunto grande/ importante)_

-Cariño, ya es la hora del almuerzo- avisa Renné sacando del congeladora el pequeño taper.

-¿Cómo se supone que sonría si voy a comer tan poco?- preguntó Bella señalando la pequeña porción de pollo, dos zanahorias y no más de tres alverjas. ¡Alice quería dejarla famélica!

Su mamá abrió el horno con cuidado y sacó su reserva de emergencia, sabía que la necesitaría desde que vio a Alice llegar de una tienda de verduras naturistas.

-Lo escondí después de que Alice dejara los almuerzos, tanto vegetal me convertirá en árbol lo juro… dame 10 minutos, ahorita lo frio- Bella rió escandalosamente, nunca había visto a su mamá tan planificadora de algo 'malévolo'.

-¡Hey! Has esa salsa que siempre hacías, voy a mandarle un mensajito a Edward, ojalá Alice no lo esté torturando- Renné asintió mientras ponía en alto la radio.

_¿Cómo estás? … yo estoy oficialmente nerviosa. Por ende, estoy comprando por internet, esa es la primera cuenta oficial que pagarás de mi con tu Black Card_

_BS_

Esperó solo unos minutos antes de que llegara la respuesta.

_Preciosa, lo haré con gusto todas las veces que quieras. Alice ha salido para cambiarle el pañal a Anastasia. Me está 'relajando' con sus nuevos diseños._

_EC_

Bella rió por lo bajo. Eso sí era una tortura, Alice era tan detallista que Edward siempre terminaba mareado con ella.

_Suerte, te veo en el altar_

_BS_

Bella se paró del mueble y fue a poner los platos.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Renné.

-Siguiendo tratamiento al estilo Alice- se burló Bella.

-Esa niña se mueve demasiado, es muy activa. Yo nunca fui así- dijo Renné recordando sus 20. En esa época siempre se dedicó a ser la esposa perfecta pero siempre delegando.

-James es como tú, pero yo soy igual a papá- el comentario de Bella hizo estremecer a Renné. No, ella no era igual a su padre. Charlie Swan no era un buen hombre.

-Hablando de tu padre, dijo que estaría en primera fila- Charlie tuvo que irse de viaje a Estambúl por negocios pero le había mandado un correo diciéndole que ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Cómo vas a explicar qué no caminarás con tu padre hacia el altar?- agregó Renné poniendo nerviosa a Bella.

-Edward sabe absolutamente todo con respecto a él, no le debo explicaciones a nadie más. Estoy más que feliz de ir con James hacia el altar. Él inclusive estando en un centro se preocupó más por mí que mi propio padre. Diremos que simplemente quisimos cambiar la tradición o que mi papá se encuentra delicado de salud. Igual la prensa tendrá las fotos de la familia Swan como un cuadro perfecto-

Lo único que era importante, definitivamente.

-Usas esa voz que siempre utilizaba cuando planeaba sus siguientes pasos. Tienes razón, eres como él, ojalá sepas ser mejor persona de lo que nosotros fuimos- era todo lo que ella podía decir sin decir nada en realidad.

-No lo hiciste tan mal después de todo- Renné no supo a qué se refería pero sonrió sin importarle. Desde un tiempo atrás su relación crecía, poco a poco pero lo hacía.

De repente sonó el celular de Bella.

-Esa es la alarma. Tenemos que empezar a arreglarte-

Las dos comieron las frituras en menos de cinco minutos y corrieron para empezar.

-No soy fanática de las tiaras pero está tiene el tamaño indicado para no hacerte lucir mal-

Dijo Renné después de dos horas. Que rápido se pasaba el tiempo, ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Faltaba menos de tres horas.

-Déjame ayudarte con ese cierre- se ofrece Renné antes de ayudar a su hija con su enorme vestido.

-Mírate- la animó para después pararla delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Espera un segundo, tengo una petición del novio, en realidad dos- se acordó Renné.

Entró al dormitorio de al lado y luego regresó con dos cosas, la cámara fotográfica y un estuche.

-Posa cariño- Bella sonrió sinceramente y sujetó su ramo.

-Toma, te dejo a solas para que lo veas- añadió luego de darle un pequeño estuche rectangular.

Era un pequeño brazalete de diamantes, en la parte interior había inscritas una rosa, un piano y un corazón que parecía ser el más nuevo. No llevaba ninguna nota.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Renné entrando luego de unos minutos.

-Es de su bisabuela, es como una tradición, él le agregó un corazón en la parte de adentro- dijo Bella recordando que su bisabuela había pasado varias joyas a la familia.

-Qué lindo detalle- comentó Renné observándolo con cuidado.

-Estás oficialmente lista- agregó al verla desde lejos. Era la novia más hermosa del mundo, no cabía duda.

Renné bajó hacia el primer piso donde todo el alboroto se avecinaba. Alice estaba entrando en ataques neuróticos, faltaba poquísimo para la boda y todavía faltaba la orquesta.

La boda civil sería después de la religiosa. Desde la mañana llegaron para instalar todo, el primer piso era 100% boda, el segundo fue ocupado por Edward, su padrino, y Alice; finalmente en el tercer piso estaba Bella con su mamá. Era ridículo no poder hablarse estando tan cerca.

-¿Están llegando los invitados?- preguntó Bella cuando su madre subió y abrió la puerta de donde Bella no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Alice dice que un segundo subirá con Rose y Bree… sobre los invitados ya están ahí, veo todos los asiento llenos- Bella empezaba a temblar y a marearse ligeramente. Los nervios empezaban.

-¡Estás hermosa!- comentó Alice al abrir la puerta.

-Ustedes también- dijo Bella al verlas a las tres con sus vestidos strapless.

Hoy no era la anfitriona perfecta, ni la organizadora ni la novia de alguien.

Hoy era el centro de atención, hoy se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños.

Las escaleras se hicieron terriblemente largas. Cuando todavía las puertas estaban cerradas James corrió hacia ella para abrazarla sin arruinarle ni el vestido ni el peinado.

-Bellísima querida hermana- le susurró James en el oído antes de tomar su mano y besarla caballerosamente.

-Gracias, ¿está por acá la chica de la que me hablaste?- preguntó emocionada. James había estado saliendo con una joven de Texas que estudiaba veterinaria.

-Me dijo que haría todo lo posible por llegar. La he reservado un asiento al costado de Jacob y Vanessa- Alice los hizo callar para escuchar como iniciaba la música del otro lado.

-Ojalá venga- susurró Bella esperando que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo Alice antes de besarle la mejilla e irse a su sitio.

Primero entraría Rosalie con uno de los primos de Edward, luego Alice junto con la pequeña Anastasia que 'cargaría' los anillos, luego Bree con Diego y al final Bella con James. Edward la esperaría junto con Emmett, quien era el padrino de honor, y como madrinas Bella había elegido a Bree, Alice y Rosalie.

El camino hacia el altar fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Solo estaban ellos.

Edward Anthony Cullen Platt e Isabella Marie Swan Dywer.

Nadie más.

Cuando llegaron al altar James dejó la mano de Bella en la de Edward. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, subieron hacia el pequeño altar y nunca dejaron de mirarse.

-Buenas tardes, estamos acá reunidos para presenciar la unión de Edward…- El Padre siguió hablando. Ambos lo miraron peor sin temor a confesarlo no lo escucharon por completo.

Edward estaba al lado de Bella, de donde nunca se iría.

El mundo se podría partir en pedazos pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo sería posible.

El Padre dio inicio a los votos.

Bella lo miró sin dudar por un segundo en lo que iba a decir.

-Te amo, cada día te lo haré saber. Eres lo más importante que tengo ahora-

Edward contuvo las ganas de besarla y abrazarla fuertemente en ese momento, se limitó a tomarla de las manos de una manera segura.

Él era capaz de cambiar el mismísimo mundo para que ella no sufriera.

-No estuve completo hasta que te vi, eres no solo que me faltaba sino lo que estoy seguro no podré vivir sin. Eres todo para mí. No soy nada sin ti. Te prometo frente a Dios que seré lo que tú te mereces-

Bella empezó a llorar sin querer evitarlo.

Había sido un largo camino. Pero todos tuvieron un sentimiento en común, amor.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Cada 'preciosa' o 'hermosa' que le decía, habían construido una autoestima más fuerte. La habían hecho dar cuenta que ella en verdad era hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Era hermosa, no de la manera superficial vanidosa sino que había descubierto que ella valía la pena. Lo que nunca había logrado entender.

Tanto tiempo ciega, pensando que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena. Y de repente, encontró a este hombre que no trató de cambiarla o amoldarla sino que la aceptó como era.

Vino el momento de aceptar. Ambos dijeron si sin dudarlo y el Padre dijo –Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-

Edward la tomó dulcemente del rostro y le dijo –Te dije que el resultado sería siempre el mismo…- ella lo completó por él –tu y yo juntos siempre- se besaron dulcemente hasta que los aplausos de los invitados los interrumpieron.

Recibieron las felicitaciones de los primeros que se acercaron. Renné se secó las lágrimas antes de abrazar a ambos y desearles felicidad. Charlie fue el único que no lo hizo.

Alice los apuró para entrar al estudio donde solo estarían los novios y los testigos.

La ceremonia civil pasó desapercibida para los novios quien estaban más felices que nunca.

Los testigos, Rosalie y Emmett, firmaron y cuando finalizó la ceremonia, todos salieron.

-¡Bienvenidos Edward y Bella Cullen!- gritó a todo pulmón el animador de la noche. Por adentro el jardín era otra cosa. Las mesas le daban un toque de elegancia al igual que la mesa principal donde se sentarían los novios. Habían luces para iluminar la noche que entraba por las ventanas y meseros llenando copas y platos.

Edward y Bella se pusieron en el centro de la pista de baile.

-En estos momentos la novia bailará por primera vez con su esposo- cuando la canción empezó a sonar Bella negó con la cabeza mientras Edward reía.

-No, esa canción no- Edward asintió mientras la suave melodía empezaba.

The police, every breath you take.

Edward la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él.

-Disculpa por dejarte sola princesa- le murmuró él después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué…?- pero Edward ya había corrido hacia el escenario. Llegó justo a la parte del coro, el cual él cantó junto con su guitarra mientras Bella le sonreía. La canción terminó minutos después y Bella seguía botando lágrimas. Edward la abrazó a él una vez más y luego la soltó.

-Felicidades Bella, ojalá que seas feliz- ella se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos de James.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente. Edward le sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse en dirección a su madre.

-¿Vino?- preguntó emocionada.

-Es la que está con el vestido celeste, rubia, alta…- Bella no tardó ni dos segundos en ubicarla.

-¡Dios, es demasiado bella!- exclamó al verla mirándolos.

-Lo sé… se llama Ella-

-Ella Swan- bromeó Bella.

-¡Bella!- dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-¿Me permite un baile señora Cullen?- James le besó la mejilla y la dejó con Jacob.

-Todo es decadente, una boda preciosa- la felicitó Jacob.

-Hablando de bodas… ¿cuándo?- preguntó haciendo que Jacob se sonrojara.

-Pronto, pronto- se limitó a decir Jacob fijando su mirada hacia Vanessa quien conversaba alegremente con Bree. Bella volteó y miró a Bree con cariño.

-No es convencional pero qué demonios… corre Bella Cullen por tu mejor amiga- Bella lo hizo.

-Ven para acá- le dijo antes de jalarla hacia la pista de baile. El animador empezó a hablar pero las dos mejores amigas seguían bailando haciendo pasos chistosos.

-¿La has visto?- preguntó Bella a Bree.

-Estaba solucionando un problema con los del catering- justo en ese momento salió la mujer que quería ver. Su mamá.

-¡Mamá!- la susodicha volteó y se acercó a la pista de baile.

-Cariño, todo salió estupendo, ahora a disfrutar de tu fiesta-

-Baila conmigo- le pidió Bella. Bree se alejó discretamente. Renné asintió mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-La madre de la novia con su hija- dijo el fotógrafo antes de hacer click. Luego de unos minutos bailando con su mamá, el novio regresó a reclamar a su esposa.

-De vuelta a mis brazos señora Cullen- le susurró al oído. Bella lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Te amo- le dijo.

-Yo también, del infinito al más allá- bromeó él.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños está parado detrás de ti, vas a voltear y no vas a huir Bella. Has madurado y puedes hacer esto-

Las palabras la hicieron temblar. De pronto el vestido parecía pesado, los aretes parecían estrujarles las orejas y el lápiz labial parecía haberse resacado en un segundo. Con cuidado volteó lentamente.

Las lágrimas empezaron caer de sus ojos sin contenerlas.

El hombre adelante suyo ya no era el niño que conoció hace años atrás. Era un hombre hecho y derecho. La miraba expectante a su reacción. Bella tomó su vestido con las dos manos y corrió hacia él.

Riley.


	52. Chapter XIII Temporada II: Wedding II

Él la abrazó con fuerza. La había extrañado tanto.

-Bella- ella no lo miraba, lo seguía abrazando. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. No después de que lo había alejado.

-No fue nuestra culpa- ella levantó el rostro. Lo miró fijamente y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –Siento mucho haberte dejado ir, no tenía otra opción, te lo juro-

-Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo- le contestó sujetándole el rostro para obligarla a mirarle.

James quien miraba intrigado, se acercó al reconocer al chico.

-¿Tu eres Riley, verdad?- el susodicho asintió.

-Él es, James, él es-

Edward se alejó sin quitarle el ojo a su esposa. Se sentó en una esquina de todo y comenzó a disfrutar de los postres que le gustaron sabiendo que su esposa estaba en un momento privado.

Bella agarró fuertemente del brazo a Riley y no lo soltó hasta que los tres se sentaron.

-¿Cómo Edward te encontró?- fue la primera pregunta que logró formular.

-Yo lo contacté a él en realidad. Uno de mis compañeros de apartamento se vino para trabajar en la empresa de Edward… en Francia se conoce mucho de ustedes-

Bella cruzó las piernas y apoyó su cara en sus brazos.

-Estuve ahí pero no me atreví lo siento… no quería irte a arruinar la felicidad con mi presencia- repitió una y otra vez negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca entendí porque nunca contestaste ni mis llamadas ni mis correos, pensé que te había pasado algo grave pero luego vi fotos tuyas y de tu esposo y llegué a la conclusión de que simplemente no querías nada que ver conmigo- comentó sin poder evitar el dolor en sus palabras.

-Lo siento muchísimo, no pude no pude, hice tanto para que te fueras y te alejaras de él- Riley la abrazó para no verla llorar, nunca le había gustado que una mujer llorase, le hacía recordar a su madre cuando se ponía triste.

-Mi mamá tenía una foto que guardaba en uno de sus cajones, era un hombre joven, como James pero… - Bella sintió que le tocaron el hombro, volteó a ver preocupada de quien era. El fotógrafo, quien había recibido las órdenes oficiales de Alice para empezar con las fotos.

-¿Empezamos con las fotos oficiales señora?- preguntó el fotógrafo sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido un momento importante.

-Mientras más rápido mejor, la sonrisa se me congela- comentaba Rosalie tratando de no mover ni un centímetro del rostro para la foto con su esposo.

-Con el novio, luego sola, con sus familiares y con sus amigos- ordenó el fotógrafo. Edward apareció luego de haberse lavado el rostro para mantenerse activo.

Bella se abrazó al novio, luego a sus cuñadas oficiales y finalmente a sus hermanos.

-¿Él?- preguntó el fotógrafo sin tener algún tino. Bella educadamente respondió.

-Mi hermano- Renné llegó justo en ese instante junto con Charlie. La escena hizo llorar a Renné, quien reconoció de inmediato a Riley. No le reclamó nada a Charlie, ya no era quien para hacerle simplemente cuando dieron la indicación de que entrar la familia de la novia, Renné se paró al lado de su hija, Charlie lo hizo al costado de James, al centro estaban Bella y Riley.

Mientras Edward se tomaba fotos con su familia, Charlie jaló sin reparo alguno a Bella a un rincón.

-¿Qué hace él acá?- preguntó mirándola con furia que disimuló al ver que lo miraban.

-Delante de los invitados no vas a armar un escándalo-

-Conversemos en el estudio- agregó Bella encaminándose al que era su estudio ahora.

-Entra- lo invitó Bella sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Charlie entró con las manos en el bolsillo juzgando desde el sillón principal hasta el tintero en el escritorio.

-Elegante- comentó escuetamente.

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con Riley y muchísimo menos tratar de herirlo de alguna forma. Aléjate de él- advirtió Bella señalándolo con el dedo.

-Es el vivo retrato de su madre- comentó Charlie perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Elizabeth fue una mujer única, probablemente el amor de tu vida, pero lo contaminaste, como todo lo que tocas Charlie- le dijo Bella, Charlie volteó a verla. No lo diría nunca pero ella era su orgullo, nunca sería un buen padre pero nunca dejaría de sentir orgullo por ella.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo, ese era un sincero arrepentimiento.

-Esa es una más de tus jugarretas … te conozco. Eres libre de irte pero sé que no lo harás, sino ¿qué dirá la prensa? …. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero mantén tu distancia con Riley-

Era como la fábula de la oveja y el pastor mentiroso. Todo el mundo le creía al principio cuando decía mentiras, ahora que por fin dice la verdad nadie le iba a creer.

Bella cerró la puerta dejándolo atrás. Charlie se dejó caer en el sofá y ahí se quedó.

Cuando la novia hizo su entrada, dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. La de su esposo y la de su hermano.

-Bella- Riley fue el primero que llegó hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, qué tal tu tesis?- comentó Bella tratando de pasar por alto el episodio con su padre.

-La hice sobre la influencia…-

-De los hechos sociales actuales en la literatura moderna- completó Bella, cabe mencionar que ella ya sabía que había pasado mientras Riley seguía en la espera de los resultados.

-Estuve investigando como te iba por allá- dijo Bella como excusa.

-Bella, yo sé todo lo que ha pasado. Hace algún tiempo cuando llegué a Francia, en uno de los libros que leí había una sección sobre Charlie Swan- Bella se lo llevó consigo a una de las mesas desocupadas, no había necesidad que todo el mundo escuchara sus problemas.

-Junto a ella estaba la foto que mi mamá siempre guardó en su gaveta. Era él, de joven. Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento- agregó Riley recordando ese día.

-No te acerques a él. Tu no debes de pasar por el infierno que nosotros pasamos. Tu vida está allá, te quiero porque eres mi hermano, James también lo hace pero… tu debes estar lejos de acá. Le recuerdas a ella- le dijo Bella tomándolo de la cara y haciendo que la mire fijamente.

-Quiero estar acá, quiero conocerlos a todos. Allá me siento solo, mis amigos son buenos, amables pero no son mi familia Bella- la novia empezó a llorar nuevamente, ¡era un milagro que en las fotos hubiera salido decente!

-¿Por qué mi adorada esposa llora?- preguntó Edward tomándola en sus brazos. Sabía que no era culpa del joven delante de él, pero quería saber.

-No son de tristeza, son de felicidad- se apresuró a decir Bella.

-¿Por qué, aparte de que te sacaste la lotería conmigo?- todos los que estaban alrededor rieron.

-Riley se va a quedar- Edward lo sabía. Regresaba a su hogar.

-Bienvenido a Nueva York- le dijo Edward estrechando la mano de Riley.

James bailó como nunca en la pista de baile junto con Ella. Era la indicada. Con ella se casaría algún día.

Perdidos entre los arbustos estaban Bree y Diego, ambos estaban sentados viendo las estrellas, hacía frío pero gracias a la gran calefacción de la casa de Edward y Bella no la podías sentir.

Riley tomaba una copa de vino por primera vez en la noche, el día había sido de locos, el jetlag todavía parecía afectarle de rato en rato pero estaba feliz. Desde hacía años que no se sentía tan bien. Con cuidado de no romper nada se acercó a la fuente de chocolate.

-¿Chocolate con fresas?- preguntó una voz que no reconoció pero cuando volteó sintió temblar el cuerpo.

-Señora Swan- dijo en modo de saludo.

-Llámame Renné- Riley se sentía nervioso hasta por la punta del cabello.

-¿Así que has estado en Francia últimamente?- comenta Renné antes de beber su primera copa de vino en la noche.

-Si señora, he podido viajar en tren hacia otros países también- Riley dijo esto de manera rápida antes de probar una de las fresas.

-¿Estambul?- preguntó Renné.

-No he tenido el placer señora-

-Estuve ahí por un par de meses- comentó ella sin necesidad que el mismo Riley se preocupara.

-Uno de mis compañeros es de ahí, dice que la catedral es hermosa- dijo Riley.

-¿Qué desea en verdad señora?- agregó parándose adelante de ella.

-Conocerte, eres parte de mi familia Riley. No empecé bien con mis propios hijos pero contigo quiero hacerlo bien- la sinceridad en las palabras de Renné reafirmaron la idea de Riley: quería quedarse con su familia. Tal vez esa mujer nunca sería su madre pero sí una persona especial en su corazón.

Por el lado opuesto al de Riley estaban Carlisle y Esme. Cuando vieron entrar a su hijo hacia el estudio supieron que era tiempo de hablar.

-Queremos hablar contigo- como siempre tenían la costumbre ambos entraron sin tocar, Edward rodó los ojos, sacó lo que necesitaba del cajón y se volteó para enfrentarlos.

-Esto no me va a gustar- dijo Edward con convicción al ver la mirada de su padre.

-Es tu boda pero no puedo evitar tocar el tema sabiendo que te vas a ir por dos meses- empezó Esme.

-Voy a vender la empresa- interrumpió Carlisle sin ninguna ceremonia.

-No, papá no puedes hacer eso- dijo Edward apoyándose en la esquina del escritorio.

-No voy a sacrificarlos a ustedes por mi empresa. Debo de aceptarlo. Emmett es un gran abogado, Alice una fantástica diseñadora y tú eres … -

-Yo soy el empresario de esta familia. Te fallé, sé que lo hice al irme de la casa, pero no lo volveré a hacer- todo volvía, todo. Las miradas, los comentarios cuando decidió irse de su casa. Pero ya no lo haría más.

-Edward cuando estabas en el escenario sentado con tu guitarra, tenías una sonrisa enorme, una que nunca he visto cuando te sientas en tu silla negra- Una sonrisa que nunca había faltado en la cara de Carlisle sin importar el día o la hora.

-Tu padre y yo hemos tomado esta decisión. Disfruta de tu luna de miel, cuando regreses, haremos los cambios pertinentes. Todavía no te estreses con eso, tal vez encontremos alguna solución… tu solo disfruta de tus primero meses como hombre casado- finalizó Esme abrazándolo.

-Cuando regrese lo discutiremos, no hagan nada sin mí por favor- pidió Edward.

Esme y Carlisle aceptaron eso. Salieron antes de Edward del estudio. Fue Bella la que entró minutos después, sin tocar, de nuevo. Edward rodó los ojos nuevamente, ¡nadie tocaba la puerta!

-Ya se acerca la 1- anunció ella divertida. Aún seguí usando toda la joyería pesada y el vestido. Solo Edward le quitaría el vestido de bodas.

-Ven, vamos a bailar y luego hay que subir por las escaleras de atrás- agregó jalándolo afuera del estudio. Edward había entrado para pensar y sacar los pasajes de vuelo que había escondido ahí.

-¿Qué se siente ser un hombre casado?- pregunta una mujer que se les acerca con un micrófono.

-Me siento feliz. Sonrío como estúpido ahorita- dijo Edward señalando su sonrisa. Luego cuando avanzaron un poco más dio al orden de sacar a cualquier reportero que se hubiera metido a la casa. ¡Eso era invasión!

-Estamos en una burbuja- le dijo a Edward en el oído. Este sonrió y la abrazó antes de empezar a bailar.

-¿Me dirás a dónde iremos primero?- preguntó Edward en la mitad del baile. El trato había sido el siguiente, Edward elegiría el destino turístico por un mes y Bella haría el primer mes.

-Todo lo contrario a tu tour por Europa- era un tour pero no por Europa.

-¿Un crucero?- cuestionó Edward. Bella negó y no habló más del tema. Juntos bailaron un rato, comieron un par de platos y luego Edward la sentó en su regazo. El tiempo pasó con rapidez. Antes de percatarse ya eran la 1 y cuarto.

-Subamos- pidió Bella abrazándose a su esposo. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio principal, Bella se tiró a su cama.

-Me muero de cansancio- dijo Bella estirándose lo más posible.

-Piensa que hoy día dormiremos en Nueva York y mañana amaneceremos en… - Bella estuvo a punto de revelar su destino pero se detuvo al descubrir su plan. –No diré nada- se limitó a contestar. Edward cogió las últimas maletas que quedaban en el cuarto. Bella lo cerró con llave y luego la metió en su maleta. Habían llegado hace pocos días pero ya tenían que partir nuevamente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos- Edward llevaba las maletas pero Bellas las tomó con cuidado y lo guió hacia afuera. –Abre los ojos- ordenó dulcemente.

-¡Wow, este auto está hermoso!- exclamó Edward emocionado. Era una camioneta grande, esas que se usan para pasar por montañas y grandes cerros.

-Nos vamos a recorrer Estados Unidos- anunció inesperadamente. Edward abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. La tomó sin importar que las maletas se cayesen y la abrazó hacia él.

-¿Se van a ir sin despedirse?- preguntó Alice haciendo acto de presencia con casi toda la familia.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Esme despidiéndose con la mano. Renné se acercó y los abrazó a ambos.

-Gracias a todos- les dijo Bella despidiéndose. Edward les agradeció el haber venido y besó en la frente a Harper quien caía ya dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Mucha suerte!- exclamó Alice antes de que Edward arrancase.

-Vamos a adueñarnos del mundo, tenemos dos meses enteros Bella, solo para ser tu y yo- dijo Edward antes de acelerar y abrir las ventanas de un solo tirón.

-Siempre seremos tú y yo- era una afirmación, una promesa para siempre.

-Primera parada señor Cullen, al mejor hotel de toda Nueva York para pasar nuestra primera noche de casados- le dijo Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellos. Edward desaceleró para besar la unión de sus anillos.

Serían muchos lugares, millones de persones y miles de aventuras que compartirían juntos.

FIN

N/A: Sorry, sorry sorry tuve muchas actividades de la prom este fin de semana! Acá está :c se acabó. Osea falta el epílogo pero bueno esto es prácticamente todo :D ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, y absolutamente por todo.


	53. Epílogo Final GRACIAS

Epílogo

El primer día de primavera en Nueva York, las flores nacían, el sol era ligeramente fuerte y la ciudad nunca paraba.

En uno de los rincones de tan grande ciudad, había una casa, una ya conocida, asediada por los paparazzis casi a diario sin importar que los años pasasen.

Dos años, desde que Bella y Edward unieron sus vidas en esa misma casa.

-¡Nathaniel, te quiero adelante mío en este segundo!- gritaba Rosalie mientras se limpiaba las manos luego de ensuciarse con la crema de chocolate.

-Vamos Anastasia, vamos cariño sé que puedes- rogaba Alice desde el otro lado a una Anastasia que parecía no querer cooperar. La niña ya de dos años se rehusaba a caminar delante de su madre, con su padre lo hacía todo el tiempo pero con ella no quería.

-Psicología cariño, no debes presionarla- decía Jasper por el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea, él se encontraba a punto de subir a su auto.

-Bella ayúdame con los platos- pidió Esme. Bella nunca decía que no pero no podía.

-Dame un segundo Esme- logró decir antes de meterse corriendo al baño. Ya habían pasado más de 4 minutos. Ya debería tener una respuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bree entrando por la puerta que conectaba el baño con el dormitorio de huéspedes.

-Un segundo- pidió Bella antes de cerrarle la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

-¡Bella!- gritó Bree empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez hasta que el seguro tuvo que ceder. Cuando buscó a Bella con la mirada la encontró con las manos en las rodillas, sentada en una esquina del enorme baño.

-Carita feliz es sí, triste es no- dijo Bree tratando de obtener una reacción de ella.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó pero nada. Bella seguía mirando a la nada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía así.

-¡Bella!- gritó con más fuerza. La susodicha levantó el rostro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de su rostro, pero las lágrimas la delataron.

-Carita feliz- fue lo único que necesitó decir para que Bree la atacara hasta aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

-Estás embarazada- Bella sonreía sin más no poder. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decírselo a Edward, él era el primero que debía saberlo. Sin saber cómo encontró su celular y escribió.

_´¿Te voy a recoger?, en la cafetería de siempre´_

Edward. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible por quedarse con la empresa y lo había logrado. Ni bien regresaron de la luna de miel, Edward logró convencer a su papá para que no le vendiera a un extraño la empresa, él la compraría. Luego de luchar por semanas y semanas, la había comprado. Había gastado buena parte de la fortuna, pero había valido la pena.

Su música era algo para él y para Bella, solo para ambos.

_´Claro preciosa, de paso te muestro nuestro próximo destino turístico, aunque solo sea por 4 días. Dubai nos espera´_

-¿A dónde vas, cariño?- preguntó Esme, saliendo hacia el recibidor.

-Ha encontrarme con Edward, vamos a ver unas cosas antes de comer– Esme frunció el entrecejo, esto no era nada típico de su nuera.

-Bella, pero ya vamos a comer- Bella quiso pensar en algo rápido pero no pudo.

-Danos una hora, ya regresamos- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar las llaves de su auto. Un modelo sencillo de Mini Cooper que encontró un día mientras paseaba por Nueva York.

Bella entró rápidamente a la cafetería. Guardó su Ipod junto con sus audífonos en su bolso. Luego se dedicó a mirar a la pizarra que tenía al frente. 'Capuchino con late' 'Cafe' 'Empanadas' 'Pie de manzana'. Eso quería. Necesitaba comer para calmar los nervios.

-¿Cómo ha estado usted señora Cullen?- la voz de Edward seguía causando el mismo efecto en ella. La hacía estremecerse al igual que sus abrazos.

-Hambrienta- Edward sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso.

-Estás comiendo bastante bien- comentó para hacer conversación mientras esperaban en la cola.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al no obtener respuesta. Bella era la siguiente así que no contestó, hizo el pedido amablemente y con su pie de manzana se dirigió a una mesa.

-Edward, ¿te acuerdas que hablamos sobre tener hijos?- dijo luego de pasar el primer bocado. Edward sonrió sin proponérselo.

-Claro, el próximo año, ya no tendré la presión de la auditoria, ni las fiestas por los 25 años- dijo Edward sin entender hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Estoy embarazada- silencio. Luego siguió un sepulcral silencio.

Edward se paró sin ninguna ceremonia, dejó un billete de cien dólares y tomó a Bella de la mano.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le preguntó ella en la mitad del camino. Él no le contestó.

Edward manejó con cuidado sin rumbo. Eran las 6 de la tarde, el atardecer se empezaba a formar. Sin previo aviso, se detuvo en una curva, estacionó bien el auto y bajo de él. Bella seguía callada, adentrada en sus pensamientos.

Padre. Ser padre. Tenía 29 años. Casado hace dos con una maravillosa mujer. Iba a tener un hijo. Tal vez sería idéntico a su madre, lo que sería perfecto en realidad. Podría ser un empresario o músico como él, o una economista como su madre, inclusive podría amar tanto la moda como como su tía o el derecho como su tío. Eran tantas posibilidades. Tal vez la fregaría a la hora de tomar decisiones con respecto a él o a ella.

Para empezar había que decidir en qué colegio estudiaría. Sabía de antemano de que Bella no querría algo decadente, un colegio privado como el de sus sobrinos; ella iba a querer una educación de calidad pero sin que se le suba a la cabeza su apellido. Luego estaba la universidad….

No pudo evitar pensar en su primer hijo. A veces cuando no podía dormir, se ponía a pensar en él o ella. ¿Cómo habría sido?

¡Bella! ¡Su mujer seguía en el auto con una cara perdida!

Corrió hacia el auto, específicamente hacia la puerta del costado de ella.

Bella pareció regresar desde su mundo interior, con cuidado abrió la puerta y gentilmente la abrazó.

-Vamos a ser padres- murmuró solo para ambos antes de sonreír. Luego sintió mojada su camisa, busco el rostro de Bella, ella lloraba de alegría.

-Somos, tu, yo- Bella lo interrumpió- y nuestro bebé- completó ella, tomando su mano y colocándola en su vientre. Pronto, muy pronto habría ahí una barriguita.

Padres. Tal vez no perfectos pero sí muy amorosos.

¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Cada uno de sus comentarios valen el mundo para mí. Para el epílogo, solo quería capturar este momento tan esperado.

Besos.


End file.
